Revised Season 1 Deleted Scenes
by Dede42
Summary: Welcome to the revised version of deleted scenes for MLP Season 1, and your hosts will be Timon, Pumbaa, and Sunrise Blossom!
1. Prologue

A/N: This is a great idea, Roleplayer48, and I've decided that we shall have this as the Revised Season 1 Deleted Scenes. So, I will be putting in the disclaimer with each revised deleted scene that you and I come up with.

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: The following is a series of stuff loosely based off My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Dede42's fanfictions, Lion King 1 1/2 (3), Timon and Pumbaa's TV series, and many others and is made for fun related purposes. Though, in places, there will be the odd few amount of randomness, craziness, stuff not making sense, opinions on certain things like for example, how favorite characters like Pinkie Pie or Discord are treated in various seasons from the actual MLP show, and out of character behaviour. Especially from Timon or the Princesses or a few others. Please respect the fact that a fanfic written by me, RolePlayer48 and Dede42 together as teammates can be written any way we feel like it the same as how everyone else's fanfics are written exactly how THEY want them to be written, so please refrain from posting any negative or overly critical reviews. Remember, constructive criticism is not for everyone. It can easily hurt or offend people like Dede42 and myself. So please be considerate and think before you say anything in your review. And when you do say anything, try to be specific so we can understand what you mean right away so that we don't take it the wrong way the same as we unfortunately kept doing with Drew Luczynski's reviews. Trust me, we really regret everything we said about them now. And if you don't like what we write, it's never too soon to just stop reading, click a away and find something else to do. It's better than saying anything nasty. Also, we don't own MLP or Timon and Pumbaa or Robin Hood or whatnot. Though Dede42 does happen to own her OC she created who goes by the name of Sunrise Blossom. Read, review (nice reviews though kinda like RolePlayer48's) and enjoy!

* * *

(My Little Pony: Generation 4 and a half: Season 1: Deleted Scenes Prologue)

*We start off with the opening of the first episode of MLP Season 1.*

Narrator (Celestia): Once upon a time, in the magical land of Equestria, there were two sisters who ruled together and created harmony for all the land. To do this, the eldest used her unicorn powers to...

Timon: Well, enough of that. (Grabs remote and fast forwards throughout the all 8 seasons of MLP so far)

*It is now revealed that Timon, Pumbaa and Sunrise Blossom are watching My Little Pony in the exact same cinema from The Lion King 1 1/2 (3).*

Pumbaa: Uh, Timon, what could you possibly be doing this time?

Timon: What does it look like, genius? I'm fast forwarding to the very last episode of the show's ending credits.

Sunrise Blossom: What? I don't understand. Why?

Timon: Well, you're the ones who said I wasn't to leave and do something more fun until we watched EVERY episode of MLP.

Pumbaa: So?

Sunrise Blossom: What's your point?

Timon: Well, I thought I'd get it over it with as fast as I could by fast forwarding through every episode. Then it'll be over quickly and we can do something that's not boring!

Pumbaa: But Timon, I don't think fast forwarding counts as WATCHING every episode. Besides, we made a deal to watch it.

Timon: Correction: you forced me against my will to watch it.

Sunrise Blossom: B-but you can't go out of order, I mean, I don't understand.

Timon: (Ending credits of the final Season 8 episode of MLP play on the cinema screen) Oh contraire, you two. Who's the one holding the remote control here?

Pumbaa: But everyone's gonna get confused...AGAIN!

Timon: Gee, where have I heard THAT before?

Pumbaa: When you were fast forwarding through the first Lion King movie to the part where we came in?

Timon: Oh, hush!

Sunrise Blossom: Timon, although sometimes you may be the brains of the outfit...

Timon: (scoffs) How true. How true.

Sunrise Blossom: I must admit that for once, Pumbaa is right.

Timon: What?

Pumbaa: Oh, look. Here's another remote. Here you go, Sunrise.

Sunrise Blossom: Thanks, Pumbaa. Let's go back to the season one and start watching from beginning to end. (Rewinding back from seasons 8-5)

Timon: Okay. One, I'm having a strange sense of Deja vu that this sort of argument has happened before in this cinema between me and Pumbaa. And two, we're not even IN ANY of these episodes. (Stops rewinding at the weird people wearing horse masks in the 100th episode then starts fast forwarding to the end credits again)

Pumbaa: Well, of course we were. I mean, we were there the whole time.

Sunrise Blossom: Well, not the whole time. I was but you two didn't make an appearance in this show just yet.

Pumbaa: Oh, yeah. I forgot. (Stops fast forwarding at Maud and Pinkie hugging in Rock Solid Friendship then starts rewinding again)

Timon: Well, yeah! But of course, the amount of My Little Pony fans don't know that! (Stops rewinding at Twilight's alicorn transformation in Magic Mystery Cure then starts fast forwarding again)

Sunrise Blossom: Well then, here's an idea. You know how Pumbaa suggested how you two should watch YOUR story of Lion King?

Timon: Uh-huh.

Pumbaa: Ooh, I think I know where this is going.

Sunrise Blossom: Well, why not tell everyone what really happened in every episode of MLP? (Stops fast forwarding at the Changelings in To Where and Back Again)

Timon, Pumbaa and Sunrise: (jump in shock at the scary Changeling freeze frame) AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! CHANGELINGS! (cower under their seats)

Timon: (comes out from hiding) Phew! That was horrifying experience of Deja Vu.

Pumbaa: Yeah. It's as if we accidently paused at a freeze frame of something terrifying in this cinema before!

Sunrise Blossom: Was it a terrifying close up of the three hyenas?

Pumbaa: Yeah.

Timon: Wait a minute. Wait a minute! Hold on! Time out! I'm having a brainstorm! I've just had the best idea in HISTORY!

Pumbaa: Are you sure? I'm pretty certain all of your ideas were the best.

Sunrise Blossom: Yeah. You often did come up with cool ones.

Timon: Ah, but this one I'm sure will top all of the others! Why don't we tell these people here what REALLY happened in every episode of MLP?! You know, like we did when we decided to show everyone our side of The Lion King!

Pumbaa: Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy! You really are the smartest meerkat ever, Timon!

Timon: Well, ya know, I try.

Sunrise Blossom: But, didn't I just come up with that idea...

Timon: Not now, Sunrise. I'm thinking. Hmm. Yes. Another little backstage tour! Take everyone behind the scenes, show them what Hasbro didn't want to show them because all they cared about was making toys and making Twilight the star biller, show everyone a revealing of an intimate look of the stories within the stories...

Pumbaa: Didn't you already make that speech?

Timon: It's the only speech I can come up with whenever we have these sorts of occasions.

Pumbaa: Ah.

Sunrise Blossom: So does this mean we're heading back to Season 1?

Timon: No, Sunrise. No. As I've said to Pumbaa before. We're gonna go way back. Way, way, way back. To BEFORE the beginning.

*Title of this series shows up in big writing: ''MY. LITTLE. PONY. GENERATION. 4. AND. A. HALF.'' the same way the titles ''Lion King 1 1/2'' appeared on screen.*

* * *

A/N: And that's a wrap! Now, I'm gonna post this and I'll see you all on Tuesday! Bye! R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, online brother, thanks for this and I'll see what I can come up with. As for chapter 8, Sarah and I should have something by Tuesday…I hope.

Disclaimer: The following is a series of stuff loosely based off My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Dede42's fanfictions, Lion King 1 1/2 (3), Timon and Pumbaa's TV series, and many others and is made for fun related purposes. Though, in places, there will be the odd few amount of randomness, craziness, stuff not making sense, opinions on certain things like for example, how favorite characters like Pinkie Pie or Discord are treated in various seasons from the actual MLP show, and out of character behaviour. Especially from Timon or the Princesses or a few others. Please respect the fact that a fanfic written by me, RolePlayer48 and Dede42 together as teammates can be written any way we feel like it the same as how everyone else's fanfics are written exactly how THEY want them to be written, so please refrain from posting any negative or overly critical reviews. Remember, constructive criticism is not for everyone. It can easily hurt or offend people like Dede42 and myself. So please be considerate and think before you say anything in your review. And when you do say anything, try to be specific so we can understand what you mean right away so that we don't take it the wrong way the same as we unfortunately kept doing with Drew Luczynski's reviews. Trust me, we really regret everything we said about them now. And if you don't like what we write, it's never too soon to just stop reading, click a away and find something else to do. It's better than saying anything nasty. Also, we don't own MLP or Timon and Pumbaa or Robin Hood or whatnot. Though Dede42 does happen to own her OC she created who goes by the name of Sunrise Blossom. Read, review (nice reviews though kinda like RolePlayer48's) and enjoy!

* * *

Two Sisters: One Fate: Deleted Scene 1: Sunrise Blossom's Foalhood!

(Now, for those who didn't bother to read Dede42's other content because they were more interested in ranting on our Timon and Pumbaa related crazinessz (yes, Drew, I'm referring to you), Sunrise Blossom is an OC created by Dede42 herself. And out of all the many OCs there are in various other MLP fanfics out there, Sunrise Blossom is actually really nice once you get to know her. Got a really cute name too. So the first few deleted scenes are based off Dede42's very first MLP fanfic, Two Sisters, One Fate. An original story not based off an episode from the actual show...at least...not throughout the whole thing anyway. Yeah, you're gonna get disclaimers like this an awful lot now. Blame Drew. It's kind of his fault.)

*So after the title ''My Little Pony Generation 4 and a half shows up (the same way the words Lion King 1 1/2 show up) the screen breaks to reveal the start of Two Sisters...One Fate (or how it really started because what's shown on the Cinema screen now is a montage of memorable moments of Twilight's greatest moments and accomplishments in her life from later episodes.*

Timon (narrating from offscreen because they're watching this in the cinema, DUH!): Ah, Twilight Sparkle. Princess of Friendship. Defeater of bad guys. Often a star billing princess wannabe hogging the screen time but a general all around nice pony.

(Star biller. Meaning, a person/cartoon character that takes up almost ALL the screentime in nearly EVERY episode of a show that's about more one than one character. For more details on the word ''star biller'' or ''star billing'', watch various Thomas the Tank Engine videos by Youtubers ''MissOliverandBlossom'' and ''Trainlover476''. Warning: they contain language and stuff.)

Timon (STILL narrating from offscreen because they're still watching in the cinema): But how much do any of you bronies and pegasisters REALLY know about My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic? Is there anything Hasbro and DHX Media didn't want to reveal? Is Twilight Sparkle REALLY the ONLY one deserving ALL the credit and praise? Well, that's where you're wrong. Luckily, considering as how for some reason we have video cameras following us literally EVERYWHERE a cartoon character goes that get it's footage taken to a studio or some sort to make a movie out of it, we have proof of what really happened during the events of all these episodes. First, we must do a bit of time travelling. So please remain seated while the camera is in motion. I know I may have said THAT line of dialogue once before but it's the only clever thing I can really think of saying at this point.

*So, the footage rewinds several episodes of MLP until after a few seconds we reach a screenshot of Canterlot in...whatever year Twilight was a filly in!*

Timon: Here we are. Canterlot. And judging by the name, I can tell people who watch MLP for the very first time are gonna get really confused by that terrible horse pun name.

Pumbaa: (pauses the film) Unfortunately, from what we know about Equestria in all the times we visited Twilight and Sunrise here...

Sunrise Blossom: Hi! (waves at the camera)

Pumbaa: That's only the BEGINNING of all the terrible horse puns that get places named after.

Sunrise Blossom: Yeah. I don't understand it either.

Timon: Yes, I can only assume everyone here was probably on a low budget for cleverer and more suitable names and could only afford horse puns. How does anypony there put up with it?

Sunrise Blossom: (shrugs) Beats me.

Timon: Anyway (unpauses the movie), among these inhabitants of Canterlot, lives a home of two sisters. Twilight Sparkle (aka: soon to be star billing princess wannabe purple cheese but don't tell her I called her that) and Sunrise Blossom! (Pauses film/looks directly to the readers/audience) Yeah! Betcha didn't know Twilight had a sister, didn't ya? Shocking I know.

Sunrise Blossom: Yep. Me and Twiley are and always will be the bestest of friends. Even though I have a disability that limits me in certain ways like social reasons.

Pumbaa: Sounds like Fluttershy and her shyness in a nutshell to me.

Timon: And me. Now then, does anyone have a script so I can narrate this dramatically?

Sunrise Blossom: Oh, well I know someone who was planning on making a MLP fanfic series with me added in. ''Dede42'' I believe her accounts name is. She's got an unfinished script right here. (Hands it to Timon)

(Fourth Wall Breaking is something that Timon and Pumbaa do an awful lot of throughout their movies or TV series. So get to used to it, just like Lion King 1 1/2, there's gonna be quite a bit of this. Dede42: And before anyone wonders how Sunrise Blossom got her hooves on that script, I gave it to her to help with the revising of the deleted scenes.)

Timon: Thank you. Okay so here we go. Ahem. (Tries to sound as dramatic like any narrator would while we cut to a montage of Twilight and Sunrise). ''So, both Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom were skilled when it came to magic''...why they wanted to learn about magic is beyond me, but it's probably because they had a DVD player and a collection of DVDs of various Disney and non Disney movies involving magic like Fantasia or the Sword in the Stone or...

(Yep. There's also this running gag that consists of TVs, DVD players, VHS players, DVDs and VHSes of various films existing in the cartoon world kinda like reality. Another running gag is that later on, everyone finds out that people from their DVDs and VHSes really DO exist!)

Pumbaa: (Pauses the film and checks a copy of Dede42's script) Where does it say that, Timon? I don't see any of this here.

Sunrise Blossom: Unfortunately, she didn't really have time to add in these details. This actually did happen it's just not written in this script.

Pumbaa: Oh.

Timon: May I please resume with the narrative?

Sunrise and Pumbaa: Sorry. (Unpause the film and we cut back to the montage of Sunrise and Twilight's fillyhood)

Timon (offscreen): Thank you. Ahem. ''Sunrise'' for some weird reason ''was very talented when it came to making potions''. Now, why she wanted to be a scientist, I have no answer for that either, but I think it may have had something to do with some of the movies she and Twilight had on DVD consisted of that as well as magic.

Sunrise Blossom (offscreen): Being honest, I completely forgot why I wanted to be a scientist as well. I should probably ask Dede42 to remind me after this.

(Guess she must have desperately been trying to come up with some idea that wasn't already taken by other OC fanfic writers. That's MY guess. Dede42: Potion making is the closest thing that they have to a science in Equestria, and I haven't read any other MLP fanfics.)

Timon (offscreen): Ahem. Upon making said potions, ''there would be the occasional explosion that led to her earning the nickname Sunrise Boom'' which for some reason sounds like a ripoff of the name Sonic Boom, but I don't care. Ahem, ''the nickname Sunrise Boom was intended to be an insult, but she took it a fun nickname instead, foiling the attempts of the bullies every time...''

Sunrise Blossom (offscreen): Wait. That name was originally intending to be an insult and I didn't know?

Dede42: (pops up and points to the script) Right there, Sunny.

Sunrise Blossom: (glances at the script and nods) Oh, ok!

(Dede42 winks at the camera and ducks out of sight.)

* * *

*Cut to the Summer Sun Celebration one day*

Timon (offscreen): ''One day, when the Summer Sun Celebration arrived at Canterlot'' geez, who comes up with these names and celebrations? ''Twilight and Sunrise were running through crowds...''

Pumbaa (offscreen): Boy. Glad I wasn't there. After all, I don't do so well in crowds. Bit of a belching problem.

(Yeah. Sorry, Lion King fans, but I don't tolerate toilet humor. Pumbaa's...bathroom related gas thing is being changed to belch problems in crowds instead. Don't ask. Toilet humour is just a no-no for me.)

Timon (offscreen): Can I please get through this dramatic narration without getting rudely interrupted for one minute please?!

Pumbaa (offscreen): Sorry.

Timon (offscreen): Ahem. ''They were running through crowds and while their parents and brother followed at a much calmer pace and they were determined to get in the best position...'' Okay, time out. I gotta stop here. (Pauses the film and we cut back to the cinema)

Pumbaa: What's wrong Timon?

Timon: Okay. We're supposed to be showing every brony here what really happened and already we're at Twilight's cutie mark flashback scene from ''Cutie Mark Chronicles''!

Sunrise Blossom: What's wrong with that?

Timon: Well, don't ya see? If this scene is supposed to be in THIS supposedly first episode, then how else is Twilight gonna tell the CMC how she got her cutie mark if everyone right now is already seeing this scene when we're not at that episode yet?!

Sunrise and Pumbaa: Oh.

Timon: I mean, won't they be all ''Yo dudes, we've seen this part (or in Dede42's case, read this part) already, we know what happened'' and skip this scene?

(In all seriousness for a brief second Dede42, I think Timon may have a good point. Didn't really think THAT through did you? Just saying. Anyway, remember when I said there would be the occasional out of character behaviour from some characters? Well, a main reason why there's this running gag of Timon getting easily annoyed/triggered at the littlest of things is because there are moments like that in some of the later episodes of Timon and Pumbaa's TV show where Timon would just full on rage quit at like...ANYTHING! Like for example, trying to find out what pink flamingos are really doing when they're just standing around doing nothing in the episode ''Isle Find Out'' which is on Youtube if anyone feels up to watching that. Dede42: Once again, blame Hasbro since they had someone breathing down my neck to stick to the original episodes as much as possible.)

Sunrise Blossom: Good point. Hey, why don't we save the dramatic narrating and just watch what's on the screen?

Timon: Good idea, Sunrise. I'll get myself a cool refreshment.

* * *

A/N: And that's a wrap for this one. See you all on Tuesday! Bye! R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: I hope Timon and Pumbaa can keep tabs on wacky Prince John, too. And on with the revised deleted scene!

Disclaimer: The following is a series of stuff loosely based off My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Dede42's fanfictions, Lion King 1 1/2 (3), Timon and Pumbaa's TV series, and many others and is made for fun related purposes. Though, in places, there will be the odd few amount of randomness, craziness, stuff not making sense, opinions on certain things like for example, how favorite characters like Pinkie Pie or Discord are treated in various seasons from the actual MLP show, and out of character behaviour. Especially from Timon or the Princesses or a few others. Please respect the fact that a fanfic written by me, RolePlayer48 and Dede42 together as teammates can be written any way we feel like it the same as how everyone else's fanfics are written exactly how THEY want them to be written, so please refrain from posting any negative or overly critical reviews. Remember, constructive criticism is not for everyone. It can easily hurt or offend people like Dede42 and myself. So please be considerate and think before you say anything in your review. And when you do say anything, try to be specific so we can understand what you mean right away so that we don't take it the wrong way the same as we unfortunately kept doing with Drew Luczynski's reviews. Trust me, we really regret everything we said about them now. And if you don't like what we write, it's never too soon to just stop reading, click a away and find something else to do. It's better than saying anything nasty. Also, we don't own MLP or Timon and Pumbaa or Robin Hood or whatnot. Though Dede42 does happen to own her OC she created who goes by the name of Sunrise Blossom. Read, review (nice reviews though kinda like RolePlayer48's) and enjoy!

* * *

Two Sisters, One Fate: Deleted Scenes 2: T'was A Few Hours After The Summer Sun Celebration

*A few hours later after partying a lot at the Summer Sun Celebration (trademark by Princess Celestia), the young twins (Sunrise Blossom and Twilight Sparkle) are all snug as a bug in a rug in their little bunk-beds. One would assume that since the door is shut and the night lights are turned on, they'd be asleep. Well, not for much longer!*

(In my head when I try to imagine what the show would be like if they actually were exactly like our fanfics together, I picture Twilight and Sunrise in bunk-beds for some reason. Don't really know why. What do you picture in your head when you try to imagine what the show would be like if it was like our fanfics, Dede42? Dede: I figured their beds were side-by-side, kinda like the bedroom that Elsa and Anna used to share in _Frozen_. But, each to their own.)

Twilight Sparkle: (waits until the door is shut and opens her eyes) Little does our family know that I'm not dropping off to sleep JUST yet. (Whispers so Sunrise can hear her) Psst, Sunrise. You awake? (Long pause) Sunrise?

Sunrise Blossom: (Snoring and talking in her sleep) Twilight is my bestest friend and sister in the whole wide world and so on and so forth. (Continues snoring)

Twilight Sparkle: Sunny, wake up!

Sunrise Blossom: (snort) Wha-huh? Twilight? But, isn't it time to go to sleep?

Twilight Sparkle: Sorry. But oh, wasn't the Summer Sun Celebration the greatest we've ever been to?

Sunrise Blossom: (yawns) Yeah. Princess Celestia is so beautiful and powerful.

Twilight Sparkle: And just think, if we study really hard with my magic and your potions, we can both become powerful too.

Sunrise Blossom: Whoa whoa. Hold on there, Twiley. You're not suggesting going to Celestia's School of Gifted Unicorns (trademarked by Princess Celestia), are you?

Twilight Sparkle: Of course I am! What did you think I would suggest, attend a boring school about inventing things?

Sunrise Blossom: Well, it's definitely something that sounds a lot more easier for me to handle. Especially considering I've learnt inventing since watching our Wallace and Gromit DVDs where they're good inventors.

(Yep. Good ol' Wallace and Gromit. Man, I don't think ANYONE around the world can get enough of that. Also, the idea of Sunrise eager to learn other stuff other than just potions (like for example, following in the footsteps of Wallace and Gromit), is loosely based off some of my EXTREMELY OLD reviews on Dede42's Look Before You Sleep fanfic where I thought that maybe reviews in the style of roleplay (how i like to post my reviews nowadays) would be a lot more fun. And thus, that's how I came up with the deleted scenes idea in the first place! This disclaimer is for those who don't know much about my inspiration for things as much as you do by the way, little online sister.)

Twilight Sparkle: Are you sure you wanna be an inventor? I mean, as fun as Wallace's inventions are, there's nothing really magical about that.

(True but Wallace's inventions didn't really focus on magic though, Twilight. The only thing Wallace invented that I consider magical (since it turned him into a were rabbit), is the Mind-O-Magic which was used for...aw, nuts! I am somewhat nitpicking myself and giving away spoliers for those who have never even watched Wallace and Gromit or the Were Rabbit movie before! I think I shall just shut up now.)

Twilight Sparkle: I mean, being able to learn MAGIC at the one of the best schools in all Equestria sounds like a much more exciting experience!

Sunrise Blossom: I don't know Twi. I have a pretty difficult time at regular schools anyway due to my disability. (Glares at the camera that somehow follows every cartoon character literally ANYWHERE they go) And how I'm aware I have a disability is far beyond me. (Continues talking to Twilight) But to attend that kind of school. That's way more than I can handle. And plus, methinks you're a little obsessed with learning magic from watching Fantasia and the Sword in the Stone.

* * *

(Dede42 pops up in the theater and pauses the film, surprises Timon, Pumbaa, and Sunrise Blossom.)

Timon: Where did you come from and why did you pause the film?

Dede42: I just wanted to clear up about how Sunny Bunny knows about her disability.

Sunrise Blossom: I'd been wondering about that.

Pumbaa: Tell us! Tell us!

Dede42: Ok, so before starting regular school, You, Sunrise, did a series of tests, and those tests revealed that you have a disability that's similar to my very mild form of Autism.

Sunrise Blossom: Ok, that makes sense.

Timon: It does?

Sunrise Blossom: Yeah, because I remember taking those tests.

Pumbaa: Makes sense to me.

Timon: It doesn't make sense to me.

Dede42: Give it time, Timon, and you'll figure it out. (She hands the remote to Pumbaa and ducks out of sight.)

Pumbaa: Ok, back to the story! (He starts the film again.)

* * *

Twilight Sparkle: Says the one who's been interested in inventing as well as potions since watching Wallace and Gromit DVDs.

(Long pause)

Sunrise Blossom: Touché.

Twilight Sparkle: Come on, Sunny Bunny. We CAN do this. Think about how good you've become at making potions, and what you could learn at the School for Gifted Unicorns.

Sunrise Blossom: And think of all the times I ended up causing explosions and got ponies calling me Sunrise Boom. They'd probably do the same at Celestia's school.

Twilight Sparkle: Sunny, why are you always looking on the dark side of life instead of the bright side of life?

Sunrise Blossom: (hesitates for a moment before finally giving in and sighing) Alright then. But we start tomorrow, okay?

Twilight Sparkle: Uhh...yeah! Of course we'll start tomorrow! You didn't think I was gonna suggest starting literally right NOW at THIS time of night, did you?

Sunrise Blossom: Can't hear you. I'm sleeping. (Does cute fake snoring like Applejack in a few episodes later)

Twilight Sparkle: (rolls her eyes) Fine, in the morning then. (And this time, she drops off to sleep.)

* * *

A/N: And that's a wrap! See you on Tuesday! Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: I figured you would post something at some point today, most likely a revised deleted scene, and I will put in both disclaimers.

Disclaimer: The following is a series of stuff loosely based off My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Dede42's fanfictions, Lion King 1 1/2 (3), Timon and Pumbaa's TV series, and many others and is made for fun related purposes. Though, in places, there will be the odd few amount of randomness, craziness, stuff not making sense, opinions on certain things like for example, how favorite characters like Pinkie Pie or Discord are treated in various seasons from the actual MLP show, and out of character behaviour. Especially from Timon or the Princesses or a few others. Please respect the fact that a fanfic written by me, RolePlayer48 and Dede42 together as teammates can be written any way we feel like it the same as how everyone else's fanfics are written exactly how THEY want them to be written, so please refrain from posting any negative or overly critical reviews. Remember, constructive criticism is not for everyone. It can easily hurt or offend people like Dede42 and myself. So please be considerate and think before you say anything in your review. And when you do say anything, try to be specific so we can understand what you mean right away so that we don't take it the wrong way the same as we unfortunately kept doing with Drew Luczynski's reviews. Trust me, we really regret everything we said about them now. And if you don't like what we write, it's never too soon to just stop reading, click a away and find something else to do. It's better than saying anything nasty. Also, we don't own MLP or Timon and Pumbaa or Robin Hood or whatnot. Though Dede42 does happen to own her OC she created who goes by the name of Sunrise Blossom. Read, review (nice reviews though kinda like RolePlayer48's) and enjoy!

* * *

Two Sisters: One Fate: Deleted Scene 3: MORE OF THE DRAMATIC NARRATION FROM TIMON...and more of Sunrise's childhood)

*So, we begin from where Chapter 1 of Two Sisters, One Fate nearly ends. Or being more specific, we begin from just after Young Twilight and Sunrise are going ''Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes!'' as if they were doing an impression of the guy who sings ''I got a jar of dirt'' in Pirates of the Caribbean. Dede42: And that would be Captain Jack Sparrow doing that song and dance.*

Timon (narrating offscreen again like normal as yet another montage of Twilight and Sunrise's lives as young ones plays on screen): And so, over the next four years with high spirits...

Pumbaa: (pauses the thingy again) Uh, Timon?

Timon: WHAT IS IT NOW, PUMBAA?! Can't you see that I'm trying to dramatically narrate what is happening on the screen by reading this script from Dede42's rough draft/fanfic version of what's happening on the screen right now?

Pumbaa: Well, that's the thing, Timon. You're not gonna be narrating EVERYTHING that occurs as we watch how MLP really happened, are you?

Timon: Of course not. I'm only dramatically narrating the childhood of the two sisters. What made you think I'd narrate LITERALLY EVERYTHING and not shut up about it? I mean, I only dramatically narrated parts from OUR side to The Lion King only when it was absolutely necessary. Remember? I didn't narrate the whole thing.

Pumbaa: Oh, yeah. I remember now. Sorry.

(Yeah, for those wondering, Timon's not going to be doing any dramatic narration for EVERYTHING that occurs in Dede42's stories/how MLP really happened as if he was replacing whoever's reading Two Sisters, One Fate as I speak. That would get pretty annoying. Yeah, just like Lion King 1 1/2, Timon will only dramatically narrate when necessary. Dede42: I remember that from Lion King 1 1/2.)

Timon: (Unpauses the movie/episode/whatever as we cut back to the montage of Twilight and Sunrise) Ahem. Like I was saying, over the next four years with high spirits, Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom boldly excelled in their studies under the watchful eye of Princess Celestia while at the same time looking after the baby dragon who they named... Cue drumroll please... (Drumroll plays) Spike. (Epic fanfare!)

Pumbaa and Sunrise (offscreen): Nice name!

Timon: (pauses the scene again like they often do) Okay, quick question. How many cartoon characters are there already with the name ''Spike?'' Isn't that name a little too overused enough already?

Pumbaa: Well, let's see. (Pulls out a list of various cartoon characters with the name Spike). We have Spike the dog from Tom and Jerry, Spike the dinosaur from The Land Before Time...

* * *

Spongebob Squarepants Narrator With The French Accent: Many various people with the name Spike later...

(Well, I don't know any other cartoon character who's also called Spike to add to Pumbaa's extremley long list of characters that are called Spike. The Spikes from Tom and Jerry and The Land Before Time are all I know. Dede42: I'm sure that there's others, but I'm not going to bother looking them up, either, for the sake of both of our sanity.)

Pumbaa: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand that's all of them...guys?

(Timon and Sunrise have fallen asleep snoring)

Pumbaa: (pulls out megaphone) TIMON! SUNRISE!

Timon and Sunrise: (instantly wake up) YEOW!

Timon: Ya know Pumbaa, you could WARN a guy!

Pumbaa: Sorry.

Timon: Now, where were we?

Sunrise Blossom: I think Pumbaa just finished going through the extremely long list of characters whose names are Spike.

Timon: Oh. Right. Ahem. So anyway, I rest my case. Spike is definitely an overused name in cartoons.

Pumbaa: Maybe it's the only name people came up with at the last minute.

Sunrise Blossom: Maybe.

Timon: Who knows? (Unpauses the scene and we cut back to the montage) Right then. Script, script, ah here we go. Ahem. ''As''...*sigh*...''Spike grew older...'' Again overused cartoon name! Ahem. ''He became their personal assistant...'' Okay. Personal assistant my TAIL! More like slave!

Pumbaa and Sunrise: What do you mean?

Timon: Just watch. (Presses button on remote)

(Insert montage of all the scenes of Spike getting abused/treated as a slave more than an assistant from various MLP episodes here. Too lazy as usual and this review is pretty long already due to my other disclaimer/message to Drew.)

Timon: (after montage ends) That answer your question?

Pumbaa: Oh.

(Sorry, folks. Unlike everyone else, I, RolePlayer48, am not a particular fan of Spike for various reasons. Also, that voice of his! *Shudders* This is just a harmless opinion by the way, so no offense to anyone reading.)

Timon: MOVING ON! (Unpauses the scene again) Geez, so many interruptions with my narration today. ''He became their assistant since his magical dragon breath...'' EW! I hope whatever he eats is something edible... ''His breath allowed him to send letters and reports'' and even maybe the odd complaint if he did something that would easily annoy or upset Twilight ''to Celestia. And also, his breath managed to produce the responses from Celestia too...'' Which is even MORE gross!

Sunrise Blossom (offscreen): Yeah. Took me a while to get used to.

Timon (offscreen): ''And also during this time...''

Sunrise Blossom (offscreen): Ooh! Ooh! Can I narrate this part please?

Timon (offscreen): Oh, alright. Here. (Hands Sunrise the script).

Sunrise Blossom (offscreen): Thanks. Ahem, ''during this time, Sunrise...'' That's me! ''...was developing better social skills and the first time she...'' I ...''accidentally caused a minor explosion in the first potion class, my classmates had burst out laughing their heads off...'' and thankfully their heads stayed on ''...and called me Sunrise Boom like my other classmates. Now of course, back then I didn't mind as much and just though of it as a nickname, but now that I know now it was intended to be an insult like in Timon's early narration, I don't like it as much now. Looking at all the times I went and done goofed making potions, I kinda wish I decided to become an inventor like Wallace from watching my Wallace and Gromit DVDs instead.

Timon (offscreen): Are ya done bragging yet, little miss self centred at this particular moment? Can I have my turn at narrating back please?

Sunrise Blossom (offscreen): Oh right. Sorry. Here's the script back. (Hands it back to Timon)

Timon (offscreen): Boy, this narrating thing is tough. Ahem, how many times have I said ahem already? ''So the classmates (Minuette or more specifically known to the brony fandom as Colgate, Twinkleshine, Lemon Hearts, Lyra Heartstrings the human wannabe according the brony fandom also, and Moon Dancer) became Sunrise and Twilight's bestest best friends... Well...for a temporary while before they were JUST Sunrise's best friend...''

Pumbaa (offscreen): Is this the part where Twilight grows out of her happy carefree childhood youth and grows into a mean spirited pony who focuses on only studying magic rather than making friends thus making Sunrise concerned?

Timon (offscreen): Unfortunately yes. ''The fact that Twilight wasn't making friends like before definitely had Sunrise concerned, but what with the heavy workload given to them by Celestia, she decided not to question Twilight so as to not to sound rude''.

* * *

A/N: And that's everything for now. How are Timon and Pumbaa doing in keeping tabs on the reformed Prince John? Oh, and I will be adding more to chapter 8 of our AU story. See you tomorrow! Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm just glad that you've provided a new deleted scene, Roleplayer48, and that's all that really matter. Onward and upward!

Disclaimer: The following is a series of stuff loosely based off My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Dede42's fanfictions, Lion King 1 1/2 (3), Timon and Pumbaa's TV series, and many others and is made for fun related purposes. Though, in places, there will be the odd few amount of randomness, craziness, stuff not making sense, opinions on certain things like for example, how favorite characters like Pinkie Pie or Discord are treated in various seasons from the actual MLP show, and out of character behaviour. Especially from Timon or the Princesses or a few others. Please respect the fact that a fanfic written by me, RolePlayer48 and Dede42 together as teammates can be written any way we feel like it the same as how everyone else's fanfics are written exactly how THEY want them to be written, so please refrain from posting any negative or overly critical reviews. Remember, constructive criticism is not for everyone. It can easily hurt or offend people like Dede42 and myself. So please be considerate and think before you say anything in your review. And when you do say anything, try to be specific so we can understand what you mean right away so that we don't take it the wrong way the same as we unfortunately kept doing with Drew Luczynski's reviews. Trust me, we really regret everything we said about them now. And if you don't like what we write, it's never too soon to just stop reading, click a away and find something else to do. It's better than saying anything nasty. Also, we don't own MLP or Timon and Pumbaa or Robin Hood or whatnot. Though Dede42 does happen to own her OC she created who goes by the name of Sunrise Blossom. Read, review (nice reviews though kinda like RolePlayer48's) and enjoy!

* * *

Two Sisters, One Fate: Deleted Scene 4: The Extended Meeting In Celestia's...Apparent Office That's Not Even Showed In The Show, Yet Dede42's Fanfic Indicates That She Has One!

*So, in case no one even BOTHERED to read Dede42's first MLP fanfic, the thing that our little AU is loosely based off, Celestia has asked Twilight and Sunrise to come straight to her...apparent office she always had at the top of the main tower via written scroll. And here, we see the two of them heading up to the main tower where they're eventually escorted into Princess Celestia's office where she's sitting behind her desk and doing some paperwork. And I'm sure Roz from Monsters Inc. is somehow somewhere watching you, Celly, since stranger things happen in the cartoon universe. ALWAYS watching.*

Twilight Sparkle: Ahem. Uh...Princess Celestia? You summoned us both?

Celestia: (pauses at her writing) Hmm? (Notices the twins) Ah. Sunrise. Twilight. What perfect timing. It's good to know that you're studies are coming along nicely.

Sunrise Blossom: (through gritted teeth) If only Twilight didn't take the studying too seriously.

(Yeah, Twilight tends to do that a LOT throughout the Season 1 pilot of the actual show, doesn't she? Never in all my life have I met someone...or somePONY that matter who would obsess over something as boring and repetitive as STUDYING and prefer stuff like that MORE than making friends. The sort of behaviour that makes you wonder if she's even HAD any friends to begin with!)

Celestia: In fact, that's partly why I've called you here. Have either of you heard of Ponyville?

*Twilight and Sunrise just there in deep thought thinking how to answer Celestia's question for a few seconds while extremely fitting Jeopardy thinking music plays in the background because...WHY NOT?! Seriously, Jeopardy thinking music pretty much works for ANYONE lost in thought.*

Sunrise Blossom: Um, I don't think I know much about that place. But I'm gonna go ahead and take a wild guess and say that it's...where Sweet Apple Acres is located and... they grow some of the best apples in all Equestria?

Celestia: Heh. Well, it is called Sweet APPLE Acres for a reason, right? Anyway, lucky you made that wild guess because you're correct. They also have an Apothecary there, whose owner is due for retirement according to a letter I received from Mayor Mare...for what reason the owner retired, I have no clue.

Twilight and Sunrise: You don't?

Celestia: Well, Mayor Mare didn't really say. And besides, just 'cause I'm a princess doesn't mean I know EVERYTHING!

(She kind of makes a point. Not EVERYONE can know EVERYTHING. You don't. I don't. Dede42 doesn't. Pooh Bear doesn't. Owl definitely doesn't. Rafiki doesn't. Kings don't. Queens don't. Princesses don't. Chuck Norris doesn't. Nobody does. Not even Merlin the Wizard as Archimedes pointed out. This isn't an insult to anyone who doesn't know anything before anyone jumps to conclusions. Seriously though, I've had more than enough negativity/unwanted reviews from Drew already. And I REALLY don't want any more from him. And at this point, I'm hoping he's actually left and NOT reading this any further!)

Twilight Sparkle: Well, that stinks.

Pumbaa (offscreen): Sorry.

Timon (offscreen): Not YOU Pumbaa! The...*sigh* just watch the rest of the scene!

Celestia: Anyway, there's no one in Ponyville willing to take over unfortunately...from what this letter tells me anyway...so...(drumroll plays)...I have decided to send YOU, Sunrise Blossom...or Sunrise Boom...okay, I forgot what your name is, but still, you're being sent to Ponyville to run the Apothecary!

Timon, Pumbaa and Sunrise (offscreen): DUN! DUN! DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!

Sunrise Blossom (the one on the screen and in Celestia's office): (Swallows her tea the wrong way and briefly chokes and coughs until she can breathe again) WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! B-but, why me?

Celestia: Well, isn't it obvious why? It's because of how good you are with potions, especially considering how you've learned it at such a young age. That's pretty much why you're the best pony for the job. I already sent a letter to Mayor Mare...(oh goodness, how can anyone say that name without getting your tongues twisted?)...that you'll be arriving at Ponyville within a week.

Sunrise Blossom: (panicking and hyperventilating the same way Spongebob did when he thought he lost his nametag) B-b-but what about my studies? My family? My DVD player? My DVD collection? I haven't been away from Canterlot for like, what, more than a few nights at any given time, not even when I was a filly!

Celestia: No need to worry about that at all, Sunrise. You'll be continuing your studies in Ponyville, and you will possibly learn even more while living there. And, if it makes you feel better, you can take your stuff you keep at home with you too.

Sunrise Blossom: Oh, thank goodness. I don't think I'd be able to learn inventing as well as Apothecary without watching my Wallace and Gromit DVDs a few more times.

Celestia: Wow. You take inspiration from cartoons?

Sunrise Blossom: So does my sister Twilight. She's been inspired to learn the study of magic since watching the Summer Sun Celebration when we were fillies and from watching the magic from our DVDs of Disney's Fantasia and Merlin's magic from The Sword in the Stone!

Twilight Sparkle: Darn it, Sunny! I thought we agreed to never tell people in public where our inspirations for learning things came from.

Celestia: (chuckles) Don't worry. you two. Your secrets are safe with me. (Whispers) Being honest, I've been wanting to be a princess since after watching various Disney princess films on DVD as a young filly.

* * *

Timon: (pauses the scene) There you have it, people! You wanted to know what motivated Celestia to be a princess? There's your answer! (Unpauses the scene)

* * *

Celestia: Anyway, Sunrise, you'll do fine. Trust me. The ponies there some of the most friendliest ponies around, and they do go out of their way to be helpful, especially to newcomers.

* * *

Timon: (pauses the scene again) Like a certain pink party pony we know.

Pumbaa: Oh, really? Who's that then?

Sunrise Blossom: I think I can guess.

Timon: Mmm-hmm.

All 3 Of Them: Pinkie Pie! (Unpause the scene)

* * *

Sunrise Blossom (the one on the screen and in Celestia's office): (still a little bit nervous about having to leave her home and family the same way Timon did) O-okay, Celestia. I-if you really want me to, I-I'll go to Ponyville and run the a-apothecary.

Celestia: I know you can do it, Sunrise. Make me proud.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the deleted scene and keep on pulling yourself together. No rush whatsoever. See you all tomorrow! Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Yay! A new deleted scene! I was hoping to see one of these sometime today, online brother, and I'll see if I can add anything to it, if not, then don't worry since that'll mean that it's fine just the way it is. Onward and upward!

Disclaimer: The following is a series of stuff loosely based off My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Dede42's fanfictions, Lion King 1 1/2 (3), Timon and Pumbaa's TV series, and many others and is made for fun related purposes. Though, in places, there will be the odd few amount of randomness, craziness, stuff not making sense, opinions on certain things like for example, how favorite characters like Pinkie Pie or Discord are treated in various seasons from the actual MLP show, and out of character behaviour. Especially from Timon or the Princesses or a few others. Please respect the fact that a fanfic written by me, RolePlayer48 and Dede42 together as teammates can be written any way we feel like it the same as how everyone else's fanfics are written exactly how THEY want them to be written, so please refrain from posting any negative or overly critical reviews. Remember, constructive criticism is not for everyone. It can easily hurt or offend people like Dede42 and myself. So please be considerate and think before you say anything in your review. And when you do say anything, try to be specific so we can understand what you mean right away so that we don't take it the wrong way the same as we unfortunately kept doing with Drew Luczynski's reviews. Trust me, we really regret everything we said about them now. And if you don't like what we write, it's never too soon to just stop reading, click a away and find something else to do. It's better than saying anything nasty. Also, we don't own MLP or Timon and Pumbaa or Robin Hood or whatnot. Though Dede42 does happen to own her OC she created who goes by the name of Sunrise Blossom. Read, review (nice reviews though kinda like RolePlayer48's) and enjoy!

* * *

Two Sisters, One Fate: Deleted Scene 5: Meeting Mayor Mare...A MONEY OBSESSED MAYOR (according to a certain scene in The Last Roundup where she tells Applejack to bring back lots of money)!

*Several hours later after getting onboard a train (not any Thomas characters yet) to Ponyville, saying goodbye to all her friends and family and writing in her diary about this and that during the trip and yadda yadda yadda, said train finally makes it's stop at the Ponyville train station and Sunrise Blossom disembarks from the train and begins wandering into the town of ponies looking around for a clue of where she should go first.*

Sunrise Blossom: Gee, it sure is kinda...(takes a look around at all the ponies going about their daily work and doing a bunch of random fun stuff)...lively around here. The ponies at Canterlot never act THIS way. That's for sure. (Notices a familiar looking pony sitting on a bench like a human does in a nearby park) Wait a minute. Is that LYRA?! She moved here too?!

(Either there were some animation errors going on at Hasbro's during the pilot episode or they decided at the last minute to make Lyra a background pony in Ponyville instead of Canterlot offscreen because she was wondering why Twilight never waved back to her and said ''hi''. Seriously though, one minute, Lyra's there, next few minutes into the first MLP episode, she's in Ponyville. Dede42: I think it's probably an animation error on Hasbro's part, sort of like when in part one of the pilot we seen Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo huddled together when Nightmare Moon shows up, and they weren't even friends yet.)

Bon Bon: (lying done on the bench like most other ponies) Lyra, WHAT are you doing?

Lyra: Sitting. What's it look like I'm doing?

Bon Bon: It looks to me like you're sitting in a VERY weird way. Why, Lyra?

Lyra: Because I'm learning to sit like a human does. Duh!

Bon Bon: (facepalms herself) Oh no. Please don't tell me all those cartoons everypony's been watching throughout their entire lives has made you desperately wanna know what it's like to be a human and therefore made you OBSESSED with them!

(Reference to, you guessed it, how the MLP fanbase/fandom/franchise likes to portay Lyra as the pony who sits like humans do because she WANTS to be a human herself ever since that one scene in Dragonshy where we see her sitting on one of the park benches as a human. Dede42: Some people fixate on the strangest things, don't they?)

Lyra: What's wrong with sitting on benches like a human does? I think it's pretty cool! But, you know what else is cool about humans?

Bon Bon: (annoyed sigh) No. What?

Lyra: HANDS, Bon Bon! Hands! Why, if I had human hands, it would make things a lot more easier for me to do stuff like writing or playing instruments than it is to just lazily use my magic for everything!

Bon Bon: (sigh) Why do I get the feeling that this human obsession is just gonna keep happening and happening over and over again everyday now?

Sunrise Blossom: (tempted to go over and chat to Lyra) Hey, Lyra! What are you doing here in Pony...

Mayor Mare: (approaches Sunrise with a big happy/money making smile on her face) You there! Stop right where you are and stay right there!

Sunrise Blossom: (gets all nervous) Um...hi? Uh...d-did I d-d-do something wrong?

Mayor Mare: (laughs) Not at all, my dear. Say, you must be that Sunrise Blossom pony I've heard so much about. Pleased to meet you. My name is Mayor Mare, and this is a great honor to have one of Princess Celestia's own students here in Ponyville.

Sunrise Blossom: (still nervous) Uh...y-yes. You g-guessed right. I AM Sunrise Blossom. And I'm looking forward to seeing the town, getting to know the ponies, and get to work on running the Apothecary...I think?

Mayor Mare: Wonderful, wonderful. Let's get you to that Apothecary right away, shall we?

Sunrise Blossom: Um, shouldn't I be given a tour around this wonderful place first?

Mayor Mare: (begins pushing Sunrise all the way to the Apothecary) Nah. You can do that later. You'll have more time then. Right now, you should be working and making me some MONEY!

Sunrise Blossom: Uh...what?

Mayor Mare: (realises what she just said) Nothing!

Sunrise Blossom: (sighs to herself) I feel like I'm going to regret this.

* * *

*It takes a few minutes to get there seeing as how the Apothecary is somewhere on the other side of town...and because Mayor Mare is forcefully PUSHING Sunny Bunny all the way there...but soon, they arrive at the serious state of disrepair...cue Doofeshmirtz styled jingle!*

Random Choir From Nowhere: (singing to the tune of the Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. Jingle) SUNRISE BLOSSOM'S APOTHECARY POTION MAKING TYPE PLACE THINGYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

(Isn't it just hilarious how Dr. Doofenshmirtz from Phineas and Ferb has his own evil jingle? I laugh EVERY TIME I hear it. Dede42: When I'm done working on this, I'm going to look that jingle up. Think it could be on YouTube?)

Mayor Mare: Pretty cool, huh?

Sunrise Blossom: (not really sure what to make of the Apothecary) Uh...it's...pretty...nice, I guess? Though I'll be honest with you, this is totally not what I was expecting at all. I mean, look. Barely readable signs, roof looking ready to cave in, dirty windows. What happened to this place?

Mayor Mare: Do you really want to know that badly?

Sunrise Blossom: Uh...well...yeah?

Mayor Mare: Fine. But, it's not a pleasant tale unfortunately.

Sunrise Blossom: Oh.

Mayor Mare: Well, you see, The Star Family had been running the Apothecary ever since the founding of Ponyville.

Sunrise Blossom: Really? Ever since?

Mayor Mare: Hard to believe, I know. And until very recently, this place used to be the place to go for potions, herbal remedies, and other herbal solutions. For the past two decades, the Apothecary had been run by a unicorn by the name of Shadow Star who has been refusing to provide any if not ALL herbal solutions unless she's been paid a LOT of gold bits.

Sunrise Blossom: (confused) Bits? No dollars?

Mayor Mare: What do you think this is? The human world? I've already got ONE unicorn obsessed with those human thingies. You've been watching too many cartoons, Sunny girl. Anyway, she never got what she wanted...mainly because I wanted all her money!

Sunrise Blossom: (shocked) Wait, WHAT?!

Mayor Mare: Well...yeah. Any money that anyone working at the Apothecary makes goes STRAIGHT to me! That's how it works around here. I'm a mayor, aren't I? Isn't it mayor's jobs to make a lot of money?

Sunrise Blossom: Well...I suppose it is...but...if you're the reason why Shadow Star became evil and...stuff...

(Just so you know, Shadow Star is another OC created by Dede42 herself. And she is, of course, a villain in her fanfics. But to me, not an enjoyable one. She's kind of a bore as I'm more into humour than serious. I've said this to Dede42 before though and she doesn't mind being the best friend she is so of course, I mean no offense in any way when I say these things. Dede42: No offense taken at all. Yeah, Shadow Star isn't that humorous, but I do enjoy whenever her evil plans get foiled.)

Mayor Mare: I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. Thank you very much! I'm a mayor. I can do whatever I want whenever I feel like it. That's why I fired Shadow Star since it turned out I'd make a lot MORE money if I replaced her, asked Celestia for a replacement, and well...here you are!

Sunrise Blossom: (swallows nervously) You know...maybe coming here to work in your ''WONDERFUL'' potion making place here in Ponyville was a mistake. Maybe I should just go back to Canterlot and become an inventor like Wallace instead. Inventing is probably more...easier for the likes of me. Toodles. (Attempts to leave)

Mayor Mare: (stops Sunrise from leaving) Nope. Too late. The decision's been made. Celestia approved of it. A deal's a deal. You're stuck here now. (Pushes her into the Apothecary) Now, get in there and start doing your work!

* * *

(Timon pauses the scene and turns to Sunrise Blossom and Pumbaa in the cinema.)

Timon: Seriously? _That's_ why Shadow Star went dark side?

Sunrise Blossom: (nods) Originally yes, but Hasbro didn't like and made Dede42 change it.

Pumbaa: How rude!

Sunrise Blossom: I know, Pumbaa. Anyway, the Hasbro's lawyers were giving Dede42 _such_ a hard time about the backstory, that she had no choice but to change it or risk getting sued.

Timon: (rolls his eyes) I bet her selfish accountant _loved_ that.

Dede42: (pops up next to the trio and they jump) Hey, guys!

Timon, Pumbaa, and Sunrise Blossom: Aah!

Dede42: Sorry about that. Yeah, the accountant just about had a panic attack when he heard that I was going to be sued if I didn't change the backstory. Sometimes even us good guys just can't win. Enjoy the rest of the show! (ducks out of sight again.)

Timon: I _hate_ it when she does that.

Sunrise Blossom: (shrugs) Just part of life since this is her work that we're watching.

Pumbaa: Yup.

Timon: (rolls his eyes again) Whatever, let's get back to the show.

Sunrise Blossom and Pumbaa: Ok!

(Timon clicks the button on the remote and the show resumes.)

* * *

A/N: Well, that's all I got and I will see you again on Tuesday. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Virtual hug right back at you, online brother. As for the reviews you don't like, I can only get rid of the ones posted by guests who don't have accounts on the website, sorry. Anyway, let's hope that Prince John will behave so that Kaa doesn't have to whammy him again, and on with the deleted scene!

Disclaimer: The following is a series of stuff loosely based off My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Dede42's fanfictions, Lion King 1 1/2 (3), Timon and Pumbaa's TV series, and many others and is made for fun related purposes. Though, in places, there will be the odd few amount of randomness, craziness, stuff not making sense, opinions on certain things like for example, how favorite characters like Pinkie Pie or Discord are treated in various seasons from the actual MLP show, and out of character behaviour. Especially from Timon or the Princesses or a few others. Please respect the fact that a fanfic written by me, RolePlayer48 and Dede42 together as teammates can be written any way we feel like it the same as how everyone else's fanfics are written exactly how THEY want them to be written, so please refrain from posting any negative or overly critical reviews. Remember, constructive criticism is not for everyone. It can easily hurt or offend people like Dede42 and myself. So please be considerate and think before you say anything in your review. And when you do say anything, try to be specific so we can understand what you mean right away so that we don't take it the wrong way the same as we unfortunately kept doing with Drew Luczynski's reviews. Trust me, we really regret everything we said about them now. And if you don't like what we write, it's never too soon to just stop reading, click a away and find something else to do. It's better than saying anything nasty. Also, we don't own MLP or Timon and Pumbaa or Robin Hood or whatnot. Though Dede42 does happen to own her OC she created who goes by the name of Sunrise Blossom. Read, review (nice reviews though kinda like RolePlayer48's) and enjoy!

* * *

Return of Nightmare Moon: Deleted Scene 1: Sending Ponies To The Moon Just Because They Never Got Along?! (Isn't That A Bit Much?)

(Yep. I ran out of ideas for anymore deleted scenes of Dede42's first fanfic entitled ''Two Sisters, One Fate'', so I moved on to her second MLP fanfic before anyone else asks.)

*So, after Two Sisters, One Fate comes to an end, the next episode of how MLP REALLY happened (according to me and Dede42) begins playing on screen in that same cinema you know who are still watching it in. But hold on a minute, starting the episode off with a book? And a narrator that sounds suspiciously like Sun-Butt (Celestia) narrating what's happening in the story? I'm getting a strange sense of deja vu here. You know what this means?*

Narrator (Celestia): Once upon a time, in the magical land of Equestria...

Pumbaa (offscreen because he's still watching in the cine...you get the point): Okay, so NOW, we're back at the beginning. Right, Timon?

Timon (offscreen): Ooh, you got that right, pally.

(Yep. Two Sisters, One Fate was BEFORE the beginning of the pilot episode of MLP, now, we're BACK at the beginning. Kinda like how after Timon leaves the meerkat colony and meets Pumbaa, we end up back at the very beginning of the first Lion King movie, isn't it?)

Narrator (Celestia): (still droning on about herself and Luna) To do this, the eldest used her...

Timon (offscreen): Yeah, yeah, yeah. We don't need to know how she raises the sun because we've seen how she's done it by watching Sunrise and Twilight's foalhood. No need to tell us the pointless little details. FAST FORWARD! (Clicks on the remote to skip past Celestia being boring in her narration)

Narrator (Celestia): One fateful day, the younger unicorn refused to lower the moon to make way for the dawn. The elder sister tried to reason with her, but the bitterness in the young one's heart had transformed here into a...

* * *

Timon: (pauses the film/episode again) Ehh, still boring. Okay, for those of you who don't want to listen to Celestia's boring sounding narration, let me sum it up for you all. Basically, Celly and Lulu both respectively use their magic to raise and lower the sun and the moon. Lulu got jealous at the fact that nobody cared about how beautiful the stars were at night or how bright the moon was and that everyone just went straight to bed instead and loved and praised Celestia for everything SHE did more than her, the two sisters had a fight, Lulu turned evil...well...mainly...more jealous in a dangerously magical way than ''EVIL'' and then got herself zapped to the moon for a thousand years by her own sister!

Sunrise Blossom: Yep. That's basically the long and short of it.

Pumbaa: And more accurate compared to Celestia's narration too.

Timon: Guys, do you ever feel that Princess Celestia may have overreacted just a teensy weensy little bit just because Luna was jealous of all the love and attention Celestia got pretty much every day?

Pumbaa and Sunrise Blossom: (ponder for a minute) Hmm. Maybe.

Sunrise Blossom: Well, I suppose sending her own sister to the moon for YEARS was a little bit TOO extreme. But...Luna WAS letting her jealously get the better of her and became Nightmare Moon for a while and...

Pumbaa: Uh, yeah, Timon. Don't you think Luna would've done something harmful to everypony if Celestia DIDN'T send her to the moon?

Timon: Pfft, what HARM could ''Nightmare Moon'' do to ANYONE if she was never really evil in a murderous Disney villain sort of way, but just plain jealous? Besides, Sun-Butt and Lulu are sisters. They could've worked things out and resolved things rather than let things go from bad to worse and end up losing each other for thousands of years. They could've swapped jobs for the day just to know what it's like.

Pumbaa: But, they DID do that...didn't they?

Timon: Yeah. They did...IN SEASON SEVEN! They could've made some compromises, go back to being bestest best friends and sisters and then, there ya go! Things return to normal and no more Nightmare Moon. Instead, we have THIS! Come on! Even YOU must admit that Celestia went too far with this moon banishing decision.

Sunrise Blossom: Well, I suppose you make some good points there, Timon. I mean, this isn't the ONLY time Celestia has overreacted to the littlest of things and did things that were too extreme for pretty stupid reasons. I mean, there is how both she and Luna turned Disc...

Timon: SPOILERS, SUNNY BUNNY! WE'RE NOT WATCHING SEASON 2 YET!

Sunrise Blossom: Oops. Sorry. Anyway, yeah, I think Celestia may have overreacted a bit with Luna by banishing her to the moon for all those years just because she let her jealously get the better of her. They should've talked it out instead.

Timon:_ Exactly_. Now, on with the episode! (he unpauses the film.)

* * *

A/N: I've added a bit to the end, but I couldn't really think of anything else. Come Tuesday I should have more for chapter 8 of the AU story, which I didn't get to work on due to how busy it's been at the movie theater. See you Tuesday! Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Yeah, I've been active today since I got word that I didn't need to work at the movie theater today, and so I'll put in here what you've come up with, along with whatever I can come up with, too.

Disclaimer: The following is a series of stuff loosely based off My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Dede42's fanfictions, Lion King 1 1/2 (3), Timon and Pumbaa's TV series, and many others and is made for fun related purposes. Though, in places, there will be the odd few amount of randomness, craziness, stuff not making sense, opinions on certain things like for example, how favorite characters like Pinkie Pie or Discord are treated in various seasons from the actual MLP show, and out of character behaviour. Especially from Timon or the Princesses or a few others. Please respect the fact that a fanfic written by me, RolePlayer48 and Dede42 together as teammates can be written any way we feel like it the same as how everyone else's fanfics are written exactly how THEY want them to be written, so please refrain from posting any negative or overly critical reviews. Remember, constructive criticism is not for everyone. It can easily hurt or offend people like Dede42 and myself. So please be considerate and think before you say anything in your review. And when you do say anything, try to be specific so we can understand what you mean right away so that we don't take it the wrong way the same as we unfortunately kept doing with Drew Luczynski's reviews. Trust me, we really regret everything we said about them now. And if you don't like what we write, it's never too soon to just stop reading, click a away and find something else to do. It's better than saying anything nasty. Also, we don't own MLP or Timon and Pumbaa or Robin Hood or whatnot. Though Dede42 does happen to own her OC she created who goes by the name of Sunrise Blossom. Read, review (nice reviews though kinda like RolePlayer48's) and enjoy!

* * *

Return of Nightmare Moon: Deleted Scene 2: You Just HAD To Ditch Moondancer's Party and Make Her Life Go Seriously Downhill As Revealed In Season 5, DIDN'T YA, TWILIGHT?!

(Seriously, it's because of Twilight that Moondancer's life got ruined! I mean, COME ON!)

Twilight Sparkle: (walking across a bridge near the campus of Princess Celestia's School of Gifted Unicorns) Hmm. I know I've heard about the Elements of Harmony somewhere before. But...the question is...where?!

Minuette/Colgate: (walks across the bridge from the other direction with Twinkleshine and Lemon Hearts) Twilight Sparkle! Well, what a coincidence! We were just on our way to see you!

Twilight Sparkle: Y-you were? (Thinks to herself in her head) Oh, darn it. Why NOW of all time?

Twinkleshine: Moondancer is having a little get-together in the west castle courtyard.

Twilight Sparkle: (still thinking in her head) Oh, double darn it! I totally FORGOT about that!

Minuette/Colgate: (gives Twilight those irresistible puppy dog eyes) You wanna join us?

Twilight Sparkle: (STILL thinking to herself in her head) Oh dear. What do I do? WHAT DO I DO?! Twilight, you've got a choice to make. Moondancer's party or ditching the party to find out about the Elements of Harmony.

Minuette/Colgate: Uh...Twilight? Are you feeling alright?

Twilight Sparkle: (pushes her guilt aside) Oh, sorry, girls. I...uh...got a lot of studying to catch up on. Heh. Sorry. Gotta go! (Runs off like a coward)

* * *

Timon: (pauses the film) It was at THIS precise moment that Minuette, Lemonhearts and Twinkleshine knew that Twilight Sparkle had made a HUGE mistake and that Moondancer's life was all gonna go downhill from there. Tsk, tsk, tsk. Some sister she's turned out to be since you moved to Ponyville, huh, Sunny?

Sunrise Blossom: (sighs) Yeah. I mean, obviously she had other stuff on her mind involving the not really evil but more jealous Nightmare Moon, but even I think ditching Moondancer's party was a bit too much. (unpauses the film with her remote that Pumbaa have her)

(I agree with Sunrise and Timon too. Dede42 probably does. Drew Luczynski probably doesn't so DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT POSTING ANY MORE REVIEWS, DREW!)

* * *

Twinkleshine: (watches Twilight go and sighs) Does that pony do ANYTHING except studying?

Minuette/Colgate: Well, not since Sunrise Blossom used to live here with her. Why?

Twinkleshine: Well, don't you see? Since Sunrise Blossom moved to Ponyville, Twilight spends pretty much ALL her time with those boring old books.

Minuette/Colgate: What's your point?

Twinkleshine: (annoyed groan) DON'T YOU GET IT?! I think she's more interested in books more than friends!

Minuette/Colgate and Lemon Hearts: Oh.

Minuette/Colgate: (sadly) Oh well. Guess we'd better break the bad news to Moondancer.

Twinkleshine: She won't like it I tell you. I KNOW she won't.

* * *

*Meanwhile near ANOTHER bridge a few feet away, Lyra is...wait, WHAT?! LYRA?! But, you were in Ponyville with Bon Bon when Sunrise first arrived there! Meh. Looks to me as if she's decided to come back to Canterlot for a while and tell her good purple unicorn friend, Amethyst Star about her recent visit...and her favorite topic too knowing her.*

Lyra: I tell you, Amethyst, you really should consider visiting Ponyville yourself for a while. It is such a GREAT place!

Amethyst Star: Well, that's what I've been hearing from other ponies who told me they went there. Meet anyone new?

Lyra: Mmm-hmm. My brand new bestest best friend forever, Bon Bon! She's a candy maker in Ponyville since most ponies call her Sweetie Drops for some reason. I've tried some of her candies and they tasted SO amazing!

Amethyst Star: That good, huh?

Lyra: Yup! Bon Bon and I have decided to form a huge bond of friendship together since then. Lately, we've been sitting around in a nice park and sitting on benches. Though for some reason, whenever we're sitting on benches together, she seems to keep getting on my case about my desire to do stuff like humans do.

Amethyst Star: You were sitting on a bench like a human does with Bon Bon, weren't you?

Lyra: Pfft. Of course not. I layed down on it normally like everyone else in Pony...okay, yes. I did a bit.

Amethyst Star: Tsk, tsk, tsk. Same old Lyra. Humans are just mythological creatures that often only exist on cartoons pretty much everyone of us has watched. And I can't really understand why you want to do things like they do, Lyra. You're a unicorn. Not a human.

Lyra: But, but, humans are so COOL! I mean, imagine being able to play musical instruments properly by just using your hands instead of your hooves or lazily using our unicorn magic.

Amythest Star: Lyra, as cool as that sounds, you've gotta calm down about this subject before you get too ahead of yourself and...(sees Twilight running down from the opposite direction)...Twilight?

Twilight Sparkle: (runs past Amythest and Lyra in a hurry) Hey, girls! Sorry! Can't talk! Pretty busy! Bye!

Lyra: (attempts to wave ''Hi'' to Twilight but she's already gone) Aww. I didn't even get a chance to say ''hi'' to her. What do you think is on HER mind?

Amythest Star: Obviously not anything involving humans. That's for sure. She probably wants something to study even though it's break.

Lyra: Like what?

Amythest Star: (shrugs) Beats me. Come on. Moondancer's got a party going on in a bit. We wouldn't wanna miss it.

Lyra: Well, I'm gonna follow Twilight around and see what's up.

Amythest Star: Wait. You're just gonna go spy on her?

Lyra: Relax, Amythest. What could possibly go wrong? Later! (Begins following Twilight)

Amythest Star: But what about...(Lyra's already gone)...Moondancer?

* * *

(Lyra hurries after Twilight Sparkle and when the purple unicorn enters the tower that she lives in, she uses her own magic to lift herself up to the top floor of the tower and hides herself on the balcony near a window to listen. She listens to Twilight Sparkle and Spike talk about the Elements of Harmony and their connection to the mythical Nightmare Moon, who is expected to return to Equestria base on the legend, and the purple unicorn thinks that it is going to happen.)

Lyra: (thinks to herself) Silly Twilight, believing in a myth. What a silly filly! (She watches as Twilight Sparkle has Spike write and send a letter to Princess Celestia, and she ducks to keep from being hit by the magical fire as it flies through the window. She straightens up just as Spike burps out the response from the Princess, and learns that Twilight Sparkle is to go to Ponyville to supervise the upcoming celebration.) Ooh! I need to let the girls know right away!

* * *

*Meanwhile at Moondancer's party which is just about to start...*

Minuette/Colgate: Hey, Moondancer! (Looks at all the good looking treats on the table) Wow! Look at this spread, huh?

Moondancer: Thank you so much for coming to my party.

Twinkleshine: Of course. We wouldn't miss one of our best friends' parties. (Mutters under her breath quietly) Unlike a certain purple unicorn of whom I know of.

Moondancer: Is Twilight coming by any chance?

Minuette/Colgate: (sadly sighs) Yeah. Um...about that. You see...

Lemon Hearts: She just told us that she's got...quite a lot of studying to catch up on.

Twinkleshine: Yeah. She's not gonna be showing up anytime soon.

Moondancer: (begins to feel sad) Oh. Okay.

Minuette/Colgate: Hey, we'll still have fun, right? (nervous chuckle)

Moondancer: (still as gloomy as Eeyore) Sure. Whatever.

* * *

Timon: (pauses the thingy yet again) Whoa, whoa, whoa! Time out! Stop the show! This scene is supposed to be a flashback scene in a Season 5 episode! We can't just keep going out of order like this!

(Get used to this complaining habit of Timon's, people. There may be quite a bit of it.)

Pumbaa: Just calm down and keep watching, Timon. (Unpauses the film with his remote)

* * *

(Moondancer is still gloomy when Lyra runs up and nearly runs into one of the tables.)

Moondancer: Hi, Lyra.

Lyra: Hi, Moondancer! Guys, I just learned something _amazing!_ (She tells them about what she has overheard between Twilight Sparkle and Spike.) And I think we all should go to Ponyville to see what happens! Plus, I can introduce you all to my new friend Bon Bon!

Lemon Hearts: Come on, Lyra, we all know that the Mare in the Moon is a myth, and we're already gonna be going to Ponyville for the celebration, remember?

Lyra: Oh yeah, I'd forgot about that.

* * *

A/N: Ok, this is updated and I will see you on Monday. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: This is the perfect way to end this scene, Roleplayer48!

Disclaimer: The following is a series of stuff loosely based off My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Dede42's fanfictions, Lion King 1 1/2 (3), Timon and Pumbaa's TV series, and many others and is made for fun related purposes. Though, in places, there will be the odd few amount of randomness, craziness, stuff not making sense, opinions on certain things like for example, how favorite characters like Pinkie Pie or Discord are treated in various seasons from the actual MLP show, and out of character behaviour. Especially from Timon or the Princesses or a few others. Please respect the fact that a fanfic written by me, RolePlayer48 and Dede42 together as teammates can be written any way we feel like it the same as how everyone else's fanfics are written exactly how THEY want them to be written, so please refrain from posting any negative or overly critical reviews. Remember, constructive criticism is not for everyone. It can easily hurt or offend people like Dede42 and myself. So please be considerate and think before you say anything in your review. And when you do say anything, try to be specific so we can understand what you mean right away so that we don't take it the wrong way the same as we unfortunately kept doing with Drew Luczynski's reviews. Trust me, we really regret everything we said about them now. And if you don't like what we write, it's never too soon to just stop reading, click a away and find something else to do. It's better than saying anything nasty. Also, we don't own MLP or Timon and Pumbaa or Robin Hood or whatnot. Though Dede42 does happen to own her OC she created who goes by the name of Sunrise Blossom. Read, review (nice reviews though kinda like RolePlayer48's) and enjoy!

* * *

Return of Nightmare Moon: Deleted Scene 3: Old Canterlot Friends Meeting Up With Twilight At Pinkie Pie's Part-ay!

(Yep. Continuing on from our previous deleted scene of Return of Nightmare Moon where I make the animation error of Lyra, Minuette and others in Twilight's library when they were meant to be in Canterlot not seem like an animation error anymore. Am I clever or what, huh?)

*So, Twilight has just moved to Ponyville (by order of Princess Cake Lover), reunited with her sister, Sunrise Blossom, and met four new pony friends so far. So, has Twilight been enjoying her stay and making friends as Sunrise, Spike and Princess Sister Banisher hoped? Or has she just been wasting time going ''OH NOES! DA LEGUND OF NYGHTMARE MOON CUD BE TRU! AIN'T NOBODY GOT TYME TO MAYKE FRENDS!''? If your answer was that she's been wasting time worrying about the not really evil but mostly jealous of Celestia Nightmare Moon legend and refused to make any friends with the four ponies, ding, ding, ding, ding! We have a winner! Now, Twilight, Sunrise and Spike are in the library. The mighty library. Where librarians sleep tonight. I shall stop myself there before that song gets in my head and I end up singing it...A WIMBA-WAY! A WIMBA-WAY!* (Dede42: Great, now that song is stuck in my head. Well, better then some Barney song. *Shudders at the thought*)

* * *

Sunrise Blossom: (scowling at Twilight) Rude much?

Twilight Sparkle: (sigh) Sorry, Spike. Sorry, Sunrise. But I HAVE to convince the Princess that Nightmare Moon is coming, and we're running out of time! I just need some time alone so that I can study without a bunch of CRAZY ponies trying to make friends with all the time.

Sunrise Blossom: (enraged) Crazy? CRAZY?! MY NEW FRIENDS ARE CRAZY JUST BECAUSE THEY WANNA MAKE FRIENDS WITH YOU?! WHY YOU LITTLE...

Pinkie Pie: (turns on the lights revealing ALL the Ponyville ponies, even Twilight's friends from Canterlot, standing in the library) SURPRISE!

Twilight Sparkle: (startled) AGH! WHAT THE-? HOW DID-? WHAT ARE YOU-? WHERE DID YOU-? WHEN DID YOU-?

Pinkie Pie: You're speechless, I see. Hi there! My name is Pinkie Pie and I gathered all of the ponies in Ponyville here and set up this party just for you and YOU only! Were you surprised? Were ya? Were ya? Huh, huh, huh?

Sunrise Blossom: (amazed at the party) Wow, Pinkie! You definitely surprised ME! In fact, I'm so excited about this party you threw for us both, I'm gonna go and have some fun! LATER! (Runs off to chat with other ponies and play various party games and whatnot)

Twilight Sparkle: (sourly) I'll admit, Pinkie Pie, I TOO was ALSO surprised. Mainly because libraries are meant to be quiet!

(So...if libraries in reality AND cartoons are meant to be QUIET and people are not aloud to speak or do literally ANYTHING...well, not too loud anyway, without getting in trouble/kicked out/shushed at...then...what even is the point of having a library in the first place? Especially when you can just BUY whatever book you want from a shop and NOT give it back. But if you wanna see a library that doesn't allow anyone to even TALK, I'd watch the Timon and Pumbaa episode ''Library Brouhaha''. Trust me, that library is so strict in that episode, there are even a lot of HILAROUS signs all over the place telling everyone to be quiet. Watch that episode on Youtube for yourself and let me know what you think.)

Pinkie Pie: Well, that's silly! What kind of welcome party would it be if it were quiet? I mean, duh, BO-RING! Y'see, I saw you when you first got here, remember? You were all ''hello'' and I was all (pretends to be herself gasping earlier), remember? Y'see, I've never saw you before and if I've never seen you before, then that means you're a new pony around here, 'cause I know everypony, and I mean EVERYPONY in Ponyville!

Twilight Sparkle: (groans in frustration) I need to get myself a drink.

(Wow, Twilight. This is the first time you've ever met Pinkie and ALREADY you're annoyed at her antics just like everypony hating her just for being herself in the even LATER seasons. Again, Drew, you can disagree with us about this Pinkie abuse in later seasons thing all you want, but you can't post a negative review about it like you're...FIRST offensive review. I'm doing as best as my can to tolerate you're recent reviews, but I'll NEVER forgive you for that FIRST review.)

Pinkie Pie: (continuing talking so fast about the party) And if you're new, that meant you haven't met anyone yet, and if you haven't met anyone yet, you must not have any friends, and if you don't have any friends, then you must be lonely and that made you so sad. Then I had an idea and that's why I went (does an impression of herself gasping earlier again)! And then, I figured that you were Sunrise Blossom's twin sister since you look alike. So, I must throw a great big ginormous super-driver spectacular welcome party and invite everyone in Ponyville! See? Oh, hey! I just remembered! A few of your old friends from Canterlot are here too!

Twilight Sparkle: Wait, WHAT?! MY CANTERLOT FRIENDS?!

Lyra: (chatting with Moondancer, Minuette, Bon Bon, Lemon Hearts and Twinkleshine by the snacks table) And that's how I met Bon Bon. Exciting tale, huh?

Bon Bon: Not really since all you did was wander around Ponyville looking for a place to rest and just so happened to come across the bench where I was laying on and sat next to me and began chatting about becoming best friends, which I'm glad for, don't get me wrong, and...

Minuette/Colgate: Well, I think how you met Bon Bon was pretty exciting since this is our first time meeting her. Right, girls?

Twinkleshine: Well...

Lemon Hearts: It's a pretty short tale she told...

Moondancer: (still depressed and thinking about Twilight not coming to HER party that she put so much time and effort into planning) Heard better. Heard worse too.

Minuette/Colgate: Aw, come on, Moondancer. Lighten up. You can't stay depressed like gloomy old Eeyore forever. So what if you didn't get to have YOUR party? Try to enjoy yourse...(notices Twilight trying to get herself a drink without being noticed) Twilight Sparkle!

Twilight Sparkle: (stops dead in her tracks) Oh no.

Minuette/Colgate: Hey Moondancer, she's here!

Moondancer: Thanks for noticing m...wait, TWILIGHT'S HERE?!

Twilight Sparkle: (thinks to herself) Oh ponyfeathers! I'm in dead meat now! She's gonna be SO mad that I ditched her!

Moondancer: (gives Twilight a great BIG hug) Twilight! You're here! Boy, am I glad to see you?

Twilight Sparkle: DON'T HURT ME! I REGRET EVERY BAD THING I'VE EVER DONE TO YO...wait, huh? You're not mad?

Moondancer: Not mad? NOT mad?! Of course I'm still mad at you for ditching my party I had planned for everyone in Canterlot! I mean, do you know how much time and effort was spent on getting it all set up for everyone?

Twilight Sparkle: (feeling a little ashamed) Oh...

Moondancer: Not only that, IT WAS MY BIRTHDAY PARTY! AND NOPONY NORMALLY MISSES OUT ON BIRTHDAY PARTIES!

Twilight Sparkle: Your birthday? It was today? That's what the little get-together and party was for?

(Well, nopony never really said WHAT the occasion for having a party set up by Moondancer was. My only guess is that it was probably a birthday party for her because it was her birthday. I don't know. What was YOUR wild guess on what Moondancer's party was about?)

Moondancer: (sigh) But I shouldn't really get so mad. I mean, what's important now is that you're here.

Twilight Sparkle: Uhhh...yeah. Well, it's...uhhh...nice to see you too?

Pinkie Pie: Oh my gosh! Hold onto your hooves! I'm just about to be brilliant! I'm getting a crazy idea! Moondancer, since it's your birthday and you were planning on having a party in Canterlot that got cancelled at the last minute, let's take YOUR party and this welcome party, and combine them together to make a double party!

Twilight and Moondancer: A double party?

Pinkie Pie: Yepper doonie roonie! A double party! Double the cake, double the games, double the laughs, double the FUN! Ooh! Ooh! I'll go bake you a birthday cake right now! (Runs off to wherever Twilight's kitchen is)

Moondancer: Well, I hope this makes up for...(sighs)...not having MY party. Hey, did you bring a gift?

Spike: (gets the broken teddy bear gift from behind his back) Heh, heh. Uhhhh...we kinda broke it at the last minute. Sorry.

Moondancer: (magically takes the gift him and opens it to find the broken teddy bear) Oh, thank you for the present, Spike! And don't worry, I know a spell that can fix this right up.

Sunrise Blossom: (joins them and sees the teddy bear just as Moondancer repairs it) What a cute teddy bear. Hey, did I hear right that it's your birthday, Moondancer?

Moondancer: (nods) Yes, it is, and Pinkie Pie is baking me a-

Pinkie Pie: (zooms out of the kitchen with a huge cake on a cart) Here's the cake! Happy birthday, Moondancer!

*Everypony starts singing ''Happy Birthday'', well, everypony that is except for Twilight Sparkle. Yep. It would appear that, even with a double party happening right now, nothing can take her mind off of Nightmare Moon.*

Moondancer: (eating a slice of Pinkie's birthday cake) Mmm! This is SO good! Pinkie Pie, you must be the BEST baker in all of Equestria!

Pinkie Pie: (acting all modest) Pfft, oh well, you know, I do try.

Moondancer: Hey, Twilight! Wanna slice of cake?

Twilight Sparkle: (sigh) No thank you.

Moondancer: What's wrong? Aren't you happy that we get to have a double party to make up for my cancelled one?

Twilight Sparkle: Look, Moondancer, I would be more than happy to join the party with you to make up for not going to YOUR party in Canterlot. But...I just can't.

Moondancer: (worriedly) What- what do you mean you can't?

Twilight Sparkle: There's something way more important going on, and I may be the only one capable of preventing a disaster of cataclysmic proportions! I've just learned that Nightmare Moo-

Lemon Hearts: You too, Twilight? Unbelievable. I was thought Lyra here was the only one to believe in such a silly myth.

Bon Bon: Heh. Kinda like Lyra here believing in humans.

Lyra: HEY!

Twilight Sparkle: So, I'll just have a little sip of this drink here and then I'll be up in my room if you need me.

Moondancer: (ears drooping in depression again) Okay then. If you must.

Twilight Sparkle: (takes a big sip of the ''drink'') At least TRY to have fun even though I won't be...(suddenly her cheeks bulg as a fiery sensation travels down her tongue and up to her brain)

Twinkleshine: Uh, Twilight? You okay?

Twilight Sparkle: (jumps up screaming) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT! WATER! WATER! I MUST HAVE WATER!

Pinkie Pie: Um...I don't think there IS any water. Will punch do instead?

Twilight Sparkle: GIMMEE! (Downs the entire punch bowl and bolts upstairs to her room)

Spike: (looks at the bottle Twilight had emptied for her drink) Hot sauce. (Winces) Ooh.

Pinkie Pie: Oh boy! Hot sauce! (Takes the bottle off Spike and dumps some on her cupcake and then eats it) Mmm! Yummy! (Notices the others staring at her) What? It's like chocolate, it goes better with everything!

Moondancer: (sigh)

Timon (offscreen as we cut to Twilight upstairs in her bedroom): So the good news is that Moondancer FINALLY has her birthday party...even if it wasn't HER perfectly planned party at Canterlot. The bad news is that Twilight just doesn't give any flying feathers about it since her mind is on various other things. And before you ask, yes, even without Twilight, Moondancer still had a wonderful birthday party. But once they all got back to Canterlot, Moondancer once again gave in to her depressing thoughts for many years until the Season 5 episode ''Amending Fences'' when Twilight FINALLY righted her wrong.

Pumbaa (offscreen): Gee, Timon. I thought you were AGAINST spoilers.

Timon (offscreen): Not now, Pumbaa.

Sunrise Blossom (offscreen): It isn't really a spoiler since nearly every person has seen Season 5.

Pumbaa: (offscreen): Good point.

* * *

A/N: And this chapter is done! I will see you all on Thursday, right now I have to contend with the fact that it's starting to get stormy again after being such a nice day. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: This is the perfect way to finish up this chapter, Roleplayer48, and you've done a great job.

Disclaimer: The following is a series of stuff loosely based off My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Dede42's fanfictions, Lion King 1 1/2 (3), Timon and Pumbaa's TV series, and many others and is made for fun related purposes. Though, in places, there will be the odd few amount of randomness, craziness, stuff not making sense, opinions on certain things like for example, how favorite characters like Pinkie Pie or Discord are treated in various seasons from the actual MLP show, and out of character behaviour. Especially from Timon or the Princesses or a few others. Please respect the fact that a fanfic written by me, RolePlayer48 and Dede42 together as teammates can be written any way we feel like it the same as how everyone else's fanfics are written exactly how THEY want them to be written, so please refrain from posting any negative or overly critical reviews. Remember, constructive criticism is not for everyone. It can easily hurt or offend people like Dede42 and myself. So please be considerate and think before you say anything in your review. And when you do say anything, try to be specific so we can understand what you mean right away so that we don't take it the wrong way the same as we unfortunately kept doing with Drew Luczynski's reviews. Trust me, we really regret everything we said about them now. And if you don't like what we write, it's never too soon to just stop reading, click a away and find something else to do. It's better than saying anything nasty. Also, we don't own MLP or Timon and Pumbaa or Robin Hood or whatnot. Though Dede42 does happen to own her OC she created who goes by the name of Sunrise Blossom. Read, review (nice reviews though kinda like RolePlayer48's) and enjoy!

* * *

The Ticket Masters: Deleted Scene 1: More Money Making Schemes!

*Ah. A bright and sunny day at Sweet Apple Acres. Here we see Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, Sunrise Blossom and...(groan)...HIM!...carrying a load of apples after a good morning's work of applebucking. Wait? Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom HELPING Applejack with the applebucking. Okay, something just doesn't feel right here. But WHAT?!*

Spike: (tossing the rotten looking apples out of Twilight's basket) No. Nope. Nope-

Applejack: Hey, Twilight, Sunrise, ah just wanted to thank y'all for helpin' me pick them apples. It's much better than handlin' it on mah own y'know.

(Okay, no. I'm sorry. I've gotta stop for a quick minute here. Something STILL doesn't feel right about this beginning. Why? I don't really know except...in the NEXT episode after this one, Applejack clearly DOESN'T want any help from ANYPONY and denied help throughout pretty much the whole thing...and kept dropping off to sleep like the adorable pony she used to be back in those season, but here in an episode BEFORE that one, she's seen having had help from Twilight and Spike and is actually HAPPY about having help from them. So...does this mean that The Ticket Master takes place AFTER Applebuck Season? Because if it does, then shouldn't this episode be episode 4 instead of episode 3? It's all too confusing to me. What about you, online sister...or anyone else reading this? You think this is something worth mentioning from Timon, Pumbaa and Sunrise when I eventually make a start on Applebuck Season deleted scenes? Dede42: Go for it!)

Sunrise Blossom: No trouble at all, Applejack. It's been a slow week at my new job at the Apothecary and I'm glad to help out anytime. What about you, Twilight?

Twilight Sparkle: Hmm? Oh! Sorry. My tummy was rumbling. I'm beginning to get VERY hungry!

Sunrise Blossom: (her stomach also rumbles) Oops! (Laughs nervously) It would appear that so am I.

Twilight Sparkle: Eh, I guess we'd better head off and get some food then.

Sunrise Blossom: And soon. Plus, I better get back to the Apothecary to feed my cat Rosemary before she figures out how to get into the cabinet where I keep her food.

Spike: (tossing two more apples, one of which has a work sticking out of it) Nope. Worm...

Twilight Sparkle: (looks behind her to see Spike throwing apples deemed bad out of her basket) Are you serious, Spike?

Spike: What?

Twilight Sparkle: I mean, all of those apples look just fine, and your just throwing onto the ground without even looking at them properly!

Spike: Hey. I'll have you know that it takes a FINE eye in order to inspect an apple to every last detail.

Twilight Sparkle: Yeah! And it's something that you seem to be lacking!

Spike: (scowls) Frankly, my little pony, I don't give a flying feath...AHA! (Holds up a bright red, juicy looking apple, just ready to be eaten)

Twilight Sparkle: (licking her lips in hunger) Oh Spike, that looks delicious!

Spike: Mmm-hmm. AND IT'S MINE! (Eats the majestic fruit all up and splattering Twilight with apple juice)

Twilight Sparkle: (glaring disapprovingly) Spike! I wanted that apple!

Spike: Well, you could've told me that when I was just about to...(suddenly belches the green flame that apparently teleports letters and, for this episode only, four golden tickets from Canterlot to his current location)...oh, I hate when this happens!

Twilight Sparkle: (gasps) It's a letter from Princess Celestia.

(We can see that, Captain Obvious.)

Sunrise Blossom: A letter? Ooh! That sounds exciting! What's it say?

Twilight Sparkle: Well, let's see. (Reads the letter to herself, her eyes lighting up with each word she quickly skims through) Oh my gosh, Sunny! Princess Celestia has invited you and me to the Grand Galloping Gala plus one guest each!

Sunrise Blossom: (gasps in excitement) The Grand Galloping Gala?

Applejack: (joining in on this conversation because she can) The Grand Gallopin' Gala?! That's comin' up in a couple months! Ah've been wantin' to go for a long while, though for different reasons.

Twilight and Sunrise: (confused/skeptical) Uhhh, what reasons?

Applejack: Ah'd like to set up an apple stand there, give ponies up there some good eatin'. Fresh grown apples, sellin' all mah family's known recipes and make some big business there. Just imagine how much Ah'll make to fix up mah farm! We can fix that barn roof, replace that rusted plow, and even give Granny Smith a new hip!

(Continuing from after Applejack told Twilight and a Sunrise her reasons for wanting to go to the Gala)

Twilight Sparkle: (trying to understand everything that Applejack had just said) Okay, let me see if I have this right. You're saying that the main reason why you want to go to the Grand Galloping Gala is...just so you can sell all of your delicious apple related foods you have to anypony there?

Sunrise Blossom: (just as confused) And to earn enough money to fix up your farm? Really? You wouldn't rather go to have FUN like most ponies at the Gala?

Applejack: What? Not have fun? Why, of course ah'll have fun at the Gala...selling all of mah yummy stuff to ponies there of course! What could be more fun than that for me? Plus, ah've been needin' some money to fix up mah place for quite some time now. Ah wasn't lyin' when ah said ah needed a new roof for my barn. Mah old one's startin' to get old and break a bit.

Sunrise Blossom: Well, it IS made out of wood, Applejack.

Applejack: And ah wasn't joking about replacing the plow we have neither. Seriously, Big Mac could really do with a new one that wasn't so old and heavy.

Sunrise Blossom: Well, it's nice that you want to use the money you've earned for good reasons to help out with your farm and family, Applejack...unlike some Mayor Mares I know.

Applejack: What makes ya'll say that?

Sunrise Blossom: Because the whole reason Mayor Mare wanted me to take over running the Apothecary was because she'd save TONS more money by firing Shadow Star which caused her to turn evil and stuff.

Applejack: Mah goodness!

Sunrise Blossom: Yeah. I'm so glad your not like our mayor, AJ. But I'm getting off topic here. This money making reason for going to the Grand Galloping Gala...I don't know. It just doesn't SEEM right if you know what I mean compared to everyone else's reasons for going.

Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. Plus, you're gonna bring a food stall? N-No, look... catering is included with the ticket. Food is provided.

Applejack: Yeah, well, that may be, but I'll betcha those sheltered high-class ponies ain't never had any real down-home country cookin'.

Sunrise Blossom: But what if they DON'T want your down-home country cooking?

Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, Applejack. Besides, the catering is rated with three stars. You're planning to compete with world-class chefs with street vending.

Applejack: Twi, nobody gets ahead by not takin' any risks. You gotta put yourself out there.

Twilight Sparkle: There is a limit to that kind of conventional wisdom.

Applejack: (giving Twilight adorably cute big puppy dog eyes) Oh, please let me? It's for mah farm and mah family after all?

Sunrise Blossom: Hmm. What do you think, sister? Shall we let her come with us to the Gala to do her...thing?

Twilight Sparkle: (considers for a minute or two) Well, I suppose we can. But only because she's our friend and she DID ask nicely. Alright then, Applejack. Here. You can have my extra tick...(Rainbow Dash crash lands on all three of them) GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (They all end up in a dazed pile)

Rainbow Dash: (pained groans) Ow. That's the last time I ever use a tree branch as a napping spot for me to nap in.

Applejack: (sits back up) Tree branch? Napping spot? Rainbow Dash! Ah thought ya'll said you'd be too BUSY to help me harvest apples.

Rainbow Dash: Uh, hello! I WAS busy...napping. See? (Points up to the tree that she fell out of while she was asleep) So, um...what's going on then, girls?

Applejack: Oh. Princess Celestia has invited Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom here to the Grand Galloping Gala and has sent them four tickets.

Rainbow Dash: (confused) Huh? Why would she give them fou...

Applejack: The other two tickets are for whoever they decide to take to the Gala with them.

Rainbow Dash: Oh. That makes more sense. Well, I gotta be honest with you here. I don't think I really want a ticket. Or to go to the Gala at all for that matter.

Twilight and Sunrise: (confused) Why not?

Rainbow Dash: Come on, girls. The Grand Galloping Gala just sounds all boring and posh to me.

Twilight Sparkle: Well, I do admit that you do need to dress nicely there. But...

Rainbow Dash: And that's just not my kind of thing, y'know? I'm more into action, cool stuff and awesomeness! All that sort of thing!

(Hey. That's kinda like how I'm more into the lighter and softer cartoons/TV shows with funny moments, randomness, humour, jokes and stuff that makes you laugh and smile more than the darker and more serious cartoons/TV shows that get away with...stuff...kinda like...how MLP is nowadays unfortunately. Yeah...Season 9 isn't enjoyable at all to me either in case you wanted to know, online sister. Wow. Who knew Dashie and I were a little like each other? Also, come on. You don't REALLY think that Rainbow would actually WANT to go to the Gala at all in the first place if she had NO idea the Wonderbolts were gonna be there too, do you?)

Sunrise Blossom: Well, I suppose the Gala may be posh and all that stuff. But I wouldn't go as far as saying it's boring.

Twilight Sparkle: Plus, your heroes, The Wonderbolts, are gonna be there. You know that, right?

Rainbow Dash: (suddenly gets all excited) What?! The Wonderbolts?! Oh, no way! Oh, you should've said! In that case, I DO wanna go to the Grand Galloping Gala! Gimme that extra ticket!

Applejack: (pulls Rainbow Dash back by grabbing her tail with her teeth) Hold on just one pony pickin' minute here, RD! Ah asked for that there extra ticket first!

Rainbow Dash: So? That doesn't mean you OWN it!

Applejack: Oh yeah?

Rainbow Dash: Yeah!

Applejack: Oh yeah?!

Rainbow Dash: Yeah!

Applejack: OH YEAH?!

Rainbow Dash: YEAH!

Sunrise Blossom: (breaks them up) Girls, PLEASE?! If there's one thing we DON'T need right now, it's arguing and fighting over tickets! Besides, Twilight and I BOTH have a ticket each, so you can BOTH go to the Gala with us. Remember?

Applejack and Rainbow Dash: (both chuckle sheepishly) Heh. Oopsie. We forgot.

Twilight Sparkle: Thank you, Sunrise. I'm glad you were able to defuse the situation there. Now, come on! Let's go and get us some lunch already! I'm STARVING over here! (Her stomach begins rumbling again)

Sunrise Blossom: (sarcastically) Oh yes. It's as if the WHOLE of Equestria would just BLOW UP for no apparent reason unless you get something to eat which will stop your constant whining and rumbly in your tumbly. (Her stomach begins rumbling again too) Oh. There goes MY tummy again. Come on, Spike. Let's go find somewhere to have lunch. (Begins walking off with Spike)

Twilight Sparkle: (desperately trying to keep up with her sister) Whining? WHINING? What are you talking about? I WASN'T whining! I NEVER even whine in the first place! I've never whined even ONCE in my life! I don't know what makes you think I would! I don't even know the MEANING of the word! Hey, sister! WAIT FOR MEEEEEEEE!

Applejack and Rainbow Dash: Bye, girls. (Then look at each other awkwardly)

Rainbow Dash: ...so, hey. Wanna hoof wrestle?

Applejack: Sure!

* * *

A/N: I now declare this deleted scene done! And it's great, online brother, it really is. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: Ok, the disclaimer is in place to make Pumbaa happy and now, on with the deleted scene!

Disclaimer: The following is a series of stuff loosely based off My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Dede42's fanfictions, Lion King 1 1/2 (3), Timon and Pumbaa's TV series, and many others and is made for fun related purposes. Though, in places, there will be the odd few amount of randomness, craziness, stuff not making sense, opinions on certain things like for example, how favorite characters like Pinkie Pie or Discord are treated in various seasons from the actual MLP show, and out of character behaviour. Especially from Timon or the Princesses or a few others. Please respect the fact that a fanfic written by me, RolePlayer48 and Dede42 together as teammates can be written any way we feel like it the same as how everyone else's fanfics are written exactly how THEY want them to be written, so please refrain from posting any negative or overly critical reviews. Remember, constructive criticism is not for everyone. It can easily hurt or offend people like Dede42 and myself. So please be considerate and think before you say anything in your review. And when you do say anything, try to be specific so we can understand what you mean right away so that we don't take it the wrong way the same as we unfortunately kept doing with Drew Luczynski's reviews. Trust me, we really regret everything we said about them now. And if you don't like what we write, it's never too soon to just stop reading, click a away and find something else to do. It's better than saying anything nasty. Also, we don't own MLP or Timon and Pumbaa or Robin Hood or whatnot. Though Dede42 does happen to own her OC she created who goes by the name of Sunrise Blossom. Read, review (nice reviews though kinda like RolePlayer48's) and enjoy!

* * *

The Ticket Masters: Deleted Scenes 2: Unwanted Visitors and Favors!

Timon: (pauses the episode) So, you and Twilight got the ticket business resolved already?

Sunrise Blossom: Well, it seemed like we got it resolved, but then Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie found out about the tickets for the Grand Galloping Gala, and they started trying to do favors for Twilight and myself.

Pumbaa: What kind of favors?

Sunrise Blossom: (shudders) Oh, it's better if you just watch it and see for yourself, guys.

Timon: Ok! (he unpauses the episode.)

* * *

(Before you ask, other people, no. This isn't an alternate version of the parts where RD, Rarity and AJ annoy Twilight to no end with favors, so don't let this title mislead you. Because this deleted scene is taking place AFTER Twilight's annoyance with favors and focusing more on Sunrise going through the same pain. So, enough talking! Let's get going!)

*So, what has been happening to poor Twilight the past hours since EVERYPONY found out about her and Sunrise's extra Gala tickets? Oh, nothing really. Except she's just now been bombarded with favors nonstop from Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Applejack. Though, if you want my opinion, I think Twilight should've had some of Applejack's treats even though she declined her favour considering how hungry she was throughout this whole thing. Has Sunrise had any better luck than her sister? Well, only one way to find out. Cue the jingle!*

Random Choir From Nowhere: (singing to the tune of the Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. Jingle) SUNRISE BLOSSOM'S APOTHECARY POTION MAKING TYPE PLACE THINGYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

(Get used to this, people. Just like Doofenshmirtz from Phineas and Ferb having his evil jingle play every single episode, there could be quite a bit of this every now and then. Just a warning.)

* * *

Sunrise Blossom: (humming a little song to herself while getting out Rosemary's bowl and cat food out ready) Mama's little kitty loves cat food, cat food. Mama's little kitty loves eating cat food. (Pours the cat food into the bowl) ROSEMARY! DINNER'S READY! COME AND GET IT! (Rings the triangle)

Rosemary: (rushes into the kitchen looking all soaking wet) Meow!

Sunrise Blossom: Oh my goodness, Rosemary! You're all wet! What happened to you when you were playing outside?

Rosemary: Meow!

Sunrise Blossom: Huh? Rain? Again?! That's odd. That's the second time today that the weather's changed from nice to dismal. (Walks outside her front door) Huh? It's not raining! It's all nice and sunn...RAINBOW DASH?!

Rainbow Dash: (jumping on a little grey cloud she retrieved from the sky to make it rain on Sunrise's flowers) Oh, hi, Sunrise! How's it going?

Sunrise Blossom: Don't ''oh, hi, Sunrise! How's it going?'' me, Rainbow Dash! What are you doing out here with that rain cloud?

Rainbow Dash: What? Can't your bestest best pony friend forever help HER bestest best pony friend forever she's ever had water her flowers for her? They looked a little dry to me and I felt that they could do with watering. After all, nothing's too good for a friend.

(Hey, that reminds me a song from the Winnie the Pooh episode ''The Piglet That Would Be King'' which was called, if it wasn't obvious enough already, ''Nothing's Too Good For A Friend''. I'd sing it to you right now, but I'm in the middle of a deleted scene here so...listen to the song on Youtube for yourself if you want.)

Sunrise Blossom: Rainbow Dash, I think I would KNOW if my flowers were looking dry and needed watering. Plus, I HAVE a watering can, y'know. I can water the flowers MYSELF!

Rainbow Dash: (sees the watering can) Oh. Heh heh. Whoopsie. Sorry. I was only trying to help a friend out.

Sunrise Blossom: Help?! HELP?! Look at what you did to poor Rosemary!

Rosemary: (still soaking wet from that rain water) Meow!

Sunrise Blossom: Has it ever occurred to you that cats HATE water?!

Rainbow Dash: (sees the angry scowl on Rosemary's face) Uhhh...oops?

Sunrise Blossom: Oh, I see what this is! You're trying to do me favors just so I can give you my extra Gala ticket, is that it?

Rainbow Dash: Aw, come on! Please? Because I tried doing a favor for Twilight and she...

Sunrise Blossom: So, THAT'S why it was raining not long ago! No, Rainbow Dash! I'm sorry, but like Twilight said, WE'LL decide who gets our extra tickets and we will NOT accept unwanted favors! Now, make like Michael Jackson and BEAT IT!

(Hey, they say ''make like a banana and split'' or ''make like a tree and leave'', don't they? Plus, I'm surprised I'm the only one that's ever come up with a joke like that. How about you? Dede42: I do like Michael Jackson's music, especially his earlier work like _Thriller._)

Rainbow Dash: (gasps) OH MY GOSH! You like listening to his awesome music too?!

Sunrise Blossom: I SAID GO!

Rainbow Dash: (flies away in panic) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I'M GOING! I'M GOING!

Sunrise Blossom: (rubs her ears) Ow. Apparently it hurts my sensitive ears when I make loud noises too. Now then, where as I?

Rosemary: Meow!

Sunrise Blossom: Oh yes. Feeding time. Thanks for reminding me, Rosemary. Let's get back into that kitchen and...

Rarity: (walks up to Sunrise's front door with a lot of recently made dresses she made at her botique) Oh, Sunrise dear! Do you mind if I pay you a little visit?

Sunrise Blossom: Rarity? A visit? Now? Well, I guess you can come in for a chat if you want. You go wait in the living room for me whilst I feed my Rosema...

(Uhhh, the Apothecary DOES have a kitchen and living room, right? I mean, I know it's a potion making place and shop and all, but if Sunrise lives there then...uhhh... Dede42: Breathe, online brother, breathe! Yes, the kitchen and the living room are located upstairs, along with Sunrise Blossom's bedroom.)

Rarity: Uh, Sunny dear? I was hoping if it's not too much trouble if I can let you try out some of the new dresses I've spent so much time and effort working on lately. I think they might really suit you, darling.

Sunrise Blossom: What? NOW?! B-b-but Rosemary...

Rarity: It won't take that long. I promise

Sunrise Blossom: (reluctantly gives in) Oh, okay. Sorry about this, Rosemary.

Rosemary: (glares at her owner) Meow!

* * *

(For the next ten minutes, Rarity has Sunrise Blossom try on five different dresses: a blue one with white ruffles and silver bows; a red one with gold ruffles and black blows; a green one with grey scarves; a blue/white one with a silver cape; and a red/orange one with a gold cape. The grey unicorn chats away about how she had matching dresses for each of them, and how wonderful they both would look at the Grand Galloping Gala.)

Sunrise Blossom: (who is admiring the fifth dress, freezes) The Grand Galloping Gala?

Rarity: That's what I said, dear. The Grand Galloping Ga...

Sunrise Blossom: Are you serious? YOU'RE bombarding me with favors just so I can give you my extra ticket too?

Rarity: Well...I wouldn't say THAT, darling. It's just that...

Sunrise Blossom: Oh, and I suppose you did the same thing to my sister too just to get HER extra ticket, didn't you?

Rarity: I wasn't. I was... I was... merely giving her a makeover and letting her try out some of my new dress...

Sunrise Blossom: Rarity, I know a lie when I hear one. Trust me, my sensitive ears never lie to me when it comes to...well, lies.

Rarity: Uh...come again?

Sunrise Blossom: Look, we've told all of you earlier. Wait until Twilight and I make our FINAL decision. Is that so hard to do? (Takes off the dress)

Rarity: Uh...dear?

Sunrise Blossom: (now standing in some funny looking bloomers that apparently came with Rarity's dress) What? (Looks down) UNDERPANTS?! What the...?! HOW?!

Rarity: (quietly snickering) I have no idea how those got there.

Sunrise Blossom: That's it. I'm leaving. (Takes off the underwear/bloomers and heads back outside with Rosemary) Come on, Rosemary. It's clear to me that I'm going to have to take you somewhere else to be fed.

Rosemary: Meow.

Sunrise Blossom: Which reminds me, I'm still hunrgy!

* * *

(Sunrise Blossom exits the living room and heads for the stairs when she gets grabbed and is pulled into the kitchen so fast that she is left off-balnace for several seconds.)

Sunrise Blossom: (with a dizzy expression) Um, what just happen?

Applejack: Hey, Sunny! Heard that you and Rosemary are hungry!

Sunrise Blossom: (shakes her head to clear it and sees that the orange pony has stacked all sorts of baked goods, and Fluttershy is also that with cat-friend food) Applejack? Fluttershy? Um, why are you both here?

Applejack: Oh, just wanna help out a friend who hasn't had lunch yet.

Fluttershy: Oh, yes. (And she scoops the cat into her forelegs) And I'm sure that poor Rosemary would like something to eat, too.

Sunrise Blossom: (blinks and groans, covering her face with her hoof) Oh honestly, not you two, too!

Applejack: Not us what, sugar?

Sunrise Blossom: (gives them both an exasperated look) You're both trying to do me favors for my extra ticket for the Grand Galloping Gala, and I'm not going to stand here and let either of you tempt me. Yes, go ahead and feed Rosemary, but I'm outta here! (And she bolts out of the kitchen.)

* * *

A/N: Ok, so that's what I have so far, and maybe I can come up with more stuff tomorrow. But this is turning out great. See you all tomorrow. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: Good see that the rock pile is-

(Pinkie Pie and Starlight Glimmer crashes through the special door)

Dede42: (dives under her desk) Whoa! Where's the fire?!

Pinkie Pie: Sorry about that, Dede42, just was showing Starlight the right way to go to get here.

Starlight Glimmer: (rubs her sore head) Ow, thanks for the help, Pinkie.

Pinkie Pie: No problem!

Dede42: (crawls out from under her desk) Yeah, just try not to break the door next time, ok?

Pinkie Pie: Ok!

Starlight Glimmer: (looks around the writers' studio) So, this is what it looks like from the inside, it's bigger then I thought it would be.

Dede42: You can thanks Dr. Hooves for that, plus help from Merlin. So, what brings you girls here?

Pinkie Pie: We've got a question about the episode order of Season 1, especially the episodes Applebuck Season and Ticket Masters.

Starlight Glimmer: Yeah. Even those I wasn't in that season, it's odd that Applejack is willing to have help in Ticket Masters, but she tried to do all the work in Applebuck Season. Were the episodes shown out of order or something?

Dede42: That's a good question, and I just read the reviews. So, let's check to see why that is.

Pinkie Pie and Starlight Glimmer: Ok!

Disclaimer: The following is a series of stuff loosely based off My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Dede42's fanfictions, Lion King 1 1/2 (3), Timon and Pumbaa's TV series, and many others and is made for fun related purposes. Though, in places, there will be the odd few amount of randomness, craziness, stuff not making sense, opinions on certain things like for example, how favorite characters like Pinkie Pie or Discord are treated in various seasons from the actual MLP show, and out of character behaviour. Especially from Timon or the Princesses or a few others. Please respect the fact that a fanfic written by me, RolePlayer48 and Dede42 together as teammates can be written any way we feel like it the same as how everyone else's fanfics are written exactly how THEY want them to be written, so please refrain from posting any negative or overly critical reviews. Remember, constructive criticism is not for everyone. It can easily hurt or offend people like Dede42 and myself. So please be considerate and think before you say anything in your review. And when you do say anything, try to be specific so we can understand what you mean right away so that we don't take it the wrong way the same as we unfortunately kept doing with Drew Luczynski's reviews. Trust me, we really regret everything we said about them now. And if you don't like what we write, it's never too soon to just stop reading, click a away and find something else to do. It's better than saying anything nasty. Also, we don't own MLP or Timon and Pumbaa or Robin Hood or whatnot. Though Dede42 does happen to own her OC she created who goes by the name of Sunrise Blossom. Read, review (nice reviews though kinda like RolePlayer48's) and enjoy!

* * *

Applejack Season: Deleted Scene 1: Applejack: Loyal or Honest?/Continuity Problems

*Ah! Another beautiful bright and sunny morning here at Sweet Apple Acres! Look at all those apples. Mmm, look tasty, don't they? But wait! What's that standing over the hill? Is it Applejack and Big Mac? Is it Applejack and Big MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAC!*

Various Sheep In The Sheep Pen On One Hill: (all bleating at once)

*Oh no. Wait. Sorry. Wrong hill. I mean the other one. You know, the one that overlooks the vast apple orchards. Yeah, that one. Right. Try again. Ahem! What's that standing over the hill? Is it Applejack and Big Mac? Is it Applejack and Big MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAC!*

* * *

Applejack: (looking at all 'dem apple trees with apples on 'em) Boy howdy! Looks like ah got mah work cut out for me right here. That there has gotta be one of the BIGGEST bumper crop o' apples ah ever did lay mah eyes upon.

Big Mac: (wearing bandages on his ribs because he apparently hurt himself for...no apparent reason other than have this episode exist in the first place, I guess) Eeyup! (Eyes the apples) TOO big to handle all on your own though, I'm afriad.

Applejack: Come on, big brother! Ya'll need to rest up and get yourself all better and cozy like. (Accidently bumps Big Mac's sore ribs) Why, ah haven't met an apple orchard yet that I can't handle.

Big Mac: YEEEEEEEEEEEEOW! MY RIBS!

Applejack: Oops. Sorry 'bout that, Big Mac. Anyways, don't you worry none. Ah'll take a bite outta this job by day's end.

Big Mac: (unsure) Well, I dunno, AJ. Bitin' off more than you can chew is EXACTLY what I'm afriad of.

Applejack: (frowning) Are you sayin' mah mouth is makin' promises ah can't even be bothered to keep?

Big Mac: Eeyup.

Applejack: (growls) Why, of all the... This is your big sister Applejack, remember? The ''LOYALEST of friends and most dependable of ponies''?

* * *

Timon: WHOA! HANG ON! TIME OUT! STOP! (Pauses the episode)

Pumbaa: What's the matter, Timon?

Sunrise Blossom: Yeah, why'd you stop it?

Timon: Have a listen to this again and tell me if you heard it right. (Presses button on remote to rewind to where he means)

Applejack: The ''LOYALEST of friends and''...

Timon: (pauses it again) AHA! RIGHT THERE! LOYALEST! See what I mean?

Pumbaa: The ''loyalest''? But, that's odd. I thought Twilight Sparkle made it perfectly clear that Applejack was the Element of Honesty and that Rainbow Dash was the Loyal one when she defeated Nightmare Moon. (Presses a button on his remote causing the scene to change to the part where Twilight, Sunrise and others are about to defeat Nightmare Moon)

* * *

Twilight Sparkle: Applejack, who reassured me when I was in doubt, represents the element of...Honesty! (Pumbaa then presses the button to fast forward to when Twilight mentions Rainbow Dash) And Rainbow Dash, who could not abandon her friends for her own heart's desire represents the spirit of...Loyalty!

* * *

Sunrise Blossom: (pauses the scene) So, does this mean that from time to time, Applejack and Rainbow Dash sometimes decide to SWAP their elements or something?

Pumbaa: I'm not exactly sure, Sunrise. But this raises another questions?

Sunrise Blossom: Which is?

Pumbaa: Well, who is REALLY honest or loyal the most?

Sunrise Blossom: Hmm, that's a really good question, Pumbaa. (She thinks for a moment) Ok, the way I see it, is that while Applejack's element is the Element of Harmony, what she meant when she said that she was the loyalest of friends, she meant that we can count on her to help out when one of us needs help. And that's another way of her being honest.

Timon: Hmm, that actually does make sense. Ok, back to the show. (unpauses the scene.)

* * *

Big Mac: Big Mac: That's still only ONE pony. And one pony plus hundreds o' apple trees just don't add up to-

Applejack: (rudely interrupts her brother in annoyance) Don't you use your fancy mathematics to muddy the issue! Ah said ah could handle this harvest and Ah'm gonna prove it to ya. Ah'm gonna get every last apple outta those trees this applebuck season ALL BY MYSELF!

Big Mac: (walks away to the barn to get some rest) Well, if you're sure you're up to it. Later!

Applejack: (Looks back at the apple trees and gulps) Ah do hope ah HAVEN'T bitten of more than ah could chew. Calm down, Applejack. You've done things like this all by yourself before. Surely you can handle all of this lot...I hope. (Gulps again) Well, ah better get kickin'. These apples ain't gonna shake THEMSELVES outta 'dem trees.

* * *

Timon: (pauses the scene yet again) Hmm. Y'know, you two, I can't quite put my finger on it, but I have a feeling that something STILL feels a little off.

Pumbaa: Like what, Timon?

Sunrise Blossom: Yeah. We already figured out the loyal as well as honest thing. What else seems strange?

Timon: Well, it's kinda difficult to put into words. So...

Pumbaa and Sunrise: Yeah?

Timon: You know what, I'll just show you what I mean. Take a look at what happens at the beginning of the previous episode. (Presses button on remote to change back to the opening scene of Ticket Masters)

* * *

Applejack: Hey, Twilight, Sunrise, ah just wanted to thank y'all for helpin' me pick them apples. It's much better than handlin' it on mah own y'know.

* * *

Pumbaa: I don't get it.

Sunrise Blossom: Neither do I.

Timon: (pauses it again) Well, you see how Ticket Masters comes BEFORE Applebuck Season?

Pumbaa and Sunrise: Uh-huh.

Timon: Well, here, it shows that Applejack has actually enjoyed having had help from her friends.

Pumbaa and Sunrise: Yeah?

Timon: (presses button on remote to change back to Applebuck Season) Yet, in this episode AFTER Ticket Masters, it clearly shows that Applejack doesn't WANT any help from ANYPONY!

Sunrise Blossom: I think I know that already, Timon. She did tell me and Twilight that a few times that day. What's your point? I'm still not understanding you.

Timon: What I'm saying is, do you think it would've made more sense if Applebuck Season should've come BEFORE Ticket Masters seeing as how that episode begins with Applejack having help from her friends and LIKING it?

Pumbaa: (now starting to understand) Oh! Now, I get what you mean!

Sunrise Blossom: Now that I think about in my little brain, I think I do remember the whole ticket fiasco happening the day after that applebuck season disaster. But, why have this episode after the one we just watched?

Dede42: (pokes her head into view) I did some checking and even I can't answer that question. (ducks out of sight again)

Sunrise Blossom: Well that's disappointing.

Pumbaa: I guess that's a mystery that will never be solved.

Timon: (sighs) Looks like it.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I did some checking and none of my sources hit paid dirt. (shrugs) Oh well.

Pinkie Pie: That's a bummer in the summer.

Starlight Glimmer: Yeah, disappointing is right.

Dede42: Well, that's all I got and I will see everyone and every pony on Wednesday. Bye fore now! R&R everyone!


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: Thanks, I was going to add onto this, but I got busy with work and real life. Although I did think of a reason of how Big Mac got hurt, which will be pretty funny.

Disclaimer: The following is a series of stuff loosely based off My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Dede42's fanfictions, Lion King 1 1/2 (3), Timon and Pumbaa's TV series, and many others and is made for fun related purposes. Though, in places, there will be the odd few amount of randomness, craziness, stuff not making sense, opinions on certain things like for example, how favorite characters like Pinkie Pie or Discord are treated in various seasons from the actual MLP show, and out of character behaviour. Especially from Timon or the Princesses or a few others. Please respect the fact that a fanfic written by me, RolePlayer48 and Dede42 together as teammates can be written any way we feel like it the same as how everyone else's fanfics are written exactly how THEY want them to be written, so please refrain from posting any negative or overly critical reviews. Remember, constructive criticism is not for everyone. It can easily hurt or offend people like Dede42 and myself. So please be considerate and think before you say anything in your review. And when you do say anything, try to be specific so we can understand what you mean right away so that we don't take it the wrong way the same as we unfortunately kept doing with Drew Luczynski's reviews. Trust me, we really regret everything we said about them now. And if you don't like what we write, it's never too soon to just stop reading, click a away and find something else to do. It's better than saying anything nasty. Also, we don't own MLP or Timon and Pumbaa or Robin Hood or whatnot. Though Dede42 does happen to own her OC she created who goes by the name of Sunrise Blossom. Read, review (nice reviews though kinda like RolePlayer48's) and enjoy!

* * *

Applejack Season: Deleted Scene 2: The Two Great Pony Detectives...and Sleeping Beauty. (No. Not the princess.)

*So, as it turns out after Big Mac went back to the barn to rest his injured and Applejack was about to bite off more than she can chew, there were a cow stampede. Yeah. Not a wildebeest stampede. A COW stampede. Why? Because a snake scared them. Wow. What a STUPID reason to start a stampede. So, you know the drill already, Applejack saved the town, no one's father got killed or trampled on like in the Lion King stampede scene, the ponies organise a party for Applejack to celebrate one week later, she shows up to get her trophy while completey sleep deprived due to wasting her time applebucking, ends up dropping off to sleep in front of everyone, she wakes up and realises this and she's gone.*

* * *

Twilight Sparkle: (watches Applejack leave while feeling concerned) Was it just me or did Applejack seem a little...

Rainbow Dash: Tired?

Fluttershy: Dizzy?

Sunrise Blossom: In desperate need of sleep?

Rarity: Messy? (A few ponies glare at her) Well, did you SEE her mane?

Pinkie Pie: Meh. She seemed fine to me. Woo! Woo!

Sunrise Blossom: Are you sure about that, Pinkie?

Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. Showing up to get her trophy tiredly and dropping off to sleep in front of everypony here? That doesn't seem fine to me at all.

Sunrise Blossom: Me neither.

Pinkie Pie: Well, if something seems off to you two, then maybe the best thing to do is to find Applejack, interrogate her, maybe ask her a few questions, gather a few clues and find out what's going on.

Sunrise Blossom: You mean like a detective?

Pinkie Pie: Well, sure! Why not? And you can wear costumes too! Just like Sherlock Holmes or...what was the name of that Disney mouse detective?

Sunrise Blossom: Basil?

Pinkie Pie: That's the one! You have that film too?

Sunrise Blossom: Of course I do! It's been one of my favorite movies since I was a foal! Too bad Twilight never got chance to watch them with me.

Twilight Sparkle: Hey! I had a LOT to study, Sunrise! Like magic! And...stuff for the School of Gifted Unicorns and...

(Remember folks, this is Season 1. No pony knows that their favorite characters actually do exist in their reality like the House of Mouse/Roger Rabbit reality yet until everything that happens to Sunrise in Look Before You Sleep.)

Sunrise Blossom: That's a wonderful idea, Pinkie Pie! (Puts on the costume) How do I look?

Twilight Sparkle: Sunrise, are you sure this is absolutely necessary? Can't we just find out what's up with Applejack normally instead?

Sunrise Blossom: No way, Sparkson!

Twilight Sparkle: ''SPARKSON''?!

Sunrise Blossom: This way is much more fun! Come on, Sparkson! Follow Sherlock Sunrise to Sweet Apple Acres! (Begins making her way)

Twilight Sparkle: (reluctantly sighs and puts on her detective costume) I've got no choice, have I?

* * *

*Meanwhile over at Sweet Apple Acres, oh deary me. It's just as worse here than it was at the Town Hall earlier. Why? Well, let's see. Applejack slamming her high hooves into apple trees, knocking the apples into the baskets? Seems perfectly normal to me...that is of course until you see the look of exhaustion and sleep deprivation on her face of course. Poor thing. She can barely keep her eyes open. And here come our two detectives known as Sherlock Sunrise and Dr. Twilight Q. Sparkson on the case of Applejack's...sleepiness.*

Twilight Sparkle: What on Earth is that pony DOING?

Sunrise Blossom: (looks in her magnifying glass) From the looks of things, Sparkson, I'd say she is kicking apples off of those apple trees. Also known and referred to by her and her kind as applebucking. Something that Applejack has done for a living since I first arrived to Ponyville long before you did.

Twilight Sparkle: (sarcastically) Oh, JUST brilliant, Sherlock. I never would've guessed it. I just don't know HOW you even do it.

Sunrise Blossom: Elementary, my dear Sparkson. Elementary.

Twilight Sparkle: I was being sarcastic, Sunrise! Seriously, this is no time to just be standing here and stating the obvious!

Sunrise Blossom: Well, geez. Sorry, Twilight. But most detectives do this so...tough.

Twilight Sparkle: Can we just get on with trying to figure out what's wrong with Applejack already please?

Sunrise Blossom: All in good time, my dear Sparkson. Al in good time.

Twilight Sparkle: (annoyed groan)

Applejack: (tiredly tries to hit a tree with her hooves but knocks a basket of apples over instead) Whoops. That weren't supposed t' happen. Ah'd better...(yawn)...pick 'em up before...(another yawn)...ah think ah'll just close mah eyes for a few seconds. (Drops off to sleep and begins snoring so ADORABLY)

(Seriously though, out of all the other MLP characters in existence, no pony snores cuter than Applejack according to this episode. What do you all think though? Honest answers please. This is the Element of Honesty we're talking about here after all.)

Twilight Sparkle: (frowns as she sees the sleeping pony) Hey, Sherlock. You think NOW is a good time to find out what's up with Applejack by asking her some questions?

Sunrise Blossom: Shh! Keep it down, Sparkson. She's sleeping. You'll wake her.

Twilight Sparkle: Sunrise, will you please be serious for one moment?

Sunrise Blossom: But her snores are so ADORABLE.

Twilight Sparkle: There is NOTHING adorable about SNORING!

Sunrise Blossom: Are you sure?

Twilight Sparkle: YES! Now, come on!

Sunrise Blossom: Oh, alright, Sparkson. Have it your own way for once in your life. (Teleports herself and Twilight to right in front of the adorable snoring pony) Must we really wake her?

Twilight Sparkle: You want to keep playing detectives and find out what's going on, don't you?

Sunrise Blossom: Oh, alright. Ahem. Applejack. (She still stands there snoring) Applejack? (Nope. Not waking up) Oh well. We tried. Sorry, Twilight.

Twilight Sparkle: Oh, Sunrise. You're just not loud enough. Ahem. APPLEJACK!

Applejack: (wakes up instantly) HUH? WHAT? MAMA? IS THAT YOU? AH WASN'T STEALIN' COOKIES FROM THE COOKIE JAR! AH SWEAR! AH...(realises who's standing in front of her) Oh. Ah've got company. (Sleepily smiles) Uh, howdy, Twilight. Howdy, Sunrise. What brings you two to this neck of the acres? (Yet another yawn) And...why are ya'll dressed up as detectives?

Sunrise Blossom: Because I'm Sherlock Sunrise and this is my lowly assistant Dr. Twilight Q. Sparkle. And we're on a case.

Applejack: Oh really? (More yawning) That sounds nice. What about?

Twilight Sparkle: Well, actually, Applejack. The case is really about you.

Applejack: Aw, isn't that lovely? Now...(more yawning)...if ya'll just excuse me, Ah'll just get on with...ME?! The case is about me?

Sunrise Blossom: That's right. Tell her, Sparkson.

Twilight Sparkle: (rolls her eyes) You see, we want to know why you were so tired when you arrived at Town Hall to collect your trophy from Mayor Mare.

Sunrise Blossom: Hey! You left out the part where she dropped off to sleep in front of everypony!

Twilight Sparkle: For the last time, there is NOTHING cute about SNORING!

Sunrise Blossom: (tears up) Not even mine?

Applejack: Well, if you two must now, it's applebuck season. (Almost runs into a tree) Whoa!

Both: AppleWHAT season?

Applejack: (regains her balance and goes to the next tree to buck) Neh, it's what the Apple family calls harvestin' time. We gather up all the apples so we can sell 'em.

Twilight Sparkle: Well, that makes sense...I think. But why are...

Sunrise Blossom: Or does it, Sparkson?

Twilight Sparkle: What do you mean ''or does it, Sparkson?''?

Sunrise Blossom: Something about this doesn't sit well with me. I think the only way things WILL make sense is if we ask more questions and get more answers.

Applejack: Um...what kind of questions?

Sunrise Blossom: Really important questions that only a smart, intelligent and incredible detective such as I, Sherlock Sunrise, could ask when absolutely necessary.

Applejack: Ooh!

Sunrise Blossom: Questions that often lead to interesting answers like the various answers to questions involving why chickens decide to cross the road. Questions that lead to answers and interesting information that one may have never have heard before. Questions such as...why are you applebucking out here all on your own?

Twilight Sparkle: What?! But I could've asked her that! In fact, I WAS going to ask her that before you interrupted me! I...(Sunrise uses her magic to make Twilight take a potion that'll calm her down in an instant)

Sunrise Blossom: She gets very thirsty around this time of the day, AJ.

Applejack: So ah see. Well, ya see...(yawns and shakes her head to keep focus...kinda) ah'm doin' all this by mahself 'cause mah big brother Big Macintosh hurt himself.

Sunrise Blossom: Hurt himself, you say? Hmm. Most peculiar. (Gets a notebook and pencil out) How'd he do it?

Applejack: (yawns again) Well, he was…pulling a cart full of…barrels of apples…toward town…when out of nowhere…a piano crashed onto the cart…and he was sent flying…into a nearby…tree, and hurt his rbis. Turns out…Derpy accidentally…dropped the piano…when trying to move it…for some pony. She apologized and gave…us a big basket of muffins…they were chocolate and really…yummy. (and she yawns again.

Sunrise Blossom: (finishes writing the imformation down on her notebook) Mmm-hmm. Most bizarre indeed. Has anything like this ever happened to you or your relatives before many years ago?

Applejack: (tries hard to remember...in her adorably tired self) Um...not that ah can remember Nope. Sorry. (Yawns yet again) Oop! Sorry again.

Twilight Sparkle: So, if Big Mac's hurt himself and is resting, then...why can't all of those relatives I met when I first came to Ponyville come on down and help you out here? With a large amount of relatives you have in your family tree helping out, the job would probably be done in no time at all.

Sunrise Blossom: Splendid observation there, Sparkson.

Twilight Sparkle: Starting to get a little annoying now.

Applejack: (sighs) They were only here for ''The Annual Apple Family Reunion''. They actually live all over Equestria and are busy harvestin' their own orchards.

Sunrise Blossom: Their own orchards, you say? (Gets out her pencil and notebook again) And do they do their harvesting all by themeselves like you do too? Or do they require help?

Applejack: (yet another adorably cute yawn) Looky, ah'm not in the best of moods to be answerin' any more high folootin' detective-like questions. Ah've answered quite a few of 'em already.

Sunrise Blossom: (disappointed) Awww...but I like asking questions like a detective does!

Applejack: Listen...(oh look, more yawning)...to put it simply, ah'm on my own. Which means, ah really should get back to work. (Fixes the twins a look because they're not moving out of her way) Ahem...hint hint? Get back to work?

Sunrise Blossom: (sighs sadly) Fine. I guess this means no more detective playing for us then.

Twilight Sparkle: (takes off her Sparkson outfit) Finally.

Sunrise Blossom: Come along, Sparkson.

Twilight Sparkle: (annoyed groan)

Applejack: (still thinking they hadn't got the hint) Could ya'll please step aside, you two?

Sunrise Blossom: Um...we just did. (Notices Applejack is about ready to topple over due to her tiredness) Applejack, you don't look so good.

Applejack: Eh, don't any of you three worry none. Ah'm just fine and dandy. (Goes to kick another tree...and misses) Whoa!

Twilight Sparkle: (unconvinced) Actually, AJ. Sunrise is right. You look terrible.

Applejack: Excuse me?

Sunrise Blossom: Do you need any help from either of us?

Applejack: Help? (Shakes her head, determined to do it on her own) No way, no how.

Twilight Sparkle: But there's absolutely no way you can do it all on your own without assistance.

Applejack: (angrily) IS THAT A CHALLENGE?!

Sunrise Blossom: (flinches) EEP!

Twilight Sparkle: (also flinches) Uhm...no?

Sunrise Blossom: T-t-temper, temper. (Calms down a bit) Honestly Applejack, Twilight and I wouldn't DREAM of challenging you at all.

Applejack: Why not?

Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, Sunny. Why not?

Sunrise Blossom: Well, (starts getting ahead of herself again) as far as brains go, I've got the detective's share. But when it comes to brute strength...well, violence never really solves anything, does it?

Applejack: Well, ah'm gonna prove to you that ah can do it! Now, if ya'll EXCUSE me, ah've got apples to buck. Good day! (Goes back to doing what she does best...in a sleepy way)

* * *

A/N: I declare this deleted scene done and I hope you like what I added about how Big Mac got hurt. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: Dede42 here, and I think I fixed the problem.

Disclaimer: The following is a series of stuff loosely based off My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Dede42's fanfictions, Lion King 1 1/2 (3), Timon and Pumbaa's TV series, and many others and is made for fun related purposes. Though, in places, there will be the odd few amount of randomness, craziness, stuff not making sense, opinions on certain things like for example, how favorite characters like Pinkie Pie or Discord are treated in various seasons from the actual MLP show, and out of character behaviour. Especially from Timon or the Princesses or a few others. Please respect the fact that a fanfic written by me, RolePlayer48 and Dede42 together as teammates can be written any way we feel like it the same as how everyone else's fanfics are written exactly how THEY want them to be written, so please refrain from posting any negative or overly critical reviews. Remember, constructive criticism is not for everyone. It can easily hurt or offend people like Dede42 and myself. So please be considerate and think before you say anything in your review. And when you do say anything, try to be specific so we can understand what you mean right away so that we don't take it the wrong way the same as we unfortunately kept doing with Drew Luczynski's reviews. Trust me, we really regret everything we said about them now. And if you don't like what we write, it's never too soon to just stop reading, click a away and find something else to do. It's better than saying anything nasty. Also, we don't own MLP or Timon and Pumbaa or Robin Hood or whatnot. Though Dede42 does happen to own her OC she created who goes by the name of Sunrise Blossom. Read, review (nice reviews though kinda like RolePlayer48's) and enjoy!

* * *

Applebuck Season: Deleted Scene 3: Saskatchewan Catch: The Sequel! (Wait, what?)

*So...Rainbow Dash is...sitting on a fence...waiting...for...something. Okay, that's not normal for this normally atheltic and daring pony. Doesn't she have things to do like she normally does? What could she possibly be waiting for? Mail? Daring Do books...oh wait. This is Season 1. Forget I said that. Well, whatever it is, Dashie looks mighty impatient.*

Rainbow Dash: Ugh! Where the hay IS she? I've been waiting here like...FOREVER! (Notices Applejack jog up with bags under her eyes) THERE you are.

Applejack: (yawns) Ah'm a mite sorry, Rainbow. Ah was busy applebuckin', got interviewed by two detectives and ah guess ah closed mah eyes for a second, and when ah woke up, ah was late. (Yawns again) Now, ya'll said ya'll needed me to help you with some flyin' trick of yours, is that right?

Rainbow Dash: Gee, I'm surprised you didn't forget about that reason for you being here COMPLETLEY what with you in that sleepy state. (Points to a tall platform with a catapult at the base) See that contraption over there?

Applejack: Uh...yeah.

Rainbow Dash: Well, I'm gonna stand on one end, then you're gonna jump down from that platform, launching me into the air faster than I can take off on my own. Once I'm in the air, I'm gonna do some AMAZING flips and spins that are sure...(Applejack interrupts her with a yawn)...HEY! Are you finding this BORING?!

Applejack: (quickly perks up) OH NO! No, ah was listenin'. Just...(yet another yawn)...exhuasted from all this applebuckin' ah'm doin' this applebuck season.

Rainbow Dash: You're doing it all by yourself? Don't you want any HELP? Like...AT ALL?!

Applejack: (starts getting huffy again) Rainbow, ah believe ah've already been through this with those two unicorn twin sisters. Ah DON'T NEED NO HELP from NOPONY! Ah can do it ALL BY MAHSELF! Just like ya'll built that there...uhh...platform and...catapult...thingy...all by...yoursel...uhh, Dash?

Rainbow Dash: Yes, Applejack?

Applejack: Um, how exactly DID you build those...(more yawning)...contraptions over there? Did ya do it all by yourself or...did you have any help?

* * *

Rainbow Dash: (talks about how she got the idea from watching one of Timon and Pumbaa episodes and sees that Applejack has fallen back to sleep again) APPLEJACK!

Applejack: (wakes up again) AGH! WHAT? WHAT'S WRONG?

Rainbow Dash: Were you even listening?

Applejack: (yawning even more) Ah listened. But then...(tries to think of a good lie)...uhh...somethin' got stuck in mah ear. Could you say all that again please, Rainbow?

Rainbow Dash: (sees right through the lie) Mmm-hmm. Where should I start from?

Applejack: (lots more yawning) From when something got in mah ear.

Rainbow Dash: (grows even more suspicious) When was that?

Applejack: Ah don't know. Ah couldn't hear properly.

(Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too reference just so you know.)

Rainbow Dash: Tsk, tsk, tsk. Element of Honesty, huh? Alright, sleepy head. I'll make it simple. Come here, you! (Picks Applejack up off the ground)

Applejack: What the...? (Rainbow Dash carries her all the way to the top of the platform) Whoa! Where am I goin'? Why am I up so high? (Rainbow drops her onto the platform) Oof!

Rainbow Dash: Look, you just stand right here. (Flies all the way down to her side of the catapult) And I'll stand here and wait for you to jump down onto the other side. Got that?

Applejack: (peers over the edge and begins feeling dizzy) Oh my. That sure is a long way down. Uhhh...yeah! Ah think ah got it! But are you sure about this? Ain't this a mite dangerous?

Rainbow Dash: Pfft! Not for a pony who can FLY! Now then, are you ready?

Applejack: Um, ah think so.

Rainbow Dash: One...two...THREE!

Applejack: (jumps off the platfrom) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-(misses her side of the catapult) OOF! My face!

Rainbow Dash: Umm...maybe I wasn't clear enough. And I thought for sure I made it simple as simply as I could. You see, you're supposed to land ON the other end. Not miss the other end and fall face first onto the ground.

Applejack: (peels herself off the ground) Land on the other end. Right. Got it. CUCKOO!

* * *

Spongebob Squarepants Narrator With The French Accent: Attempt 2.

Applejack: (tries again to land on the other side of the catapult) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-(misses again) OOF! Ouch! Mah rear end.

* * *

Spongebob Squarepants Narrator With The French Accent: Attempt 3.

Applejack: (tries yet again) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-(misses) OOF! Ow. Mah head.

* * *

Spongebob Squarepants Narrator With The French Accent: Attempt 4.

Applejack: (tries again) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-(still misses) OOF! Mah knees! Aw...ow! Ah landed right on mah knees! Ah think they're all covered in bruises now.

* * *

Spongebob Squarepants Narrator With The French Accent: Many more pathetic and feeble attempts/fails later...

Applejack: (tries again for the like the hundredth time) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-(guess what? She misses) OOF! Ouch! My back!

Rainbow Dash: (growing impatient) Applejack, what the hay is going on? I mean, I know that you're pretty tired and exhuasted from working in that apple orchard of yours, but SERIOUSLY! I thought I was working with Ponyville's best athlete!

Applejack: (peels herself off the ground for the hundredth time) You ARE. Ah'm okay. Really. Just a little...dizzy. Ah say, have ya'll considered the pravailing south wind as well as the position of the catapult as it...

Rainbow Dash: What are you even babbling on about? You're starting to sound like Twilight and all her eggheady sciencey talk.

Applejack: Well, so did you when ya told me where these two contraptions came from.

Rainbow Dash: I did? Huh. No wonder you fell asleep in front of me.

Applejack: Ah-ah have an idea that may or may not work.

Rainbow Dash: Considering the state your in, it'll probably not work.

Applejack: Watch this. (Presses down her side of the catapult, lifting up her friend) Ta-da! (Sees Rainbow's annoyed expression) Oh...maybe not. Okay, one more try. Ah'm sure to get it this time. (Walks off the catapult causing Rainbow's end to crash back down)

Rainbow Dash: OOF! (groans) Oh, my butt hurts.

Applejack: (sleepily climbs back up to the top of the platform AGAIN) She'll be climbin' up the platform when she...(yawns)...climbs. She'll be climbin' up the platform when she...oh, ah'm here now. (Peers over the edge to make sure she'll hit the target this time) Heh heh. Here ah go! (Leaps off the platform and into the air) COWABUNGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Rainbow Dash: No! WAIT! (Gets catapulted into the air just like Timon did in that episode) APPLEJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!

Applejack: You're welcome.

* * *

Pumbaa: (pauses the scene) This, uh, remind you of anything familiar to you at all, Timon?

Timon: Don't know what you mean.

Sunrise Blossom: What? What does it remind you off, Pumbaa?

Pumbaa: It reminds me of that one time Timon and I went to Saskatchewan to catch a flying squirrel so that we could get him to help another flying squirrel learn how to fly so they could give us some bugs in return.

Timon: Exactly! And that's all you need to know, Sunny Bunny! So shut up and watch the rest of the...

Sunrise Blossom: Really? But...how does Rainbow being shot into the air remind you of...

Pumbaa: Here. I'll show you! (Gets out his remote)

Timon: PUMBAA, NO! DON'T SHOW THE CLIP!

* * *

*Too late. Pumbaa presses the button and the scene changes to the catapult part from the Timon and Pumbaa episode ''Saskatchewan Catch''.*

Pumbaa: (jumps off the rock) HAKUNA MATATA! (Lands on the plank catapulting Timon into the air)

Timon: YOU'RE MINE NOW, SQUIRRELY! (Flies right past him) Oh. Missed. (Notices himself flying towards some very tall mountains) OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

Sunrise Blossom: (bursts out laughing) BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, Timon! That's the funniest thing...I've ever seen! (Falls on the floor laughing) I can't...i can't...I CAN'T STOP LAUGHING!

Timon: Yeah, yeah, yeah! Go ahead! Laugh! See if I care! It could've happened to anybody. Like Rainbow Dash for ins...wait a minute! Did Hasbro rip off our catapult dilemma here?!

* * *

A/N: That should do it for now, and I will posting the beginning of MLP Season 3 shortly. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: Hey, online brother, I figured that you were busy, and don't worry, Sunrise wasn't being rude to Pinkie, she's just a bit stress because of them almost being attacked by King Sombra earlier. Yeah, when I wrote that scene, I forgot that Timon and Pumbaa had actually seen snow before. Anyway, I'm glad to have this to post since I was busy packing for my vacation tomorrow.

Disclaimer: The following is a series of stuff loosely based off My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Dede42's fanfictions, Lion King 1 1/2 (3), Timon and Pumbaa's TV series, and many others and is made for fun related purposes. Though, in places, there will be the odd few amount of randomness, craziness, stuff not making sense, opinions on certain things like for example, how favorite characters like Pinkie Pie or Discord are treated in various seasons from the actual MLP show, and out of character behaviour. Especially from Timon or the Princesses or a few others. Please respect the fact that a fanfic written by me, RolePlayer48 and Dede42 together as teammates can be written any way we feel like it the same as how everyone else's fanfics are written exactly how THEY want them to be written, so please refrain from posting any negative or overly critical reviews. Remember, constructive criticism is not for everyone. It can easily hurt or offend people like Dede42 and myself. So please be considerate and think before you say anything in your review. And when you do say anything, try to be specific so we can understand what you mean right away so that we don't take it the wrong way the same as we unfortunately kept doing with Drew Luczynski's reviews. Trust me, we really regret everything we said about them now. And if you don't like what we write, it's never too soon to just stop reading, click a away and find something else to do. It's better than saying anything nasty. Also, we don't own MLP or Timon and Pumbaa or Robin Hood or whatnot. Though Dede42 does happen to own her OC she created who goes by the name of Sunrise Blossom. Read, review (nice reviews though kinda like RolePlayer48's) and enjoy!

* * *

Applejack Season: Deleted Scene 4: Confrontations and Help. (Or more specifically, SINGING about help while still in a adorably overly sleep-deprived state)

*...Do I REALLY need to explain anything that's been happening before this part? AJ messed up badly when helping her friends in her sleepy state and caused a stampede of BUNNIES to rampage through Ponyville. Not wildebeest. Not cows. BUNNIES! What more do I need to tell you here? Let's just drop in on Applejack once more already.*

* * *

Applejack: (kicking apples off of trees while on the verge of passing out...AGAIN!) Must...(kick)...keep...(kick)...buckin'...(yawns)...just a few...(kick)...more. (Yawns again) Must finish harvestin'...

Twilight and Sunrise: (stalking over to their friend) APPLEJACK APPLE!

Applejack: Wha-huh?! Who called me by mah full name? What's...oh no. Not you two again. (Yawns even more) How many times have ah already been and told ya'll about not needing no help from no...

Sunrise Blossom: AH, SHUT UP! (Proceeds to comically slap Applejack in the face for comedic purposes)

Applejack: OW! Di...did ya'll just slap me?

Sunrise Blossom: Yes and I'll do it again.

Applejack: Why?

Sunrise Blossom: Well...because I feel like it. (Slaps Applejack again)

Applejack: OW! What's the matter with you, Sunny?

Twilight Sparkle: Listen to me, Applejack. Your applebucking hasn't just been causing YOU problems.

Applejack: (tiredly confused) It hasn't?

Twilight Sparkle: It's also over-propelled Rainbow Dash, practically poisoned plenty of ponies...

Applejack: (even more tiredly confused) POISONED ponies? When did ah ever...(yawns)...do somethin' as mean as that? Was it those muffins ah helped Pinkie bake? But...ah thought for sure she said she wanted me to put in soda, sour lemons and earth worms...

Sunrise Blossom: NO, YOU FOOL! She said to put in BAKING soda, flour and wheat germs! DID YOU NOT CLEAN OUT YOUR OWN EARS IN THAT STATE?!

Applejack: (gets huffy again) Well...(yawning while still huffy)...how the hay was AH supposed to know ah couldn't hear nothin' properly with Pinkie Pie?

Twilight Sparkle: And thanks to your ''amazing'' hurdling skills with Fluttershy just now, you caused a stampede of brand new bouncing baby bunnies.

* * *

Timon: (pauses the scene yet again) Try saying that three times fast.

Pumbaa: (does just that) Brand new bouncing baby bunnies! Brand new bouncing baby bunnies! Brand new bouncing baby bunnies! How was that?

*Timon and Sunrise just look at him with their mouths agape impressed at Pumbaa saying that tongue twister THREE times FAST.*

Pumbaa: What?

Timon: How did you even MANAGE that?! I was telling the AUDIENCE to try saying it three times fast! Not you!

Pumbaa: Oh. Sorry.

Sunrise Blossom: I don't even know if I can say it that fast three times. Um...brand new bouncing baby bunnies! Bland noon bounty maybe monies! Bam moose flouncy...I CAN'T EVEN SAY IT TWO TIMES FAST!

(Has anyone actually TRIED saying ''brand new bouncing baby bunnies'' three times fast or MORE than three times fast? Try it yourself and see how difficult it might be. As for me, I daren't do it!)

Timon: If we're quite finished with these tongue twisters already, I would like to get on with the rest of what really happened here!

Sunrise and Pumbaa: Sorry, Timon.

Timon: Thank you. (Continues the scene)

* * *

Twilight Sparkle: I don't care WHAT you say OR how many times my sister and I keep constantly having to come back here!

Twilight and Sunrise: YOU! NEED! HELP!

Applejack: (manages to kick the last apples out of the tree she was kicking and into her basket) Ha! No, ah don't. Looky on over there, why don'tcha? (Points to the bare trees in the distant) Ah did it. Ah harvested the ENTIRE Sweet Apple Acres without ANY help whatsoever! How'd ya like them apples, huh?

Sunrise Blossom: (looks at those bare trees) Wow...I mean...wow. Gosh, Applejack. You sure proved Twiley and I wrong. I guess you really DID manage to do this all by yourself.

Twilight Sparkle: (also looks at those bare trees and sighs) As much as I'd hate to admit it, I guess you were right the whole time, AJ. Boy, were we ever wrong? (Goes back to her confronting mode) STILL, that doesn't excuse all the things that happened to all our friends earlier tod...

Applejack: (yawns) Ya know, Twi, as much as ah wanna listen to your scolding, Ah'll be heading off to beddy bye now for a well deserved sleep.

Twilight Sparkle: BUT IT'S STILL DAYTIME!

Applejack: Does that even matter to you right now? (Begins walking away until she finds Big Mac standing in front of her) Oh, hey, big brother. (Yawns) All rested up, ah see. How's the ribs?

Big Mac: Been better. Been worse too.

Applejack: So, what brings YOU there? Impressed at my ability to handle applebuck season by mahself?

Big Mac: Um, what about all THEM apples? (Points to the trees that are still loaded with apples)

Applejack: (does a double take and stares in horror) Wha-HUH?! THERE'S MORE?! W-w-where did all those apples...? Ah...ah only got HALF of harvestin' this extensive orchard finished?! (Begins getting all dizzy) NO! NOOOO! DOES NOT COMPUTE! DOES NOT COMPUTE! BRAIN OVERLOADING! MUST SHUT DOWN ALL SYSTEMS! (Does a perfect imitation of the Windows XP shutdown music and then faints) OOF!

Twilight Sparkle: (also stares at all the trees with apples still in them) Huh. Guess Sunny and I WERE right all along.

Sunrise Blossom: (stands over Applejack with a concerned look on her face) Applejack? You okay, cowgirl? We're sorry for yelling at you and telling you off about everything that's happened.

Twilight Sparkle: We are?

Sunrise Blossom: (begins crying and hugging the unconscious pony) I know you're in there, buddy! Please wake up! SPEAK to us!

Applejack: (slowly opens her eyes and perfectly imitates the Windows XP startup music) Huh? Wha...what happened? Twilight? Sunrise? Is that you? Wh...why am ah layin' on mah back?

Sunrise Blossom: (crying tears of joy) YOU'RE ALIVE! OH, THANK CELESTIA YOU'RE STILL ALIVE! We thought you were a goner!

Twilight Sparkle: Sunrise, she only just fainted. It's not like she died or anything.

Sunrise Blossom: Well, how would YOU feel if Celestia was knocked unconscious just because she fainted?

Twilight Sparkle: Don't you DARE bring Celestia into this!

Applejack: (confused at what's going on) Um, what's a happenin' here?

Twilight Sparkle: (sighs) Listen, Applejack. Sunrise and I are sorry for yelling at you a few minutes ago before you passed out...

Applejack: Ah passed out?

Twilight Sparkle: And we completely respect the Apple Family ways. You're always there to help anypony in need, so maybe you could put a little of your stubborn pride aside and allow your friends to help you?

Sunrise Blossom: (gives Applejack big puppy dog eyes) PLEASE?!

Applejack: (sighs) Okay, you two.

Twilight Sparkle: We will NOT be taking ''no'' for an answ-WHAT?!

Applejack: Yes, you two! Yes, PLEASE! HELP! AH NEED SOMEPONY! HELP! NOT JUST ANYPONY! HELP! YOU KNOW, AH NEED SOMEONE! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!

Twilight Sparkle: (relieved) Phew! Glad you've finally came to your sens...

Applejack: (still singing the Beatles' ''Help'' song and prancing all around the place) When ah was younger, so much younger than today, ah never needed anypony's help in any way!

Sunrise Blossom: (freaked out by this) Uhhhhh...okay then? That came out of nowhere.

Applejack: But now, those days are GONE and ah'm not so self assured!

Twilight Sparkle: I think we get the point already, AJ.

Applejack: Now ah find ah've changed mah mind and opened up the doors!

Sunrise Blossom: Applejack?

Applejack: HELP ME IF YA CAN! AH'M FEELIN' DOWN!

Twilight Sparkle: Applejack?

Applejack: AND AH DO APPRECIATE YA BEING ROUND!

Sunrise Blossom: You can stop now.

Applejack: HELP ME GET MAH HOOVES BACK ON THE GROUND!

Twilight and Sunrise: Applejack!

Applejack: WON'T YA PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE, PLEASE HELP M-(passes out on the ground and falls fast asleep snoring cutely again)

Twilight Sparkle: (chuckles) Sleep tight, my little pony.

* * *

A/N: I grew up with a lot of classics, including _The Beatles_, and I didn't know that Ringo was the narrator for _Thomas the Tank Engine_, thanks for letting me know that. I'm also not surprised that you would know _The Beatles_, Roleplayer48, and I figured one of their songs would show up eventually since they're all really popular. I will see you on Monday when I get back from my vacation. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	16. Chapter 15

A/N: I'm glad we're doing another one of these deleted scenes, online brother, and I will do the copy and paste from the original deleted scene. Thanks for reminding me of which chapter to get it from.

Disclaimer: The following is a series of stuff loosely based off My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Dede42's fanfictions, Lion King 1 1/2 (3), Timon and Pumbaa's TV series, and many others and is made for fun related purposes. Though, in places, there will be the odd few amount of randomness, craziness, stuff not making sense, opinions on certain things like for example, how favorite characters like Pinkie Pie or Discord are treated in various seasons from the actual MLP show, and out of character behaviour. Especially from Timon or the Princesses or a few others. Please respect the fact that a fanfic written by me, RolePlayer48 and Dede42 together as teammates can be written any way we feel like it the same as how everyone else's fanfics are written exactly how THEY want them to be written, so please refrain from posting any negative or overly critical reviews. Remember, constructive criticism is not for everyone. It can easily hurt or offend people like Dede42 and myself. So please be considerate and think before you say anything in your review. And when you do say anything, try to be specific so we can understand what you mean right away so that we don't take it the wrong way the same as we unfortunately kept doing with Drew Luczynski's reviews. Trust me, we really regret everything we said about them now. And if you don't like what we write, it's never too soon to just stop reading, click a away and find something else to do. It's better than saying anything nasty. Also, we don't own MLP or Timon and Pumbaa or Robin Hood or whatnot. Though Dede42 does happen to own her OC she created who goes by the name of Sunrise Blossom. Read, review (nice reviews though kinda like RolePlayer48's) and enjoy!

* * *

Griffin the Brush-off: Deleted Scene 1: Discussing The Treatment Of Pinkie Pie In Recent Seasons Episodes.

(I know what a TON of you are thinking right now. ''Oh no. Not this controversial deleted scene that Drew wasted his time ranting about and hated already! We're nowhere NEAR Party of One yet!''. Well, it turns out there were a few episodes from the older seasons that had scenes of ponies finding Pinkie annoying/possibly hating her just for being herself such as the parts of Griffin the Brush-off where Rainbow desperately tries to fly away from her for example. So, this is most likely a remake of a later deleted scene that Drew...REALLY hated just because of my harmless opinions on Pinkie's treatment. I'll try my hardest to write this in a way that won't anger Drew and force him to say something hurtful to me again unlike the original deleted scene. It won't be easy. Also, if Drew is reading this, please refrain from posting any negative or overly critical reviews about our thoughts because to us, that's bullying. Seriously Drew, think before you say anything this time. Anyway, enjoy! Or at least TRY to.)

* * *

*So, whereabouts are we in this episode that I'm making a deleted scene out of? The part just after Rainbow crashes into the mountain and it cuts to a few days later. There. That answer you question? Okay, a few days later after that mishap, we see Pinkie Pie humming to herself as she bounces along through the town. Up on a cloud above her, we see Rainbow Dash fast asleep. What? Napping again? Sheesh! What a lazy one! She is immediately woken up by Pinkie's humming and stuffs bits of cloud in her ears to block out the noise. Wow. Rude much?*

Pinkie Pie: (reaches a flower cart that a few ponies are gathered around) Hi, I'm looking for Rainbow Dash. Have you seen her?

Rainbow Dash: (immediately hears that as well) Oh no! What does Pinkie want with me today? I'm trying to nap here! Uh...I know! I'll hide! (Begins digging a hole in the cloud so she can hide) Gotta hurry! Gotta hurry!

Pinkie Pie: (comes across Sunrise Blossom) Hi, Sunrise! How are you today?

Sunrise Blossom: Hello, Pinkie Pie. I'm doing pretty good today. Just gathering a few supplies for my Apothecary. What are you up to?

Pinkie Pie: I'm looking for Rainbow Dash so I can play with her today. Have you seen her?

Sunrise Blossom: Rainbow Dash, huh? Nope. Sorry, Pinkie. I don't think I've seen much of her today. (Notices Twilight standing outside a bookstore) Oh! Maybe you could go ask my sister. Maybe she's seen Rainbow Dash.

Pinkie Pie: Good idea, Sunny! (Walks over to Twilight) Oh, Twilight!

Twilight Sparkle: Hmm?

Pinkie Pie: Have you seen Rainbow Dash anywhere?

Twilight Sparkle: (points to the cloud above them) Isn't she right up there?

Rainbow Dash: (freezes in place) Aw, nuts! They found me! I'm outta here! (Flies off in a hurry)

Pinkie Pie: Rainbow Dash! (Begins bouncing off after her friend)

(Be prepared, people. THIS is where the discussion of Pinkie's treatment begins. And it will contain Timon possibly ''ranting'' a liitle bit about it. Now, let's not have any complaints about characters ranting about various stuff dragging down the comedy either because one, there have been many episodes of Timon and Pumbaa where Timon rants or goes full on ragequit on whatever angers him and no one wastes their time complaining about THAT dragging down the comedy. And two, I've seen a few fanfics/fanworks of various cartoons involving characters ranting about stuff and no one wastes their time complaining about that either. In other words, DON'T TAKE IT SERIOUSLY, DREW! You have been warned.)

* * *

Timon: (you guessed it. He pauses the scene again to chat) No, no, no. I'm sorry but...no.

Pumbaa: Uh, something wrong, Timon?

Timon: I can't sit through this montage of Rainbow Dash trying to fly away from Pinkie Pie.

Sunrise Blossom: Why not?

Timon: Because I can't tell if this is foreshadowing or not.

Pumbaa and Sunrise: Foreshadowing to what?

Timon: Foreshadowing to ALL the Pinkie Pie episodes from Seasons 7-8 made by Hasbro which NEVER happened AT ALL where ponies act as if they find Pinkie annoying or hate her just because she's random, hyperactive, fun-loving or simply just being who she's born to be.

Pumbaa: Huh? Why would the ponies act as if they secretly hated Pinkie Pie for being herself?

Timon: Don't ask me, Pumbaa. Ask Hasbro. They made those seasons. And you can be thankful that none of that ever happened according to our tapes.

Sunrise Blossom: Are you sure they act as if they hate her in these recent episodes?

Timon: Well, has it ever occurred to anyone that whenever Pinkie Pie says or does something funny or random or even chaotic or...ANYTHING AT ALL for that matter, the instant response from her friends is nothing but a roll of the eyes or something sarcastic in hopes that she'll think of it as a compliment or anything that pretty much indicates that they just PRETEND to even like her as a friend in the first place?

(Seriously though, pay close attention to the reactions/facial expressions of Pinkie's friends whenever Pinkie does ANYTHING that's funny. Even Maud Pie stoops to this level in Rock Solid Friendship and The Maud Couple. That's why I made Timon bring her up in the original version of this deleted scene.)

Pumbaa and Sunrise: Ummm...

Timon: You still don't believe me, do you?

Pumbaa and Sunrise: Well...

Timon: (sigh) I may as well show you a few clips to prove my point. Observe. (presses button on remote and the scene changes to that one scene from that MLP movie from last year that I don't really like and never bothered to watch)

* * *

Twilight Sparkle: Well, maybe I would've been better off without FRIENDS LIKE YOU!

Pinkie Pie: (gasps and begins to cry)

* * *

Timon: See? Right there? She admits it.

Pumbaa: Oh my!

Sunrise Blossom: Sweet Celestia! How harsh!

Timon: And in case you're still having a hard time believing me, I should probably tell you there's this episode where Pinkie Pie has some sort of bagpipe thing from the Yaks known as a youvidaphone and her playing causes her friends to hate it so much that their critisim on Pinkie's youvidaphone playing caused her to become depressed enough to leave Ponyville and move in with the Yaks at Yakyakistan.

Sunrise Blossom: (gasps) What?!

Pumbaa: Now, just a minute! Getting mad/annoyed at Pinkie is one thing, but actually hating her music playing enough to make her move out of Ponyville? THAT'S JUST GOING TOO FAR!

Timon: Pumbaa, please calm down. I was trying to express my thoughts on this in a way that wouldn't anger others.

(Particularly Drew Luczynski. Man, his words still hurt me to this day.)

Pumbaa: Oh. Sorry.

Sunrise Blossom: How are you so calm about all this then, Timon? Normally, this would be something you'd be SUPER mad about?

Timon: I literally just told you I was trying to express my thoughts in a way that wouldn't anger others. Weren't you listening the first time? Anyway, what other proof do you two need? The fact that Rainbow Dash finds Pinkie Pie really annoying and tries to run away from her is definitely foreshadowing to those dreaded episodes from Hasbro! The more I sit through them, the more I question what Twilight and her friends really think of Pinkie.

Pumbaa: Well, before we watch the rest of this episode, why don't we go ask Twilight if everything we said about everyone's apparent hatred for Pinkie is true?

Timon: Good idea.

* * *

(Twilight Sparkle is in the library when the door bursts open and Timon enters with Pumbaa and Sunrise Blossom.)

Timon: Twilight, we've got a bone to pick with you.

Twilight Sparkle: What's going on?

Sunrise Blossom: (sighs) It seems like there is a lot of hate toward Pinkie Pie in a lot of the MLP episodes of late, and how you treated Pinkie in the MLP movie.

Pumbaa: You did seem kind of rude to her in the movie.

Timon: Yeah, so fess up!

Twilight Sparkle: (blinks and sighs) Yeah, it does seem like every pony is being rude to Pinkie more often in the recent seasons, and I never should have yelled at her in the movie since us getting kicked out was my fault when I tried to steal that pearl so that we could stop the Storm King.

Timon: Ah ha! I knew it! (he pauses for a moment) Wait, you actually regret being mean to Pinkie Pie in the MLP movie?

Twilight Sparkle: (nods) Yes, I was suffering from tunnel vision at the time, so focus on stopping the Storm King that I couldn't see how rude I was being to Pinkie and the others. Sunny, you tried to get me to stop and think, and I wouldn't. So, yes, I do regret being rude to Pinkie in both the movie and during Seasons 7 and 8.

Timon: Wow, I did not see that coming.

Sunrise Blossom: I'm glad that we're getting this problem figured out.

Pumbaa: Same here.

* * *

(Timon, Pumbaa, and Sunrise Blossom returns to the theater to resume the episode after they talk with Twilight Sparkle, and they are impress by Twilight's answer.)

Timon: Well, that went better then I thought it would.

Pumbaa: Yeah, Twilight isn't a big meanie like you thought, Timon.

Timon: Yeah, I wasn't expecting that.

Sunrise Blossom: True, very true. (pulls out three buckets, one of popcorn, and two with cooked bugs.) Here you both go. Shall we continue the episode?

Timon and Pumbaa: (grabs the buckets) Yes! Let's!

* * *

A/N: I think I wrapped this deleted scene up rather well. See you all tomorrow! Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	17. Chapter 16

AN: Thanks for this, online brother, and I'll add it.

* * *

Boast Busters: Deleted Scene 1: Trixie's Ponyville Debut (Her Point Of View)

(Remember how Dede42 and I are...BIG softies when it comes to the treatment Pinkie Pie or the CMC or Discord get from various others? Because Trixie is another one that I've definitely starting caring about a lot more since that...really depressing moment in Season 6. The more episodes there are of Trixie finally getting along, making friends and bonding with ponies nowadays, the more I look back at her first apperances and feel REALLY sorry for how she's treated at first simply because she wanted to be a travelling magician. So, this deleted scene is going to focus quite a bit on Trixie's point of view in Boast Busters and how the reactions of certain ponies really affect her inside.)

*As Griffin the Brush Off comes to an end, Pumbaa realises that he's all out of popcorn and is just about to go back to the snack bar to get some more when...*

Trixie: (appears out of nowhere by magic) SURPRISE!

Timon, Pumbaa and Sunrise: (all jump) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (Hide under their seats)

Trixie: (chuckles) Was that a Great and Powerful entrance or what?

Sunrise Blossom: (sits back up) Huh? Oh, Trixie. It's only you.

Pumbaa: (also sits back up) Trixie?

Timon: That showoff pony?

Trixie: I'll thank you to be more polite to the Great and Powerful Trixie if you don't mind, pipsqueak.

Timon: Hey!

Sunrise Blossom: What brings you here then, Trixie?

Trixie: Oh, nothing really. Just heard that you were having a whole day of watching how My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic REALLY happened and how the two of you got involved in it a few seasons later and well, here I am!

Pumbaa: Wow. She's good.

Timon: Wait a minute there, Trixie. How do you know all of this?

Trixie: Ah-ah-ah! A magician never reveals her secrets.

Sunrise Blossom: So, what made you interested in all that Timon, Pumbaa and I have been doing?

Trixie: What's the next episode coming up next?

Sunrise Blossom: (gets out a list of all the Season 1 episodes) Boast Busters. Why?

Trixie: Ah! My grand debut!

Timon: So, you just came here to watch yourself be ''Great and Powerful''? Why am I not surprised?

Trixie: Not quite. See, there's more about why I wanted to be a Great and Powerful magician and lied about defeating Ursa Majors than meets the eye that I never really revealed until Season 3.

Timon: (confused) Season 3?

Pumbaa: You mean you weren't in Season 2?

Trixie: Shocking, I know.

Sunrise Blossom: (remembers) Oh yes. You told Twilight and I a bit about yourself and why you did what you did.

Trixie: That's right. And if you'll just pass me that remote, I can show you most of Boast Busters from my point of view and tell you and your friends my backstory all over again in case there's anyone who need reminding.

Sunrise Blossom: (hands Trixie the remote) Here you go, Trixie.

Timon: Actually, Pumbaa and I never heard your backstory the first ti...

Trixie: Shhh! Okay. Here we go. (Presses button on remote as the opening of Boast Busters begins)

* * *

Spike: (encouraging Twilight to make a mustache appear on his face by magic) Come on, Twilight. You can do it!

Twilight Sparkle: Okay, here goes. (Begins concentrating)

* * *

Trixie: Ugh. I don't need to watch this bit. (Presses button to fast forward the scene until...) Ah! There we go! Now listen closley.

* * *

Trixie's Narration: Hello. My name is Trixie Lulamoon. Also known as The Great and Powerful Trixie! The Greatest and most Powerfulest Magician in all of Equestria! At least...that's what I wanted to be. Why? It's a bit of a long story.

* * *

Timon: Wait. Trixie has a last name?

Pumbaa, Sunrise and Trixie: Shhh!

Timon: (whispers) Sorry.

* * *

*The scene then shows the childhood of Trixie Lulamoon and all the times she spent with her family.*

* * *

Trixie's Narration: So, where did my desires to be ''Great and Powerful'' come from? Let's go back to when I used to travel across Equestria with my mom and my dad, Jackpot the Famous Stage Magician during the summer months. It was a lot of fun back then as my mom and I would often assist my dad in his performances. I loved every minute of those trips. Especially when I starting learning how to make his magic tricks work. It could've gone on like that forever. Except for one teeny weeny thing that happened a little bit after that.

*Cut to Trixie's mom in her bed feeling ill.*

Trixie's Narration: Yep. It all goes downhill from here. Mom got...unexplainably ill. (Pauses) No, seriously, I-I have no clue what got her ill. No one does. Not even my dad, the Famous Stage Magician, knew how she got ill. My only guess is that she either walked right into poision joke flowers or...caught the illness from somepony else or...yeah, that's pretty much my only guess. It's basically like that weird...talking...green train who's name was apparently Henry who seemed to suffer dreadfully for unexplained reasons and no one else cared.

* * *

Sunrise Blossom: Ooh! Somepony's been watching Thomas the Tank Engine as a foal.

Trixie: Um...well, doesn't everyone from time to time?

(Ain't that the truth?)

* * *

Trixie's Narration: So, long story short, my mom was too ill to continue travelling with father. So he invited his sister to look after her until she got better. Unfortunately, that meant I had to stay at home and focus on my studies with my aunt instead of travelling. BORING!

* * *

Timon: I can imagine.

Pumbaa: I'm still surprised your sister actually ENJOYS all that boring studying, Sunrise.

Sunrise Blossom: So was I. I preferred watching all my DVDs over studying myself.

Trixie: Well, consider yourself lucky, Sunrise. I had to do so much studying that I had no more time to watch DVDs like everypony else.

Sunrise Blossom: Oh.

Pumbaa: That's disappointing.

Trixie: Oh, it's worse than that! Because from that day forward, I spent my summers at home with my aunt who wouldn't stop insisting that I should waste my precious time studying as much as possible instead of spending time with any of the friends I used to make!

Pumbaa: Oh my!

Timon: Quite the abusive aunt you have then, isn't it, Trixie? Heh. Kinda reminds me of Uncle Max, doesn't it, Pumbaa?

Pumbaa: It does a little bit.

Sunrise Blossom: Did your mom ever get better, Trixie? I can't remember since you told me all this in Season 3.

Trixie: Yes. She did. And at first, I was happy because I thought that automatically meant things would go back to how they used to be. But, nope! All my aunt cared about was me studying instead of me traveling with my father!

Timon: Yeah, I kinda guessed that already.

Trixie: But the studying didn't last for very long. (Presses button on remote causing the scene to switch to Trixie getting her cutie mark)

* * *

Trixie's Narration: Things started looking up for me once I got my cutie mark as the moment my aunt saw it, she convinced my parents to send me to Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns!

*We cut to all the foals, including Trixie, going to that school on their first day.*

* * *

Timon: Must've been as boring for you as the studying was, eh?

Trixie: On the contrary, I was THRILLED when I got in!

* * *

Trixie's Narration: The first year wasn't as easy as I hoped it would be considering it was pretty hard for me to learn magic without my father who often made magic look easy. And the moment Princess Celestia made two anonymous ponies her personal students...

* * *

Timon: (pauses the video) Let me stop you there, Trixie. I don't think we need to hear more narration from you at this point. We can guess already what happens from here. You got jealous, struggled with your magic until you dropped out of school, started your career of following in your father's footsteps by becoming a traveling magician yourself, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Twilight, Spike, Snips and Snails ruined everything causing you to turn sort of kinda but not really evil in Season 3. Am I right?

Trixie: (droops her head in shame) You guessed right.

Pumbaa: Wait. You're siding with Trixie by blaming Twilight and her friends?

Sunrise Blossom: No, Pumbaa. Timon might be onto something there. Now that I think about, none of us were really that kind to Trixie when she started doing her show for everyone in Ponyville that first day. Not Rainbow. Not Rarity. Not Applejack. Not ANYPONY!

Trixie: I suppose if they'd just kept their mouths shut and let me do what magicians are supposed to do, there probably wouldn't have been so many problems.

Pumbaa: And what did it feel like what Rainbow, Rarity and Applejack started heckling you like those two old guys from The Muppet Show?

Trixie: It hurt me a lot inside, Pumbaa. I'll show you.

(To Be Continued...)

* * *

A/N: I like everything that's been added and I'll try to think of something to add tomorrow. Oh, and I might be a bit late updating tomorrow as I have a haircut appointment in the morning, and some stuff to do for my upcoming art show in November. I will see you all tomorrow! Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	18. Chapter 17

A/N: At last, another deleted scene to tell my true story.

Dede42: That's right, Trixie. Time for the truth to come out.

Trixie: I'm looking forward to it.

Dede42: Onward!

* * *

Boast Busters: Deleted Scene 2: Trixie's Ponyville Debut (Her Point Of View: Part 2)

(Well, I DID say this particular deleted scene would probably be a two-parter at the end of the last chapter when it said ''To Be Continued'', didn't I? And again, for those who never bothered to pay attention last time, this deleted scene is basically the first few scenes of Trixie in Boast Busters from HER point of view. So...on with the show!)

* * *

Spongebob Squarepants Narrator With The French Accent: Previously on the Revised Season 1 Deleted Scenes...

Pumbaa: What did it feel like what Rainbow, Rarity and Applejack started heckling you like those two old guys from The Muppet Show?

Trixie: It hurt me a lot inside, Pumbaa. I'll show you.

Spongebob Squarepants Narrator With The French Accent: We now return to your regularly scheduled program.

* * *

*Over the hills and far away, Teletubbies come to pl...NAH! Just kidding! Just outside of Ponyville on a nearby hill, a certain blue unicorn pulling a wagon stops to admire the scenery and take it in her surroundings.*

Trixie: There it is. Ponyville. I have finally arrived. Wow. What a beautiful town this is. I've heard wonderful things about this place before. But I didn't think it would be true. I hope I can make a good impression for everypony here, maybe even make some new friends just like I always wanted. Aw, what am I waiting for? I've got a show to put on! Time to make my daddy proud by following in his footsteps! (Begins going the hill heading towards Ponyville)

* * *

*Meanwhile in the town just near the Town Square, we see Snips, Snails, Twilight and Spike. Why? Why should I even say? You know already why they're in this one spot together.*

Snails: Haven't you guys heard? There's a new unicorn in town!

Snips: Yeah! Someone who just showed up here just a few minutes ago with a hat, a cape, a wagon and everything! They say she's got more magical powers than any other unicorn ever!

Twilight Sparkle: Really?

Spike: (scoffs) Aw, no way! That honor goes to Twilight here.

Snails: I'm sorry but did we ask for your opinion?

Spike: No. But...

Snips: Then zip it!

Twilight Sparkle: (as curious as Alice) Where is this new unicorn?

Snails: Ho, she's in the town square! Come on! (Runs towards Town Square)

Snips: Yeah! Come on! Whooo! (Runs after his friend)

* * *

*Town Square, fancy-looking trailer/wagon/stage thingy outside Town Hall with a poster of the magician on it, blabbity blabbity blah. You know what's going on already.*

Trixie's Voice: Come on, come all! Come and witness the amazing magic of the Great and Powerful Trixie!

*And now for a game of Where's Trixie. It's like Where's Wally but with Trixie. So, Where's Trixie? (Poof!) Oh, there she is. Welp, there go the audience's cheers and applauses.*

Trixie: Watch in awe as the Great and Powerful Trixie performs the most spectacular feats of magic ever witnessed by pony eyes!

*A random fanfare plays as more fireworks go boom in the background because cheesecake. The best explanation you'll ever get here.*

The Crowd: Ooh!

Twilight Sparkle: Wow. Snips and Snails were right. She does look mighty powerful.

Sunrise Blossom: (also apparently in the crowd because lemons) And great. Don't forget great. It's in her name after all.

Twilight Sparkle: (surprised) Whoa! Sunrise! How long have you been here in this crowd?

Sunrise Blossom: Well actually, I only just got here the same as everyone else has. Plus, this is Ponyville's first magician that has ever done a magic show here in Ponyville before! Isn't that exciting?

Rarity: (scoffs) Exciting? For real? Oh, please. How can anyone find a show about a boasting magician exciting?

The Crowd (except, Spike, Rainbow and Applejack): (gasps in horror)

Trixie: (hears Rarity's outburst) Huh? (Thinks in her head) B-but...I thought boasting to the audience is what magicians are supposed to do. Isn't that what my father did? I don't remember anyone heckling him about it. Calm down, Trixie. This is your first performance here. Everyone's first day as a magician is probably difficult at first. You can get through this without overreacting and doing something you'll regret. Just keep the show going at all costs.

Twilight Sparkle: Rarity! I'm surprised at you! There's nothing wrong with being talented at all! Is there?

Trixie: (still thinking in her head) Oh, phew! Somepony knocking some sense into that white unicorn. What a relief. (Makes a bouquet of flowers appear out of nowhere by magic like she does when Applejack says her next line in the actual episode)

Applejack: Nothin' wrong with bein' talented at all. Cep'n when someone goes around showin' it off like a school filly with fancy new ribbons.

The Crowd (except Spike, Rainbow and Rarity): (gasps in horror at the statement again)

Trixie: (still thinking in her head) But...isn't showing off your talents to your friends something ponies with special talents are MEANT to do? I-isn't that what my father did in his shows? How come no one said nasty things to him then?

Rarity: Just because one has the ability to perform lots of magic, it does NOT make one better than the rest of us.

Trixie: (begins tearing up a little...while still thinking in her head because oranges) But I'm not trying to be better than anyone. Honestly, I'm not. I'm only doing what my father did as a travelling magician and he never tried to be better than anyone.

Rainbow Dash: Especially when ya got me around being better than the rest of us. (Laughs until she sees Applejack's annoyed expression) Uh, I mean, yeah, uh, magic shmagic. Boo!

Trixie: (Oh man, is she STILL thinking in her head?) W-why is everypony here being so mean to me? Nobody ever told me about hecklers and their reasons for heckling those who don't deserve to be heckled before. Nobody! Why didn't dad warn me?

Sunrise Blossom: (notices the noticeable hurt expressions of Trixie who is still thinking in her head because pineapples) Uh, girls? Do you think maybe you should tone down the heckling? Besides, heckling is a job for two elderly people I know of only. Not anyone else. And anyway, I remember Trixie from magic school, and she was a year ahead of us before she dropped out. She did a lot of showing off back then, but she was only trying to be a magician and nopony got on her case about it the way you three are doing right now. Don't you three have any shame?

Twilight Sparkle: (begins recalling Trixie's idenity and also notices the look of hurt on Trixie's face) You're right, Sunrise. I do recall seeing her around when we became Princess Celestia's students. And by the look on her face, I don't think she's taking your criticisms so well.

Trixie: (oh, hey! Guess what? She's STILL thinking in her head) Come on, Trixie. Don't break down and cry in front of your audience. Especially since you only just started your show! You can do this! Just believe in yourself! (Stops thinking to herself finally and clears her throat) Ahem! It seems we have some NEIGHsayers in the audience! Who is so IGNORANT as to challenge the magical ability of the Great and Powerful Trixie? Do they not know they are in the presence of the most magical unicorn in all of Equestria? (Starts thinking in her head again) What have I just said?

* * *

A/N: I really was stuck in my own head wasn't I?

Dede42: (gives Trixie a hug) This happens to people, not just ponies, Trixie.

Trixie: Really?

Dede42: (nods) It's been known to happen to me, especially when I was dealing with bullies.

Trixie: You and I have a lot in common it seems.

Dede42: Yup. (she looks to the camera) Thanks for this, online brother, and we'll see you tomorrow. Come on, Trixie, let's get some cookies.

Trixie: Ok!

Dede42: Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	19. Chapter 18

A/N: Trixie is currently taking a nap since she has been working hard in learning new spells from Merlin, but I will show her this later.

* * *

Boast Busters: Deleted Scene 3: Trixie's Ponyville Debut (Her Point Of View: Part 3)

(''Whoa! A three-parter deleted scene?! Really?!'' I hear you say to yourselves? ''But RolePlayer48, I thought you said this was a two-parter deleted scene in the last chapter''! Heh. I guess it just all depends on if I have any more ideas on what REALLY happens to Trixie or not. You never know, it could turn into a four-parter if I have any ideas on what happens to Trixie after Twilight sends the Ursa Minor packing. But I may need Dede42's help with it once I get down to it. So...yeah, same as before, this is basically Trixie's scenes in Boast Busters from HER point of view. We all clear on this a third time? Good. Let's-a go!)

* * *

*Well, here's Trixie a few minutes after finishing her very first stage act in Ponyville just sitting outside her trailer and sadly brushing her mane in front of a mirror. And no, before you ask, it's not the Magic Mirror from Snow White who seems to pop near the entrance/exit to the House of Mouse. It's just a regular mirror. Okay, so, did her first attempt at following in her father's footsteps go so well? (Takes a look at the expression on her face) Oh. It would appear not.*

Trixie: (crying just a little bit) Oh, what was I thinking? Me? Defeating an URSA MAJOR?! Am I INSANE?! There's no way in Tartarus I'd be able to pull off a stunt like that! In fact, NOPONY can do anything like that! Not even father! (Sniff) B-but what choice did I have? T-t-that mean fashionista unicorn a-a-and that cowboy obsessed earth pony and that p-pegasus! Why wouldn't they stop heckling me? All I'm trying to do is put on a good show and make some new friends. (Sighs) It doesn't seem like I'll HAVE any friends if this keeps up. I don't know how things could possibly get any worse than this.

*Should've kept her mouth shut because all of a sudden, a smoothie on a tray appears right in front of her face...which is resting on top of...Snips's butt for some reason that was never really explained.*

Trixie: (begins talking to herself in her brain again) Oh, great. A butt. NOW, it's worse.

Snips: Here's your smoothie you asked for, with extra hay, just how you like it!

Snails: (dreamily) Mmm, hay.

Trixie: (confused) Uhhh...I...uh, that is...Trixie doesn't know what to say except...uhhhhhhhh...thank you...I guess? (Magically takes the smoothie) Huh. I never ordered any smoothie. I think I would remember doing so if I did. Mind you, I suppose I am a little bit thirsty. Maybe just a few little teeny tiny sips. (Takes one sip) Hey, that's not bad actually. (Takes another sip) Hmm. It's actually kind of tasty. (Takes another sip) Mmm-Mmm! REALLY tasty! (Continues sipping until realising Snips and Snails are still standing right in front of her) Uhhhhhhh...can I-uhhhh...The Great and Powerful Trixie...uh...help you in any way?

Snips: Ooh! Tell us another story, Great and Powerful Trixie!

Trixie: ANOTHER story?!

Snails: Yeah. Tell us about how you vanquished the Ursa Major.

Trixie: (begins thinking in her head again) Oh no. They want MORE of that blatant lie?! Sweet Celestia, this is bad. What do I do? WHAT DO I DO?! Easy, Trixie, easy! Getting worked up over this isn't going to solve your problems. But...what SHOULD I do? Should I tell these two the truth? That I only told everypony that just so they could stop bullying me? Or should I just continue lying through my teeth about what I can do to avoid being bullied even more? I'll never make any new friends if I keep lying though! Is it even worth it? Oh, what's the answer?! What do I do? What do I do? What do I...wait! I've got it! (Stops thinking to herself) Ahem! Trixie is far too exhuasted from performing feats beyond imagination. Begone with you until morning.

Snails: (begins walking backwards like Michael Jackson) Oh, of course, Great and Powerful Trixie.

Snips: (also walking backwards) Anything you say.

Trixie: (waits until they are both out of sight) Phew. I think that worked. I didn't have to lie to them that time. And I didn't have to tell them the truth either. I am safe. At least...I hope so. Ah, I've got nothing to worry about. I'm sure by tomorrow, everypony will have completley forgotten everything I've ever even said. Now then, back to my trailer to try and practice some REAL magic just like my father's. (Goes inside her trailer and starts looking out the window) Hmm. I guess I'd better keep a close eye on those two just to be on the safe side.

* * *

*Snips and Snails still continue walking backwards until they both run into Spike. Should've walked forward, you dummies! That wasn't a very smart thing to do!*

Snips: Oof! Huh? Who's there? Oh, hey there, Spike. How's it...

Spike: (looking unamused) And just WHAT is it that the two of you little ones are up to now?

Snips: Oh, nothing much. Just delivering the Gee an' Pee Tee a-

Spike: (utterly confused) The WHAT?!

Snips: Oh, that stands for ''Great and Powerful Trixie'' in case you were curious.

Spike: (rolls his eyes) Sheesh. Why did I even have to ask?

Snips: Anyways, we were only delivering a very tasty smoothie with extra hay to her.

Spike: Yeah. I noticed that. And that was a pretty ridiculous way of delivering it to her too if you don't mind me saying so. Seriously, carrying it on your read end?! Who even DOES that?! And hey, Snails is a unicorn, right?

Snips: Uh, yeah? So?

Spike: He could've carried the smoothie to Trixie with his unicorn magic for crying out loud!

Snips: (takes a look at Snails who is just stand there like an idiot) Oh yeah.

Snails: But my magic's not as ''Great and Powerful'' as Trixie's is do something like that. Plus, I'm lazy.

Spike: (annoyed at their hero-worshipping) Honestly, you two, how in the hay can you fall for her lameness? She's just a show-off! Unlike Twilight, who-

* * *

Trixie: (still inside her trailer looking out the window and listening in on the conversation) Uh oh. I'm not sure I'm liking the way things are heading right now. (Teleports herself to a nearby bush not too far from Spike and the two dunces) Oh, I hope those two idiots don't make things worse than they already are. It's bad enough being called a show-off just for doing what magicians are supposed to do.

* * *

Snips: The Great and Powerful Trixie vanquished an Ursa Major! Can your Twilight Sparkle claim THAT?!

Spike: (scoffs) Oh, really? Were you two even there when she even did that?

Snips and Snails: (both looking flushed) Well, eh, uh...no, but...

Spike: But NOTHING! The proof is in the pudding!

Snails: (does a stupid laugh) I like pudding.

Spike: Look, unless an Ursa Major comes waltzing up the streets of Ponyville for Trixie to vanquish like she claims she once did before, I am NOT gonna believe a word she says, and neither should YOU!

Trixie: (still hiding in that nearby bush starting to cry again) That's definitely ONE thing I can agree with you on, little strange dragon. But maybe I wouldn't have told such a lie if you and the others in the crowd hadn't...

Snips: (considers what Spike just told him) Hmm. An ursa walkin' up the streets, hey? (Gasps) Wait a second! My brain just hatched an idea! Hey, Snails! You thinkin' what I'm thinkin' right now?

Snails: (clearly hasn't been paying attention whatsoever) Yeah. Why is it they call it a flea market when they don't really sell fleas?

(...I have no comment other than...Snails is about as dumb as Nutsy. Wouldn't you say, Robin Hood fans?)

Snips: (groans) Come on, you! I've got a plan! (Begins heading off towards the Everfree Forest with his friend)

Spike: (watches them go) Oh boy. I'm starting to feel a sinking feeling in my stomach that something BAD is probably gonna happen. I'd better find Twilight and fast. (Runs towards the library)

Trixie: (comes out of her hiding spot) Man, is that rude little dragon ever right about this as well or what? I feel as if those two idiotic fools are gonna try and do something INCREDIBLY stupid! And it looks as if they already are! They're heading straight for the Everfree Forest! Oh no! Don't tell me they've gone looking for an Ursa Major for me to vanquish! H-have they? Oh, for the love of Luna, this is all my fault, isn't it?! (Begins tearing up again) Why did I have to lie to everypony when I did my show? Why couldn't I have just carried on doing magic with flowers and rabbits popping out of hats instead of responding to all that horrible heckling and challenging that purple unicorn's friends? (starts getting as dramatic as Rarity) Why?! WHY?! WHY-HY-HY-HY-HY-HY?! (Falls to the floor and starts crying her eyes out)

* * *

*Back in the cinema where two certain Lion King characters and two certain unicorns are still there watching all of this. Oh, looky here. Someone's crying again. Well, it's not Timon this time.*

Sunrise Blossom: (pauses the scene) Trixie, a-are you okay?

Trixie: (trying to hold back tears) Of course I'm fine! I'm the Great and Powerful Trixie! (Sniff) Why WOULDN'T I be fine?! (Sniff) I just...I just...I just don't like seeing myself on the screen crying. That's all. (Sniff)

Pumbaa: (getting Deja Vu) Hmm. Now, where have I seen this sort of sight before? (Glances at Timon)

Timon: (confused at Pumbaa giving him that look) Why are you looking at me like that, Pumbaa? (Suddenly realises) What? Oh no! How DARE you imply that I was crying at one point of our movie! I already told you! It was just something in my eye! I swear!

Pumbaa: (not buying it) Heh, heh. Sure it was. (Gets a tissue for Trixie to dry her eyes on) Here you go, Trixie.

Trixie: (sniff) Thank you. (Dries her eyes) Okay. I'm feeling much better now. Let's continue. (Presses button on remote)

* * *

A/N: this is off to a great start, and if I can come up with anything, I'll be sure to add to this deleted scene. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	20. Chapter 19

A/N: Thanks for providing this for me, Maude, and when you next see Roleplayer48, reassure him that I look forward to other deleted scenes, and who knows? I might come up with some myself for some surprise postings. *Winks*

* * *

Boast Busters: Deleted Scene 4: Trixie's Ponyville Debut (Her Point Of View: Part 4: Where Pinkie Pie Was This Whole Time/How Trixie Started Working On Her Rock Farm.)

*Everything that's just happened here in Ponyville (in the middle of the NIGHT) is...self explainory really. Long story short, Ursa Majors and Ursa Minors DO exist after all. It's like how The Backson was real the whole time as revealed in the after-credits scene from the 2011 Winnie the Pooh movie. Or like how Daring Do turned out to be real in Se...D'OH! SPOILERS! Anyway, Twilight has just defeated the Ursa Minor! How? By lulling it to sleep, giving it some milk and then carrying it back to the cave where it came from using her magic. And no, that cave isn't the Cave of Wonders either. What a shame.*

* * *

Rainbow Dash: (after witnessing Twilight ''beat that Ursa's hindquarters'') Unbelievable!

Spike: That was amazing!

Sunrise Blossom: Good job, Twi!

Applejack: Heavens to Betsy! We knew you had ability, but not THAT much!

(...don't say another word. You know why I'm interrupting already. Yep. Applejack's got me thinking of Robin Hood again by saying ''Betsy''. No surprise there.)

Trixie: (also amazed at Twilight's abilities) Wow. I-I-I mean...WOW! I'm...I-I-I-I'm actually...REALLY very impressed! There's no way I could've done anything like that! N-not even father would carry an Ursa Major back to it's cave the same way that purple unicorn just did! (Sighs) Be brave, Trixie. This may not be such a good thing. They'll probably start worshipping her like a Goddess and bully me even MORE!

Twilight Sparkle: (not so proud of her achievement) I'm sorry. Please, please don't hate me.

All Of Twilight's Friends: (confused in perfect unison) Hate you?!

Rarity: Why, whatever do you mean, darling?

Twilight Sparkle: Well, I know how much you all hated Trixie's showing off with her magic tricks, and I just thought-

Trixie: (predicting the hatred from others) 3...2...1.

Rainbow Dash: (interrupting Twilight) Whoa, whoa, whoa! Let me stop there for one second, egghead. Magic's got nothing to do with it. Trixie's just a loudmouth.

Rarity: MOST unpleasant.

Applejack: All hat and no cattle if ya'll ask me.

Trixie: (begins tearing up again) There we go. More hatred and bullying just for being me. Right on cue. (Flops to the floor sobbing her heart out again)

Sunrise Blossom: (the only one noticing Trixie acting so strangely near everypony by crying) Uh, girls? Could you maybe tone down your opinions on Trixie again for a little mini...

Twilight Sparkle: (not taking any notice of Sunrise or Trixie) So, you don't mind my magic tricks?

Applejack: Your magic is a part of who you are, sugarcube. And we like you who you are.

Trixie: (quietly between sobs) Nopony likes ME the way I am. I'm only trying to be like my father who was loved for being who he was. Why does nopony get that about me?!

Sunrise Blossom: (still the only one seeing Trixie break down near everypony) Seriously, girls, can you please keep your criticisms about Trixie to a minimum for a few minutes?

Applejack: (not taking any notice of Sunrise whatsoever) We're proud to have such a powerful, talented unicorn as our friend.

Trixie: (still talking quitely to herself between sobs) Now why couldn't you have just said THAT about ME instead of making me act like a bully and lie to everypony, little hayseed?!

Rainbow Dash: (not taking any notice of anything else either) And after whuppin' that Ursa's hindquarters, we're even prouder!

Twilight Sparkle: (still not 100% sure) You are? (Her friends confirm it by nodding their heads)

Spike: Wow, Twilight. How'd you know what to do with that Ursa Major?

Twilight Sparkle: I did some research on them after hearing Trixie's tall tale. That's how I knew. By the way, that wasn't even an Ursa Major. It was a baby, an Ursa MINOR.

Trixie: (even more shocked) THAT WAS JUST A BABY?!

Twilight Sparkle: And it was never even rampaging through Ponyville in the first place. It was just cranky because SOMEPONY woke it up. (Gives Snips and Snails one of Paddington Bear's special ''hard stares'')

Snips and Snails: Sorry, Twilight.

Snails: Wait, her name is Twilight?

Spike: Well, if THAT was an Ursa Minor, then what's an Ursa MAJOR lik...

Twilight Sparkle: Honesty, Spike, you're better off just not knowing...AT ALL! Trust me.

Trixie: (still crying a little bit) Okay, Twilight Sparkle! You may have vanquished an Ursa Minor, and you may have friends who like you how you are but hate ME for being how I am, but you'll see one day...(sniff)...that you'll take back all those harsh things you've been saying about ever since I first started my show when you realise you'll never have the amazing, show-stopping ability of the Great and...(sniff)...Powerful Trixie! (Triggers a smoke bomb and runs off crying again)

Sunrise Blossom: (still concerned about Trixie since she first noticed her hurt expressions) Trixie, wait! Are you crying?! Please, I'm sure Rarity, Rainbow and AJ never meant what they said about you! COME BACK!

Rainbow Dash: Wait. She actually feels SORRY for that annoying little blue brat? Why, that little...

Twilight Sparkle: Just let her go, Rainbow. Sunrise, what's wrong with Trixie? She's been acting pretty strange since I sent that Ursa packing. Is anything the matter?

Sunrise Blossom: Awww, she seems VERY hurt by everything that's been said about her by our friends lately. She even made it perfectly clear that she's been hated just because of how she is the same as how everyone likes YOU how YOU are.

Twilight Sparkle: Well, hopefully someday, she'll learn her lesson about lying about things that you can't do.

Sunrise Blossom: But the way she's been acting just now has gotten me curious. Do you think maybe she told that lie about vanquishing Ursa Majors all because of everything our friends said? Because now, I feel like everything that just happened is all their fault.

Twilight Sparkle: I wish I had a good answer for you right there, sister. But I don't. Sorry.

Sunrise Blossom: Will she...EVER come back?

Twilight Sparkle: Who knows? Who knows anything?

(Sword in the Stone references!)

* * *

*Meanwhile, Trixie is still running away from the town crying over everything that she's sure even her own FATHER would hate her for now when all of a sudden, because she's too busy crying, she bumps into two ponies. One is familiar pink pony who didn't really make much of an appearance in Boast Busters (in case Dede42 didn't notice yet) and the other, a grey earth pony that Trixie's never seen before.*

Trixie: (after bumping into the two ponies) Oof! Hey! Can't you ponies watch where you're going? (Starts crying even more) Haven't I been treated badly by almost all of you enough already? (Sniff) Now, please leave me alone so I don't have to tell another lie to stop the pain I'm suffering!

Pinkie Pie: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Easy, easy there, strange blue unicorn! I'm not gonna treat you badly! I would NEVER do that to anypony! I'm the Element of Laughter for crying out loud!

Trixie: (puzzled) What? You're not? Then why did we just bump into each other as if you were planning to have that happen?

Pinkie Pie: Well, gee, I was just returning back home after spending the weekend with my family and I brought my sister Maud Pie back to town with me so I could show her my new home at Sugarcube Corner.

Maud Pie: (slightly emotionlessness) Hey.

Pinkie Pie: And I guess the two of us were so busy talking to each other that I didn't notice you heading this way. So, hey! Nice to meet ya! I'm Pinkie Pie! Who are you? I don't believe we've met before.

Trixie: (begins thinking to herself again) Go on, Trixie. Don't get yourself into any more trouble by trying to be ''Great and Powerful'' again in front of these two strangers. You already saw where that lead to...even if it WAS all just because of three HARSH ponies in the crowds. (Takes a deep breath) The name's...Trixie. Trixie Lulamoon.

Pinkie Pie: Ooh! Trixie! What a nice name! Almost as nice as my name! Say, are you new around here? (Gasps) Oh my goodness! You TOTALLY are a new pony! I should go gather up all my friends and plan a big surprise welcome party just for you the same way I did one for Twilight when she first came to...

Trixie: (interrupting) Ah-ah-ah-ah! No thanks, Pinkie Pie. I'm admired by your energy and hyperactiveness, but...somehow a welcome party doesn't really sound like a good idea.

Maud Pie: (still slightly emotionless but not majorly like later seasons) Why not? We did the same thing for my sister when she came back to spend the weekend with us.

Trixie: You mean you KNEW she was coming even though she never even told you?

Maud Pie: Yep.

Trixie: How?

Maud Pie: Maud Sense. It runs in the family, you know.

Trixie: Well, even if it is tradition to throw parties for any newcomer who comes to this ''wonderful'' town or for any other silly and absurd reason, now is probably not the best time to give me one, I'm afraid.

Pinkie Pie: Why? What's wrong?

Trixie: Um...let's just say...nopony likes me. Like...AT ALL!

Pinkie and Maud: (both confused) They don't? (Trixie just shakes her head)

Maud Pie: (concerned) Why not? Did something bad happen?

Trixie: (sighs) All I ever wanted was to be a travelling magician exactly like my father used to be all those many years ago. So I came here and started my very first stage act and...

Pinkie Pie: Your father was a magician?! And we missed a show?! Aww, nuts! That's what I get for choosing to spend a WEEKEND with my family! I love magicians and their magic acts!

Maud Pie: We could always watch The Sword in the Stone on DVD the next time you spend a weekend with us, Pinkie. I heard that movie has a wizard who can do magic tricks like magicians can.

Pinkie Pie: Aww, but Maud, I've always wanted to watch a magicain's stage act up close in person and I missed an opportunity!

Trixie: I think it's probably for the best, Pinkie.

Pinkie Pie: (confused) Why?

Trixie: (sigh) It didn't really go as well as I hoped it would. Ponies in the crowd started heckling me and calling me a show-off and a loudmouth all just because I was calling myself ''Great and Powerful'' and doing some stuff with a bouquet of flowers and all that kind of stuff other magicains like my father do and never get heckled for.

Pinkie and Maud: They did?

Trixie: (sniffs sadly) And some of those ponies were some of your own friends, Pinkie.

Pinkie Pie: (outraged) WHAT?!

Maud Pie: But isn't it magicians jobs to call themselves ''Great'' or ''Powerfull'' or to show off to the audience a little bit and do things like that?

Trixie: Exactly what I kept saying to myself in my head, Maud. It's as if they've never even seen or heard anything about other magicians before.

Pinkie Pie: Gosh, for you very first stage act following in your dad's footsteps, that heckling must've hurt real bad.

Trixie: More than you know, Pinkie. More than you know.

Pinkie Pie: What do you mean?

Trixie: It hurt so much, I ended up challenging that purple unicorn's friends and lying to everypony by claiming that I could vanquish Ursa Majors just to get the heckling and bullying to stop.

Maud Pie: Hmm. Lying isn't really exactly a very honest thing to do. But...I suppose if it was because you were left with no other choice, it may be a little understandable...

Trixie: Oh, it doesn't stop there. Because what I didn't know was that there were two completley STUPID little ponies who seemed to be the only ones who believed that stupid lie and put the whole town in danger by bringing an ACTUAL Ursa Minor for me to vanquish when I CLEARLY couldn't!

Pinkie Pie: Goodness! Well, who DID vanquish it then? 'Cause I don't see any signs of it now.

Trixie: Twilight.

Pinkie Pie: (gasps) She did?

Trixie: Yes, she did. And then everypony started praising her for her magic and started hating on me all over again even though none of this would've happened if they had been nice to me instead and...(begins crying once more)...It's just not fair, I tell you! I can't be a good travelling magician like father! They all hated me and I made things worse and now, they hate me even more!

Pinkie Pie: (now REALLY concerned) Awww, you poor thing. What do you think, Maud?

Maud Pie: Hmm. Well, while it's not really nice to lie, I suppose you couldn't help it. And you're a good pony for admitting your mistakes. Plus, we weren't really here when all of this happened so...we'll let you off since what you said about ponies treating you badly was the main cause of all this.

Trixie: (sniffs sadly again) What am I gonna do now though? My trailer has been destroyed by that Ursa Minor! Now, I have nowhere to live! And I can't go back to my aunt because...

Pinkie Pie: Why not?

Trixie: (not wanting to bring up her abusive aunt) Ummm...that's another story for a completley different time, Pinkie. I don't really want to talk about it.

Pinkie Pie: Oh.

Maud Pie: Hmm. What you need, Trixie, is a new job.

Trixie: A new job? B-but all my life, I just wanted to be a magician like my father. I don't know if I can do anything else.

Maud Pie: Are you good with rocks? We have a rock farm back where we live. Don't we, Pinkie?

Pinkie Pie: Uhhhhh...are you sure that's a good idea, Maud? No offence or anything, but farming rocks was always so boring. That was another reason why I moved to Ponyville, remember? To get away from working on the rock farm as well as wanting to make others smile.

Maud Pie: No offence taken, Pinkie. And yes. I remember. But I just figured that it may take time for Trixie to learn anything besides magician type stuff, so I wanted to start little. Little as in ''baby steps''. Hence why I suggested working at the rock farm.

Trixie: (unsure) Gee, I don't know, Maud. It's an nice offer, but...

Maud Pie: We could also watch films about magic to help get your confidence back if you like. We can start by watching The Sword in the Stone. It has a wizards and everything.

Trixie: (still a little unsure) Well, if you're really sure about this then. But...just until I get a new job, okay? One day...two days tops...

Pinkie Pie: Nonsense. You stay living with Maud and my family as long as you need to.

Trixie: Oh...oh, very well then. I guess if I have to. (Begins following Maud all the way back to the rock farm) Um...so long then...uh...Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie: Bye, Trixie! Bye, Maud! Have a wonderful time!

Maud Pie: (whilst walking towards the sunrise near the rock farm) So, do you have a favorite type of rock?

Trixie: (not really sure how to answer) Um...no?

Maud Pie: I have all kinds of favorite rocks. In fact, I'll let you in on a little secret.

Trixie: Uh...what's that?

Maud Pie: I'm OBSESSED with rocks.

Trixie: Oh...you are, huh?

Maud Pie: Yep. So obsessed with rocks in fact, that I even have a PET rock.

Trixie: You have a rock for a PET?!

Maud Pie: Yep. His name is Boulder. I'm sure you would like to meet him. He's very friendly.

Trixie: On second thoughts, maybe I should start looking for a new career path far away from here right now instead.

* * *

*As this episode ends with an iris out, we cut back to the cinema where our four friends are still watching everything.*

Sunrise Blossom: Ah, so THAT'S how you ended up working at a rock farm. I thought you mentioned something like that when you returned in Season 3.

Pumbaa: Well, at least SOME good came out of everything that happened to you, Trixie.

Trixie: ''Good''?

Pumbaa: Well, at least you had a new place to live for a while before you made your return. That's a good thing, right?

Trixie: ''A good thing''?! Pfft! Well, I suppose it would've been if Maud didn't keep driving me up the walls like crazy with her rock obsessions.

Pumbaa: Uhhhh...''rock obesessions''?.

Timon: Don't question it, Pumbaa. It's obvious Pinkie Pie's family would be filled to the brim with weirdos.

Trixie: Weirdos is the word for it. I don't know how they all put up with each other over there. Pinkie Pie being hyperactive, Maud and her never-ending rock poems, an abusive sister called Limestone Pie, the list just goes on! It just wasn't worth living there in the end, you two. In fact, I was actually glad I left that place after that weird cloaked figure somehow found me and told me where to find that Alicorn Amu...

Timon: SPOILERS, TRIXIE! SPOILERS!

Sunrise Blossom: Timon, we've practically given away almost every season already and we're nowhere near those episodes yet. At this point, I don't think it even matters that we're giving too much away anymore. Besides, who was it who gave away what Twilight did to Pinkie in that 2017 movie which thankfully never happened?

Timon: (sighs) Me.

Trixie: Well, with that, my time here is now over. Now you all know about my past, how everything Twilight's friends did affected me, and how I got stuck on that rock farm. But don't worry, I SHALL return when you start watching how my Great and Powerful return really happened!

Timon: Trixie, that's in Season 3. We still have how Season 2 really happened to watch first and we haven't even finished watching Season 1 yet. That's a pretty long wait if you ask me.

Trixie: Pfft! I'm sure I'll find something to keep me occupied till then.

Sunrise Blossom: Well then, I guess it's bye-bye for now, Trixie.

Pumbaa: Bye!

Trixie: So long! (Drops a smoke-bomb and disappears)

Timon: (coughing due to the smoke from the smoke-bomb) Geez, I hate when she does that!

Sunrise Blossom: (also coughing a bit) I think I'm going to have to have a talk to her about doing that the next time I meet her.

Pumbaa: Uh oh.

Timon: What is it, Pumbaa?

Pumbaa: It looks like I'm out of popcorn again. I'd better go and get some more. (Runs off to the snack bar)

Sunrise Blossom: I'm sure by now, the snack bar will soon be all OUT of popcorn.

Timon: Yeah, because Pumbaa keeps buying the lot.

* * *

A/N: Hmm, I hope they don't run out of popcorn since movie popcorn is really yummy, and I think I'll get some popcorn after I have dinner.

Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	21. Chapter 20

A/N: Yup, it's time for another revised deleted scene for MLP Season 1! Onward!

* * *

Dragonshy: Deleted Scene 1: How The Dragon REALLY Got All Those Jewels! (AKA: Robin Hood Alternate Ending/Dragonshy Alternate Opening)

*Well, Boast Busters is over, Trixie's vanished into thin air leaving Timon, Pumbaa and Sunrise Blossom all by themselves again, and now Pumbaa's gone off to the snack bar to get some more popcorn, drinks and what a surprise, bugs! Obviously, Sunrise won't eat the bugs but...well, you get the idea.*

* * *

Sunrise Blossom: Hurry up, Pumbaa! The next episode is about to start!

Timon: Yeah, Pumbaa! We're meant to be watching this together!

Pumbaa: (returns with lots of popcorn, drinks and bugs in his...hooves) Don't worry, guys. Here I am. I've got the jumbo so we can all share.

Sunrise Blossom: (looks at one of the popcorn bags) Mmmm! More popcorn! Gimme! (Takes a bag and starts eating out of it instantly) Mmmm-mmmm! Good stuff! Say, are you sure the snack bar isn't slowly running out of popcorn due to how much you keep getting for us?

Pumbaa: Ah, that's okay. Those people behind the counter work at the popcorn factory, so they can always just make some more and bring it here. Hey, Timon. Look what else I found at the snack bar. (Shows him a plate of the bug stew from the episode "Never Everglades")

Timon: (gasps) Is that...?

Pumbaa: Yep. It's your favorite! Bug Stew! (Passes a plate to him) Here ya go!

Timon: Yum! Thanks!

Pumbaa: Oh. (passes him a fork) And be sure to eat it using a fork this time. Remember, you don't wanna set a bad example.

Timon: Oh, don't start that again.

Pumbaa: Sorry.

Sunrise Blossom: Shhh! I think the next episode is about to start. (Continues to chow down on her popcorn)

* * *

An Ominous Sounding Narrator Voice From The Cinema Screen: Attention, viewers. This next episode of My Little Pony: Generation 4 and a Half is brought to you by...Sonic Sez! Always stay safe with you're favorite blue hedeghog!

*After that brief announcement, it then starts showing one of the Sonic Sez segments about the dangers of smoking from one of the episodes of The Adventures Of Sonic the Hedgehog on the screen.*

* * *

Timon: Hey! What's with the educational smoking PSA?

Sunrise Blossom: I think, Timon, the next episode is going to be the one with the smoke-snoring dragon that causes Ponyville to almost be covered in smoke all over the place.

Pumbaa: Yep. All the more reason for that little thing about not smoking with Sonic to show up beforehand. After all, we've got to stay safety smart!

(A quick reminder to everyone that Timon and Pumbaa also had a series of shorts called ''Timon and Pumbaa's Wild About Safety'' or ''Safety Smart With Timon and Pumbaa'' as some call it. Some episodes and clips of it are on Youtube if you'd care to watch them. They're pretty good. Educational too.)

Timon: But...dragons don't even use cigarettes to...

Sunrise Blossom: You know, guys. There's something that's been bothering me about this episode. And it's not about how we treated poor Fluttershy...

(That's mostly because I already brought that particular subject up when I first reviewed Dede42's version of Dragonshy back when I was still an anonymous guest reviewer.)

Sunrise Blossom: ...but about that dragon.

Timon and Pumbaa: What ABOUT the dragon?

Sunrise Blossom: Well, if you've watched the original episode by Hasbro, no one really questions or explains why, how or where that dragon got those jewels from.

Timon: Yeah...good point.

Pumbaa: Like how no one really questions what ''important business'' Spike was doing in Canterlot in Look Before You Sleep.

Timon: Pumbaa, ya mook! We're not even watching THAT episode yet!

Pumbaa: But I thought Sunrise said it didn't really matter about the amount of spoilers we kept giving away anymore.

Timon: Oh yeah. (Realises something) Hey, wait a second. Sunrise, why are you so concerned when you already know the answers to your own questions?

Sunrise Blossom: Because looking at Dede42's script of what she's planning to post on her fanfic account, nothing different happens except I'm there. Of course I know what REALLY happened.

Timon: Good. Because I just so happen to know that the jewels the dragon had were...wait for it...STOLEN PROPERTY!

Pumbaa: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!

Timon: Pumbaa, do you mind?

Pumbaa: Sorry.

Timon: And also because the dragon had a little HELP from someone VERY familiar. But I'm not going to tell anyone who it is or it will spoil the surprise.

Pumbaa: Is it Prince Jo...

Timon: (shuts him up) Shhhh! Don't spoil the surprise! But you're correct.

Pumbaa: Yay!

Timon: Well, let's go ahead and watch it then. I don't think we should keep everyone waiting any longer. (Presses the play button on his remote)

(Quick disclaimer: the rest of this deleted scene will contain a copy-pasted portion of the final chapter of our comedic Robin Hood rewrite from 2018. Now, for those who have already read the original and...MESSIER Season 1 Deleted Scenes fanfic from that same year and/or that rewrite of Robin Hood and you're starting to slowly get fed up of seeing this one bit with Prince John escaping his prison over and over again, Dede42 and I apologise for it...A LOT. But the original Season 1 Deleted Scenes fanfic was where this little alternate ending of Robin Hood originally came from so...yeah. Sorry. Try not to say anything negative about it, please?)

* * *

*And so, the REAL story of Dragonshy begins playing on the screen starting off with the final scene from Disney's Robin Hood just after the residents of Nottingham throw a BIG welcome back party for King Richard and everyone is on their way home. That is, of course, except for three prisoners who are doing time in the Royal Rock Pile dressed up in stripy jail clothing and hitting rocks with their hammers. Nutsy and Trigger, who seem to be unexplainably reformed in this scene, just sit on top of some nearby tree branches and quietly watch them work. That is until...*

* * *

Nutsy: (sees Robin Hood and Maid Marian making they're way back home after the party finishes) Hey! Here comes the best friends, Trigger! PRESEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENT AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARMS!

*Trigger salutes and then fires his crossbow ''Ol' Betsy'' by mistake and the arrow goes flying all over place just constantly missing Prince John, Hiss and the Sheriff*

Prince John: (screams with rage) I can't take this anymore, Hiss! I'm fed up with being in jail! I want out I tell ya! I WANT OUT! (Begins crying and sucking his thumb)

Sheriff: No can do, PJ. You heard King Richard's orders. We have to stay here and do our time. Besides, we've brought this upon ourselves anyway.

Sir Hiss: And plus sire, I never really WAS on your side anyway.

Prince John: WHAT?!

Sir Hiss: Well think about it sire. All your traps went horribly wrong. The archery tournament and threatening to hang Friar Tuck. Hmph. Honestly, you should've gone with MY idea about building giant wall in front of your castle so no one could bother you or take your taxes. I tried to tell you but no, no, no you never listened. In fact, when you thought Robin had drowned in the moat, I was actually hoping he'd still be alive.

Prince John: Ooh why I oughta...(trips on his prison chains) Oof! Ooh, as soon we get out of these chains I'm going to beat you up so good.

Sir Hiss: With what? Another one of your mother's mirrors that you broke and gave yourself seven years bad luck?

Prince John: Ooh Hiss! I am gonna...(earthquake out of nowhere starts happening) hey, do you hear that?

*A bunch of Dragons start flying/migrating across the sky. One of them as you can probably guess is the dragon from the My Little Pony episode ''Dragonshy'' carrying jewels he's stolen from various rich type persons. Because of the earthquake caused by the roaring dragons, the prison chains break.*

Prince John: (gasp) Could it be? I-I'm free? (Long pause) I'M FREE! YAHOO!

Sir Hiss: So are the Sheriff and I, sire.

Prince John: And it's all thanks to these...dragons...I didn't know dragons migrated through Nottingham. Right then boys! Since we're free from this royal rock pile, you thinking what I'm thinking?

Sir Hiss: No sire. Whatever it is, keep us out of it.

Sheriff: Yeah, besides, you just want to get revenge on Robin Hood again. I mean, what about King Richard? He's returned now and made Robin Hood an inlaw. We can't go back to our evil ways. That would be breaking orders.

Sir Hiss: And plus, we've already given the poor rhino guards mixed messages.

Some Other Rhino Guard With No Name: (Robin and Marian pass them) Aww, they really do make such great friends.

Derek (the Rhino Guard): Wait, we have to be nice to Robin Hood now? Um, why did all of us try to kill Robin Hood again before this day happened?

Some Other Rhino Guard With No Name: We were forced against our will by Prince John who was king before Richard came back to do it, that's why.

Derek (the Rhino Guard): I'm getting mixed messages now.

Sir Hiss: See what I mean, sire?

Prince John: Oh fine then! I guess I'll go find somewhere far away from Nottingham to steal money from so I don't get in trouble!

Sheriff: Good luck with trying to decide where to go.

Sir Hiss: Yeah, as for me now I'm free, I'm going to turn over a new leaf and become a good guy.

(Just like Iago did in The Return of Jafar. A film that I somewhat enjoyed but mainly just watched because of Iago.)

Sheriff: I'm staying in this rock pile. I'm not getting in trouble with your brother.

Prince John: That's okay! I don't need you two anyway! Now then, where's the best place far away to steal stuf...(some jewels from the dragon falls on his head) OW! My head! Hello? What's this? ''Property of Filthy Rich. Ponyville. Equestria''? (Looks up at the red dragon with the jewels) Hmm? I suppose I could move in with him and ask to share the profits and help him steal whatever's in this Equestria place. (Starts running off) I say, mr Dragon! Mr Dragon! (Runs past various rhino guards)

Derek (the Rhino Guard): Um, is that Prince John escaping?

Some Other Rhino Guard With No Name: (gasps) It is! Quick! Inform King Richard!

* * *

*Meanwhile, Alan A Dale is in a nearby field watching Robin and Marian making they're way back home have some fun the same way they did as kids getting ready to say his last line in this film/fanfic.*

Alan A Dale: (chuckles) Well folks, that's the way it really...(Prince John runs past calling for the dragon)...happened?!

The dragon heard shouting below and he looked down to see Prince John running after him, clutching jewels in one paw. He exited the migration and landed before the ex-Prince. "Where did you get those jewels?" he demanded in a deep voice.

"T-they landed on my head when you flew past," Prince John answered nervously. "And - and I'm hoping that you might let me live with you in this Equestria place, and we can share the jewels you take," he offered.

The dragon considered this and snorted, hitting the ex-Prince with smoke. "Fine," he rumbled and turned his back. "Get on before I change my mind, and don't you _dare_ lose those jewels."

Eagerly, Prince John climbed onto the dragon's back and then screamed when the dragon shot into the air, flapping its' wings until it rejoined the other dragons, and they continued flying toward Equestria.

* * *

A/N: Yup, that's how it happens, folks! Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	22. Chapter 21

A/N: I hope that Jody and Nick can get Pumbaa calmed down soon since I saw him rage-paging through the backyard earlier about being called a pig. Onward!

* * *

Dragonshy: Deleted Scene 2: Anti-Flutterbullying PSA/More Of Prince John's Grand Debut!

*It's been a painfully long journey up the mountain for the poor Mane Seven. Well, it probably wouldn't have taken so long to reach the top if Fluttershy had been a bit more cooperative and less of a scaredy cat. But still, after much time and effort...and a brief rock avalanche, here they now stand. Right in front of the Dragon's cave. Now, how exactly do both they know AND I know that it's the Dragon's cave? Simple. There's a huge sign above saying ''DRAGUN'S HYDE OWT! DIS CAYVE IS MYNE!'' And as you can probably tell, the Dragon hasn't really taken spelling lessons if you're wondering why it's spelled wrong.*

* * *

Twilight Sparkle: Alright, ponies, here's the plan. Rainbow Dash. I'm gonna need you to use your wings to clear the smoke.

Rainbow Dash: (gives her a confirming nod) Yes, maa'm! (Flies up to wherever she needs to clear the smoke from)

Twilight Sparkle: Sunrise, Rarity and Pinkie. I'm gonna be needing the three of you to come up with a distraction to distract the dragon in case things get a teensy weensy bit ugly in there...

Pinkie Pie: (getting excited) Ooh! What would you like us to do? Dress in drag and do the hula?

Rarity and Sunrise: (confused) What?

Sunrise Blossom: (thinks to herself) Hmm. I'm sure I've heard that line of dialogue somewhere before. But...where?

Twilight Sparkle: Um...no offence, Pinkie Pie, but I really don't think that would apply to this particular situat...

Pinkie Pie: (now wearing a hula skirt as an all too familiar song starts playing) LUAU! If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat, eat my buddy Sunrise...

Sunrise Blossom: Wait, WHAT?!

Pinkie Pie: ...here because she is a treat!

Sunrise Blossom: B-b-but why me?!

Pinkie Pie: Come on down and dine on this tasty...

Twilight Sparkle: (interrupting) Pinkie! We don't need you to do the hula to distract the dragon! And what's more, you CAN'T seriously be thinking of using my sister here as live bait! That's just...CRAZY!

Sunrise Blossom: (begins pondering to herself again) Now, I'm DEFINITELY certain I've heard that song and idea from somewhere before. But I can't quite remember WHERE! (Just shrugs it off) Meh. I'll worry about that later.

Pinkie Pie: Oh. Well, in that case, I have another idea for a distraction! (Gets a squeaky rubber chicken and begins playing with it like it's some kind of toy)

(To this day, I STILL have no clue whatsoever about what she was planning on doing with Not-Boneless as a distraction. So, if anybody, presumably Dede42, has a good answer for me there, please let me know...or at least ask her yourself for me if it's not too much of a bother.)

Twilight Sparkle: (looks at Pinkie playing with the rubber chicken with an unsure look) Ooooooooooooooooookay then. (Turns to Applejack) AJ, have you got some apples to use as a weapon in case the dragon decides to attack us in a fit of maniacal rage?

Applejack: Ah sure do, sugarcube! (Reveals the apples from her saddlebags kicks two of them causing them to splat into a tree) All set!

Twilight Sparkle: Good. But just in case we don't need the distraction or apples, we'll need Flutters here will do whatever she needs to do to wake him up and and get him to understand why he needs to go. So, are we ready, ponies?

All (except Fluttershy): Aye aye, Twilight!

Twilight Sparkle: I can't hear you!

All (except Fluttershy): AYE AYE. TWILIGHT!

Twilight Sparkle: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh...

*And then, just as Commander Twilight is about to go all Colonel Hathi or Spitfire on these ponies, the scene suddenly switches to the Spongebob Squarepants theme song!*

* * *

Painty the Pirate: Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?

Kids: Spongebob Squarepants!

* * *

Timon: (utterly confused) What the? Spongebob?! What does HE have to do with any of this?! And why is the theme song even playing in the first place?

Sunrise Blossom: Well, Twilight WAS referencing it just then. Also, I've got a pretty good idea on how this happened. (Turns to Pumbaa) Uh, Pumbaa? I hope you don't mind me saying this but...I think you might be sitting on the remote again.

Pumbaa: I am? (Looks underneath him) Oh yeah. So I am. Well, it's not my fault if I keep mistaking it for brownies!

Timon: Even if it WAS a brownie, why would you even sit on top of it?!

(Yeah. That's one moment in Lion King 1 1/2 I never really quite understood. In fact, I still kinda don't understand it. What about any of you?)

Pumbaa: (just stares at the two do them) ...I have NO idea. (Presses the button on the remote to change back to what got so rudely interrupted)

* * *

Twilight Sparkle: Right then. We're going in. Come on, Fluttershy. (Begins walking towards the direction of the cave until she realises Fluttershy isn't there) Fluttershy? Fluttershy, where are you? (Sees her hiding her head in a hole) Oh, for ponies sake, Fluttershy! Come on! (Goes back and begins trying to shove her toward the cave) We have to do this! Now!

Fluttershy: (digs her hooves in the ground determined not to move an inch) I...I...I can't go inside that cave.

Rainbow Dash: (covers her face with her hooves and groans) Oh, great! "Big Brave Animal Tamer Fluttershy" now has a phobia of caves! Surprise, surprise! Can you BELIEVE that?!

Fluttershy: It's not the cave that I'm scared of, Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash: (confused) It's not?

Twilight Sparkle: Well, what is it then? Because you've been acting pretty strange throughout this whole journey and...

Sunrise Blossom: Wait a minute, sister. I think I probably know the answer already. Fluttershy, are you trying to tell us that you're afraid of dragons?

Fluttershy: (sadly nods) Uh-huh.

All (except Fluttershy and Sunrise): WHAT?!

Rainbow Dash: (just full on rage-quits) OH, COME ON!

Twilight Sparkle: But Fluttershy, you have such a wonderful talent dealing with all kinds of ferocious animals.

Fluttershy: Yes. But that's mostly because they're not DRAGONS.

Rainbow Dash: (still throwing an uncool tantrum) But you tamed a KILLER manticore like it was nothing!

Fluttershy: He wasn't a killer, Rainbow Dash. He was just angry because he had a thorn in his paw.

Rainbow Dash: Well, he DID nearly kill us!

Fluttershy: (ignoring Rainbow Dash) And he wasn't a dragon either.

Pinkie Pie: But Flutters, our good old pal, Spike, is a dragon and you don't think HE'S something to be scared of.

Sunrise Blossom: I think, Pinkie, it's because unlike most other dragons in Equestria or in many cartoons I believe we've all seen, Spike is a nice, small and friendly dragon.

Pinkie Pie: Oh yeah.

Twilight Sparkle: But Fluttershy, there's something I still don't quite understand here. If you're so afraid of BIG dragons like this one, then why didn't you say anything before we came all the way up here?!

Fluttershy: Actually, Twilight, I TRIED to. But none of you gave me a chance to speak, you wouldn't stop bullying/forcing me into doing this against my will despite my best protests, and even if I DID get a chance to say anything, I'm sure Rainbow Dash would've gotten so much more madder at me than she is right now that she'd kill me.

Rainbow Dash: (still in a grouchy mood) I WILL kill you when this is over!

Twilight Sparkle: (surprised at this) Rainbow Dash!

Sunrise Blossom: Oh, Fluttershy's right, Twilight. We weren't really being nice to her at all with our brute force. And besides, although it's what Celestia ordered us to do in the first place, we can't force somepony into doing something they clearly don't want to do because they're too scared to do it. It's just not right. Not to mention bullying.

Fluttershy: Exactly. I WOULD like to help you anyway I can, but...I...I...I just... can't. (Begins sadly walking away)

Sunrise Blossom: (looks at her sadly) Oh, Fluttershy.

Applejack: (begins regretting everything) Sweet Celestia. What have we done?

Pinkie Pie: (begins tearing up) We're bullies!

Twilight Sparkle: (sighs) Looks like it's just you and me then, Sunny. I don't know about you, but I'm not giving up this mission no matter what. Let's get inside that cave and convince that dragon to leave as politely as we possibly can. (Takes Sunrise inside the cave)

* * *

Sunrise Blossom: (unsure about this as she walks inside) W-w-what exactly am I supposed to say to him then?

Twilight Sparkle: I don't know. But I...i...i...(realises that they're staring face to face with the sleeping dragon sleeping on a pile of treasure)...HOLY MOLY!

Sunrise Blossom: (begins hugging Twilight for dear life) M-m-m-man, that t-t-thing side is...(gulps)...huge!

Twilight Sparkle: (begins shivering in fear herself) Yeah. I think I'm about to see why Fluttershy's too scared for this job. (Notices a familiar looking lion prince) Wait a second. Who on earth is that with him?

Sunrise Blossom: (takes a look herself) Hmm. I'm not entirley sure. It sort of looks like a lion with a crown on his head. In fact, he looks awfully familiar! If I didn't know any better, I'd say...(gasps) P-P-Prince John?!

Twilight Sparkle: Who?

Sunrise Blossom: Prince John! King Richard's older brother! You know, from Disney's Robin Hood?

Twilight Sparkle: I've never even seen that movie!

Sunrise Blossom: (shouts as quietly as she possibly can) WHAT?! How can you not have seen that film?

Twilight Sparkle: Well, we didn't really have it on DVD when we were fillies unlike most of our other films, sister.

Sunrise Blossom: Oh...right. Well, it just recently got released on DVD by Disney a few days before you first came to Ponyville and almost everypony has seen it and loved it!

Twilight Sparkle: Well, can you fill me in on how bad this Prince John guy is?

* * *

Spongebob Squarepants Narrator With The French Accent: One brief explanation of Prince John later...

Sunrise Blossom: And yeah. That's about it.

Twilight Sparkle: (begins freaking out) Well, what's he doing here in Equestria then? And more importantly, how did he even get here in the first place? I thought you said when King Richard returned, he got locked up in the Royal Rock Pile.

Sunrise Blossom: He DID. But I think somehow, he escaped!

Twilight Sparkle: (sarcastically) Well, this is just GREAT! Now we have TWO problems to sort out! And how exactly am I going to convince Prince John and the dragon to politely leave when one of who we're dealing with is an escaped criminal from another world?!

Sunrise Blossom: I'd say a bit of interrogation would do the trick. Sort of like how we interrogated Applejack like detectives that Applebuck Season. You stay here. I'll handle this.

Twilight Sparkle: (unsure) Oh sister, I hope you know what you're doing!

Sunrise Blossom: Relax, Twi, I got this.

* * *

*Very, very carefully and very, very quietly, Sunrise Blossom, now dressed up in that detective costume she had been keeping behind her back in case of emergencies, sneaks past the still sleeping and smoke-snoring dragon, not wanting to wake him up just yet, and makes her way up to the ledge where Prince John is lounging on and counting out a sizeable pile of diamonds.*

Prince John: (moving diamonds he counts to a different pile) 54, 55, 56, 57, 58...ho-ho! I should've just run off with the dragons a LONG time ago! Let my stupid little brother have the kingdom. I have these jewels! Aha, AHA! (Suddenly pauses) I really should work on a much more evil laugh. Somehow, just saying "Aha" twice isn't working out for me so well anymore. Oh, well. Now then, where was I? Oh yes! (Continues counting) 59, 60! 61, 62, 63, 64, 65...

Sunrise Blossom: Um...excuse me?

Prince John: (jumps in shock) ARGH! ROBIN HOOD'S FOUND ME...somehow! I'll never surrender these jewels! NEVER!

Sunrise Blossom: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down there! (Gives a nervous chuckle) So terribly sorry about that. I didn't mean to scare you. But um...you wouldn't happen to be that lion prince known as Prince John by any chance, would you?

Prince John: (briefly smoothens his fur down and faces the unicorn with his eyebrows raised) Who and...WHAT are you?! And...(notices the detective costume) what's with the getup?

Sunrise Blossom: Allow me to introduce myself. The name's Sunrise. Sunrise Blossom. And I'm a unicorn. Though, whenever I'm dressed up in this costume, my friends and I only refer to me as Sherlock Sunrise. And right now, I'm on a detective like case. So allow me to repeat my question. Are you by any chance Prince John, future king of all England?

Prince John: (straightens himself up and beams) Why, yes. Yes, I am. You've heard of me?

Sunrise Blossom: (nods) Oh yes. Of course I have. And I've heard that you're close to defeating that infamous outlaw known as Robin Hood, is that correct?

Prince John: (suddenly changes his expression to a rather glum one) Why, yes - I was. (Sinks to the ground with a dejected expression on his face) I ALMOST defeated that confounded outlaw, but he ended up outwitting me instead, and now, my little brother, Richard, is now the king of England.

Sunrise Blossom: (pretends to be shocked) Why, that's just HORRIBLE! (Sits next to him and gets her pencil and notebook out) What happened?

Prince John: Do you really want to know that badly?

Sunrise Blossom: Well, I won't know how to make you feel better and happier again if you don't tell me what happened?

Prince John: (thinks this over) Hmm. I suppose you're right. Very well then, Sunrise. But I must warn you though, it isn't a pretty tale.

Sunrise Blossom: (thinks to herself in her head) If it's told by YOU of all people, I can imagine.

*So with that, Prince John regales Sherlock Sunrise about his many attempts to take out Robin Hood starting with The Archery Tournament trap, followed by how he raised the taxes so high that he'd had almost ALL the inhabitants of Nottingham locked up when they couldn't pay they're taxes, and how he was absolutely certain that he would win before Robin Hood robbed him blind whilst he was sleeping. Of course, Sunrise knows all this information already due to the amount of times she, as well as other ponies, had seen the film, so she's not really THAT interested in listening to all of this. But she still continues to write all this down in her notebook anyway like a detective normally would.*

Prince John: (begins to tear up as he finishes his tale) ...my home got burned down, I broke my mother's mirror over my former aide, Sir Hiss, and when Richard returned, he had me locked up in the Royal Quarry while everyone else just celebrated his return! (Begins crying in front of Sunrise and starts sucking his thumb as always)

Sunrise Blossom: (cringes slightly as she thinks to herself) Oh, yeah. That's right. Prince John still has that thumb-sucking habit of his. How sickening. Such a big crybaby if I ever saw one. (Stops thinking and regains her fake sympathy and pats him on the shoulder) Aw, you poor, poor thing. I can't even imagine how hard it's been for you. Now, do you mind if I just ask you one last question?

Prince John: (sniffs sadly) Go on then.

Sunrise Blossom: Well, how exactly did you end up here in our world and in this cave with this dragon?

Prince John: (sniffs again and begins perking up) Well, as it turns out, a whole bunch of dragons just so happened to fly over the kingdom and some of the jewels fell from this dragon's claws.

Sunrise Blossom: (interested in this new information) Interesting. (Gets out her pencil and notebook again) Go on.

*And with that, Prince John shares to Sherlock Sunrise how he saw the word "Equestria" and managed to convince the dragon to take him with him so that they could share the jewels, and Sunrise writes all of this down in her notebook for it is very interesting to know.*

Prince John: ...and with SO many jewels, I can't lose! (lets out a cruel chuckle) I WIN! Aha, AHA! (pauses again) I did it again. You know, I really need to start working on an all new laugh now. This one's REALLY starting to get old.

Sunrise Blossom: (thinks to herself again) Tell me about it.

Prince John: (looks back at diamonds) Hmm. That reminds me, I should probably get back to counting all those diamonds. By the looks of things, I may have to recount some of them.

Sunrise Blossom: Oh, of course. Well, I'll let you get back to it then. Hopefully, next time I decide to pay you a visit, it won't be such a bad time. (Takes a look at the notebook) And I've got all the information I've needed to hear from you, so I guess it's case closed for Sherlock Sunrise. It was very nice meeting you, Prince John. And I hope we can have another one of these friendly chats again some day. See you later. (Climbs back down)

Prince John: And it was very nice talking to you too, Ms. Sunrise. (Looks back at the diamonds) Now then, where was I again? (Tries to remember) Hmm. Let me think. "62, 63, 64, 6-"-ah, yes! That was it! (Goes back to counting the diamonds) 65, 66, 67, 68, 69...

* * *

Twilight Sparkle was on the verge of freaking out when her twin returned. "Well?" she asked quietly. "_Why_ is he here?"

"Apparently when the dragon migration were flying over England, this dragon accidentally dropped some jewels that landed on Prince John's head, and apparently Equestria was written on them, so he convinced the dragon to take him with him and share the jewels," Sunrise Blossom explained to her sister. "I think we need to get rid of Prince John before we deal with the dragon."

"How do we do that?" Twilight Sparkle questioned.

"Don't worry, I got an idea."

* * *

Some time later, Prince John climbed down from the ledge to grab an armload of emeralds to count next, when he smelled something delicious coming from the opening of the cave._ 'Ooh, could that be roasting mutton?'_ he wondered, and followed the smell to the cave opening. Peering out, he couldn't see anything on the plateau, so he kept following the smell around a giant boulder. He frowned when he saw that the smell was coming from an open bottle. "Huh?"

Suddenly a large sack was shoved over his body and he was knocked to the ground. As the ex-Prince screamed like a little girl and struggled to get out, Applejack quickly tied the opening shut, and high-hoofed her friends. "There! That oughta hold him until we can get him back to England. Wherever that place might be."

"Once we get rid of the dragon, we'll take Prince John to Princess Celestia," said Sunrise Blossom, "and she should be able to help us return him to England and prison."

* * *

A/N: And this deleted scene is done! Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	23. Chapter 22

A/N: Oh boy, oh boy, they are _definitely_ going to be in for a serious wakeup call, and I am going to go elsewhere so that I don't get scared when the balloons get popped. Onward!

* * *

Look Before You Sleep: Deleted Scene 1: Where Sunrise Blossom Was The Whole Time: Part 1 (AKA: A remake of one of our EXTREMELY old set of deleted scenes that were made as a separate fanfic for some reason)

(Yes. You heard that right. We're remaking Sunrise's point of view of Look Before You Sleep and moving it here. And for those who need a reminder or forgot why we made that project in the first place, it's because Dede42 didn't include Sunrise Blossom in her version of Look Before You Sleep. The only difference was that Rosemary the cat was there with Twilight. Oh yeah. And also, it was never explained why Spike was never in the original episode either. Enjoy!)

* * *

*Ah. Another beautiful day in Ponyville. Well...today anyway. But not tomorrow. Why? Because tomorrow, the pegasi will be busy positioning storm clouds in the sky due to a glitch in the scheduling resulting in the town and farmlands not getting the rain they needed for the trees and crops. And apparently, a painfully LONG storm that will last throughout the rest of the day and all through the night is the only way they can make up for it. Why? I don't know anymore. Nothing in Equestria makes any logical sense to me. And NOT in a good way. But enough of the minor rambling. Let's go see what Sunrise is up to right now.*

Random Choir From Nowhere: (singing to the tune of the Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. Jingle) SUNRISE BLOSSOM'S APOTHECARY POTION MAKING TYPE PLACE THINGYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

(Again, this little running joke is a thing that a lot of you will just have to get used to. Only saying.)

* * *

*Ah. There she is. In the Apothecary. The mighty Apothecary. Where potion making ponies sleep ton...alright, alright. I won't start THAT again. But anyway, here she is, working on mixing up some potions to deliver to the Ponyville hospital. Now, in my opinion, it would probably save a lot of time if Derpy was the one delivering the potions to ponies since she's a mailpony, but I guess the only thing she really cares about when it comes to delivering things is just mail, packages and parcels. Okay, that opinion out of the way, who should come running into the Apothecary with a frantic expression on his face but...(groans)...HIM!*

Sunrise Blossom: Oh, hey, Spike. Didn't see you come in. Is there anything wrong?

Spike: (gulps) Um, kinda. W-w-well, see, I just now heard that the pegasi ponies are going to be setting up a really BIG thunderstorm tomorrow to make up for last week and I heard that you're heading to Canterlot to pick up some ingredients and...well, I was just wondering...uh, that is if it's not too much trouble or anything...if I could...well...

Sunrise Blossom: (catches on) Oh, I see. You're wondering if you can come with me so you can avoid the storm, am I right?

Spike: (nods eagerly) Yeah, yeah, yeah! Um...well, you see, it's just that...well, I don't know if I've told anypony else besides Twilight about this, but...I'm afraid of thunderstorms. All that loud thundering and lightning. (Shudders) It even scares me just THINKING about it!

(And RolePlayer48 here to let some of those who don't know or need a reminder in on a little secret. And that is...I'm terrified of that sort of weather and those loud storm noises myself. But what terrifies me the most is often the dark colored clouds that show up beforehand that indicate a storm's going to happen. So...basically, Spike is just like me here. This is the last we will mention of this. Please go easy on me.)

Sunrise Blossom: I know just how you feel, Spike. I remember how scared of storms Twilight and I used to be when we were young. It was even scarier for me though due to my sensitive hearing. They don't really bug me now like they used to do. Though, on occasion, I still sometimes freak out when I'm not expecting it. And boy, does it hurt my poor eardrums?

Spike: (confused) Ears have drums inside of them?

Sunrise Blossom: (giggles) Oh, Spike. You silly dragon. Of course ears don't have drums inside of them. Anyway, about your request about coming with me to Canterlot, sure. Why not? I was gonna ask Twilight if she could take care of Rosemary for me since Fluttershy is busy caring for a sick Angel Bunny. So, let's go talk to her and see what she thinks.

Spike: (perking up) Great!

* * *

*So, off they go to Twilight's library. Meanwhile at said library, Twilight Sparkle is in the study and writing yet ANOTHER friendship report. In other words, "Twilighting as usual, I see?". Though, I should really go easy on her here. I mean, this is BEFORE she realises she doesn't need to do this every day of her life after all. Quite suddenly, there's a knock on her front door.*

Twilight Sparkle: (too lazy to open the door herself) Come in!

Sunrise Blossom: (walks inside with Spike) Hey, Twilight!

Spike: Hey, Twilight!

Twilight Sparkle: Oh, hey, you guys! How are you both today?

Sunrise Blossom: Well actually, Twilight, I have a favor I need to ask you if it's okay.

Twilight Sparkle: (puts down the quill) Sure. What is it?

Sunrise Blossom: Well, I need to go to Canterlot overnight to pick up some ingredients for the Apothecary and I was wondering if you could look after Rosemary for me? Also, do you mind if Spike comes with me to help?

Twilight Sparkle: (considers the request for a minute) Hmm. Sure!

Spike: Great! I'll go pack! (Hurries away)

Twilight Sparkle: (snickers) I'm guessing Spike told you about the upcoming storm tomorrow?

Sunrise Blossom: (nods) Yep. You guessed right, sister.

Twilight Sparkle: I guess I should be glad that Rosemary isn't scared of thunderstorms.

Sunrise Blossom: Yeah. She just sleeps right through them. I'll just go back real quick and get Rosemary and her stuff that you'll need to look after her with. (Heads out the door) Be back in a bit.

Twilight Sparkle: Okay. See you in a bit, sister.

* * *

Spongebob Squarepants Narrator With The French Accent: Later...

*Well, it's later. And Sunrise has just dropped off Rosemary and her gear at the library. After doing that, she and Spike now make their way to the Ponyville Train Station and get onboard the train that takes them to Canterlot for their overnight trip. And before anyone gets too ahead of themselves again, it's just a regular train with no face pulled by stallions like in the actual show. Sorry to disappoint some of you. But yeah. The flag waving pony blows the whistle and waves the green flag, the signal turns to green and they're away!*

Spike: I'm SO glad that we won't be in Ponyville for that storm.

Sunrise Blossom: Heh. Same here. Although, like I said earlier, I don't really mind thunderstorms as much as I used to when I was a filly, but given how big I hear the pegasi need to make this one, I don't think I want to risk my sensitive hearing. So, since we'll be staying overnight in Canterlot, how about we visit your favorite comic book shop after we get the supplies I need for the Apothecary?

Spike: (beams after hearing that) Sure!

Sunrise Blossom: Outstanding.

* * *

*And so, after picking up the supplies for the Apothecary and stopping by the comic book store, where Spike had picked out several issues one of his favourite comic book series, they start back to the palace. And once they reach Canterlot, they find one of the royal guards just standing there waiting for them with a message from Princess Celestia, who invited them to stay at the palace...which is EXTREMELY odd considering they were going to be spending the night there ANYWAY! But regardless, the two friends look forward to having dinner with the Princess that night. Or so they thought.*

* * *

Spike: (looking at his comic book collection) Aw, yeah! The Power Ponies! Thanks for the comic books, Sunny.

Sunrise Blossom: (smiling at the baby dragon) No problem, Spike. Though personally, I prefer Rescue Rangers myself. Come on. We've got to put these away before-

_CRASH! BOOM!_

They both jumped when thunderstorm clouds suddenly rolled in above Canterlot, and Spike yelped, dropping the bag that his comic books were in, and fleeing as lightning arched across the stormy sky, followed by more thunder.

"Spike! Get back here!" Sunrise Blossom chased after the baby dragon all over the place, trying to keep up, and she panicked when he disappeared into the Everfree Forest. "Spike!"

Entering the forest as the rain started to fall, made Sunrise Blossom wished she'd summoned help from the palace first, and she was getting soaked really fast._ 'Ooh, why didn't any pony tell us that there would be a storm in Canterlot today,'_ she thought sourly as she searched for the missing baby dragon.

"Spike! Spike!" she called out, looking under some logs before moving on. "Spike! It's me, Sunrise! Come _on_!" She was growing frustrated and cringing every time there was a loud clap of thunder that sounder louder to her thanks to her sensitive hearing. "Spike,_ please_ come out of hiding so we can go back to the palace and wait out the storm there?"

Sunrise Blossom was about ready to give up and head back when she tripped over a rock and went tumbling down a hillside, screaming, and then there was a blinding flash of white light.

* * *

"Ow!" Sunrise Blossom grunted when she landed on something hard, and laid there for several minutes, gasping and trying to slow down her breathing.

Once she could breath properly, she opened her eyes and squinted since it was unusual bright and hot. "What the-?" she muttered, getting up onto her hooves and she was shocked to find herself in a desert. "What the hay?!" She looked around in confusion, seeing no sign of the Everfree Forest, or even Canterlot. "Ok, ok, either I'm dreaming, or I'm not in Equestria anymore." She tested her theory by kicking at a nearby rock and concluded that she wasn't dreaming since it left her hoof sore.

_'I'm definitely_ not_ dreaming,'_ Sunrise Blossom thought uneasily. She was also drying out fast and she knew she needed to find shade and water soon. Choosing a direction, she began running, hoping to find some sign of life soon.

* * *

A/N: Ok, all problems fixed. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	24. Chapter 23

A/N: Pinkie Pie here to show the live broadcast of waking up Pumbaa, Applejack, and Judy Hopps! (She aims a camera through the window of the writers' studio, where Rainbow Dash sneaks up on the sleeping trio with several large balloons.)

Timon: (pops up next to Pinkie Pie and both Apple Bloom and Nick does the same) Is it time?

Nick: You sure that this is a good idea?

Pinkie Pie: Absolutely!

Rainbow Dash: (inside the studio) Ooh, this is going to be fun! (she ties the balloons just above the three sleepers and she produces a pin) Wake up time! (She pops the balloons right away.)

Pumbaa, Applejack, and Judy: (all jump into the air) Agh! (they land on the floor, run around in circles, and then right out the door, still screaming.)

Rainbow Dash: (falls onto the floor, laughing) That was great!

Pinkie Pie: (turns the camera to herself) And there you have it, folks. They're awake!

Dede42: (comes out of the house) And it's time for the deleted scene. Onward!

* * *

Look Before You Sleep: Deleted Scene 2: Where Sunrise Blossom Was The Whole Time: Part 2: Timon and Pumbaa's BIG Introduction! (Still a remake of one of our OLDER projects)

*So, exactly how long has poor Sunrise Blossom been left in the desert with no explanation other than tripping on a rock? Well, it's certainly been quite a long while. For the past few minutes, she's been running in all sorts of directions trying to find a way out. Not to mention some shade and some water. After all, it's a pretty big heatwave out here in places like this. Sadly, since losing Spike, luck just isn't on her side anymore as it's too hot for her to keep on running any longer. She just comes to complete stop and collapses on the ground giving up. As she slowly begins losing consciousness due to the extreme heat, she hopes that someone, ANYONE, would find her and save her. But only time will tell when that might happen.*

Pumbaa (offscreen): Is this the part where come in now, Timon?

Timon (offscreen): Yes, it is Pumbaa, my swine. Yes it is.

Pumbaa (offscreen): Oh, goody!

* * *

*Meanwhile in a certain jungle not too far away from the desert, a familiar looking meerkat with red hair and a familiar looking warthog with a big snout and two tusks are shown sleeping in their beds. Or rather, sleeping in one BIG bed leaning against a tree-stump...at least...that's what it looks like in the films. Normally, these two would be sleeping after a day of catching and eating all sorts of insects they can find. But today, they're sleeping because lately, they've been so exhausted from having part-time jobs as Simba's babysitters in the Pride Lands. And to be honest, I can't really blame them. I mean, it sure isn't easy looking after two lion cubs, a cheetah, a honey badger, a hippo and a bird that looks more like a parrot. Suddenly however, Timon wakes up from his slumber with a peculiar feeling he's never really had before. Boredom.*

(Yep. This takes place during and/or after the events of The Lion Guard where Timon and Pumbaa...aren't really as funny as they used to be compared to their show. And again, I'm not trying to offend or trigger anyone who's a fan of The Lion Guard or the other Lion King movies with dark subjects and serious moments. I'm mostly a comedy fanatic and that's mostly why I prefer Lion King 1 1/2 and the Timon and Pumbaa show more. I know I keep saying this a lot. But I still worry about what other people might say if I don't keep saying it. And no, I'm not showing off just because I keep saying it either before anyone says anything. And in case Drew Luczynski makes another unexpected return, trust me when I say I'm NOT intending to bash Simba in ANY way.)

Timon: (yawns) I don't know about you, Pumbaa, but I'm bored! Why do we even bother babysitting for Simba? Surely he can find someone else to it, right? I mean, come on! He's been working us harder than ever!

Pumbaa: (also waking up and yawning) You're right, Timon. He definitely does seem to spend a lot of his time giving us orders. And he doesn't really seem to have as much fun as he used to have when he used to live with us before Nala tried to eat me. Still, he's a king now, Timon. And following in his father's footsteps is a big job that carries responsibilities that affect lives other than his own.

Timon: (remembering those words all too well) Oh, gee whiz, Pumbaa! Please don't start THAT again! And yeah, those responsibilities sure have affected lives other than his own alright. OUR lives! Seriously, I'm not cut out for this babysitting job! You saw what happened when we had Pumbaa Junior to take care of. And remember all that trouble we got into trying to look after King Leopold's daughter Claudia?

(Callbacks to the episodes "Never Everglades" and "No-Good Samaritans". Speaking of that episode, which unfortunately isn't on Youtube anymore, did you know that the little cheetah, Princess Claudia, was actually voiced by Twilight Sparkle's voice actor known as Tara Strong? Shocking, isn't it?)

Pumbaa: (remembers those times) Hmm. I can see why you'd think that about babysitting after everything we've been through. But I don't think looking after Simba's new adopted family was as bad as all THAT.

Timon: Maybe not. But they ARE all a handful at times! (Sighs) I sure do miss all the wonderful times we used to have with Simba before all this happened. Man, those were the days.

Pumbaa: I know how you feel, Timon. But hey, we still have each other and all our adventures we go on. Heck, we even visit the human world and get into mischief there. And let's not forget the times when your Ma and Uncle Max come by to visit.

Timon: True. But we haven't really been able to have all THAT happen recently either what with our part-time babysitting duties, Pumbaa.

Pumbaa: (considers what Timon said) Yeah, maybe you're right, Timon. And...(hears the sounds of buzzards) hey, Timon, did you hear that?

Timon: Hear what?

Pumbaa: A noise!

Timon: What noise? (Starts hearing buzzards noises himself) Oh, you mean THOSE noises!

Pumbaa: I think it came from the desert area where we first found Simba. Come on. (Begins following the sounds)

* * *

*It takes a while, but after following the sounds of buzzards, Timon and Pumbaa arrive at the spot of the jungle where they FIRST heard the buzzards and both look at what they can see out in the desert area. The still unconscious and dryed out body of Sunrise Blossom and a whole bunch of buzzards surrounding it.*

Pumbaa: Well, what do you know, Timon? Even more buzzards! Let's go get them for old time's sake.

Timon: (sarcastically) Oh, sure. And find someone ELSE to babysit when we were supposed to be getting AWAY from that kind of job? Ha! Not gonna happen. Let's go on a Virtual Safari instead.

Pumbaa: Oh, you mean the one where you trip and fall into the fire pit and everybody laughs at you?

Timon: Pumbaa, what are you even talking about? There's no such safari where that even happens!

Pumbaa: Oh, then it's the one where we're on a ride which goes horribly wrong and THEN everybody laughs at you.

(This dialogue is loosely based off the random dialogue you hear after a long time of doing nothing on all the DVD menus of Disc 2 of The Lion King 1 1/2. Though, I doubt anyone else besides me takes the time to do nothing and wait for the random dialogue to happen before choosing an option.)

Timon: Um...(just gives in)...oh, alright! Fine! Bowling for buzzards it is.

Pumbaa: Yay!

*They charge towards the buzzards like the wind, yelling loudly just like in the first movie and kick them away.*

Timon: (shooing them off) Get out! Get out! Get outta here! And stay out! (throws rock) Stinking greedy buzzards! You could at least wait until whoever you found is dead! (Pause) It's not dead, is it?

Pumbaa: No. But you'd better come look. See if it still has a pulse.

Timon: (unsure) You sure it's not someone we'll end up babysitting against our wills again?

Pumbaa: Positive.

Timon: (just shrugs) Alrighty. Here we go again. (Sniffs Sunrise) Yep. Still breathing. Better get a look at her face and...YIKES! It's...it's...IT'S A HORSE! AND IT MIGHT EAT US! QUICK PUMBAA! BACK TO THE JUNGLE AND PRETEND THIS NEVER HAPPENED!

Pumbaa: Why? What's wrong with horses? They're cute. And so's this one. Poor thing. All alone. Just like Simba. I'll bet she got lost. Can we kee...

Timon: (interrupting) NO! ABSOLUTLEY NOT! A lion cub? Maybe. An ugly chicken? Maybe also.

Pumbaa: Uh, Timon. Pumbaa Junior actually turned out to be an alligator.

Timon: (ignoring Pumbaa) A honey badger? Only if we absolutely HAVE to. A horse?! NO!

Pumbaa: Why not?

Timon: Why not? Well, for one thing, my porcine pal, I don't even know if horses eat guys like us or not!

Pumbaa: Well, I don't really think horses are predators, Timon. And anyway, we can't turn our backs on the poor thing.

Timon: Wanna bet? Who's the brains of this outfit anyway?

Pumbaa: Uhhhhhh...

Timon: My point exactly. Okay, we're outta here!

Pumbaa: But Timon, we took care of Simba when he was a cub and you refused at first thinking he would eat us but he didn't. He was on our side, so maybe this horsey thing might be on our side too.

Timon: (groans) Oy. (Gives in) Okay, fine. I guess if we really must. I mean, hey. This could be our chance to try and have all the fun we used to have with Simba as well as keeping our part-time jobs as babysitters.

Pumbaa: See? I knew you'd come around, Timon.

Timon: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's just get her to some shade already.

Pumbaa: (picks Sunrise up on his snout and carries her away) We're gonna name her Blossom!

(...I can't believe I just referenced the 2019 Lion King remake with that line.)

* * *

*So, Timon and Pumbaa have just taken Sunrise to some shade. This is definitely some SERIOUS Deja Vu for the both of them here. And what's the first thing they do to wake her Sunrise from unconsciousness? Yep! You guessed it! Splash water in her face! And what a surprise! It works! But then, why WOULDN'T it work? I mean, it DID work for Simba.*

Sunrise Blossom: (regaining consciousness) Huh? Wha-? Please, five more minutes mommy? I don't wanna get up yet.

Pumbaa: Look! It's waking up!

Timon: I can see that, Captain Obvious.

Sunrise Blossom: (rubs her eyes and has trouble seeing for a moment) A talking moongoose...

Timon: HEY!

Sunrise Blossom: And a big thing with tusks? (Yawns) I must be dreaming. (Goes back to sleep)

Timon: Whoa! (Hides behind a nearby bush before Sunrise squashes him) What did I tell ya, Pumbaa? I told ya this wasn't such a good idea of yours! Now, come on! Let's go! We've got lives to live here!

Pumbaa: (ignoring Timon) Hey now. Don't fall asleep. Please wake up. We rescued you. You nearly died. (Begins splashing Sunrise with water again)

Timon: Pumbaa?! What do you think you're doing?!

Sunrise Blossom: (wakes up from getting splashed again) Huh?! Spike?! That you?! (Shakes herself awake and does another yawn) Wh-where am I? And...(feels a slight headache coming on and winces) Ooh, my head! (Feels a pain in one of her hooves) Ow! And I think my hooves are sore from kicking that rock. Must've kicked it too hard or something.

Pumbaa: Are you okay there, friend?

Sunrise Blossom: (taking in her surroundings and not noticing Timon and Pumbaa yet) I guess so.

Pumbaa: You nearly died out there from the heat!

Timon: And don't forget those buzzards! Boy, talk about overkill. And believe me, this isn't the FIRST time we've had to save someone from those sorts of flying creatures. But not to worry, being the smart, brave and devilishly handsome meerkat I am, I saved you all by myself...

Pumbaa: (glares at Timon) Ahem!

Timon: Alright, alright. I admit it. Pumbaa helped...a little...again.

Sunrise Blossom: Pumbaa. Now, where have I heard that sort of name before? (Turns her head towards the jungle) In fact, this whole place looks pretty familair. But I just can't put my hoof on what this...(realises who she's talking to and where she is and gasps) Timon? Pumbaa? Is that you?

Pumbaa: (begins getting excited) Wow, Timon! She knows us!

Timon: (begins to freak out) That makes things WORSE! Who are you? You're not a spy, are you? You're not working with that Quint guy or...or that big bear Smolder who follows us around everywhere threatening to hurt us, are you?

(Yep. Quint wasn't the ONLY character who kept making multiple apperances in the Timon and Pumbaa show. There was also another recurring character who always often seemed to show up mostly to give the duo a hard time known as Smolder the Bear. Unfortunately, there are no longer any full episodes of him on Youtube, but there is a compilation of all his appearances uploaded by a Youtuber called Soranoto. It's pretty much the close you'll ever get to seeing what these episodes are like.)

Sunrise Blossom: (confused) Who's Smolder? No. I-I'm not a spy. Honest! I'm just...

Timon: Well, I ain't giving up without a fight! (Pulls out a rocket launcher behind his back)

Sunrise Blossom: Yikes! (Hides in a bush behind her)

Pumbaa: TIMON, NO! (Jumps on Timon just as he pulls the trigger)

Timon: (as Pumbaa jumps on him) OOF!

*Well, off goes "Bullet Bill". Thankfully, because Pumbaa threw Timon's aim off, it misses Sunrise. But it does, however, go miles and miles away from the jungle until it disappears in a flash of light the same way Sunrise disappeared.*

Timon: (sees the bullet disappear) Uh oh.

Pumbaa: (glares at Timon) TIMON!

Timon: What? She knows us! She HAS to be a spy!

Sunrise Blossom: But I'm not a spy. The only reason I know you two is because back where I live, I have DVDs of all my favourite films and shows. Lion King movies and your show included. That's how I know you two. Sorry for making you think otherwise.

Timon: (confused) Wait...huh?! There are FILMS and SHOWS about us?

Pumbaa: (turns to a camera looking right at him) Huh. I guess that would explain all these weird random cameras that seem to follow us around everywhere we go. There isn't anybody even holding them. (Begins waving) Hi, mommy!

Timon: (more confused) Wait, you're not at all freaked out over people making movies and TV shows out of the footage these cameras have been getting of us?

Pumbaa: Well, how do you think Mickey Mouse makes all those cartoons he shows at that nightclub place we sometimes go to? Surely random cameras have to follow HIM around everywhere before a cartoon can be made and shown at that place, right?

Timon: (remembers all the times they went to the House of Mouse) Good point.

Sunrise Blossom: (amazed) Whoa, there's a nightclub owned by Mickey Mouse himself you sometimes go to? Where's that and how can you even get there from the jungle?

Pumbaa: It's kind of hard to explain really. But let's save this conversation for some over time, huh?

Sunrise Blossom: You're right. So, um...sorry for startling you like that, Timon. Can we both start over?

Timon: (considers this) Hmm. Well...

Pumbaa: Well, of course we can. It's a pleasure to meet you, miss. We won't hurt you. (Glares at Timon) Right Timon?

Timon: (inspects the inside of his rocket launcher) Well, I'm all out of rockets to go in this launcher, so...

Pumbaa: Timon!

Timon: (throws the rocket launcher away) Okay, okay, we won't hurt you! Geez!

Pumbaa: So, what's your name?

Sunrise Blossom: I'm Sunrise Blossom. I have a disability that limits me in certain ways such as social reasons and sensitive hearing. I'm also very good at making potions. And on occasion, inventing some stuff which I've learned from watching DVDs.

Timon: (interested) Potions, huh?

Pumbaa: (also interested) At such a young age too?

Sunrise Blossom: Mmm-hmm. It definitely surprised my sister, my parents, my classmates, everyone else I know. That's for sure.

Pumbaa: Wait, you have a family? Shouldn't you be getting back home?

Timon: I hope you're not here because YOU had a bad past. I know Simba did.

Sunrise Blossom: Oh no. Don't worry. My family's alive. You see, back where I live, there was a huge storm going on. I was out at Canterlot...

Timon and Pumbaa: (confused) Canterlot?

Sunrise Blossom: Yep. I was there getting some more supplies for me Apothecary and potions with my friend Spike, who just so happens to be a very friendly dragon. He's very frightened of storms you see. I don't mind them much but they can be very loud for someone with sensitive hearing. So, he ran away trying to find somewhere safe, I tried to chase after him and the next thing I knew, I got hopelessly lost in the wet, tripped over a rock and somehow ended up here. And being honest, I like it here because I already know you too.

Timon: (quietly whispers to Pumbaa) I still think she's a spy.

Pumbaa: Timon! You don't want to set a bad example!

Timon: Sorry.

Sunrise Blossom: It's okay. I understand. Meeting someone you don't know who automatically knows who YOU are must be very strange. I understand why you nearly tried killing me. Anyway, I must find my way back soon. My sister and everyone will wonder where I am.

Pumbaa: Do you have time to have a look around our home for a while before you go?

Sunrise Blossom: Boy, would I? You bet!

Timon: Mmm-hmm. And special occasions like this call for a very certain special song. Are ya ready, Pumbaa?

Pumbaa: Always ready, Timon!

Timon: (to Sunrise) Sing along if ya know the words. (Clears his throat) Ahem! (Starts singing) Hakuna Matata. What a wonderful phrase.

Pumbaa: (joins in) Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze!

Timon: It means no worries, for the rest of your days. (Takes Sunrise to a nice spot in the jungle area to sit)

Both: It's our problem free philosophy!

Timon: Hakuna Matata!

Sunrise Blossom: Boy, do I love this song?

Pumbaa: Yeah, we sing it a lot.

Timon: As well as other songs we've often heard from cartoons and stuff.

Pumbaa: Now, Sunrise, since you already know MY backstory, wanna hear Timon's?

Sunrise Blossom: (confused) Um...yeah. Sure. But...if I've just said I know who you both are from watching your stuff, then...don't I already know BOTH your backstories?

Timon: (shrugs) Eh, probably. But we never really get a chance to SING about MY past as much as Pumbaa sings about HIS past though.

Sunrise Blossom: Hmm. Fair point, I guess. Okay then, let's hear it.

Timon: Thank you, Sunrise. Why, when I was a young meerkat!

Pumbaa: (gets too overly dramatic) WHEN HE WAS A YOUNG MEERKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!

Timon: (cleans out his ears) Ow. (sarcastically) Very nice.

Sunrise Blossom: (rubs her ears as well) Ooh, ow! Not too loud please, Pumbaa. I have sensitive hearing, remember?

Pumbaa: Sorry.

Timon: (continuing his unused verse) I worked in the colony payin' my dues, accepting without question the prevailing views that a meerkat's life is one long grind.

Pumbaa: That sounds rough.

Timon: (begins getting as dramatic as Pumbaa) Digging holes! Standing guard till it crossed my mind! I was wrong!

Pumbaa: He was wrong!

Timon: And all along!

Pumbaa: All along!

Timon: All that I needed!

Pumbaa: What did ya need?

Timon: Was to have heeded!

Pumbaa: Come on! Sing along!

Both: (start swinging on some vines) Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase! Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze!

Sunrise Blossom: (sings just as surprisingly as well as young Simba does) It means no worries, for the rest of your days.

Timon: (reappears on his knees in front of Sunrise) Yeah, sing it, Sunny!

Both: It's our problem free...

Pumbaa: (lands right next to them) Philosophy!

All: Hakuna Matata!

Sunrise Blossom: Wow! This song certainly does lift your spirits! And it's very catchy, I'll add.

Timon: I know, right?

Sunrise Blossom: So, I know what you two get up to from watching your movies and shows, but what do you guys often do for fun?

Pumbaa: Oh, we have PLENTY of fun things to do here.

Timon: Come on! We'll show ya!

* * *

*And with that, they lead Sunrise to one of they're favorite things in all of the jungle, the waterfall! Well, I mean, granted, there are quite a few waterfalls around here in a big jungle like this, but there's something about THIS particular waterfall that really speaks to them. Must be the amount of times we've seen them go down it before or something. I don't know.*

Sunrise Blossom: (gasps in awe) Wow! It's so beautiful! It looks just like a huge swimming pool lake!

Pumbaa: Last one in is a rotten mook! (Jumps in water)

Timon: Hey, hold on there, Pumbaa! That's MY line! (Jumps in after Pumbaa)

Sunrise Blossom: Wait for me you guys! (Jumps in after them)

*And thus begins the beginning of brand new bond of bestest best friendship as all three of them have some good old Timon and Pumbaa styled fun. Playing together, swimming, you name it.*

* * *

A/N: Have a fun weekend, online brother! Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	25. Chapter 24

A/N: I enjoy doing deleted scenes like this, it helps me destress. Onward!

* * *

Look Before You Sleep: Deleted Scene 3: Where Sunrise Blossom Was The Whole Time: Part 3: Return To Equestria!

*In the jungle, the mighty jungle, three friends are having fun toni-oh, wait. It's still the middle of the day here. Oh well. Anyway, it's been quite a few hours of fun, frolic and all sorts for Sunrise Blossom and her two new friends, Timon and Pumbaa. All day, they've been laughing, playing, relaxing, swimming, singing, taken a few quick naps now and again, and last but not least, eating together. Though, while Timon and Pumbaa may have been a TAD disappointed when Sunrise declined their offers of bugs and grubs, at least they're relieved to see that she preferred vegetables over meat. Later on though as the evening falls and the sun begins to slowly set, poor Sunrise starts to feel a little homesick and hopes to find a way to return back to Equestria, her family, and her friends before it gets too dark.*

* * *

Sunrise Blossom: (sighs sadly as she sits in the spot where they were napping earlier and looks up at the sunset) Oh, Twilight, how is miss you so much.

Pumbaa: (picks a berry out from a bush) Berry for your thoughts, Sunrise?

Sunrise Blossom: Huh? Oh, no thank you, Pumbaa. I'm still a little...stuffed. (Looks up at the sunset again and sighs)

Pumbaa: (growing concerned) Say, is anything the matter, Sunrise? You look a little bit glum. And after such a fun day we've all had too.

Sunrise Blossom: Oh, it's okay, Pumbaa. I'm fine. Just...just trying to figure out how to get back home is all. Now, don't get me wrong. I had LOADS of fun with you and Timon. But sooner or later, it will be time for me to return back to Equestria. Back to my friends and family.

Pumbaa: (realises) Oh, I see. You're homesick. Gosh, I know what that feels like almost ALL the time considering the amount of times Timon and I left the jungle. You must really miss everyone back there a lot.

Sunrise Blossom: Yeah. I do. I don't know how I'm gonna get back home though. I know my magic can work here, but I'm still not entirely sure how I ended up here in the first place. All I can remember is tripping over a rock and then, poof! I'm in the desert!

Pumbaa: (has a moment to think to himself) Hmm. Maybe Rafiki can help us.

Rafiki: (swings out of a tree) Somebody mention my name?

Pumbaa and Sunrise: (jump in shock) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

Sunrise Blossom: (puts her hooves to her chest) Sweet Celestia! I...I think I almost just had a heart attack!

Pumbaa: (instantly calms down) Oh, hey! It's Rafiki! Just the baboon we were hoping to talk to! By the way, have I mentioned already a few times how much I enjoy saying your name? Rafiki, Rafiki, Rafiki!

(Yep. A callback to the running gag of Pumbaa doing this to Rafiki whenever he shows up in the episode "The Sky Is Calling".)

Sunrise Blossom: (gets a hold of herself after her brief panic attack) Uh, I'm guessing you're Rafiki? Unless I'm very much mistaken.

Rafiki: (does his trademark annoying monkey laugh) Indeed I am! And I can show you the way back home, Miss Blossom.

Sunrise Blossom: (blushes) Oh, you don't have to call me that, Rafiki. Just call me Sunrise. Everyone else back where I came from does.

Rafiki: Oh, of course. Silly me. Very well then, Sunrise. Now, come on! Just follow old Rafiki! He knows the way! (Dashes off into the bushes laughing)

Timon: (returns with a collection of beetles in his hands) Was that Rafiki I thought I heard just now?

Pumbaa: Yes, it was.

Timon: Well, what's HE doing here?

Sunrise Blossom: Rafiki is going to show me how to get home. Come on! (Begins chasing after the mandrill)

Timon: (groans) Oy. So much for our beetle hunt. (Drops the beetles he was holding and jumps onto Pumbaa's back) Onward! (Pumbaa begins hurrying after their friend)

* * *

Although it wasn't easy to keep up with Rafiki, the trio managed to, and they eventually reached the opening to a cave. The mandrill gestured to the opening with his stick, the nutshells rattling a little. "Look in here," he instructed softly.

Swallowing a little and feeling a bit nervous since the last cave she'd been in had had a dragon in it, Sunrise Blossom cautiously entered the cave with Timon and Pumbaa. They walked down a long tunnel that eventually opened into a large cavern with a stone archway in the center, surrounded by a pool of water.

"That's it?" Timon asked, annoyed. "We followed Rafiki for _this_?"

Sunrise Blossom hushed him and crossed the short bridge to reach the archway. Examining it, she carefully touched it with her horn, and the center began glowing brightly. Startled, the orange unicorn jumped backward and almost fell into the water, but managed to retain her balance. "Whoa!"

When the portal stabilized, a tall figure came out and solidified into Princess Celestia.

"Princess Celestia!" Sunrise Blossom exclaimed and they hugged. "How did you know I was here?"

"When your supplies were found in the road outside the palace, I had the royal guard search for you both," the Princess explained. "They did find Spike hiding in a hole under a rock, but when there was no sign of you, Sunrise, I was worried that you've been hurt or worse until I discovered a rip in reality in the forest. With Luna's help, we were able to determine which realm you ended up in, and I contacted Rafiki to find you and bring you here."

Sunrise Blossom was happy that she could go home, but she knew she would miss her new friends, and she turned to the meerkat and the warthog. "I wish I could stay longer," she said to them, "but it's time for me to go. I hope I will get to see you both again."

"Same here, Sunny," Timon agreed and they all hugged.

"Bye, Sunny," said Pumbaa.

Smiling sadly, Sunrise Blossom went through the portal with Princess Celestia, and it closed behind them.

Spike was pacing when the archway powered up and he beamed when Sunrise Blossom came through with the Princess. "Sunny!"

"Spike!" Sunrise Blossom exclaimed and they hugged. "I'm _so_ glad that you're all right."

"I'm glad you're back, Sunny," the baby dragon replied. "And I'm sorry for running off like that."

"You're forgiven, Spike."

The next morning, after getting fresh supplies and comic books, Sunrise Blossom and Spike took the train back to Ponyville. After getting off the train and dropping the supplies off at the Apothecary, they went to the library so she could pick up Rosemary, and they were surprised to see repair work being done on one of the windows.

"Hey, Twilight, what happen?" Sunrise Blossom asked her twin.

"I had a sleepover with Rarity and Applejack," Twilight Sparkle explained, "and it was nearly a disaster since they weren't getting along. But after the top of a tree crashed through the window, they worked together to get rid of the tree, and my first ever sleepover was a success. So, how was your trip to Canterlot?" she asked as she helped pack up the cat supplies.

"Mostly uneventful," Sunrise Blossom answered and shared about her trip to a new land that hadn't been planned, but it had worked out in the end.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

* * *

A/N: And this is done! Such fun! Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	26. Chapter 25

A/N: I had a decent day yesterday, even with a dentist visit to get a few teeth fixed, which is part of life, and I honestly forgot about the bad luck stuff that's suppose to happen. Anyway, time for a new deleted scene. Onward!

* * *

Bridle Gossip: Deleted Scene 1: The Dawn Of The Racism To Non-pony Related Creatures! (Shocking, isn't it?)

*Ponyville. Normally, a happy carefree town inhabited by all sorts of talking multicoloured ponies going about their business every day. Apart from today, that is. Why? Everypony seems to be hiding in their homes...for some reason. A reason that Twilight Sparkle, Sunrise Blossom and Spike intend to find out about. And it would appear that they have no choice since Pinkie Pie just pulled them straight into Sugarcube Corner against their wills.*

(Yeah. I know that in Dede42's version of Bridle Gossip, she apparently made Sunrise actually hide with Pinkie Pie and the others and act as cowardly as they do in this scene. But somehow, it doesn't really feel sit well with me for some reason. Why? Because in some of Dede42's other stuff I've read, Sunrise would sometimes be the voice of reason like Twilight would be whenever her friends act as odd as they do here. So, having Sunrise behave the same way as her friends in this episode, it kind of feels just a TEENSY bit of out character for her. But then...in our works, she's often sometimes out of character for the sake of comedy anyway. No offence about what I just said though, online sister.)

* * *

Twilight Sparkle: (crashes into a support beam and lands on her behind after getting shoved inside the building by Pinkie) OOF! OW! Pinkie, I think you made me hit myself on a support beam!

Sunrise Blossom: (voice muffled from underneath Twilight's rear) That's...not...the ONLY...thing...she...made...you...do...Twilight...

Twilight Sparkle: Huh? (tries to find the source of her sister's voice) Sunrise? Where'd you go? I can hear you, but I can't...(looks underneath her) SWEET CELESTIA! (Gets up quickly) Sunrise! Oh my goodness! I am SO sorry about that, dear sister! Are you okay?

Sunrise Blossom: (gasping for air) Squashed on the face...(does another gasp for air)...by my own sister's...(gasps for air again)...rear end! (Lets out one more gasp for collapsing on the floor unconscious)

Twilight Sparkle: Sunrise! (Turns to Pinkie) Now, see what you made me do, Pinkie? And...(looks all around the place) why is it so DARK in here?! (Pinkie shines a flashlight right in her face) OW! TOO BRIGHT! TOO BRIGHT!

Pinkie Pie: (lowers the flashlight) Sorry, Twilight. Just had to make sure SHE didn't get the three of you.

Spike: (clinging to Twilight's neck for dear life) Who? The zombie pony?!

Pinkie Pie: (whimpers and nearly drops the flashlight) Z-zombie pony?!

Twilight Sparkle: Spike! Get a hold of yourself, will you? There are NO such things as zombie ponies! (Turns to Pinkie again) Pinkie, what are you doing here all alone in the dark like this? (Briefly pauses) For that matter, why is it so dark in here today anyway?

Pinkie Pie: I'm not all alone in the dark. (Turns on a bright lamp revealing the rest of the group and Apple Bloom) See?

Twilight Sparkle: (gasps as she sees her friends standing all around her) WHAT THE-?!

Sunrise Blossom: (immediately regains consciousness the moment the lamp is switched on) Hey, do you mind with that bright lamp?! Some of us are trying to be unconscious from having their face squashed by a butt here! (Lays back down and sticks her tounge out)

Twilight Sparkle: (rolls her eyes) Oh, do stop that, Sunrise. (Uses her magic to make Sunrise stand up again) This is no time to be acting overly dramatic over the littlest of things.

Sunrise Blossom: Hey! This is the first time I've ever had my face squashed by a rear end, sister! You call THAT a "little thing"? And...(notices everyone else and Apple Bloom standing around her and Twilight) oh, hi, girls. What are YOU all doing here in Sugarcube Corner?

Applejack: (pointing outside a nearby window) We're hidin' from her!

Twilight Sparkle: (getting annoyed) What? Am I not gonna get an explanation as to why it's even dark in here in the FIRST place?!

Pinkie Pie: Oh yeah. About that. Well, apparently, as it turns out, I've been really busy serving customers here lately that I kinda forgot to pay my electric bills again this year. So, they've had to cut out the power until I've earned enough money to pay those bills and have it all put back on. Though, I haven't really had much luck so far as there's hardly been any customers here since everypony started hiding in their homes.

Sunrise Blossom: (points to everypony else in the room) Don't these ponies right here count as customers right now?

Pinkie Pie: Yeah. But they're all too scared to buy anything right now. And they don't really have much money on them either.

Twilight Sparkle: ...right. Now, what's everypony in Ponyville hiding in their homes for in the first place?

Applejack: (points out the window again) From that cloaked figure outside!

Twilight Sparkle: (takes a look out the window herself) Cloaked figure? What cloaked figure?

Sunrise Blossom: (hopefully) Ooh! Is it Friar Tuck?

Twilight Sparkle: (confused) Wha-HUH?! What makes you think it's Friar Tuck out there?

Sunrise Blossom: Well, doesn't he wear similar clothing like what Applejack just described this figure?

Twilight Sparkle: I guess so. But...why would Friar Tuck even be here in Equestria in the first place?

Sunrise Blossom: Hey! A lot of crazy stuff has been happening here in Equestria since we found Prince John in that cave! At this point, I believe ANYTHING is possible!

Applejack: Normally, ah'd agree with you 100% on that statement, Sunrise. But from what we've seen out this window already, it certainly don't look like Friar Tuck to me.

Sunrise Blossom: (goes over to the window to look with Twilight) Oh, let me have a look.

* * *

*And indeed, there IS a cloaked figure standing outside in the middle of the town just digging at the ground for reasons...best left unexplained for now just for the fun of it. And sadly, while all cloaked figures DO sometimes look EXACTLY like Friar Tuck looks before he has a cuff around his neck, this cloaked figure unfortunately ISN'T Friar Tuck. And then, suddenly, just when everypony least expects it, the figure just looks directly right at them with glowing yellow eyes as the music from that "Dramatic Chipmunkl" Youtube video plays in the background causing everypony, even Sunrise Blossom, to duck back down and shut the curtains with fearful gasps!*

(Anyone else remember that weird Youtube video with the chipmunk just staring directly at the camera while overly dramatic music plays in the background? I do. Quite a weird viral video that was back then.)

Apple Bloom: Did ya see her, you two? Did you see... Zecora?

Applejack: (butting in) Apple Bloom! Ah've told ya'll countless times to never mention that name!

(Nope. Definitely no Disney Robin Hood references here.)

Apple Bloom: Yet it's perfectly alright for all of YOU ponies to say her name? Because ah call that just plain UNFAIR on us younger ponies!

Applejack: Ah know it is, little sister, and ah'm sorry! Ah really am! But at times like this, you know ah can't help getting a little TOO overprotective of your well-being!

Twilight Sparkle: Well, in answer to that question, Apple Bloom, we just now saw her glance this way...if that counts as seeing her.

Pinkie Pie: Glance EEVILY this way!

Sunrise Blossom: (shivering a little herself) A-a-actually, I think I might be with Pinkie on this one, Twilight. I mean, maybe it wasn't an EVIL glance, but...it was pretty SCARY!

Twilight Sparkle: (considers what Pinkie and Sunrise just said) Hmm. I suppose it was a little creepy. Still, I can't really help but feel that a lot of you are just flipping out for no apparent reason whatsoever.

Applejack: "No reason whatsoever"?! You call protectin' your kin "no reason whatsoever"?! Why, as soon as mah sister saw Zecora ridin' into town, she started shakin' in her little horseshoes! (Begins shaking Apple Bloom violently) Like this!

Apple Bloom: (whilst being violently shaked by Applejack) D-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-D N-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-T!

Applejack: (lets go of her) So, ah just swept her up and brought her here.

Apple Bloom: No, ya didn't, ya overprotective idiot! Ah walked all the way here mahself!

Applejack: For safe keepin'.

Apple Bloom: Applejack, what do you think ah am? A baby? Maybe a little filly just startin' with school. But aside from that, ah can take care of mahself!

Pinkie Pie: Hey, that's exactly what Mowgli said just before Kaa dropped by and tried to eat him.

Apple Bloom: (confused) Who's Mowgli?

Applejack: (also confused) Who's Kaa?

Pinkie Pie: WHAT?! You mean you've never watched The Jungle Book in your life before?!

Apple Bloom: (still confused) How can ya WATCH a jungle book, Pinkie Pie? For that matter, how can ya even watch ANY book in general? Aren't ponies meant to READ books? Not WATCH them?

Pinkie Pie: No, no, no, no,! "The Jungle Book" is the name of a movie!

Apple Bloom: Oh. (Now even more confused) So...why isn't it called "The Jungle Movie" then?

Twilight Sparkle: (lets out a loud groan after getting a better look out the window) UGH! This conversation is just getting us NOWHERE!

Sunrise Blossom: Yeah. Can we just bring up to the table that you're all acting like you've never seen a zebra in your lives before despite it's choice of clothing and creepy stare?

Everyone Else (except Twilight): (confused) A what?

Twilight Sparkle: How did YOU know it was a zebra, Sunny? You didn't get a proper look out the window like I did just now.

Sunrise Blossom: I could see the stripes all over her face and legs. I almost thought at first it was a tigger, but then I realised that there can only be one tigger in the cartoon universe. And that's Tigger himself. So...yeah. Then, I realised it was a zebra. Though, how everypony else in this room has no idea what zebras are, well...that, I don't know.

Twilight Sparkle: Why's that?

Sunrise Blossom: Because I'm sure some of the cartoon shows and movies we've all watched and grown up with over the years had zebras in them...I think.

Twilight Sparkle: (considers this) Hmm. I think you're probably on to something there, sister. If there have been cartoons with zebras in them that I'm sure everypony's watched, then why are you all acting like you have no clue what zebras are at all even after that?

Applejack: I-it's not that we don't know what zebras are, Twilight. It's just that...well...we didn't even know they even EXISTED in Equestria.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, Twilight. We're not as stupid as you and Sunrise think we all are. We know what a zebra is. We just didn't think they were REAL creatures and only existed in cartoons.

Applejack: Exactly! Just like ah said! Apart from cartoon zebras, we've never seen a creature like that in these parts, 'cept...HER!

Twilight Sparkle: Well, she's probably not from here. And I'm sorry to burst your bubbles, you two, but zebras are in fact REAL. I've read about a few of them in my books and they say that zebras come from a faraway land. But I've never seen her in Ponyville. Where does she live?

Applejack: That's just it. She lives in... The Everfree Forest!

*And then, as if right on cue, there's a loud clap of thunder just as Applejack finishes saying those three words. Except...it ISN'T a clap of thunder at all. It's actually just Spike sneaking into the kitchen accidentally knocking over some pots and pans while trying to get a candy cane. And before you ask, yes! I know it's not Christmas yet! Let it go already!*

Twilight and Sunrise: Spike!

Spike: (from the kitchen) Uh, sorry.

Applejack: (doing her best to not freak out) The Everfree Forest just ain't natural. The plants grow...

Fluttershy: (joins in shuddering) Animals care for themselves...

Rainbow Dash: (also joining in) And the clouds move...

All Three Of Them: (in perfect unison) All on their own!

Rarity: (just faints)

Twilight Sparkle: (completely unamused) Really?

Sunrise Blossom: (confused) ...and HOW is any of this BAD? Don't clouds usually move all on their own anyway as well as animals taking care of themselves?

Fluttershy: In cartoons? Yes. But in Equestria? Never!

Sunrise Blossom: And what's wrong with the idea of Equestria's logic trying to be normal instead of what everypony expects Equestria's logic to be since the beginning of time?

Rainbow Dash: I feel like you've been watching WAY too many cartoons since fillyhood with Twilight to want logic here to be as "normal" as you want it to be nowadays, Sunny. Or maybe you've just spent too much time in the sun with that meerkat and warthog that one time.

Sunrise Blossom: (feeling insulted) Hey!

Twilight Sparkle: (desperate to get back on subject again) Ahem?! What about Zecora?!

Pinkie Pie: She's a wicked enchantress living in the Everfree Forest doing all sorts of evil...type...stuff! Ooh, she's so evil, I even went so far as to write a little song about it!

Rainbow Dash: (sighs) Oh boy. Here we go again.

"She's an evil enchantress,

"She does evil dances,

"And if you look deep in her eyes,

"She'll put you in trances,

"Then what will she do?

"She'll mix up an evil brew,

"Then she'll gobble you up,

"In a big tasty stew.

"Soooo… _Watch out!_"

Twilight Sparkle: Wow. That's... surprisingly catchy.

Sunrise Blossom: I'll say. I actually kind of enjoyed hearing it. (Claps her hooves) Nicely done, Pinkie Pie!

Pinkie Pie: (hops off the table) Thanks! It's a work in progress.

(Want to know what this makes me think of now? Monsters Inc.. Particularly, "put that thing back where it came from or so help me! So help me, so help me and CUT!". Anyone else?)

Twilight Sparkle: Okay, I am now DEFINITELY positive that you are all acting like little fillies! (Realsies Apple Bloom is still with them) Uh...no offence, Apple Bloom.

Apple Bloom: None taken, Twilight.

Twilight Sparkle: Anyway, this is all nothing but a bunch of gossip and rumours! Now, what makes you think that Zecora is... any of THOSE things Pinkie described to me? (Pauses) BESIDES living in the Everfree Forest?

Rarity: Well, for a start, she certainly isn't any PONY! That's for sure!

Sunrise Blossom: (shocked at the sudden racism) Rarity!

Rarity: What? It's true. I mean, whoever heard of a pony born with such GARIS stripes like SHE has? (Shudders at the thought) So unladylike!

Fluttershy: And she does seem to have strange habits such as...um, digging at the ground.

Rainbow Dash: Don't forget lurking by the stores! She does that too!

Sunrise Blossom: I'm not believing what I'm hearing here with my sensitive hearing! Are you all trying to tell us that because she's a zebra and is different from everypony here, who are ALSO all different from each other, AND just so happens to live in the Everfree Forest, you automatically assume she's an "Evil Enchantress" and just hate on her for it?

Everyone Else (except Twilight and Apple Bloom): (unsure how to answer that question) Uhhhhhh...

Apple Bloom: Ah don't assume that.

Twilight Sparkle: Wait, so... because of Zecora, you now have a hatred for non-ponies when you didn't used to?

Rarity: Um...well, it's not exactly Zecora making us afraid of different creatures like her now.

Twilight and Sunrise: (both confused) It isn't?

Rarity: Tell them, Pinkie.

Pinkie Pie: What do you want me them?

Rainbow Dash: About why we're now treating different creatures differently?

Pinkie Pie: Oh. Right. Well, do you two remember Gilda?

Twilight Sparkle: Gilda? You mean that griffon who none of us realised was actually a big bully until she lost her temper at that party?

Sunrise Blossom: Ugh! How can any of us FORGET about her, Pinkie?

Pinkie Pie: Well, after everypony in that party witnessed Gilda's temper tantrum and Rainbow Dash felt betrayed by someone she once considered her old best friend, once she left and everyone began to apologize to me for not listening to me about her, we started thinking that maybe ALL creatures that come to Ponyville were secretly nothing but bullies like she was. Or in the case of Zecora, maybe even EVIL! After all, she lives in the Everfree Forest where all kinds of evil lurk about! Like that manticore!

Twilight Sparkle: But he was only just a wild animal with a thorn in his paw.

Sunrise Blossom: And besides, that's normally how wild animals like predators are anyway. How does THAT qualify as something evil related lurking in the forest?

Twilight Sparkle: And plus, while we both understand completely that Gilda's visit to Ponyville has now left you all wary around other creatures, aren't you all being just...well, just a TEENSY WEENSY little bit racist to Zecora right now?

Apple Bloom: Yeah! Ah agree with you two! Even though ah'm not exactly sure what bein' racist means yet. Miss Cheerilee hasn't taught us that yet. But still, while what Zecora does while she's here may be a little bit unsettling, can't we maybe try to look on the positive side of things?

Sunrise Blossom: (nods in agreement) I'm with Apple Bloom on this one, girls! Maybe she's actually much nicer than Gilda and is just trying to be neighbourly.

Twilight Sparkle: And maybe she's not lurking by the stores. Maybe she's GOING to them, lurk free, to do some shopping?

Apple Bloom: Yeah! Everypony likes to shop! Especially Rarity! And you know what ah think?

Applejack: (interrupting) Apple Bloom! Hush up and let the big ponies talk!

Sunrise Blossom: Hey! Less of that now!

Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, Applejack. What's the matter with you? That was just... MEAN!

Applejack: (instantly regretting it) Ah know. Ah lost may temper again. (Hangs head in shame) Sorry.

Apple Bloom: (muttering quietly to herself) Ah AM a big pony! Ah'll show her! (Sneaks out the door whilst everyone else continues to argue)

* * *

A/N: Sorry for sounding less then happy last night, there's been a lot going on these days, and so it's been a long week. I'm thrilled with this completed deleted scene, and I agree with you about the negativity toward non-ponies. It's really uncalled for.

Hugs and cookies for days! Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	27. Chapter 26

A/N: Yeah that song is stuck in my head, too. Onward!

* * *

Bridle Gossip: Deleted Scene 2: Twilight and Sunrise's REAL and...Oddly Familiar Looking Nightmare From A Winnie the Pooh Movie!

(Oh, great! I just spoiled everything with the title! But then, I almost always do anyway, so, what's it matter?)

*Ponyville library on a peaceful evening. Wait, what am I saying? All of Ponyville has been peaceful ALL DAY what with everypony locking themselves in their homes because they're all terrified of Zecora! What do you expect? Still, now that it's bedtime, everypony seems to have calmed down and have gone to bed as they normally would. Including Twilight Sparkle herself. She's just finished brushing her teeth in her bathroom and is now just about to hop right into her bed and drift off to dreamland when the door knocks.*

* * *

Twilight Sparkle: (groans) Oh, great. Who could possibly be knocking on my door at THIS time of the night? (Walks down the stairs as the knocking continues) Yes, yes. I'm coming. I'm coming. Just wait a little longer, please? (Opens the door) Hello? Anyone...(gasps) Sunrise?

*Nope. Twilight's tired eyes are definitely NOT tricking her despite how late in the nighttime it is. Poor Sunrise Blossom is standing right outside her sister's library looking very distressed and shaking in fright as if she saw a ghost. And also, another reason she's shaking is because it's freezing cold outside.*

Sunrise Blossom: (shaking) H-h-hey, T-t-t-t-twilight! H-h-h-h-how are y-y-y-you this f-f-fine evening?

Twilight Sparkle: Sunrise, I was literally about to jump into my bed and off to sleep. What are you DOING here at a time like THIS?! Seriously, don't you know how late it is? (Lets her sister in and closes the door)

Sunrise Blossom: Well, see, it's about earlier with the other ponies shortly after we went off to rescue Apple Bloom from Zecora.

Twilight Sparkle: Oh no. Don't tell me YOU'RE slowly starting to believe everything everypony's been saying about Zecora being evil too. Especially after the conversation we had about how unkind it is to be racist to other creatures before Apple Bloom snook out. I thought you were also the only sane pony around here today too.

Sunrise Blossom: I am! Honest! Or...I probably would still be if it hadn't had been for...(gulps)...A-a-Applejack!

Twilight Sparkle: (confused) What ABOUT Applejack?

Sunrise Blossom: Well, I don't know what it is, sister, but somehow, after hearing her just say darkly to us that "some pony tales really ARE true", it's been sending me shivers down my spine to no end! Applejack NEVER speaks like THAT! Just the way she said that makes it almost sound like she and the others were right about Zecora all along!

Twilight Sparkle: Oh, come on, Sunny. I'll admit Applejack's words kinda did...spook me out...just a little bit too. But really, what proof is there that everything everyone's been saying about Zecora is true? None!

Sunrise Blossom: W-w-what about the digging at the ground?

Twilight Sparkle: (groans) Remind me to give Applejack a stern talking to for brainwashing you into believing everything that's been said about Zecora simply by just giving us that warning. Come on, sister. We've been through all of this already.

Sunrise Blossom: And what about Pinkie's song about her? Oh, that's one thing I haven't been able to stop thinking about for the rest of the day either!

Twilight Sparkle: (rolls her eyes) I can imagine. It's been in MY head all day too. But it's gonna take a lot more than THAT and Applejack's stern warnings to suddenly start slowly making ME believe all that "Evil Enchantress" stuff after that conversation in Sugarcube Corner we went through earlier today. And...(suddenly hears music) what the-? What's that music?

Pinkie Pie: (bouncing outside Twilight's library singing to the tune of Toto's Africa) Gonna take a lot to make me start believing in you! There's nothing that a hundred stripy zebras could ever do! And now, for some reason, I now feel like going to Africa! Gonna take some time to do the things that Sunrise did with Timon and Pumbaa that I never got the chance to do! Ooh, ooh!

(Yep. Toto's Africa. Don't ask me why. All I know is I've somehow been wanting to find a way to sneak that song into a deleted scene after hearing Brian Hull's Lion King parody of that song for the first time last year. That's how catchy it was. Don't believe me? Take a listen for yourself! It's on Youtube!)

Twilight Sparkle: (opens her window) Pinkie Pie?!

Pinkie Pie: Oh, hiya, Twilight! Didn't see ya there? Whatcha been up to this evening?

Twilight Sparkle: Wanting to go to bed. Pinkie, what in the wide, wide world of Equestria are you even DOING out here at THIS time of night?

Pinkie Pie: Well, it's kind of a funny story really. Basically, I've been singing that song about Zecora all day that it's been stuck in my head all evening and I've been having some trouble sleeping. At first, I thought of trying to count sheep, but then, I realised there were no sheep in my bedroom to count. So then, I thought I'd try PRETENDING to be asleep by doing some fake snoring because I thought to myself, "maybe after a while of doing that, I'll probably get SO tired of doing it that I really WILL be asleep". But apparently, that didn't seem to work. It just woke Mr. and Mrs. Cake up. And they didn't really seem to pleased about it because apparently, my FAKE snoring was even louder than my REAL snoring. So then...(gets off topic)

Twilight Sparkle: (muttering to herself) "Trouble sleeping" she says! I'm having about ENOUGH trouble as it is just trying to get to my own BED with all these interruptions!

Pinkie Pie: (gets back on topic) So, I decided to take a nighttime stroll all over Ponyville and was trying to think of some new songs to sing to get that "Evil Enchantress" song out of my head when I suddenly felt the urge to sing one of those weird 80s songs by Toto. Don't really know why other than the possibility that I could be a little bit jealous of Sunrise actually spending some time with Timon and Pumbaa when I wasn't. And that's pretty strange since I was never jealous about it before.

Sunrise Blossom: (peeps her head out of the window) Being honest, Pinkie, I'm kind of wishing I was there with them right now.

Pinkie Pie: Oh, hey there, Sunrise! I didn't know you were here too! Are you having trouble sleeping because you had my song stuck in your head too?

Sunrise Blossom: Um...y-y-yeah. T-t-that's ONE way of putting it.

Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie, not to sound rude or anything, but your song along with what everypony's been saying about Zecora being evil has somehow started making my sister slowly start to believe you and worry herself up to the point where she can't even sleep!

Pinkie Pie: (gasps) Oh no! Really? (starts to feel bad) Oh, I'm so sorry, Sunrise! I didn't think THAT would happen! Tell you what, maybe you should spend the night here with Twilight if it'll make you feel any better than you do now.

Twilight Sparkle: What?

Sunrise Blossom: Actually, to tell you the truth, Pinkie, that's pretty much why I came by here so late anyway.

Twilight Sparkle: WHAT?! Sunrise, are you serious? You want to spend the night with ME?!

Sunrise Blossom: Yes, please. Somehow, being with you tonight will probably make me feel much more calmer and safer about things.

Twilight Sparkle: But Sunrise, we're not fillies anymore. We're grown mares. We're all old enough to sleep in our own beds in our own homes now. At least I think that's what our mom would say if she was here with is right now.

Sunrise Blossom: (begins pouting) Awww! But Twilight...

Pinkie Pie: That's not true. Applejack still sleeps in her family's home and she's just as old as you are. You don't see anyone complaining about that, do you?

Sunrise Blossom: (freaks out) APPLEJACK?! (Jumps onto Twilight) WHERE?!

Twilight Sparkle: (struggles to breathe) Let...go...of...me...please!

Sunrise Blossom: (realises) Oh. Sorry. (Lets go)

Pinkie Pie: And what about Fluttershy? I hear she lets a few of her animals friends spent every night with her inside her cottage.

Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie, I didn't mean what I said when I said that to my sist...

Pinkie Pie: And then, of course, there's me sharing Sugarcube Corner with Mr. and Mrs. Cake.

Twilight Sparkle: Alright, Pinkie. We get it. You've made your point.

Pinkie Pie: And then, there's you and Spike living together. So, if you're fine with all of that, how come you're rejecting the idea of Sunrise spending tonight with you?

Twilight Sparkle: PINKIE PIE!

Pinkie Pie: (flinches) EEP!

Vinyl Scratch: (calling from the house across the street) WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?! PONIES ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!

Twilight Sparkle: (nervous laugh) Sorry over there! (Turns to Pinkie) Sorry for yelling at you like that, Pinkie. (Turns to her sister) And Sunrise, I was only just teasing you a moment ago. Of course you can spend the night here with me tonight. Even if you're slowly starting to turn into our other friends.

Sunrise Blossom: Hey! Applejack started it first!

Twilight Sparkle: I know, I know. I'll be sure to give her a good talking to first thing tomorrow morning.

Pinkie Pie: Ooh! Ooh! Sweet Apple Acres isn't too far away from here! How about I bounce on over there and give her a good talking to for you?

Twilight Sparkle: Uh...gee, I don't know, Pinkie. Wouldn't Applejack be sleeping right now unlike the three of us?

Sunrise Blossom: Twilight, just let her. After all, knowing what you're like in the mornings, you'd probably forget to do it anyway.

Twilight Sparkle: Hey!

Sunrise Blossom: Only teasing you, sister! (Yawns) Now, come on. Let's get to bed. I'm start to feel a little better here already. (Makes her way to the bedroom) Last one who hops into bed makes a pancake breakfast for the first one in the morning.

Twilight Sparkle: Sunrise, wait! Oh, it's fillyhood all over again. Goodnight, Pinkie. (Closes the window)

Pinkie Pie: Nighty night, Twilight! (Hops on over to Sweet Apple Acres still singing that Africa song)

* * *

*As Sunrise predicted, Twilight was indeed the last one to hop straight into her bed. Now, she has to make her sister a big pancake breakfast in the morning whether she wants to or not. But anyway, she settles down right next to Sunrise and pulls the covers over the both of them and with a click of the lights, all is now dark. Just right for a perfectly normal bedtime.*

Twilight Sparkle: (turns to Sunrise) Good night, Sunrise. Sweet dreams. (Immediately receives a warm embrace) OOF!

Sunrise Blossom: (snuggling up to Twilight like a teddy bear) Same to you, sister. (Yawns) Nighty night. (Almost immediately falls asleep on her sister snoring peacefully)

Twilight Sparkle: (chuckles) Oh, Sunrise. (Returns the hug) Nighty night to you too. (Closes her eyes and drops off as well)

*And with that, both sisters fall fast asleep and begin to dream.*

* * *

*Well, by the looks of things here, this dream doesn't seem to be starting off as sweet as our two friends had hoped it would be. What's happening in it right now? Well, it would appear that the two sleeping sisters are seen just...floating all across what looks like a weird yet gloomy looking dimension with dark blue clouds, mist and...you know what? I've already spoiled what nightmare this is going to be loosely based off already with the title. Yes, it's the same gloomy looking place Pooh was at in his nightmare. Happy now?*

A Sinister Sounding Voice That Sounds Like A Creepier Version Of Applejack: (echoing as the sisters continue to float) Just you wait, Twilight. You're gonna learn one way or another soon enough that some pony tales really ARE true.

*Oddly enough, the sound of Applejack's creepy warning echoing all over the place DOESN'T wake the still sleeping ponies up. But once they finally stop floating and touchdown gently on the ground, a pink "hunny" pot with a familiar poofy pink mane and tail on it suddenly appears right out of the blue singing an all too familair and annoyingly catchy song waking them both up almost instantly.*

The Pinkie Pie "Hunny" Pot: She's an Evil Enchantress! She does evil dances! (Disappears into nothingness)

Sunrise Blossom: (wakes up) GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (Jumps onto Twilight again waking her up in the process)

Twilight Sparkle: HUH?! WHAT THE-?!

Sunrise Blossom: (still clutching onto Twilight for dear life) WHO'S THERE?!

Twilight Sparkle: (has breathing difficulties again) Sunrise...PLEASE...get...OFF...of...me! (Uses her magic to put her back down) NUH!

Sunrise Blossom: (lands on her behind) Oof! (Blushes) Uh...sorry about that, Twilight...again.

Twilight Sparkle: (taking in her surroundings) What IS this place?

Sunrise Blossom: (takes a wild guess) Kansas?

Twilight Sparkle: Hmm. I don't think so, sister. But wherever we are, we'd better be careful. You never know what might happen to any one of us in a place as gloomy as...

The Pinkie Pie "Hunny" Pot: (appearing right in front of them again) And if you look deep in her eyes...

Twilight Sparkle: (freaks out) GAH! (Jumps onto Sunrise) WHAT IS THAT THING?!

The Pinkie Pie "Hunny" Pot: ...she'll put you in trances! (Disappears quite suddenly again)

Twilight Sparkle: (still holding onto her sister for dear life) P-p-p-Pinkie Pie?! I-i-i-i-is that you?

Sunrise Blossom: (now her turn to have breathing problems) Uh...T-t-t-Twilight?!

Twilight Sparkle: Huh? (Realises she's just done what Sunrise did to her) Oh! (Gets back down onto the ground) Heh. Sorry.

Sunrise Blossom: Don't worry about it.

Zecora's Voice: (echoing all over the place like Applejack's was) BEWARE! BEWARE!

Twilight Sparkle: (begins hugging her sister and shaking) O-o-okay! I don't k-know about you, but this is starting to get a little bit terrifying now!

Sunrise Blossom: (also hugging and shaking Twilight) Y-y-y-yeah! Not only that, but I swear all this seems a little bit familiar to me somehow!

Twilight Sparkle: Why? Have you had a nightmare like this before?

Sunrise Blossom: No. But I think I can remember the two of us watching someone in a film having one like this before back when we were young.

*And then, as if things weren't creepy enough already, three more "hunny" pots made to look like Rarity, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash appear right in front of them!*

The Rainbow Dash "Hunny" Pot: Yeah, was that supposed to SCARE us?!

The Rarity "Hunny" Pot: Wicked, WICKED zebra!

The Fluttershy "Hunny" Pot: Nopony knows that much about her. It's a curse.

Twilight and Sunrise: (jump in fright) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (Both run away)

Twilight Sparkle: (panting) Why do all our friends look like talking honey pots? And...why is "honey" spelt WRONG on them?!

Sunrise Blossom: (also panting) Oh yeah! Definitely, DEFINITELY all too familiar to me now!

The Pinkie Pie "Hunny" Pot: (reappears in front of them again) Then what will she do?! (Disappears again)

Twilight Sparkle: Uh...Sunrise? If you're brain can still remember far back to our fillyhood, then...would you mind telling me who's dream this was originally?

The Pinkie Pie "Hunny" Pot: (reappears on Twilight's back) Then she'll gobble you up in a big tasty stew!

Twilight Sparkle: AGH! GET OFF OF ME! (Zaps her away)

Sunrise Blossom: (still panting) I...think...it was...(suddenly screeches to a halt) DEAR MOTHER OF CELESTIA! WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!

Twilight Sparkle: (confused) What?!

Sunrise Blossom: (points to where she's looking) LOOK!

*Oh yeah. DEFINITELY not a pretty sight to look at here. Because what both Twilight and Sunrise are seeing right in front of them right before they're very eyes is a big, stripy, black and white heffalump made to look like Zecora walking right past them with the Pinkie Pie "Hunny" Pot riding on it's back.*

The Pinkie Pie "Hunny" Pot: (riding on the Zecora heffalump) Soooo... WATCH OUT!

Twilight and Sunrise: (scream like little fillies at the top of their lungs and then hug each other for dear life again)

Twilight Sparkle: WHAT IS THAT THING?!

Sunrise Blossom: IT'S A HEFFALUMP!

Twilight Sparkle: (confused) A WHAT?!

Sunrise Blossom: A heffalump. Or to be more specific here, A ZECORA HEFFALUMP! MAKE A RUN FOR IT, DEAR SISTER! (Runs away)

Twilight Sparkle: (runs away with her) Sunrise, wait!

*Sunrise Blossom runs with Twilight Sparkle right behind her, and they both are screaming and glancing behind them so much that they fell to see the cliff until-*

Sunrise and Twilight: Wah!

*Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom hugs as they fall through the air and land with a _SPLAT!_ into a - honey pot?*

Twilight Sparkle: Why are we in a honey pot?

Sunrise Blossom: (shrugs) I have no idea. At least we're- (she looks up) Oh no!

Twilight Sparkle: What is it, Sunny?

Sunrise Blossom: (panics and points upward) Look!

*The twins stare up in horror, for the honey pot is attach to a bright pink Heffalump hot air balloon!*

Pink Heffalump Balloon That Looks Like Pinkie Pie: Going up?

Twilight Sparkle: (begins getting nervous) Who? Us? Oh no! No, no, no, no, no! Not today! Thank you! We're not really a fan of balloon rides! (Does a nervous laugh) In fact, we were just leaving! (Attempts to climb out) Come on, sister! Let's get out of here before...

*But it's too late! Before they have a chance to escape with their lives, the Pinkie Pie Heffalump Balloon takes off into the sky with the two sisers still onboard!*

Pink Heffalump Balloon That Looks Like Pinkie Pie: (as it takes off) WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Twilight and Sunrise: (flailing their hooves all over the place screaming like Bugs Bunny in a spaceship) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

Pink Heffalump Balloon That Looks Like Pinkie Pie: (singing a song about balloons extremely offkey) Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigh in a piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiink balloooooooooooooooooooooooooooon! Up above! Looking down on everyone! You can touch the mooooooooooooooooooooooon!

Twilight and Sunrise: (horrified) THE MOON?! OH NO!

Sunrise Blossom: What are we gonna do, Twilight? I don't wanna end up like poor Luna!

Twilight Sparkle: Don't panic, Sunrise! I'll just look down below for a safe place to teleport ourselves to before we go too high!

Sunrise Blossom: Good idea.

Twilight Sparkle: (takes a look down below) Okay then, where's the safest spot around here to take us both to? (Spots a marching band of Zecora Heffalumps and Zecora Woozles marching by) Oooooooooooooooooooooookay, definitely NOT down there! Uh...what about over there? (Sees three Zecora Woozle Jack-in-the-Boxes pop out at the exact same time) Nope! Definitely not a good place to teleport down to either!

Sunrise Blossom: What about down my side, Twilight? Is there a safe spot to teleport ourselves down there?

Twilight Sparkle: Let me take a look! (Looks down Sunrise's side and sees two Zecora Heffalumps in fancy dresses doing the waltz together on a honey ice-rink) WHAT IN THE-?! THEY'RE WALTZING DOWN THERE?! THAT'S JUST...CRAZY!

Sunrise Blossom: We're doomed no matter where we go to, aren't we?

Twilight Sparkle: (on the verge of cracking) You know what? Maybe being up here on this balloon taking us higher and higher isn't such a bad thing after all! (Lets out a crazy laugh) So long as nothing else happens though.

Pink Heffalump Balloon That Looks Like Pinkie Pie: (sees more Heffalump Balloons and stops) Ooh! Lookie here! It's all my other balloon friends! I wonder what's UP with them? (Laughs at her own joke) Hello there, friends!

All The Other Hot Air Balloons That Look Like Twilight's Friends: Hello, Pinkie Balloon!

Blue Heffalump Balloon That Looks Like Rainbow Dash: So, Pinkie Balloon, seeing who can go up into the sky the highest, eh? Ha! I bet I could beat you at that EASILY in 10 seconds flat!

Pink Heffalump Balloon That Looks Like Pinkie Pie: Aww, thank you, Rainbow Balloon! But I'm not really in the mood for any competitions right now! I just feel like floating all over the place just like all of you are doing right now!

Yellow Heffalump Balloon That Looks Like Fluttershy: Oh, that's good. I don't know about you, but I don't think I would EVER want to go up into the sky any further than I already am right now. I'm actually a little frightened of heights.

Blue Heffalump Balloon That Looks Like Rainbow Dash: But Flutterballoon, we're BALLOONS! We're MEANT to go up high!

Yellow Heffalump Balloon That Looks Like Fluttershy: Well, sorry to have to assert myself like this, Rainbow Balloon, but even us BALLOONS have standards.

Sunrise Blossom: (even more terrified than ever) Uh, Twilight? Which is more terrifying right now? All the Zecora monsters back down below, our friends as talking honey pots, or our friends as giant balloons?

Twilight Sparkle: Sister, what kind of question is that?

Sunrise Blossom: So...I take that as an "everything"? Because that's my answer too.

*Suddenly, as if right on cue, there's a flash of lightning and a ROAR of thunder scaring the two sisters even MORE! This pretty much indicates that the nightmare is almost over...despite how short it is compared to the original Heffalumps and Woozles nightmare scene.*

Orange Heffalump Balloon That Looks Like Applejack: Uh oh. Sounds like a storm is brewin' over here all of a sudden.

White Heffalump Balloon That Looks Like Rarity: (pouts) Awww! And here was me thinking that it was a LOVELY day for being up here! Now, we're gonna get all wet through!

Pink Heffalump Balloon That Looks Like Pinkie Pie: Meh. Rain doesn't really bother me that much. Though, I probably would prefer it if it was raining chocolate instead! Then I could drink it ALL up!

(Season 2 foreshadowing!)

White Heffalump Balloon That Looks Like Rarity: Yes. EXACTLY what I'd expect to hear from someballoon as unladylike as yourself.

Blue Heffalump Balloon That Looks Like Rainbow Dash: Oh, I don't know, Rariballoon. Chocolate rain kinda does sound pretty good enough to try right about now.

White Heffalump Balloon That Looks Like Rarity: Why? So you can have ANOTHER one of those RIDICULOUS eating contests with Pinkie Balloon here?

Blue Heffalump Balloon That Looks Like Rainbow Dash: HEY! YOU TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW BEFORE I BEAT YOU UP REAL GOOD!

White Heffalump Balloon That Looks Like Rarity: With WHAT exactly? In case you failed to notice, darling, WE DON'T HAVE ANY HOOVES!

*As the rest of balloons continue to argue with each other, there's another flash of lightning and another ROAR of thunder as the wind suddenly starts to pick up and begins violently swaying the Pink Heffalump Balloon from side to side while Twilight and Sunrise just hug each other out of fear again.*

Twilight Sparkle: W-w-w-what's happening?!

Sunrise Blossom: I don't know! But I have a funny feeling I might know what's about to happen to us next!

*And just as Sunrise finishes saying that, the Pink Heffalump Balloon suddenly transforms itself into that red watering can with the sinister look on it's face and begins pouring rain on both sisters as they fall all the way back down to the ground below. However, where they land is probably even WORSE than where they were already as they end up landing in a giant cauldron that's being used to mix up an evil looking brew! But who is cooking this brew, I wonder? Shouldn't be too hard to guess. It's a GIANT Zecora! AND IT'S GOING TO GOBBLE THEM UP!*

Giant Zecora: Beware! BEWARE!

Twilight and Sunrise: (accept their fate and just scream) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

The Pinkie Pie "Hunny" Pot: (reappears as Zecora chows down) Soooo... WATCH OUT!

* * *

*Poor Twilight and Sunrise just tossing and turning in the bed together. It looks as if they're having a bad dream. Best not disturb them right now. Hey, let's go check in on Applejack at Sweet Apple Acres and see if Pinkie Pie's caught up to her yet.*

* * *

*As we cut to Sweet Apple Acres, we hear the sounds of a Timberwolf howling. Why? For dramatic effect, of course! You normally hear a werewolf howling in the background whenever there's a creepy nighttime scene in movies and stuff, don't you? Still, here's Pinkie Pie bouncing around outside the barn still humming that Africa song in her head and climbing up the building like Spider-Man until she reaches Applejack's bedroom window.*

* * *

Pinkie Pie: (peeps her head through the window) Hello? Applejack? Are you in here? You're not still sleeping, are you? Because I've kinda got something Twilight said she wanted to say to you about saying how "some pony tales really ARE true" in a creepy way REALLY frightened poor a Sunrise. (Climbs inside the room) Applejack? You there?

*Strangely enough, Applejack doesn't seem to be in her room anywhere. At first, Pinkie assumes that Applejack decided to sleep downstairs in the lounge and is about to go downstairs when she hears a very faint snore coming from underneath the covers. This confuses Pinkie for a minute as she didn't see Applejack in her bed.*

Pinkie Pie: That's odd. Applejack doesn't seem to be in the room yet I can the sounds of somepony snoring. Now, how is that possible? Unless...(gasps)...her bedroom has been CURSED by Zecora?! Oh, sweet Celestia! I've heard about her ability to curse ponies, but I didn't think she had the ability to do something like this too!

Applejack: (wakes up and is confuse of why it is pitch black and why she is not in her room) Huh? What-? Where am I?! (she stands and realizes that she is cover with blankets, and makes her way toward her pillow) Ok, I'm on my bed…I think. (She pokes her head out and gasps at the sight of the giant pillow) My pillow is _huge!_

Pinkie Pie: (hears a tiny scared voice and turns to see the small Applejack next to the pillow) Wah! AJ, you're small!

Applejack: (screams) AAAAHHHH! A giant Pinkie Pie!

Pinkie Pie: Applejack, I'm not giant! You SHRUNK!

Applejack: What? Ah shrunk?! (Takes another look around herself) Well, ah guess that explains why everything in here is so BIG! B-but how in the hay did something like THIS happen to me? It's almost as if somepony put some kind of weird curse on me!

Pinkie Pie: Applejack! I think you've just hit the nail on the head! Somepony DID just put a curse on you! (Gasps) On ALL of us!

Applejack: (also gasps in realization) Zecora! Oh, ah should've known! Ah just KNEW she was nothin' but trouble! Ah just KNEW it!

Pinkie Pie: (starting to panic) And now, I have this unluckiest feeling, AJ, that something really, REALLY bad is gonna happen to ME! (suddenly has her tongue all swollen up and covered in blue spots) OTHE NOTHE!

Applejack: (gasps) Oh mah gosh, Pinkie Pie! Your tounge! It's all swollen up and covered in spots! Are you okay, sugarcube? SPEAK to me! Say something! ANYTHING!

Pinkie Pie: (tries to speak around her swollen tongue) A PFRUSE!

Applejack: (confused) Uh...come again, darlin'?

Pinkie Pie: (still has trouble speaking properly) PEE-PAH ZECORA! STHE JUSTHE PUT A CURSTHE ON ME TOO NOWETH!

Applejack: (avoiding the spit as best as she can) You can say that again. And ah probably STILL won't understand it. But by the looks of it, ah'd say Zecora just now put a curse on you too!

Pinkie Pie: (still having speaking problems) THATHE'S WHATHE I'VE JUSTHE BEENTHE STHAYING!

Applejack: (hops onto Pinkie's back) No time for talking, Pinkie Pie! We've gotta go check on the rest of our friends and see if Zecora's put a curse on any of them yet! Giddy-up, pony!

Pinkie Pie: (confused...while still...you get the idea) Huh?

Applejack: YEEE-HAW! (Jabs her knee into her back)

Pinkie Pie: (jumps out of the window as if she was a real horse) YEOWTH! (Begins galloping all the way over to Rarity's boutique with tiny Applejack still on her)

Apple Bloom: (enters the bedroom) Applejack, are you in here? Ah can't get any sleep and ah was wonderin' if it would be alright if ah could sleep here with you like ah used to do when ah was a baby and kept having bad dreams? (Sees Applejack isn't there) Applejack? Where'd ya go, big sis? Hello?

* * *

A/N: This is a great way to wrap up the deleted scene, and for your dueling suggestion, let's have it occur during the second duel. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	28. Chapter 27

A/N: Don't worry about Applejack, she's here and enjoying some hot cocoa, and as for Lyra, I sent her to the playground and she's having fun. Onward!

* * *

Winter Wrap Up: Deleted Scene 1: The Start of Winter-wrap up Insanity! (Best name that I could think of at the moment.)

(Warning: Out of character Mayor Mare obsessed with all things money getting involved in all this again! Just a heads up!)

* * *

*Ah. February 29th in Ponyville. The last day of Winter until the first day of Spring the very next day. Everywhere is still covered in an insufficient amount of crumpled up mashed potato flakes...UH, I MEAN-I MEAN SNOW! Yeah, snow! Yeah. Yeah, snow. Sorry about that. I read my script wrong. Anyway, with the first day of Spring (aka: March the 1st) just one more day away, this means that it's time for ponies to do all they can to wrap up Winter (hench why they call it "Winter Wrap Up") just in time! Of course, they COULD just stay at home or do what they would NORMALLY do every OTHER day of their lives and let NATURE take it's course and let the snow melt ON IT'S OWN! HINT, HINT?! Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut, because this is an annual thing that Equestria's been doing for hundreds of years now, they choose NOT to despite Sunrise's protests. But enough of that, let's get down there and see what's happening.*

* * *

Mayor Mare: Thank you, everypony, for being here bright and early. We need every single pony's help to wrap up Winter and bring in Spring. (All the ponies in the crowd cheer) Now, all of you have your vests which I'm hoping all of you have PAYED for! And you've all been assigned to your teams, so let's do even better than last year and have the quickest Winter Wrap Up ever! (All the ponies in the crowd begin cheering again)

Twilight Sparkle: (confused) Um...why aren't YOU on a team, Mayor?

Sunrise Blossom: (rolls her eyes) You just HAD to ask that question, didn't you, Twilight?

Mayor Mare: Ah, about that. Well, as much as I would like to join in on the fun, I regret to inform you all that I am not going to be on a team for multiple reasons that are most likely best left unexplained because...I say so! So there.

Sunrise Blossom: You're just gonna stay inside your office and count everypony's money you've collected from them once they all got here!

Mayor Mare: How could you have possibly figured THAT out?! (Stops herself as the crowd suddenly gasps) I mean, uh...don't be ridiculous, Sunrise! Why would I do such a thing like that?

Sunrise Blossom: (looking unamused) Mayor, please don't lie to me. I've been here in Ponyville before Twilight has long enough to know all about your apparent greed for everypony's money. Heck, you even downright admitted to me that the whole reason you wanted me to replace Shadow Star was because you'd save TONS of money by firing her from the Apothecary.

The Crowd: (all gasp in unison) SHE WHAT?! (All glare at the Mayor who now has a sheepish expression on her face)

Mayor Mare: (trying her best to act like it's not true) Oh, don't listen to her, everypony. She's just a little mad because she's not so used to getting up at 7 in the morning quite yet. I imagine EVERYPONY is at times. (Does a nervous laugh)

Spike: "Not used to getting up at 7" she says. I'm not used to getting up at ANY time of day whenever I feel in need of a nap of some sort. In fact, I should have been asleep quite a lot of HOURS ago had it not been for you getting me up right in the middle of the night, Twilight!

Twilight Sparkle: Hey! I said I was sorry!

Spike: Doesn't really make me any less tired than I already am now though, does it?

Mayor Mare: Okay, look, the vests, snowploughs, nests, decorating materials and ice-skates have all been payed for already. It's not my fault that a lot of things require payment nowadays. And it doesn't mean that I'm nothing but some mayor who cares about nothing but money.

Sunrise Blossom: (muttering under her breath) It so DOES.

Mayor Mare: And I'm going to pretend like I didn't hear that! Thank you very much! Look, arguing with me about what you think I am isn't going to get any of you ANYWHERE! So PLEASE, go find your team leader and let's get galloping! (Crowd does nothing) Ugh! What NOW?!

Rainbow Dash: Well, not to sound like a total idiot with her head in the clouds or anything, but...did you REALLY have to ripoff Darkwing Duck's signature catchphrase ''let's get dangerous'' just then and there?

Applejack: Yeah, Mayor, was it really THAT necessary?

(And before anyone says anything, no. Not a Darkwing Duck fan. Though, I have heard quite a bit about it from Disney Wikipedias and stuff and...it DOES sound kind of like the very thing Rainbow Dash would most likely have watched from her foalhood and...probably STILL watches it in Cloudsdale to this day knowing her, don't you think?)

Mayor Mare: Well, maybe it was the only thing I could think of saying that would actually get you ponies to just GET ON WITH THE JOB! That and maybe, I just wanted to feel special for once! Especially after Sunrise falsely accused me of obsessing over nothing but money like she did! Besides, it's not easy being mayor of this town, you know! (Pretends to get all upset and dramatic about it as dramatic sad music begins playing in the background) Why can't I have nice things? Why can't I join in anypony's fun? (Pretends to tear up) This world is pain. Why do I exist? (Pretends to nearly be on the urge of crying loudly) What is my purpose?

Sunrise Blossom: (not buying it for a second) Okay, let's not overdo it here.

Mayor Mare: (instantly gets happy again) But at least I can order ponies around! Whoopee! NOW, GET MOVING!

Applejack: (as all the other ponies split up) Alright, alright, alright! Keep your mane on! Come on, Sunny. You're gonna be workin' with me today.

Sunrise Blossom: Really? You want ME to work with you? Oh, what an honour!

* * *

A/N: Yup, this scene is all wrapped up! So, Sunrise Blossom has been living in Ponyville long enough to help out with winter wrap up, and that's why she knows what she knows. Now, I'm off to bake some cookies for AJ and I will see you all later. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	29. Chapter 28

A/N: Trixie loves the deleted scenes, online brother, and Judy has arrived, currently racing Chip and Dale around the backyard to calm them down since they were being _really_ hyper after accidentally ingesting _a lot_ sugar.

Progress is being made on the project and I will let you know when I'll be able to start posting. Onward!

* * *

Winter Wrap Up: Deleted Scene 2: MORE Winter Wrap Up Insanity!/Does Twi's Ice Skating Remind You Of Anything?

*Heading out of town after wasting their time with Rarity, Twilight Sparkle and Spike head on down to the nearest frozen lake. Here, they find Pinkie Pie on ice skates, cutting lines that crisscross across the icy surface by...ice skating. But the real question here is this. Is Pinkie Pie doing this because it's part of the Winter Wrap Up rules, or is she just ice skating here just for the fun of it like anyone else normally would in cartoons? I, for one, would really like to know.*

Pinkie Pie: Hellooooooo, Twilight! (Spins in a circle and squeals with joy) Wheeeeeeee!

Twilight Sparkle: (runs down to the path to the edge of the lake, impressed by the display) Wow, Pinkie Pie! You're quite the skater! Probably the BEST skater I've ever seen!

Pinkie Pie: (skates up to Twilight) Thanks, Twilight. I've been doing this since I was just an itty-bitty little-wittle Twinkie-Pinkie!

("Twinkie-Pinkie". The NEW member of the Teletubbies group.)

* * *

Pumbaa: (suddenly pauses the scene and begins to sing his heart out) WHEN SHE WAS JUST AN ITTY-BITTY LITTLE-WITTLE TWINKIE-PINKIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Sunrise Blossom: (rubs her poor old sensitive ears) Ow.

Timon: (also rubbing his own ears) Very nice...AGAIN!

Pumbaa: (once more oblivious to Timon's sarcasm) Thanks.

Sunrise Blossom: (still rubbing her poor old sensitive ears) You know, you REALLY didn't have to do that, Pumbaa. That SCARED me! And...hurt. Owie.

Pumbaa: (blushes) Oops. Sorry.

Timon: Yeah, Pumbaa. Was that kind of thing REALLY necessary? Because to me, it wasn't.

Pumbaa: I couldn't help myself, Timon.

Timon: (rolls his eyes) Of course you couldn't. (Presses play on his remote continuing the scene)

* * *

Pinkie Pie: Just comes naturally. Which is probably why they designated me the lake scorer. I cut lines in the lakes with my skates. That way, when the rest of the weather team comes here to break the ice, it'll be easy as pie!

Twilight Sparkle: How clever. When the thick ice begins to melt, it'll break along the lines. Well, you sure have a lot of work ahead of you. There's quite a few lakes in Ponyville.

Spike: Gee, you two seem to be pointing out the obvious quite a lot as of right now.

Pinkie Pie: (ignoring Spike as she skates backwards to look like Michael Jackson) Ha, tell me about it. Hey, Twilight, wanna help me out?

Twilight Sparkle: (beaming) Would I?

Pinkie Pie: Sure! Come on. Put on those skates over there. I have them stashed all over Ponyville in case of extra ice skates emergencies. Who knows? Maybe you'll be a natural too.

Twilight Sparkle: Okay. I'll give it a go. I mean, pfft! How hard can it be?

* * *

Spongebob Squarepants Narrator With The French Accent: Twelve seconds later...

Pinkie Pie: (zipping past Twilight...while upside-down) Yaaaaay!

Twilight Sparkle: (now wearing the extra ice skates and shaking on the ice) Uh... maybe on second thoughts...

Spike: What are you talking about, Twilight? You said you wanted to be helpful, didn't you?

Twilight Sparkle: (still shaking nervously on the ice) Well, yes. But...

Pinkie Pie: (passing by them again) Yippee!

Spike: But nothing! Now, get out there! (Shoves Twilight onto the ice)

Twilight Sparkle shot forward and discovered that skating wasn't as easy as her friend made it look, and she was skidding across the ice, unable to control where she was going. "Oh no, whoa, wow…!"

"Twilight, steer! Steer!" Pinkie Pie shouted, alarmed and the screaming purple unicorn crashed into her, sending them both flying across the ice and toward the shoreline, where the baby dragon was watching. "Oh boy…" she moaned and then screamed as they collided with Spike and crashed into a nearby tree, being buried by the snow so that they looked like a strange-looking snowman.

Spike: (frees himself from the snow and hops down to the ground, spitting out some twigs) Pwuh! (Begins snickering at Twilight and Pinkie) You really ARE a natural, Twilight. A natural DISASTER! (Begins laughing hysterically while a rimshot plays in the background)

("Natural Disaster", huh? Sounds like somebody's been playing Muppets Party Cruise on Ps2 seeing as how that's actually a name of one of the mini games.)

* * *

Sunrise Blossom: (pauses the scene) You know, I can't help but notice that Twilight's attempt at ice skating reminds me of a scene from a film I know that involved a failed attempt at ice skating.

Timon: It's not Bambi, is it? Because that film is just WAY too dark and depressing even for Disney's standards.

Pumbaa: Yeah. I hear the scene with Bambi's mother being dead is even sadder than Mufasa's death.

(Seriously though, no offence to any Disney fan or anything, but what was UP with Disney and their films involving things like death back then? What, were they TRYING to upset their audiences by killing off a young deer's mother? And besides, I don't really see a point in that since she apparently returns from the dead a few years later when she makes a cameo apperance in The Sword in the Stone and The Jungle Book due to recycled animation. So, why kill her off in the FIRST place? I don't get it.)

Sunrise Blossom: No, no, no. This reminds me of a scene from The Many Adventures Of Winnie the Pooh. You know? The part where Tigger tries ice skating?

Timon: Oh.

Pumbaa: Ah, now, I see what you're on about. Why don't we briefly watch that scene and see if you're right?

Sunrise Blossom: Good idea. (Presses button on remote and the scene changes to the scene from The Many Adventures Of Winnie the Pooh where Tigger tries ice skating)

Tigger: Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Whee! (Jumps on the ice) Say, this is a sinch! Whee! (Then he slips and loses control) Ooh! Whoa!

Rabbit: (who is also ice skating notices Tigger coming his way) Oh no! Not him!

Tigger: Uh-oh! Look out! I can't...! Ooh-hoo! Watch out!

Rabbit: It can't be! (Tries to get out of the way but also slips)

Tigger: Out of the way!

Rabbit: Go away!

Tigger: Look out! I can't- WHOA! (Slips and falls on Rabbit and...you know this scene already, do I really need to say how the crash goes?)

Rabbit: (who crashed into his house with a picture frame on his head) Oh! Why does it always happen to me? Why, oh, why, oh, why?

Roo: Tigger! Tigger! Are you alright?

Tigger: (comes out of a pile of snow) EYUCK! Tiggers don't like ice skating!

* * *

Timon: (pauses the scene) Whoa, Sunrise. You're right. Twiley's ice skating IS a lot like Tigger's.

Sunrise Blossom: (sighs happily) And it's given me a great lot of nostalgia seeing that scene. Just as it always does.

Pumbaa: Hey! Do you know what else this reminds me of?

Timon: (realises in an instant) Oh no! I think I know where this is going!

Sunrise Blossom: (getting curious) What, Pumbaa? What does it remind you of?

Timon: Trust me, Sunny. You're honestly better off not knowing.

Pumbaa: It reminds me of how badly Timon tried ice skating in one of our TV series episodes. (Timon faceplams)

Sunrise Blossom: (even more curious) Oh, really? Is that so?

Timon: (begins to sweat nervously) Oh, don't listen to him, Sunrise. He's just lying.

Pumbaa: In fact, here's a clip-show of all the times he messed up. (Presses button on remote)

Timon: PUMBAA! NO!

*We then see a montage of all the times Timon messed up ice skating from the Timon and Pumbaa episode ''Ice Escapades''. Unfortunatley, it's not on Youtube. It's on Dailymotion. And sadly, it's not in HD or PAL pitched like the episodes that were uploaded to Youtube by many Youtubers of 2018 that have unfortuantley been terminated as of 2020. Really disappointing for me.*

Sunrise Blossom: (trying her hardest to hold back breaking into laughter after the montage ends)

Timon: (sarcastically) Thank you very much, Pumbaa! (Snatches remote) I'll have that back now, if you don't mind!

Sunrise Blossom: (just falls over laughing loudly) Oh, Timon! You're even worse than Twilight and Tigger! (Continues laughing)

Timon: Ah, shut up, it wasn't that funny! (Presses button on remote and the scene changes back to Winter Wrap Up). Right, now where were we?

* * *

A/N: Oh this was great and I inserted the skating disaster. Hehe! Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	30. Chapter 29

A/N: I understand, online brother, I really do. Onward!

* * *

Winter Wrap Up: Deleted Scene 3: What SHOULD'VE Happened After Applejack Scolded Twilight and Made Her Cry!/Even MORE Insanity With Mayor Mare!

*Anyone else feel as if the writers of this episode decided to unexplainably make poor Twilight a one-time-only jinx suffering from bad luck just like Irwin the Penguin from the Timon and Pumbaa episode "Frantic Atlantic" (which apparently seems to be the only episode on Youtube remastered and in HD left along with "The Pain In Spain")? Because for some reason, no matter how hard she tries on her very first Winter Wrap Up, everything seems to somehow keep unexplainably going horribly wrong. How bad have things gotten as of right now? Pfft. Take a guess.*

* * *

Applejack: (poking her head out of some snow that had buried them after a certain snowplough caused a somewhat major avalanche by crashing into a hillside) Nuts, Twilight! (Spits out some snow) You used magic, didn't you?

Twilight Sparkle: I...uh...

Spike: (hypocritically) I know, right? The NERVE of her! Can you believe she'd do such a thing like this?

Twilight Sparkle: (responds with understandable anger) WHAT?!

Spike: (flinches) EEK!

Sunrise Blossom: (sensing an inevitable agrument) Uh oh.

Twilight Sparkle: Spike, I don't know what upsets me more. That you're choosing to side with Applejack like some sort of HYPOCRITE just so you don't get the blame for something that YOU kept telling me to do OVER and OVER again, or that you actually thought this pathetic idea of yours that you've been PESTERING me about all through the day would actually WORK when it DIDN'T!

Sunrise Blossom: (turns to glare at Spike) So, my suspicions about your so called "advice" you gave my sister WERE correct after all. Spike, answer me honestly. DID you tell Twilight to use magic? Even though you know very well that magic ISN'T used here in Ponyville?

Spike: (hangs his head in shame) Yes. Yes, I did. I'm sorry. I just thought if Twilight used her magic, it could wrap up everything more quickly. But I was wrong.

Applejack: Uh, YEAH! Ya THINK?!

Sunrise Blossom: (tries to calm her down) Now, Applejack, please, calm down. You don't want to make this situation any more worse than it already is.

Applejack: (slowly losing her temper) "Any MORE worse"?! "ANY MORE WORSE"?! (Points to the fields) Just look at all these fields now! It's gonna take even LONGER to get all that snow off them...again! What could be more worse than THAT?! Why, ah'm so mad, at this point, ah don't even CARE who's to blame for this disaster! (Turns angrily to Twilight) Ah'm sorry, Twilight! Really, ah am! But this is NOT how we do things 'round here, sugarcube! And especially...NOT! ON! MAH! FARM!

Sunrise Blossom: (gasps and covers her mouth with her hooves in shock)

Twilight Sparkle: (feeling horrible as tears brim in her eyes) Well, see, I just wanted to...(digs herself out of the snow and flees) Oh! (begins crying as she runs away)

Sunrise Blossom: (runs after her) Twilight, wait! Please, come back! It was just an accident! You were only trying to help! You didn't mean for this to happen! Applejack just lost her temper!

Twilight Sparkle: (still crying) Oh, just leave me alone, Sunrise! I don't need you showing me that you and the rest of our friends can do anything while I can't seem to do ANYTHING AT ALL! (Runs even further away while crying until she is completely out of sight)

Sunrise Blossom: (just stops and stares at her depressed sister with a few tears of her own) T-twilight? (Continues staring until her mood changes from sad to angry) Well, Applejack, I hope you're happy!

Applejack: (confused as Sunrise walks back to her) Wait, what?

Sunrise Blossom: Yes, Applejack! I'm talking to you!

Applejack: Me? Ah didn't do nothin' wrong! Twi's the one who broke tradit...

Sunrise Blossom: (suddenly shouting) IT! WAS! AN! ACCIDENT!

Applejack: (flinches) EEP! (Begins backing herself into a corner nervously) B-b-b-but...

Sunrise Blossom: (still continuing her rant) No, AJ! I don't want another word out of it! You made my sister cry and nopony, I repeat, NOPONY makes my only sister cry!

Applejack: (gulps)

Sunrise Blossom: (begins calming down a bit) And besides, let's not forget whose idea it was to have Twilight use magic in the first place even though it was apparently against the rules, hmm? (Glares at Spike again)

Applejack: (still struggling to get her words out) B-b-b-but...the tradition! The no using magic law! A-a-and M-Mayor Mare's orders...

Sunrise Blossom: (still not dropping the subject) What's more important right now, AJ? This stupid Winter Wrap Up tradition or my sister's feelings?

Applejack: (takes a moment to choose her next words carefully) But...ah ain't the one who came up with Winter Wrap Up and it's rules in the first place!

Sunrise Blossom: Then, who IS?

Applejack: (just takes a wild guess) Um...m-maybe the mayor?

Sunrise Blossom: (thinks for a moment) Hmm. Well, in that case, I guess I'd better go over to her office and have a little chat with her and see if you're right. And by the looks of things right now, I should probably hurry before Twilight's depression gets worse. (Runs off to find Mayor Mare) Honestly, what is UP with everypony as of lately? (Voice gets quieter as she gets further away) What, is it because of Trixie that everypony's now against unicorn magic like my sister had once feared? Geez, I'm starting to feel like my friends just can't be trusted anymore. And they're supposed to be the Elements of HARMONY?! Sheesh!

*Applejack is still left behind with Spike in the pile of snow, both stunned and confused at what had just transpired.*

Applejack: (getting worried) Spike, please, tell me Sunrise is wrong. Ah wasn't that hard on Twi, was I?

Spike: Well, you definitely didn't say anything nice to her. That's for sure. And besides, didn't we already let it slip that Twilight using magic was all MY fault to begin with? So, why scold HER too? Seriously, Applejack, what is WRONG with you today?

Applejack: (feels as if her heart would split in two) Oh, why should ah even bother tryin' to deny it? When you're right, you're right, Spike. Ah WAS too hard on poor Twilight. She was only just trying to help out and what do ah do? Ah get mad at her for no reason! (Begins to cry) What have ah done? (Begins to bawl) AH'M SO STUPID! (Continues bawling)

Spike: (does his best to comfort her) There, there, Applejack. You're not stupid. You just made a bad decision the same as I did which caused all this in the first place. If anyone's stupid as of this particular moment right now, it's me. I'd say we both go find Twilight and and apologise to her for BOTH our mistakes. How does that sound?

Applejack: (sniffs and dries her eyes) O-okay.

Spike: Good. Now, let's go. (Runs off to find Twilight with Applejack slowly following behind, still in tears)

* * *

*Meanwhile back at the center of the town where we last saw Mayor Mare, Sunrise Blossom has finally arrived and has calmed down somewhat as she is now starting to have second thoughts on how she treated Applejack earlier. But then, in some way, AJ kinda brought it upon herself. That and Sunrise was only trying to be protective of her sister as this is probably the first time one of her only FRIENDS had made her cry. Still, she can't help but feel a little guilty about letting her anger get the better of her the same way Applejack did. So, she decides that as soon as she's finished chatting with the mayor, she'll go back and apologise to her. Meanwhile inside the town hall and...wherever the heck Mayor Mare keeps her office, Mayor Mare herself is, you guessed it, counting all the bits/money that she collected from everypony after they payed for all the Winter Wrap Up stuff. And she probably would've continued on doing that if there wasn't a sudden knock at her door.*

Mayor Mare: (groans) Ugh! Why now? Why NOW of all times? Doesn't anypony here know how BUSY I am in here? (The knocking continues) Yes, yes. Hold your horses. I'm coming. (Opens the door) Yes?

Sunrise Blossom: Madame Mayor, may I please have a quick word with you?

Mayor Mare: (mood changes to fake happiness) Ah, Miss Blossom! Of course, you can! Why, it's always a pleasure to have a friendly little conversation with one of my money maker-uh, I mean friends! Please, come inside! Have a seat! Make yourself at home! Want some tea? One lump or two? By the way, how are things going with the fields? Tell me ALL about it and don't leave out any details! (Sits back behind her counter)

Sunrise Blossom: (takes a seat in front of the counter) Well, that's the thing I kinda came here to talk to you about, Mayor. Unfortunatley, things haven't exactly turned out too well. Twilight used magic and it caused a bit of conflict. And by conflict, I mean it got Applejack pretty mad at her and...well, she raised her voice at her and it hurt her feelings REALLY badly.

Mayor Mare: Twilight Sparkle using magic, eh? Now, why am I somehow not surprised by all of this?

Sunrise Blossom: And then, I started getting angry at Applejack for making my sister cry like that and asked her if tradition was more important than feelings and she told me that she wasn't the one who came up with this "no magic allowed" rule in the first place. So then, I asked her who was and she said maybe it was you and...well, now, I'm here.

Mayor Mare: Wow. Motormouth much?

Sunrise Blossom: Look, I'm just curious as to why unicorn magic isn't allowed or used in every Winter Wrap Up since there are a NUMBER of unicorns living here in Ponyville.

Mayor Mare: But why?

Sunrise Blossom: I don't know. I thought maybe if you told me, then I could go and tell Twilight in hopes that I might hopefully make her feel somewhat better in case she was as curious as I am to know about all this. What did you think?

Mayor Mare: (sighs) You really want to know THAT badly?

Sunrise Blossom: Yes.

Mayor Mare: Well, if I must, then I must. (Lets out another sigh) First things first though, I'd better make it clear that for once, this "no magic" law DOESN'T have anything to do with making any extra money whatsoever.

Sunrise Blossom: (confused) It doesn't?

Mayor Mare: No. Believe it or not, it's always been traditional to not use magic. I once asked my grandfather the exact same question you had just asked me, Sunrise.

Sunrise Blossom: And what did HE say?

Mayor Mare: Well, he said that when his great grandfather was mayor of Ponyville many years ago and the first unicorns moved here, they did try to use magic to get Winter Wrap Up done, but it caused so much trouble, that it was decided by everypony, including unicorns, that magic wouldn't be used.

Sunrise Blossom: (unsure how to react) Gosh! I...I never knew that. But I suppose in a way, it...kinda makes sense if magic caused problems instead of solving them.

Mayor Mare: Only at that time. Magic helps other ways. Just not with Winter Wrap Up. Now, is there anything else you need to ask me or is that it?

Sunrise Blossom: (gets up from her seat) No. I think that'll be all. Thank you for clearing all that up for me, Madame Mayor.

Mayor Mare: Anytime, Miss Sunrise. Anytime. (Suddenly shouting) NOW, GET BACK TO WORK!

Sunrise Blossom: (flinches) EEK! Right away, ma'am! Bye! (Quickly leaves the office and slams the door)

* * *

*Back outside the town hall where ponies are working on removing the snow and ice from the trees and buildings, just as Sunrise leaves the building, she stumbles across Spike and Applejack who are both searching for Twilight.*

Sunrise Blossom: Applejack, Spike? What are you two doing?

Applejack: (jumps guiltily) Uh, well, (she sighs) I was looking for Twilight to apologize to her for what I did earlier, Sunrise. You were right, I shouldn't have yelled at her like that.

Spike: And I shouldn't have encouraged Twilight to use magic when it isn't suppose to be used, that's on me.

Sunrise Blossom: I get it AJ, and I now know why magic isn't used during Winter Wrap up.

Applejack: You do?

Sunrise Blossom: (nods) Yes, Mayor Mare told me that during her great grandfather time, unicorns did try to use magic for winter wrap up and it caused trouble.

Twilight Sparkle: (who is in a nearby bush, pokes her head out) Really? That's why magic isn't used?

Applejack: (jumps) Whoa! Twilight! I'm _so_ sorry for yelling at you earlier, I shouldn't have done that, Twi, I really shouldn't have.

Twilight Sparkle (comes out of the bush) I understand, Applejack, and I accept your apology. (She and Applejack hugs)

* * *

A/N: I really hope you like what I added to this, online brother. Hugs for days! Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	31. Chapter 30

A/N: Hey, guys! Yup, it's time for another revised deleted scene from my wonderful online brother! Onward!

* * *

Call of the Cutie: Deleted Scene 1: "Buy Some Apples!"/Alternate Prologue To The Dr. Hooves Stories!

*Saturday morning in Ponyville. Time to sell some apples! Though...I don't really see much point in trying to SELL any apples when ponies can just wander into an apple orchard and take an apple for free. But that's never stopped Applejack from trying to earn enough money to help her family out before. And it doesn't look like that's going to stop a VERY overenthusatic Apple Bloom from helping out either. Except she's not doing this for the money OR for the rest of her family. Nope. She's doing this as an attempt to get her cutie mark! What else?*

* * *

Applejack: (wearing a white apron to hold the money she'd supposedly earn) Apples! Come and get your delicious, nutritious apples here!

Apple Bloom: (balancing an apple on her nose while also wearing a white apron that's just her size) That's right! Delicious AND nutritious! And so many uses! (Catches the apple in her mouth and eats it) You can eat 'em! (Gulps and uses a tennis racket to hit another apple like it was a tennis ball) Play with 'em!

Bon Bon: (offscreen somewhere as the apple hits her in the face) OW! Hey, watch where you're throwing those things next time, okay?

Apple Bloom: Oops! (Blushes) Sorry, ma'am!

Lyra: (also somewhere offscreen and trying her hardest not to burst into laughter at her best friend's expense)

Bon Bon: (still offscreen) It's NOT funny, Lyra!

Apple Bloom: (grabs another apple from the cart) Wanna see what else you can do with apples? (Kicks it into the air causing it to splatter against some pony's blank painting canvas) You can create fine art for your home with 'em! You'd have to be absolutely CRAZY not to get a bushel of your very own! So, come on down and buy some apples today!

Applejack: (quickly grabs her sister and hides her behind her) Whoa there, sugarcube! Ah'd calm down a lil' bit here if ah were you. We're just sellin' apples to ponies who are hungry enough to buy one. It's not like we're shootin' some kind of fancy commercial here about our apple related products or anything.

Apple Bloom: Oops! (Blushes again) Sorry, Applejack. Ah guess ah got a little too excited. Ah'll try my hardest to get ahold of mahself, big is. Ah promise. (Suddenly sees an interesting looking brown pony with an hourglass for a cutie mark) Ooh! Now, THERE'S a good lookin' customer! Ah wonder if he'd like to buy any apples? Hmm. Doesn't look like ah've seen this pony before. Maybe he just moved into town. Ah must head on over and give him a good ol' Apple Family welcome! (Runs off in excitement)

Applejack: Apple Bloom, wait! Come back! We're not supposed to talk to strangers! Remember? Apple Bloom! (Sighs) She's already gone.

Dr. Hooves: (carrying some supplies in his saddlebags) Ah. What a beautiful day to take a stroll through the marketplace. (Tummy starts to rumble) Hmm. I wonder if the nearest cafe' is open? I think I could go for some good food to enjoy out here in the sunlight.

Apple Bloom: (suddenly blocking his way) Pardon me, sir!

Dr. Hooves: Yah!

Apple Bloom: Ah couldn't help but overhear how hungry you are right now and ah was wonderin' if maybe you'd care t' buy some apples from us? We're currently sellin' a few!

Dr. Hooves: (shakes his head politely) Uh, n-no thanks, little filly. If it's all the same to you, I think I'll just gladly decline that little offer of yours. But thanks all the same anyway. (Turns to go only to have Apple Bloom suddenly block his way again) YIPE!

Apple Bloom: Why not? Didn't you say you were hungry?

Dr. Hooves: (begins nervously backing away from her) Y-yes. Yes, I did. But I don't need to buy any apples off of you. Really, I don't. I have plenty at home already. Now, if you would be so kind as to kindly leave me be, that'd be nice of you. (Turns around to find Apple Bloom blocking her way a THIRD time) AGH! Great whickering stallions! What is WRONG with you?!

Apple Bloom: Are you ABSOLUTELY sure you don't want to buy any apples off me, sir? Come on. This is my FIRST time tryin' to be a good apple seller.

Dr. Hooves: And I'm sure you're doing a pretty good job of doing it. But please, trust me when I say I DON'T want to buy any apples. No means no. Alright? You got that?

Apple Bloom: So, you say you're sure. But you're not completely super-duper sure, are you?

Dr. Hooves: (begins to panic) Y...ah! Oh, for the love of... Look, if I buy some apples off you, would you PLEASE leave me alone?!

Apple Bloom: (cheers with delight) Alright!

*And with that, Dr. Hooves hastily throws some bits into the pocket of Applejack's apron, snatches up a bag of apples, and flees for his life, completely ignoring Applejack as she calls out to him.*

Applejack: Uh, wait a minute here, sir! You forgot your change!

Apple Bloom: Woo-hoo! Now, that's how you sell s'm apples and get a cutie mark! This calls for a victory twirl! (Begins spinning around in circles while trying to get a good look at her still blank flank) So, what does my cutie mark look like then, big sis? Is it a shoppin' bag full of apples? A sastified customer eating an apple? (Frowns when she realises there's nothing there) Awww! Dagnabbit! No cutie mark! (Begins pouting) What did ah do wrong? Ah sold some apples, didn't I? Why don't ah have my cutie mark yet? Do I have to increase my sales figures or somethin'? But how am I supposed to increase my sales figures? Do ah just drop some apples into some pony's empty bags? Wouldn't that just make 'em angry at me? Oh, ah can't do this, Applejack! This is just too complicated!

Applejack: APPLE BLOOM, GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!

Apple Bloom: EEK! (Hides inside an empty bucket)

Applejack: (calms down and sighs heavily) Sorry, Apple Bloom. Ah didn't mean to raise mah voice like that. Look, a-ah know it's hard for you to wait for your very own cutie mark, but you just can't force it like this. (Takes a look at her own cutie mark) Ah should know. Ah definitely didn't try to rush it.

Apple Bloom: Really? Then, how did you get your...

Ace Player: (finds the tennis racket Apple Bloom has been using) Hey! Who's been using my tennis racket to wack apples with?!

Applejack: Uh...ah'll...tell you some other time. Ah don't really think now is the best time for me to do so at the moment. And trust me, ah'd be more than happy to let you stay and try to sell apples with me and show everypony what you can do with 'em, but ah don't think he approves of the idea. Anyway, don't ya got other fillies in this class of yours without a cutie mark?

Apple Bloom: (has a think) Hmm. Well, no one except Twist. She doesn't have HER cutie mark yet either.

Applejack: Do you think you'd feel a lil' better if you went to the party with her?

Apple Bloom: (nodding) Mmm-hmm.

Applejack: Well, there ya go! Bet you and Twist would have a great time together. Now, run along and find your friend. (Suddenly starts whispering) And actually, ah'd step on it if ah were you.

Apple Bloom: (confused) Why?

Applejack: (still whispering) Because ah really don't want you to get into any trouble with...

Ace Player: Aha! So it was YOU, Applejack! Oh, I should have known! Who else would play around with apples for hours at a time like you do all day?

Applejack: (deadpan) Aw, horseapples. Ah should've seen that comin'.

* * *

Sunrise Blossom: (pauses the scene) Hey, uh, guys?

Timon: What is it, Sunrise?

Pumbaa: Yeah. This episode was really starting to get interesting. Why did you pause it?

Sunrise Blossom: Because I keep thinking about that pony that Apple Bloom had tried to sell apples to for some reason. I don't know. It's kind of hard to recognise him.

Timon: (rewinds back to the Dr. Hooves scene and pauses there) What? You mean him?

Sunrise Blossom: Yeah. That's it. Him right there.

Pumbaa: Oh, that's just Dr. Hooves, Sunrise. Don't you remember? He's basically the Equestrian equivalent of some very famous British TV star who goes by the same name.

Timon: Uh, actually, his human counterpart's name is "Dr. Who", Pumbaa. Not "Hooves".

Pumbaa: Oh yeah.

Sunrise Blossom: Ah, yes! Dr. Hooves! Of course! I remember him now! Thanks for the reminder there, Pumbaa. It's been so long since any of us last saw him, I completley forgot who he was for a second there. Hey, here's an idea. Shall we take a quick break from watching this Apple Bloom episode and take a look at HIS side of the story for a bit? I'm actually starting to wonder what it must have been like for him meeting Derpy for the very first time.

Pumbaa: (unsure) Gee, uh, are you sure that's a good idea, Sunrise? We still don't know what happens to Apple Bloom yet. I don't think she'd be very happy with us if she was here right now.

Timon: Pumbaa, Pumbaa, Pumbaa. There you go again. Overreacting and worrying about things as usual. I don't see any harm in taking a quick break from this episode. And besides, what makes you so sure that Apple Bloom is aware of what's going on right now when she's not even here? (Suddenly hears a knock at the door) Oh. That'll be more food, I'm hoping. We're starting to run low again. (Gets out of his seat) Just a minute! I'm coming! Keep your hair on! (Opens the door) Hello? (Suddenly gets tackled to the ground by a rather grumpy little yellow filly) GAH!

Apple Bloom: Ah GOT ya!

Pumbaa and Sunrise Blossom: (surprised) Apple Bloom?!

Timon: (still being tackled) A-Apple Bloom?! W-what's the big idea tackling me like tha...GAK! Choking! Not breathing!

Apple Bloom: How DARE you choose to pause mah very first episode all about me just to put on somethin' else! How could you do somethin' like that to me?

Timon: (still choking) How did...you even know...that's what...we were...planning on...doing?!

Apple Bloom: Because ah came all this way here specially just to watch mah first major starring role only to find out that ah just went and missed the first lot of it and had just now overheard that you were gonna pause it and start watchin' somethin' else! Now, how would ya'll like it if you were in the middle of watching something all about you and then someone else suddenly decides to put on somethin' completely different? How would YOU feel, huh?

Timon: (still choking) Okay...I think...you made...you're point...already...Apple Bloom...now...would you...kindly...STOP CHOKING ME ALREADY?!

Sunrise Blossom: Let go of him, Apple Bloom! I think you're hurting him!

Apple Bloom: NEVER! Ah wanna watch mah episode right back from the beginnin' without any interruptions and AH WANT IT NOW!

Timon: (still choking even more) Can't we...talk about...this?!

Apple Bloom: (suddenly hears another knock at the door causing her to snap out of it and let go of Timon) Oh. Now, who in tarnation could that be? (Goes over to open the door)

Pumbaa: (runs up to Timon) Timon! Are you alright, bestest best friend? Say something!

Timon: (all sprawled out on the ground) That, my porcine pal, is what is known as being saved by the bell.

Pumbaa: (taking it literally) But...there is no doorbell in a cinema.

Timon: (sits up) It's a figure of speech, ya mook!

Apple Bloom: (opens the door) Hello?

Dr. Hooves: (carrying a large cart filled with all kinds of yummy foods) Oh! Apple Bloom! Why, isn't this an unexpected surprise? We weren't expecting to find YOU here, were we, Derpy?

Derpy: Hello, Apple Bloom. What are you doing here?

Apple Bloom: Oh. (Begins blushing in embarrassment) Well...

Timon: (walks up to the three of them) Never mind about what SHE'S doing here! What are YOU two doing here? And why do you have all our food?

Dr. Hooves: Oh. Well, we're here to join in on your viewing and reveal how Miss. Derpy and I met for the very first time. Isn't that right, Miss. Derpy?

Derpy: (nods and holds up a basket of muffins) I brought muffins!

Timon: (sighs) Alright, get in here then and bring in that cartload of food, we're all getting hungry here.

Apple Bloom: (still a little disappointed) But...what about mah episode? Ah didn't even get to see much of it! Ah only just got here myself!

Dr. Hooves: Oh my goodness. Have you? Oh, I'm so sorry to hear about that, Apple Bloom. Really, I am.

Sunrise Blossom: Think about it this way though, Apple Bloom. Would you REALLY have wanted to watch the part with Diamond Tiara getting you into trouble with Miss Cheerilee by passing you that blank piece of paper? Or the part with everypony laughing at your expense immediately afterwards?

Apple Bloom: (thinks this through) Well...no. A-ah guess not. Ah suppose it probably would be just a lil' bit too embarrassing for me t'sit through that part.

Sunrise Blossom: (smiles warmly) Come on. Let's get you seated here with us. And don't worry. I PROMISE you we'll get straight back to your episode as soon as we can.

Apple Bloom: (considers this for a few seconds until finally deciding) Well, alrighty then. If ya'll say so.

*So, everyone gets back into their seats as Dr. Hooves inserts a DVD into the projector.*

Dr. Hooves: Now to answer Miss Blossom's question. (Hits play on the remote and the image changes to a new scene)

* * *

Dr. Hooves: (runs and hides in an alleyway, breathing hard) What a stubborn filly! (Sighs and puts the bag of apples into his saddlebags) I think I shall go home and have something to eat instead. That was too alarming. (Exits the alleyway and heads for his house- BAM!) Oof! (Ends up all sprawled out on the ground and sees stars dancing around his head) Ooh, what pretty stars!

Derpy: (gasps) Oh my gosh! I am SO sorry, sir! I didn't mean to bump into you like that! It was an accident! Here, let me get those for you. (Gathers up the items that had fallen out of the saddlebags)

Dr. Hooves: (grunts, sits up and rubs his sore head) It's quite alright, young lady. I'm sure it WAS just an accident. (Shakes the dizziness out of his head) Thank you. Um, who exactly ARE you?

Derpy: Derpy! Derpy Hooves! I'm the mailpony for Ponyville.

Dr. Hooves: Oh. Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Derpy. I am Dr. Hooves, and I have a LOT to do today. So, if you wouldn't mind...

Derpy: Oh. Of course, Doc. I was just wondering if you needed any help with anything. (Holds up a basket of muffins) Muffins? I've made them myself.

Dr. Hooves: (clears his throat) Well, first off, please don't call me "Doc". Secondly, as nice as that sounds, I'm not really sure if I need any help with what I have to do today, but thank you for asking anyway. (Stomach grumbles) Although, I suppose a muffin would sound nice right about now as I am rather peckish. Tell you what, why not come to me house and we can have some tea with those muffins?

Derpy: That'd be great!

Dr. Hooves: Fantastic. (They walk to his house together)

* * *

A/N: This is great, online brother, especially combining what I came up with along with your own ideas. I love it! Hugs, cookies, and muffins for days!

Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	32. Chapter 31

A/N: That's right! It's time for another deleted scene, and this time involves our favorite time-traveling ponies! Dr. Hooves and Derp! Onward!

* * *

Call of the Cutie/Dr. Hooves Meets Derpy: Deleted Scene 2: Timeline Fixing Time!

*Some time later after Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle introduce themselves to Apple Bloom, the party at Sugarcube Corner is back in full swing with ponies and fillies laughing, chatting, eating, drinking and even dancing. Oh yeah. Also, Berry Punch is drunk on punch right now and is making quite a fool out of herself in front of Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, who are both just sitting on the staircase and glowering at everypony as if they were trying to be like Statler and Waldorf. But apart from that, things seem to be getting along just fine.*

(I'm going to be completely honest with you for a quick little minute here, online sister. I have COMPLETELY forgotton the whole reason everypony's having a party at Sugarcube Corner and why it's mostly focused on those two former bullies that do nothing but give Apple Bloom a bad time. Was it Diamond Tiara's birthday that day or something? Or was it Silver Spoon's birthday? I'd speedily read through Call of the Cutie or watch bits of it off Youtube to find out for myself, but...being honest again, I'm actually too lazy to do that. So, if you wouldn't mind reminding me what this party is all about, that'd be pretty helpful as this is an episode I don't normally watch that much. Dede42: The party is for Diamond Tiara because she got her cutie mark.)

* * *

Dr. Hooves: (sitting at a table with Derpy and watching Apple Bloom talking to Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle, chuckling) Now, that's what I like to see. A true friendship being formed by those nice, kind and sweet little fillies. Aren't those three just adorable together?

A Voice In The Doc's Head: Yeah. This coming from the same pony who didn't think that little yellow earth pony was nice, kind, sweet OR adorable earlier when she kept trying to sell you apples when you didn't want any.

Dr. Hooves: Oh, do be quiet, brain! That was then! This is now. (Sighs happily) How they remind me so much of myself back when I was just a lad. Oh, the glory days. How it takes me back.

Derpy: (filling some plates with cupcakes) Oh, I know just how you feel, Doctor. I sometimes wish I was a little filly again too whenever I see filles and colts getting along nicely with each other. (Sighs) Sadly, we can't all be like Peter Pan. Always staying at a young age and not growing any older. Oh well. I guess that's the way the cupcake crumbles, I suppose.

Dr. Hooves: (takes a look at the cupcakes on the plates) Oh, I say, Miss Derpy. Those cupcakes do look pretty delicious looking. What type of cupcakes are they exactly?

Derpy: Gee, Doc, I don't really know. Though you're right. They really do look yummy, don't they? (Offers him a cupcake with red, blue and purple frosting) Did you want one?

Dr. Hooves: Oh, how very kind of you. But, uh, please don't call me "Doc". Thank you. (Takes a bite only to instantly spit it out a second later) BLEH! Yuck! Yuck! Gross! Water! Water! Gotta find a sink! Gotta find a sink! I must have some water! (Rushes off to find where the kitchen sink is so he can wash his mouth out)

Scootaloo: (taking notice) Whoa! Did you see that?

Sweetie Belle: (also noticing) Yeah. I wonder what that all that was about?

Scootaloo: (looks down at her own cupcake) You think there was something in the cupcakes?

Sweetie Belle: Probably must've been. Why don't you give yours a try and see if we're right?

Scootaloo: Alrighty then. (Starts balancing it on her nose) Here goes nothing. (Opens her mouth)

Apple Bloom: (stops her from eating it just in time) NO!

Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle: (confused) Huh?

Apple Bloom: Not the cupcakes! Trust me.

Derpy: (confused at first) Huh? (Takes a look at the clearly burnt half eaten cupcake) Oh...dear. (Sets aside the plates) I...think I'll just go get some desserts that are a bit more...edible for the Doc's liking. I wouldn't want any of us having to go back to the hospital again. (Stomach grumbles at the memory) Ooh! Somehow, just THINKING about it is enough to give me an upset stomach again! No. These will never do. I'll have to get something else. (Gets out of her seat, humming a little tune)

Scootaloo: (sees Derpy walking over to the desserts table) Is that Ponyville's most clumsiest mailpony over there?

Apple Bloom: Hmm? Oh, you mean Derpy?

Sweetie Belle: Derpy Hooves? What's SHE doing here?

Scootaloo: Yeah. You don't normally see her at a social gatherings like Pinkie Pie's parties. She's normally delivering everypony's mail. I wonder what the occasion is?

Apple Bloom: Guess she may have come here to check on Dinky.

Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle: (confused again) Dinky?

Scootaloo: Who's she?

Apple Bloom: Oh. Just some young grey unicorn in class I know. Ah hear she's Derpy's daughter or somethin'. But that's rather odd because I normally see her hangin' around with Sparkler most of the time.

Scootaloo: Who?

Apple Bloom: (sighs) Amethyst Star.

Sweetie Belle: Gosh! I didn't know mailponies had loved ones in their family!

Scootaloo: (sighs and whispers to herself) Sure wish I had a family.

Apple Bloom: What was that, Scoot? Ah didn't quite catch that.

Scootaloo: Nothing! Nothing! Let's...let's see if we can think of a good name for our own secret society, shall we?

Apple Bloom: (considers this) A secret society, huh? Sounds good to me! So, what are we gonna be callin' it then?

Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle: (both have a good long think) Hmm.

* * *

Dr. Hooves: (returning to his table after washing his mouth out) Okay, Derpy. I'm back and feeling much better now. Though, it was kind of hard to find where the kitchen was at first seeing as how it is my first time dropping by this place. (Sees Derpy with a few frosted muffins) Uh...

Derpy: Oh! I just went over there to get some more desserts that were more edible for the both of us. Can you believe they have muffins here too? Now, isn't that a stroke of a luck? (Offers one) Want one?

Dr. Hooves: (slightly hesitant) Um, are you sure?

Derpy: Don't worry, Doc. It's okay. I tried one and they aren't burnt in the slightest. I promise.

Dr. Hooves: (still a little hesitant) Hmm. Well, I guess I'll have to take your word for it then. (Samples the muffin) Oh, I say. (Gulps as his face brightens with delight) Oh, I say! This is delicious! Thank you kindly, Miss Derpy!

Derpy: Aw, you're welcome, Doc. Anything for a new friend.

Dr. Hooves: And speaking of our newly formed bond of friendship, how would you like to become my very own new assistant and come with me on a few trips in the near future?

Derpy: (gasps) You mean it? Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, Doctor! I would be HONOURED too! (Calms down quite suddenly) I mean, I would...if I wasn't too worried about my little Dinky.

Dr. Hooves: Who?

Derpy: My little daughter. I love her more than anything else in the world. Even more than muffins! It's not always easy looking after her though. Especially when I'm out being a mailpony almost every day of the week. I sometimes leave her with Sparkler because she makes a good aunt as well as a foalsitter, but I wouldn't want to leave her there for however long these trips of yours take. I think she'd really miss me the same as I'd really miss here.

Dr. Hooves: Hmm. Guess this means I'll have to cut most of my future trips with you short so you two don't miss each other for so long then. Now, let me see. How long did I used to stay at my destinations during my past trips? Days? Weeks? Months? I can't quite remember. (Suddenly hears a gasp from Apple Bloom) Hmm?

Apple Bloom: Hang on a minute, girls! Ah think ah've just realised somethin'!

Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle: What's that, Apple Bloom?

Apple Bloom: Well, this is probably gonna sound crazy, but...ah think we may have already met each other before!

Scootaloo: Have we? (Takes a good long look at Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle) Huh. No wonder you both look so familiar to me.

Sweetie Belle: You know something, Apple Bloom? I think you might be right! But...how's that possible?

Apple Bloom: (tries to remember as best as she can) Ah think...ah think...ah...think ah remember meetin' you both on the day that Nightmare Moon appeared at the celebration.

Dr. Hooves: Uh oh. Sounds like something I need to fix as soon as possible. (Gets out of his seat) Come with me, Derpy. We've got some work to do. (Begins heading for the door)

Derpy: (confused) What? You mean...we're going on a trip now?! As in...RIGHT now?! B-but...the party's not over yet! A-and I didn't even get a chance to find my Dinky here yet either! (Starts chasing after him) Doctor, wait!

* * *

Twilight Sparkle: (finishing writing her new friendship report about Apple Bloom) ..."can actually be the thing that helps you make your closest friends and realise just how special you really are. Signed, Twilight Sparkle.". There. All finished.

Sunrise Blossom: Nicely written, sister. Now, let's get that letter sent to Princess Celestia.

Dr. Hooves: (rushes right past them, making them dizzy) Gangway! Look out! Coming through! Sorry, ladies! (Runs out the door)

Twilight Sparkle: (shakes the dizziness out her head) Hey! You can't just...who even ARE you?! (Derpy runs straight into her) Oof! What the-?! Derpy?!

Derpy: (blushes) Oops. Sorry, Twilight. (Gets back up and follows the doctor outside) Doctor, slow down! Come back!

Sunrise Blossom: (curious) What's that all about?

Dinky: Mommy? Mommy, where are you going? The party's not over yet! Mommy!

Derpy: (calls back) I'll be back soon, Dinky! Just got to run a quick errand!

Dinky: Ok! (trots back to enjoy the party)

* * *

*Reaching Dr. Hooves' house, him and Derpy rush inside and head to the back room, where they immediately find and enter the TARDIS. With a shut of the doors, Dr. Hooves goes to work at the console, hurrying around to program their destination into the computer. Derpy, however, is still pretty confused at everything that seems to be happening right now. Are they really going to go on a trip somewhere at this very moment? And miss out on the rest of the party at Sugarcube Corner too? All this seems to be happening all too soon for poor Derpy here.*

Derpy: (watches as the Doc turn knobs and pull levers) What's going on, Doc? I know I said I would be honoured to start joining you on some of your future trips, but I didn't think that meant we'd be taking a trip to somewhere right NOW!

Dr. Hooves: In answer to that question, dear, there has been an error in time that needs to be corrected. And uh, seriously, please don't call me "Doc".

Derpy: (still a little confused) You mean we're gonna be TIME-TRAVELLING?! Where are we even going? What is this "error in time" you speak of?

Dr. Hooves: Well, apparently, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle are remembering an event that shouldn't have happened, but somehow did. So, we shall be going back in time to when Nightmare Moon first arrived after being locked in the moon for a thousand years to correct that mistake and get the timeline back on track.

Derpy: (only understanding half of what the Doc had said) Wait, you KNOW about that?!

Dr. Hooves: Yes. I was there at the celebration just like everypony else was that day. Though, I looked quite different at the time, and I didn't get to stay very long since I had to take care of a few things. So, by the time I got back, I changed and the Mane Seven had managed to obtain the Elements of Harmony and used them to free Princess Luna of the evil that had corrupted her.

Derpy: How long will this little mission of yours take exactly, Doctor? I can't miss the rest of that party back at Sugarcube Corner! My little Dinky's there and I hadn't had the chance to talk to her yet! I didn't even get a chance to ask her how her day at school was!

Dr. Hooves: It's alright, Miss Hooves. This little errand won't take too long. In fact, it'll be over before you know it. Now, hold on tight! It's going to be a bit of a bumpy ride for us both again!

*With a flick of a few more levers, the central column slowly begins rising and lowering until at last, the time machine disappears into the Time Vortex.*

* * *

*Minutes later, the TARDIS reappears in an alleyway not too far away from Town Hall where all the ponies are here gathering round for the celebration. As soon as Dr. Hooves exits the time machine, he carefully makes sure that he and Derpy don't get seen by their past selves. Though, they didn't really count on not getting seen by a rather sleepy orange pegasus in a cardboard box in that very same alleyway slowly waking up from her slumber. But Dr. Hooves and Derpy are too busy trying to sneak their way through the back entrance to notice this. Perhaps they should've chosen a better place to...ahem..."park their vehicle".

Scootaloo: (yawns) What was all that noise that just woke me up? (Rubs the sleep out of her eyes and notices the TARDIS just standing there) A...big blue police box? (Rubs her eyes again just to be sure she isn't seeing things) Huh. That's weird. That thing wasn't here earlier. I wonder where that came from? (Does a great big stretch and suddenly notices the amount of ponies heading to Town Hall) Oh my Celestia! Is it time for the Summer Sun Celebration already?! I-I'd better not be late for that! (Rushes off to the Town Hall at the speed of sound)

* * *

Dr. Hooves: (now at the back entrance with Derpy) Now, remember, Miss Derpy, we've got to be VERY careful not run into our past selves while we're on this mission. Being in the same place twice isn't really that safe. If we are seen by our past selves, things could probably get worse before they got any better.

Derpy: (also keeping her voice quiet) How worse exactly, Doc?

Dr. Hooves: Well, I'm no gossip, but I have heard that if anypony were to be seen by their past selves, then all of time would go boom! Which means that if we were to come into contact with ourselves, things would go ZAP! And all reality would disappear!

Derpy: (gasps as quietly as she can) Really?

Dr. Hooves: Well, if I'm being honest with you, Miss Hooves, I'm not entirely sure. But it's probably best that we don't try to risk it. (Walks inside Town Hall)

(By the way, Dede42, no offence or anything, but if what the Doc had said here was true, then why didn't all reality disappear when Future Twilight met Past Twilight in Season 2? That just shows that what the Doc had said here was nothing but blasphemy. Again, no offence intended in any way, online sister. No hard feelings? Dede42: None at all, and I think because Twilight used a spell to travel back in time to warn her past self, the same rule doesn't apply like when using a time machine.)

Derpy: Good thinking, Doctor. (Follows the Doc into the main room) So, how are we going to fix this little problem?

Dr. Hooves: We're going to make sure that Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle don't meet tonight. The first time they meet is in Sugarcube Corner at the party. So, we just need to make sure Apple Bloom stays with her family and do the same with Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle.

Derpy: Okay.

* * *

*During the celebration leading up to when Princess Celesta is suppose to appear, Dr. Hooves and Derpy improvise distractions: to make sure that Sweetie Belle was at one end of the room, Derpy challenges her and two other fillies to a sing-off that keeps them busy. Dr. Hooves tracts down Scootaloo and two other pegasus foals to see who could drink the most apple cider in a single go. Together, Dr. Hooves and Derpy disguise themselves in dark cloaks and run off with the baskets of apples, which prompts Apple Bloom to chase them around until it was time for the arrival of Nightmare Moon.*

Dr. Hooves: (from behind a curtain with Derpy) Well, this worked out quite well. Don't you think so, Miss Derpy?

Derpy: (nods at the sight of the three fillies hiding in different corners of the room at the sight of Nightmare Moon) Yup. Anything else we need to do?

Dr. Hooves: (shakes his head) Nope, let us leave this place.

*They take their leave and return to the TARDIS)

* * *

A/N: This is what I came up with so far, and I will add more later. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	33. Chapter 32

A/N: Thanks for this, online brother! Onward!

* * *

Suited for Success: Deleted Scene 1: The Art Of Making Grand Galloping Gala Dresses With Rarity! (feat. Goofy's Narrator from the "How To" cartoons!)

*Well, the wait is finally over! It's time for the moment everypony's been waiting for! You've waited a long time for this just the same as everypony else has! But now, the time has finally come! It's time...for Rarity to make a start with the dresses for The Grand Galloping Gala! Hmm? What's that? Oh, I'm sorry. Did you think it was time for The Grand Galloping Gala already? Heh. Hate to break it to you, but we've still got quite a few more days or weeks...or months to go before the big night finally happens for real. And besides, dressmaking can be something fun and exciting to look forward to as well...well, if you're Rarity anyway. Speaking of which, let's watch the maste...uh...mistress at work, shall we?*

* * *

[Rarity]

Thread by thread, stitching it together!

Twilight's dress, cutting out the pattern snip by snip.

Making sure the fabric folds nicely.

It's the perfect color and SO hip!

Always gotta keep in mind my pacing.

Making sure the clothes' correctly facing.

I'm stitching Twilight's dress.

Yard by yard, fussing on the details.

Jewel neckline, don't you know a stitch in time saves nine?

Make her something perfect to inspire,

Even though she hates formal attire.

Gotta mind those intimate details,

Even though she's more concerned with sales.

It's Applejack's new dress!

Dressmaking's easy. For Pinkie Pie, something pink.

For Sunrise Blossom, something with flowers.

For Fluttershy, something breezy.

Blend, color and form, do you think it looks cheesy?

Narrator: (watching Rarity closely as she continues singing her song) Hmm. Seems like this song is going to take quite a while to finish. Maybe it's best we don't disturb her right now. (Cuts back to outside Carousel Boutique) Yes, anyway, this could be the home of anypony in Ponyville if they chose to have a boutique as their home. But it just so happens to belong to Ponyville's most popular dressmaker of all time. Rarity. The Element of Generosity...well, most of the time anyway. The pony who has a superb talent and habit of dressmaking. Ah, The Art of Making Dresses. Must be a pretty fun job for her if it's worth singing about. For those who don't know, a dressmaker is a person, or in this case, a pony, that makes clothing such as dresses, blouses, and evening gowns. Now, it may seem a little odd that ponies would go to all this trouble to make and/or wear dresses or any other type of clothing in general because...well, they're ponies. But I guess when it comes to places like Canterlot, I suppose you've got to wear something smart or pretty to avoid any heckling from others sometimes. Speaking of which, clothing can be made from all sorts of things like textiles, animal skin, or other thin sheets of materials put together. Some clothing can be gender-specific and can serve many purposes like protection from the elements of nature or insulating against hot or cold conditions. No one really knows precisely WHEN clothing was first developed, but if one was to look that up on Wikipedia, it would probably say something along the lines of about...42,000–72,000 years ago. Probably more or less.

* * *

*We then cut to Carousel Boutique one week later. The sun is just beginning to rise into the air. A rooster somewhere from either Sweet Apple Acres or Fluttershy's cottage does it's early morning wake up call. The birds fly out of their nests and sing their beautiful dawn chorus. Everypony is waking up from their good night's sleep. These are the signs that show that it's the beginning of another beautiful day in Equestria.*

Narrator: Well, here we are one week later. Hopefully, those dresses will be ready for all to see by now. Now, we managed to get a glimpse on how people, or ponies like Rarity, make dresses right up close whilst she was busy singing, but what's say we go inside and get some kind of inside scoop from the dressmaker herself? Come on.

* * *

*We now cut to inside Rarity's bedroom where Rarity herself is wide awake bright and early, ready to start the day like she normally would on any other day. And...oh, wait a minute. Scratch that. It looks like she's still in her bed sleeping. Maybe perhaps, we got here a little TOO early.*

Narrator: Ah, here she is. Good morning, Miss Rarity. And how are we on this fine day toda...(a snore from Rarity interrupts him)...oh. Oh, goodness me. She's still in bed, fast asleep. (Pauses) Well, this was...uh...quite unexpected. You'd think Rarity of all ponies would be up and about this time of morning. But it looks like I was proven wrong. Hmm. Now, how to wake her up? (Has a think) I've got it. (Clears his throat) I say, Miss Rarity? If I could maybe spare just a quick little moment with you.

Rarity: (sits up half awake/half asleep with a snort) Huh? Wha-? (Does a yawn) Dreadfully sorry, sir. But we're closed on weekends. Please, come back some other time. (Lies back down and continues her rather unladylike snoring)

Narrator: (clears his throat again a little more impatiently) Miss Rarity.

Rarity: (snores) Yes…yes…I'd _love_ to have more caramel chocolate ice cream…

Narrator: (sighs) This is Goofy all over again. (Clears his throat once more) I say, young lady...WAKE UP!

Rarity: (wakes up with a fright almost immediately) AGH! I'M UP! I'M UP! I'M...(begins losing her balance)...WHOA! (Falls out of bed and lands face first on the floor) Oof! Ouch!

Narrator: (winces) Ooh. That looked like it hurt. Um...are you...alright down there, Miss Rarity?

Rarity: (gets back up and takes off her sleep-mask) Alright, "buddy", there had better be a GOOD reason for waking me up THIS early in the morning when I could be back in my bed, sleeping. I...huh? (Looks all around the room) Now, that's odd. There's nopony here. But I'm sure I heard SOMETHING wake me up.

Narrator: Ah. Um...that may have been me. (Nervous laugh) My apologies.

Rarity: (freaks out) EEK! (Jumps back into her bed and hides underneath the covers) I-i-is s-s-someone there?! You're not a ghost, are you?!

Narrator: "A ghost ", you say? (Chuckles) Oh no. Of course not. Well, I will admit that you can't really see me the same as I can see you. That's pretty much the one downside of living your life as a disembodied voice.

Rarity: (slowly comes out of her hiding place) A...disembodied voice?

Narrator: Oh, sorry. Where are my manners? I should properly introduce myself, shouldn't I? The name's John. John McLeish. But a lot of people mostly refer to me as "The Narrator", so you can just call me that instead if you'd like.

(Actually, John McLeish died in 1968. So, Corey Burton took over as the voice as Goofy's narrator around the time the House of Mouse cartoons were being made. And he does a pretty good job at sounding just like John McLeish used to sound too. One would think it was STILL him. But it's not.)

Rarity: (a little uncertain at first) A...n-narrator? You mean like...a narrator of a story? Or a narrator from some..."cartoon" or "movie" as they call it? Or...what?

Narrator: Actually, you guessed right the second time. Though, I wasn't just a narrator of ANY cartoon back then. (Pauses) Although, I did provide the voice of the narrator at the very beginning of Dumbo. But I was mostly famous for being the narrator of all those Goofy cartoon shorts from many years ago.

Rarity: (gets out of her bed safely this time) Who's..."Goofy"?

Narrator: (suddenly confused) What? "Who's Goofy"? You mean you've never heard of him?

Rarity: (shakes her head) No. I can't really say that I have.

Narrator: You mean to tell me that you haven't seen ANY of the cartoons him and me made together over the years? Don't you ponies have a collection of VHSes or DVDs or something? Or even a TV?

Rarity: Well, I do keep a television somewhere downstairs for my Sweetie Belle to watch whenever I invite her over to stay with me a few nights. Can't really say that I've taken any time to watch it myself yet as I'm far too busy with my career as a dressmaker to be watching that sort of thing. I'm not exactly the type of pony around here that would keep a whole collection of fillyhood shows and movies on DVDs like Twilight Sparkle or Sunrise Blossom do. Now, if you'll forgive me for asking this question, Mr. Narrator, what exactly brings you here in my abode at THIS time in the morning?

Narrator: Well...

Rarity: I mean, I'll admit that I DO have to be up a little earlier than I usually would be out and about so I can show my friends my newly made Gala dresses when they eventually get here, but still...

Narrator: Well, if I'm being perfectly honest with you here, Miss Rarity, even though honesty is supposed to be Applejack's element, to tell you the truth, I'm...bored.

Rarity: Bored? How?

Narrator: Well, Goofy hasn't really been doing anything recently that involves things that I used to teach him how to do as much as he used to the past years and decades we made cartoons together to show our audience. The last short we did together back in 2007 was about how to hook up his very own home theatre. Since then, he's been busy doing other things with his friends and...well, I've been really desperate for something to do or for things to go back to the way they used to be. That's why I came all the way here.

Rarity: Wait, back up there! An audience?! There's an AUDIENCE here?! (Starts to freak out) HAVE THEY BEEN WATCHING ME SLEEP?!

Narrator: Well, maybe only for a little bit. But anyway, yes. This is indeed an audience here. Can't you see these cameras?

Rarity: (looks all around the room again) Cameras?! What cameras?! You're FILMING all of this?!

Narrator: These cameras, my dear. (Shows her a camera looking down at her from the ceiling) Did you not know yet that there are cameras hidden all over Ponyville and inside most ponies' homes?

Rarity: (feeling uncertain about things again) Uh...isn't that like...an invasion of privacy? Also, how did any of us not notice all this at all?

Narrator: Pinkie notices them. A LOT. And...I wouldn't exactly say it's an INVASION of privacy. I mean, how else do you think people in studios make movies and cartoons? Or even TV shows?

Rarity: (tries to think) I-I don't know that! How DO they do that?

Narrator: They simply just set up cameras everywhere people go, take the footage to the studios once they're done filming everything, and presto, they have a cartoon made!

Rarity: (trying to take in what's been said) I-I never even knew all that.

(Fun-fact for Dede42! Did you know that during production of Season 9, Hasbro also made some short little videos about the characters being interviewed and that one of them had Twilight reveal that there ARE cameras set up almost EVERYWHERE in Equestria filming all sorts of miscellaneous things just like in our fanfics? Check the videos out on MD. Tanzim's Youtube channel to find out for yourself.)

Narrator: Anyway, like I said, I've been missing all the things Goofy and I used to do together and because of that, I thought I'd try and visit other people in other worlds and see if I was possible if I could try and do the same things I did with Goofy, but with them instead. Hence why I'm here.

Rarity: Oh, I see. Well, I actually already finished making all my new dresses for The Grand Galloping Gala. And I do already know how to make dresses without someone telling me what to do and how to do it.

Narrator: That's okay, Miss Rarity. You can SHOW me what your newly made Gala dresses look like instead. And we can still talk about how they were made or what type of dresses they are or what kind of things were used to make them.

Rarity: Now, that's a good idea, Mr. Narrator. But...(touches her face and gets embarrassed) oh, heavens! I must look like a FRIGHT right now! I always do every time I wake up first thing in the mornings! Just give me a few moments, dear. I simply can't start the day without making sure I stay fabulous at all times! (Rushes off to find her shower)

Narrator: But of course, my dear, Rarity. Take all the time you need.

* * *

Spongebob Squarepants Narrator With The French Accent: One lengthy shower later...

Rarity: (now looks like her lovely self) Ta daa! Are you still there, Mr. Narrator?

Narrator: Of course I am, now shall we discuss the dresses you have made for your friends to wear at the Grand Galloping Gala?

Rarity: Of course, let's go downstairs and I will show you around. Eh, is that even possible?

Narrator: Thanks to the cameras, that will be quite easy, Miss Rarity.

Rarity: Oh good.

* * *

Rarity (enters her inspiration room) This is where I come up with the designs for all of my designs.

Narrator: Ah yes, the Inspiration room, take in all the kinds of fabrics, designs, the sewing equipment, and mannequins to put the gowns on while assembling them.

Rarity: You are quite good at this narrating business.

Narrator: Thank you.

Rarity: (gestures to seven mannequins that already have the completed dresses on them) As you can see here, these are the dresses for my friends.

Narrator: Yes, and what kind of dresses have you made for your friends? I sure with each of their different personalities, it was quite a challenge.

Rarity: (laughs a little) It can be a bit of a challenge, but those are the best kinds, and I thrive on challenges that involves making wonderful clothes for others, especially for my friends. (she gestures to the mannequin with that had a silk dress that went from dark blue to pale blue) This is Twilight's dress, which is a ball gown with a star design in silver with shoes and accessories to match.

Narrator: Ah, so it will be a fitted bodice that comes in at the waist and then flares out to a full, floor-length skirt with lots of volume.

Rarity: Exactly, and dear Sunrise's dress is the same, only hers has suns and roses instead of stars. (And she points to the beautiful dress.)

Narrator: And I'm sure that they both will love the dresses when they get to see them in a short while. And what of your other friends?

Rarity: For Applejack, I updated her farm duds, as she calls them, to be more fitted for the Gala, and hers has a Column look to it.

Narrator: Which is a fitted bodice to a narrow, tailored look over the waist and hips, and straight to the floor. No flares, no poofs, and not as fitted as a sheath.

Rarity: Once again you are correct, Mr. Narrator. For Fluttershy, her gown has a floor-length skirt that _flows_ across the floor.

Narrator: Ah, just like a stream or river flowing through the countryside for the animals to have fun in.

Rarity: Similar. Pinkie Pie has a mermaid look with a candy pattern to match her happy personality.

Narrator: Rarity, that has given me a craving for candy.

Rarity: That's the point, darling. Now Rainbow Dash, hers was a challenge, but I made it work and her dress is asymmetrical.

Narrator: Which means the bottom of the skirt, as well as perhaps several layers of fabric comprising the skirt, si cut on a diagonal angle.

Rarity: Exactly, and those are the dresses for my friends.

Narrator: Excuse me, Rarity, but why did Rainbow Dash act like she had no memory of the Grand Galloping Gala? Even though she has a ticket for it from Princess Celestia?

Rarity: Oh that. Well, sometimes Rainbow Dash tends to forget important things and it may have to do with the number of crashes over the years. All that crazy flying she does isn't very healthy you know.

Narrator: I have thought the same thing with all the accidents that Goofy has suffered over the years when we were doing the _How to…_ movie shorts together. Thank you for your time for this session, Miss Rarity.

Rarity: You are quite welcome and please come around again if you desire more information about dresses.

Narrator: I will be sure to do that.

* * *

A/N: And there it is! Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	34. Chapter 33

A/N: Yay! Another deleted scene! Onward!

* * *

Suited for Success: Deleted Scene 2: Help From An Unlikely Source!/Fashion Do-Over!

*Want a speedy recap or should I not bother this time? Basically, Rarity's fashion show ended in complete and utter disaster because the rest of her friends (except Sunrise) wanted their Gala dresses to be exactly how THEY wanted them to be instead of how SHE wanted them to be. Now, she's locked herself inside her bedroom at Carousel Boutique in shame, hiding herself from the world and refusing to come out. Luckily, her friends are on they're way to make her feel better and snap her out of things, hoping she will forgive them all for taking advantage of her generosity. Well, that's what Sunrise Blossom here is hoping for anyway.*

Pinkie Pie: (knocking on Rarity's bedroom door) Rarity? Is everything okay in there? You haven't come out for a few days.

Rarity: (wailing from inside her room) GO AWAY! I'M NEVER COMING OUT! I can't show my face in Ponyville EVER again! I used to be somepony. I used to be respected. I made dresses. Beautiful, beautiful dresses! But now, everypony is LAUGHING at me! I'm nothing but a laughing stock! (Breaks down in VERY unladylike tears)

Pinkie Pie: (shrugs helplessly) Well, I've done all I can do.

Twilight Sparkle: (reassuringly) Oh, Rarity, that's not true. You're not a laughing stock at all.

Rainbow Dash: (muttering under her breath) She kind of IS, Twilight.

Twilight Sparkle: Shhh!

Rainbow Dash: (flinches) Sorry.

Twilight Sparkle: Come on, Rarity. Please, come out and talk to us. We only want to make you feel better.

Rarity: (still making quite a scene) LEAVE ME ALO-HO-HO-HO-HONE! (Flops onto her bed) I want to be alone! I want to wallow in...WHATEVER IT IS PONIES ARE SUPPOSED TO WALLOW IN! Do ponies wallow in pity? Oh, just LISTEN to me, I don't even know what I'm supposed to wallow in! I'm so PATHETI-HI-HI-HI-HIC! (Continues her uncontrollable sobbing)

Applejack: Uh, ah think the term you're looking for here is you want to "wallow in your own filth".

Rarity: (suddenly stops crying) "FILTH"?! Well, that only makes me feel WORSE! (Starts crying even more) BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Rainbow Dash: (claps her front hooves slowly and sarcastically) Oh, bravo, Applejack. Bravo.

Applejack: (snaps) AH'M SORRY! OKAY?! AH JUST CHOSE THE WRONG WORDS! IT COULD HAPPEN TO ANYPONY!

Pinkie Pie: (starting to freak out) This is NO time to be arguing with each other about what Applejack should've said right now, Dashie! What are we all supposed to do NOW?

Rainbow Dash: (looks at Sunrise expectedly) Yeah, Sunrise. What ARE we all meant to do right now? After all, coming here to apologise to Rarity was all YOUR idea! Remember?

Sunrise Blossom: (desperately trying to think of something) I'm thinking! I'm thinking! Don't rush me, okay?!

Fluttershy: Um...I vote we all panic.

Rainbow Dash: (shoots the pegasus a look) Seriously?! That's your answer for LITERALLY everything, Fluttershy! What's WRONG with you?!

Applejack: Well, one's things for certain, we can't just leave Rarity like this! Ah mean, we're the ones who caused her to get so depressed in the first place! At least, that's what Sunrise told us after the fashion show ended anyway.

Pinkie Pie: And if we don't do something soon, she may leave town and run all the way into the Everfree Forest where nopony will ever think to look for her again! And she'd probably have to stoop to using animal instincts just to survive! (Gasps) Or even WORSE!

Fluttershy: (shivering) W-w-w-worse than r-r-running away from h-h-home?

Pinkie Pie: She could become...(gulps) A CRAZY CAT LADY!

(DUN! DUN! DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!)

Rainbow Dash: (now giving Pinkie a rather confused look) "A crazy CAT lady"?

Pinkie Pie: (nods) Uh-huh.

Rainbow Dash: (still confused) Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooookay? And just HOW is that a bad thing exactly?

Sunrise Blossom: (looking a little skeptical herself) Uh...yeah. Doesn't she only have ONE cat, Pinkie?

Pinkie Pie: Give her time.

Twilight Sparkle: Hmm. (Looks through the keyhole catching a glimpse of a group of mannequins, rolls of fabric and the unfinished dress design attached on the wall and gasps) That's it! (A lightbulb appears over her head and then suddenly drops onto it) Ow!

Applejack: What's the plan, Twi?

Twilight Sparkle: Well, this may sound rather silly, but I believe that the best way to make Rarity feel like her old self again is to take the time to complete this unfinished Gala dress for her.

Rainbow Dash: (just stares at her for a few seconds until finally responding) I'm sorry, what?

Sunrise Blossom: (gasps) Why, Twilight, you're a genius! (Gives her sister a hug) That's the best idea I've heard from you in a LONG time!

Twilight Sparkle: (has breathing difficulties) Uh...thank you...Sunrise...I think?

Pinkie Pie: Hay, yeah! That will TOTALLY make Rarity super extra happy and cheery again! Best idea EVER!

Rainbow Dash: (thinks over it) Hmm. Well, it's an okay plan, I guess. I mean, it's not like any of us come with anything BETTER to do for Rarity. But I do believe however that there is just ONE fatal flaw in this plan of yours, Twilight.

Sunrise Blossom: (finally lets go of Twilight after hugging her so tightly) Awww! Come on, Rainbow Dash! Why do you have to be such a mood killer right now? We're trying to make Rarity feel better here!

Rainbow Dash: But that's just it, Sunrise! We don't even know HOW to finish that dress...or even MAKE one in general for that matter! Rarity's been doing this for years on end before you two even moved to Ponyville and never even ONCE messed up. Us on the other hoof, I think we're gonna need some help.

Narrator: (clears his throat) Excuse me. Perhaps I could be of some help.

Rainbow Dash: (jumps in shock) Huh?! H-h-hey! (Gulps nervously) W-w-who's t-that talking there?

Fluttershy: (gasps) Oh no! You...y-you don't t-think it's a g-g-g-ghost come to h-haunt us for ruining everything for Rarity, d-d-do you? (Hides underneath Twilight) HIDE ME, TWILIGHT! HIDE ME!

Twilight Sparkle: Whoa! Hey! Come out from under there, Fluttershy! Calm down! There's no such things as ghosts! It's probably just...

Sunrise Blossom: Hold on a second there, sister. I don't know why, but...I think I can remembering hearing this voice from somewhere before.

Twilight Sparkle: (confused) You can? W-w-whatever do you mean, Sunrise?

Sunrise Blossom: (looks up at the ceiling trying to find where the voice is coming from) Uh, hello? Narrator? Is that you out there?

Narrator: Oh! Uh...hey there, Miss Blossom. Um...I wasn't really expecting you to actually recognise me that quickly. Come to think of it, I wasn't really expecting ANY of you to recognise me that quickly. And even if I WAS expecting it, I would have expected Pinkie Pie to be the one recognising me first.

Pinkie Pie: (gasps) That voice! It...it knows who I am! Hey, wait a minute! You're not...(gasps again in realisation) Oh my Celestia! It really IS! You're that narrator guy from all those Goofy cartoons we've all watched as fillies, aren't you?

Rainbow Dash: (confused again) He's who from what?

Narrator: Why, yes. Yes, I am.

Pinkie Pie: YIPPEE! Oh, no wonder you sound so familiar to me now! Man, those cartoons you and Goofy did together were ALWAYS a riot! They still make me laugh even to this day! (Bursts into laughter)

Sunrise Blossom: (remembering her fillyhood with Twilight) Oh, you and me both, Pinkie Pie. Hey, does anyone remember that one where Goofy temporarily becomes a ghost and tries to scare poor Donald?

Pinkie Pie: Ooh, ooh! And Donald doesn't even notice or get scared until the near end when Goofy wakes him up from sleeping with his eyes open? (Goes into a HUGE giggle fit with Sunrise) Ah, that gets me everytime.

Sunrise Blossom: (wipes a tear from her eyes and sighs happily) Really brings back good memories, doesn't it, Twilight?

Twilight Sparkle: Uhhh...I guess it WOULD...if I could actually remember them as well as you two seem to. So, uh...hey there, um...Mr. Narrator.

Narrator: And a hello to you too there, Twilight Sparkle. So nice to meet you and all your wonderful friends here today.

Twilight Sparkle: Oh. (Blushes at the compliment) Well, thank you very much for saying so. But if you don't mind me asking this, what exactly are you doing here?

Narrator: Well, you see, it's been so long since Goofy and I last made a cartoon together. So, I thought I'd try my hand at doing the same things I used to do back then but in other worlds with other people instead. Just recently, I visited your good friend, Rarity, right after she finished making her first lot of Gala dresses and complimented her on them. I know a lot about dresses and how to make them. But then, I'm a narrator, I know how to do just about anything!

Sunrise Blossom: And you're here to help show us how to finish Rarity's Gala dress as perfectly as she does, right?

Narrator: But of course, Miss Blossom. I always like helping people...or in this case, magical talking ponies. It won't take long at all.

Twilight Sparkle: Well, let's hope not. At the moment, Rarity's in such a bad state and may leave town or worse if we don't get a move on.

Narrator: Right, Twilight. Let's gather all the things we'll need to do this and make a start.

Everyone Else: Right!

* * *

*First, after a few minutes of waiting until Rarity falls asleep from crying so much, Twilight uses her magic to unlock the door and they rush into the room to gather up everything they need for the dress while Sunrise finds the sketch and a horse-shaped mannequin.*

Sunrise Blossom: (pins the sketch on the board) Here's the sketch. And this mannequin here has what Rarity did right before this madness all started.

Rainbow Dash: (gathering some purple fabric from one of Rarity's drawers) Uh, Sunrise? (Looks left and right) Um, WHO are you talking to?

Rarity: (Both ponies freeze when Rarity starts crying in her sleep.) "No…no…I'm _am_ a good designer! Stop saying that…no…it's not true!"

Sunrise Blossom: (keeping her voice as quiet as she can) Shhh! Not so loud, Rainbow Dash! We mustn't wake Rarity! (Takes the sketch and the mannequin outside her room quickly) Now, come on! We've got a dress to make here! Grab your fabric and let's go! (Follows everyone else downstairs)

Rainbow Dash: (now carrying a whole pile of purple fabric in her hooves) C-c-coming! (Struggles) NNNNNNNNNGH! Oh, Celestia! This is heavy! (Starting to lose balance as she flies out the room quietly) W-w-whoa! Starting to l-lose...b-balance! W-w-whoa! C-c-can't...keep like this...much...longer! (Loses balance completely) WHOA! (Tumbles all the way down the stairs) OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW! OOF! Uhhhh...I'm okay!

Everyone Else: (from downstairs) Shhh!

Rainbow Dash: (also from downstairs now) Sorry!

* * *

Timon: (pauses the scene) Okay, l-l-let me just ask you a quick question real quick for a moment here, Sunrise. Was it REALLY madness with all the decisions that your sister and the others were making about their dresses? Tell me honestly.

Sunrise Blossom: (sighs and nods sadly) Yes. It WAS madness. And poor Rarity nearly lost all her sanity because of it.

Pumbaa: That's sad.

Sunrise Blossom: Yeah. It was. (Clicks the play button on the remote continuing the scene)

* * *

Rainbow Dash: (now outside with her friends where everything else is, still struggling with her pile of purple fabric) NNNNNNNNNGH! Where do you...want me to...drop...all this? (Losing balance again) W-w-whoa! U-uh oh! N-not again! (Falls over and drops her pile) Whoa-OOF! (Dazed) Ugh...how about here? (Passes out)

Sunrise Blossom: You know, you REALLY didn't have to bring down a whole PILE of fabric, Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash: (sarcastically) Great! NOW, you tell me! Thanks a lot, Sunrise! (Passes out again)

Sunrise Blossom: (takes a look around at everything they've gathered) Well, it looks like we've got just about everything we need for the job. Okay, Mr. Narrator, now that we've got everything we need, what do we do next?

Narrator: Ah. Well, this is where I now come in. First, you must take the purple fabric you've collected and gently place it down flat on the table.

Fluttershy: I've got it. (Grabs one piece of purple fabric from Rainbow Dash's enormous pile) Say, Applejack, could you help me make sure this fabric stays flat once I place it down on this table, please?

Applejack: Sure thing, Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: Okay. Here we go. (Spreads the purple fabric across the table while Applejack helps her make sure it stays flat) There. Perfect. Nicely done, Applejack.

Applejack: Yup. That was all too easy. So, what's next, Mr. Narrator in the sky guy?

Narrator: Well, next, you must pin the pattern pieces onto the fabric and then proceed to cut the pieces out with a pair of scissors. (Pauses) This part could get a little bit tricky.

Twilight Sparkle: Not to worry. I've got this. (Magically places the patterns onto the fabric and pins them into place) There. Now then, somepony want to pass me the scissors?

Pinkie Pie: Ooh, ooh! Let me cut the pieces out, Twilight! Please? I've never used scissors before and I want to help out any way I can for Rarity! We all do!

Twilight Sparkle: Sorry, Pinkie Pie, but scissors can be very dangerous things to ponies that aren't careful. Best leave that up to me. After all, it would be rather difficult for you to pick up things like scissors with just your hooves anyway.

Pinkie Pie: (now a little bit disappointed) Oh yeah.

*Carefully as she can, Twilight uses her magic to neatly cut all the pieces out with the scissors without making ANY mistakes.*

Twilight Sparkle: (after she's finished cutting the pieces out) Yes. I think that's it.

Narrator: Very nice, Twilight. Not one mistake made. Only you could've been able to pull something like THAT off.

Twilight Sparkle: (giggles at the compliment while blushing again) Oh, stop it, you. You're embarrassing me right in front of my friends here. (Clears her throat) So, um...what's next?

Narrator: Ah. Now, this one is probably going to take a bit more time than the previous steps, but now, we have to remove the patterns and put them on the mannequin, pinning them together.

Twilight Sparkle: Sounds easy enough. But why exactly would this step take more time than how long the previous steps took?

Narrator: It's because you'll have to repeat the process you've made so far on the rest of the fabric you'll need over there.

Twilight Sparkle: Oh.

Narrator: But don't worry. I'm sure it won't take too long as long as you all work together.

Pinkie Pie: Okie dokie lokie! Come on, girls! Let's do this!

Everyone Else: Yeah!

*So, Sunrise Blossom and Pinkie Pie carefully put the fabric pieces onto the mannequin while everyone else repeats the process they've made so far on the rest of the fabric just as the Narrator had pointed out. This takes a bit of time. Actually, quite a LOT of time. So...let's skip ahead a few hours, shall we?*

* * *

Spongebob Squarepants Narrator With The French Accent: Several hours later...

*Well, it's been several hours now and it looks like Rarity's Gala dress is almost just about finished. Don't believe me? Take a look at that mannequin. The full dress is on it.*

Sunrise Blossom: Whew! Man, that sure took a LONG time, didn't it? But it'll all be worth it in the end, right? So, uh...now that the pieces are all assembled, what do we do next?

Narrator: Well, first things first, this part may ALSO get a little bit tricky for some of you a bit like the step with the scissors. But the next thing to do now is to sew the pieces together and carefully remove all the pins.

Twilight Sparkle: Right. (Carries the pieces to the sewing machine, where Sunrise Blossom has set up the thread) Uh, does anypony here know how to sew?

Fluttershy: Um...I can try. (Gulps) I hope. (Sits before the sewing machine) Well, here goes nothing. (Starts sewing the fabric together while the twins magically remove the pins)

Rainbow Dash: (looks at Fluttershy with a rather surprised look on her face) What the...?! F-f-Fluttershy?! B-b-but HOW?! W-w-where did you even learn how to sew so well like that?!

Fluttershy: (shrugs) I wish I knew that myself, Rainbow Dash. I never really learned how I was able to sew, even though a class was offered, but somehow, it just...comes naturally to me. A bit like my stare.

Pinkie Pie: Ooh! Spooky!

* * *

Timon: (pauses the scene again) Okay, seriously, where the heck DID Fluttershy even learn to sew like that?!

Sunrise Blossom: (sighs again) I'm afraid this is another one of those unanswered mysteries that will never be able to be properly solved, Timon. Nopony knows how she managed to do it. Not even me. Why, I bet if anypony even went as far as to ask Princess Celestia or Princess Luna that question, they probably wouldn't know the answer to it either.

Timon: (grumbles) Hmph. Some rulers of Equestria THEY are.

Sunrise Blossom: Oh, come on, Timon. They're not all THAT bad.

Timon: (sarcastically) Yeah, you'd like to believe that about Celestia, wouldn't you?

Pumbaa: (whispers to Timon) Psst! Timon? Do you think maybe if I tried sewing without even trying or taking any classes whatsoever, I would do as well as Fluttershy did too?

Timon: (rolls his eyes) Eh...sure, Pumbaa. Why not? Knock yourself out.

Pumbaa: Yay!

Timon: Okay, okay. Let's just continue on with the rest of the story already. (Unpauses the scene with a click of the remote)

* * *

*Soon, after Fluttershy somehow manages to perfectly sew all of the pieces together and the last pins get taken off as carefully as possible, Twilight then proceeds to put the now finished dress onto the mannequin.*

Twilight Sparkle: Phew! There we go! All finished! Good work, girls! We did a great job on this!

Sunrise Blossom: We sure did, sister. We sure did. (Looks up at the sky again) So, Mr. Narrator, what do you think of this then?

Narrator: Wonderful! That's really all I can say about things right now, Sunrise! It's...really wonderful! You all did such a great job on this, girls. Not only that, but you mananged to make the dress so perfectly well without making a single mistake or messing up completley like Goofy would've done if he had been here. (Stops to have a quick think) Hmm.

Rainbow Dash: (confused once more) Uhhh...what are you thinking about up there, Mr. Narrator, sir?

Narrator: Hmm? Oh! Nothing. Just...nothing. (Pauses) Well, nothing TOO important anyway. Just thinking about what to do next now that the dress has finished being made.

Twilight Sparkle: Oh, I wouldn't worry about what we should do next. Right, girls?

Sunrise Blossom: Yeah. That's right, Twilight. It's time we go and present this newly made dress to Rarity and see if that makes her feel better.

Pinkie Pie: (getting excited) Ooh, I bet she's gonna LOVE it!

Twilight Sparkle: Well, let us hope so, Pinkie. (Looks up to the sky again) Thanks for all your help, Mr. Narrator.

Sunrise Blossom: Yeah. I don't think we could've been able to do it without you.

Narrator: It was my pleasure, girls. Just doing my job like I always have been doing. I'll be sure to check in with you all later to see how things went. Bye!

Everyone Else: Bye!

Narrator: (waits till everyone is gone to get Rarity's attention) Hmm. Goofy learning how to make dresses. Sounds like the perfect opportunity to spend some quality time with him again after so long. But how to get him here, I wonder? Hmm.

(Foreshadowing to one of my favorite Season 1 one-shots written by the one and only Dede42 herself! It's called "Art of the Dress" just like the name of Rarity's song. Check it out for yourself if you haven't already seen it yet. I'm sure you'll all love it the same as I still do.)

* * *

A/N: This is turning out really great, online brother, and yes, I _do_ miss posting on Wednesdays like I used to. Darn writer's block! Yeah, it's been making it hard for me to focus, and I thought it would go away once the holidays were done.

But no, 2020 had to make life harder then it needs to be for the whole world. Anyway, I plan on having more about Lightning Dust's backstory up for Wednesday. Hugs for days! Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	35. Chapter 34

A/N: Yay! New deleted scene! Onward!

* * *

Feeling Pinkie Keen: Deleted Scene 1: A Rather Literal Leap Of Faith!/Does Twilight REALLY Hate Pinkie Pie For Just Being Herself?/How I Feel This Episode Should've Ended.

*Do I really need to explain all this? Basically, Twilight and the gang have gotten themselves into a WHOLE lot of trouble with a monster called a hydra all because she was obsessed with proving Pinkie Pie's Pinkie Sense wrong as if she secretly hated her and her cartoony abilities with all her guts. Now, that's just not right at all. Come on, Twilight. So what if Pinkie can do the impossible? That's no reason to spy on her or refuse to admit her predictions were true or...do anything that indicates you just want her to be normal when she's perfectly fine the way she is the same as everyone else is, right? Well anyway, as the hydra chases the group up a big hill, they suddenly come across a rather large gap between their current location, and the trail is on the other side of the gap. Now, they stand there staring uneasily at the outcrops which are unfortunately their only means of getting across.*

* * *

Sunrise Blossom: (gasps at how high above the bog they are) Oh no! Not heights! ANYTHING but heights! I'm NO good with heights! I'm TERRIFIED of heights! I've NEVER liked heights! I have a PHOBIA of heights! (Starts to panic) Oh, for the love of Celestia! (Shakes Twilight violently) SOMEPONY DO SOMETHING!

Twilight Sparkle: (still being violently shaken) I'M THINKING! I'M THINKING! (Sunrise lets go of her) Oof! (Shakes the dizziness out of her head as looks behind her) Ugh, he'll be up here in no time! Quick, one at a time, cross!

Spike: (takes one look and shakes his head) Nyu-uh! Uh, I don't suppose you know any spells for turning four-headed hydras into a mouse, do you?

Twilight Sparkle: No.

Spike: Okay then. How about a squirrel?

Twilight Sparkle: No!

Spike: What about a...

Twilight Sparkle: NO! No small rodents of ANY kind!

Spike: (getting all indignant) Well, WHY not then, Twilight?! Do you have something AGAINST small rodents of any kind or something? Are you AFRAID of mice like elephants are?

Fluttershy: (confused) Elephants are afraid of mice?

Twilight Sparkle: Spike...

Spike: Or do you just not like ANY of my ideas that'll make things easier because of that ONE time they caused Applejack to get mad at you for no real reason?

Fluttershy: (gasps) Applejack got MAD at you?!

Twilight Sparkle: Not now, Fluttershy!

Spike: Because if that's the case, what makes you so sure that turning a hydra into something else would instantly trigger a temper tantrum from Applejack a SECOND time?

Twilight Sparkle: (losing her patience) SPIKE! I JUST DON'T KNOW ANY SPELLS FOR TURNING HYDRAS INTO OTHER HARMLESS CREATURES! OKAY?!

Spike: (covers his ears) Ow! M-m-m-message received, Twilight.

Fluttershy: Well, I don't know about any of you, but I'm just gonna jump for it! (Prepares herself) And a hop, a skip, and a... JUMP! (Leaps onto the first outcrop like a boss and continues leaping until she reaches the other side)

Sunrise Blossom: (turns to Spike) Well, Spike, I guess that makes it our turns next then. (Picks him up) Up, up and away! (Tosses him up into the air against his will)

Spike: WHOA! (Lands onto the first outcrop) Oof! What the-? ARE YOU CRAZY?! This seems kind of DANGEROUS!

Sunrise Blossom: (leaps onto the outcrop where Spike is) No more room for doubt! Come on! (Continues leaping across the outcrops while carrying poor Spike with her magic)

Pinkie Pie: (shuddering from her Pinkie Senses) Whoa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa! (Sees she's about to fall off the ledge and into the bog) YIPE!

Applejack: (grabs Pinkie by the tail as fast as she can) GOTCHA! (Pulls her to safety just in time) Phew! That was a close call!

Pinkie Pie: Yeah. It sure was. Thanks, Applejack. I owe you one. (Begins shuddering again) U-u-u-h o-o-o-h! H-e-r-e w-e g-o a-g-a-i-n!

Twilight Sparkle: (sees the hydra getting closer and gasps) He's getting closer towards us by the second! You two go on ahead! I'll distract him as best as I can! Don't you worry about me! Just go!

Applejack: Whatever you say, Twilight! Come on, Pinkie! Let's go! (Leaps across the outcrops, taking Pinkie Pie with her)

Twilight Sparkle: (faces the incoming monster, wondering how to defeat it) Oh... What would a brave pony like Rainbow Dash do in a situation like this if she was ever in one? (Suddenly realises) Hang on a second! Where IS Rainbow Dash when you need here at a time like this anyway?

* * *

Spongebob Squarepants Narrator With The French Accent: Meanwhile back in Ponyville...

*Rainbow Dash is napping on a tree outside Rarity's boutique and is dreaming about being a Wonderbolt here.*

Rainbow Dash: (snores) Me a Wonderbolt? Yes please! (giggles and snores some more.)

* * *

Twilight Sparkle: (sarcastically) Oh, great. JUST great! Here I am face to face with a giant four-headed monster with NO plan on how to distract it whatsoever and Rainbow Dash is somewhere out there asleep in a tree snoring up a storm when I REALLY need her the most! Hmph! Some "Element of Loyalty" SHE turned out to be! I mean how can anyone think of SLEEPING at a time like THIS?! (Gasps in realisation) That's it! I'll use my magic to cast a sleep spell on the hydra! That'll stop it from chasing after us! Of that, I'm DEFINITELY sure! (Puts on a brave face and begins charging towards the hydra) Chaaarge! (Begins casting the sleep spell on the hydra with her magic…only to have the magic bounce off the hydra and hits Twilight Sparkle instead.)

* * *

Pinkie Pie: (still shuddering on the other side of the huge gap with the rest of her friends) T-T-T-twilight!

* * *

Twilight Sparkle: (now laying on the ground asleep, snoring) Haha! Take that, you foul beast! (Snores again) You may be big and have four heads, but you are NO match for me when it comes to my magic skills! (Lets out a laugh before continuing on snoring)

Fluttershy: (watching all of this from the other side of the huge gap, confused) Um...what is she doing over there?

Applejack: From the looks of it, ah'd say she's playing dead. Not really sure why she'd think now would be a good time to pretend to be a dog though.

Sunrise Blossom: I don't think she's pretending to be dead long enough for the hydra to just walk away, Applejack. I think maybe she was trying to cast a spell on it and it somehow...backfired.

Spike: "Backfired"?! Twilight's spells?! No way! Her spells almost NEVER backfire! Right? (Now feeling uncertain) R-right? (Pauses again) Uh, why isn't anybody answering me?

Sunrise Blossom: (sighs) I'd better go get her. Be right back. (Leaps back across the outcrops)

Pinkie Pie: (still shuddering from her Pinkie Senses) S-S-S-sunrise! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

*The moment Sunrise finishes leaping back across the outcrops, she rushes to sleeping Twilight's rescue, picks her up onto her back, and runs carefully back to the gap as quickly as she can and is just about to make the leap when one of the hydra's heads crashes into the ledge, knocking it forward, causing poor Sunrise to leap off towards one of the outcrops. But, surprise, surprise. She misses it by a full inch and now, she and her still sleeping sister fall to their inevitable dooms. What's the smartest thing Sunrise can think of doing at a time like this now? Teleport herself and Twilight safely back to the other side of the gap where their friends are still there waiting and watching. Does any of this wake poor Twilight up though? Nope. Apparently not.*

Sunrise Blossom: Alright, Twilight, wake up! The moment has passed! The hydra is gone now! (Slaps her in the face a few times) WAKE UP!

Twilight Sparkle: (wakes up right away) AGH! Wha-?! What happened? Did we do it? Did we beat the hydra? Are we all safe now? And...how did I get over here so quickly? I don't remember leaping over the outcrops.

Sunrise Blossom: No, Twilight. You DIDN'T. I had to CARRY you all the way back here because you tried to cast a sleep spell on that hydra and it backfired on you pretty badly! For heaven's sake, sister! What were you thinking?! You practically put yourself in danger doing that!

Twilight Sparkle: Never mind that now, Sunrise. That's not important. What IS important right now though is that we're all safe and sound. (Turns to Pinkie Pie) Pinkie, I don't know how it happened; coincidence, dumb luck, or what, but you said there'd be a doozy here at Froggy Bottom Bog, and I'd say we just had ourselves one heck of a doozy. I mean, that hydra...

Pinkie Pie: (starts shuddering again) T-t-t-that w-w-w-wasn't i-i-i-i-it!

Twilight and Sunrise: (now sharing perplexed looks) Huh?

Spike: What wasn't what?

Applejack: What are you talkin' about, Pink?

Pinkie Pie: The hydra wasn't the doozy. Neither was Twilight's sleeping spell backfiring like that or Sunrise rescuing her like the hero she really is. I'm still getting the shudders. (Begins shuddering again) Oo-o-oh, oo-o-oh! You see? There it is again. Whatever the doozy was at Froggy Bottom Bog, my Pinkie Sense says it still hasn't happened.

Twilight Sparkle: (jaw drops in confusion) Huh? But I- WHAT?!

Sunrise Blossom: Uh oh.

Twilight Sparkle: (feeling herself slowly getting madder and madder with each question she asks) The hydra WASN'T the doozy? Me trying and FAILING to cast a sleep spell on the hydra WASN'T the doozy?! Sunrise coming to my rescue WASN'T the doozy?! How could any of THOSE three things NOT be the doozy?! What could be DOOZIER than THAT?!

Pinkie Pie: (shrugs between the shuddering) Dunno. But it just wasn't it.

Twilight Sparkle: (eyes twitch slightly before she begins screaming with rage and sets her own mane and tail on fire in the process) GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! That DOES it! That REALLY does it! I've HAD it, Pinkie Pie! I've had it with you and your Pinkie Sense and your so-called predictions that somehow keep unexplainably coming true when they shouldn't! But if there's one thing that REALLY crosses the line, it's you saying there was NO doozy when there clearly WAS a doozy! I will NEVER understand how your logic works when it comes to your Pinkie Sense, Pinkie! But by the way things seemed to have turned out, it's clear to me that not even YOU understand how your own logic works either! You know what you are, Pinkie Pie? Random! TOO Random! That's what you are! Honestly, why can't you just be a NORMAL pony like EVERYPONY ELSE?! (Takes a few deep breaths until she finally calms down and sees the devasted look on Pinkie's face) P-Pinkie?

(Yeah. I know what you're thinking. And you're right. Normally, I wouldn't approve of this sort of thing happening to poor Pinkie Pie when she doesn't really deserve it at all. But this is apparently the ONLY exception I'll EVER make. Not because I'm on Twilight's side on this one or anything though, but because there's an AWFUL lot of indication throughout this particular episode that there's some sort of grudge Twilight has against Pinkie Pie whenever something happens regarding her Pinkie Sense and other weird and crazy predictions that always somehow come true. Now, as hurtful as it would be to sit through if this little "rant" from Twilight here actually DID happen in this episode, it probably would've made a little more sense to me if it did happen because Twilight, at this point, barley knows Pinkie Pie and her cartoony hijinks and abilties that well yet, so Twilight yelling at Pinkie for no real reason ACTUALLY makes sense here. Unlike the poor treatment Pinkie seems to suffer from her own friends for no REAL reason whatsoever starting from Season 7 and onwards. Also unlike those seasons, at least in an EARLIER season, no one really gets away scott free from being mean to their own friends. There's always some sort of apology that makes up for it shortly afterwards...at least...to my knowledge anyway. Just thought I felt the need to get all that off my chest before anyone starts calling me out over making Twilight angry at Pinkie when I'm supposed to be AGAINST that sort of thing. Sorry to slow you down.)

Pinkie Pie: (ears are droopy like Eeyore's ears) Oh, I see. I'll be going now. (She starts to leave.)

Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! Wait, I-.

Pinkie Pie: I can't talk to you right now. (And she runs away with tears in her eyes.)

Twilight Sparkle: (watches the pink pony leave) Oh no. What have I done?

Applejack: Let's head back to Ponyville and figure this out there. (And they head back.)

* * *

*The ponies and Spike return to Ponyville and Sunrise Blossom takes her twin aside to talk to her.*

Sunrise Blossom: Twilight, do you REALLY hate Pinkie Pie?

Twilight Sparkle: (thrown off for a second) What? Of course I don't hate Pinkie Pie! Why would you even ask me that kind of question in the first place, sister? I don't quite understand!

Sunrise Blossom: Well, the way you've been acting back there DOES raise quite a few questions here and there. Not only that, but you've been acting pretty strange around Pinkie pretty much all day what with you wanting to prove her Pinkie Sense wrong and all. It's... it's almost like... you don't... TRUST her or something. It's like you're not alright with the way she acts or how she is despite being one of her best friends. I mean, I know the amount of crazy things Pinkie Pie has done lately can be a little hard to understand or...just don't make much sense at all sometimes, but me and the others have all warmed up to it since I first came here. Why can't you?

Twilight Sparkle: (sighs) Okay, okay. I MAY have overreacted a little bit back there.

Sunrise Blossom: "A LITTLE"?! You were so angry, you somehow managed to set your mane and tail on fire! You call THAT "a little"?!

Twilight Sparkle: Alright, so I overreacted MORE than a little bit back there. But listen, Sunrise, I would NEVER hate Pinkie Pie. Not in a million years. And about how random she can be, I've started to slowly warm up to her hyperactive personality too. I just have a... tendancy to have a lot difficulty trying to believe in something that doesn't really make that much sense to me at first. And to me, the Pinkie Sense REALLY doesn't make that much sense. But at the same time, it just somehow...DOES!

Sunrise Blossom: Aw, Twilight, just because something doesn't make a lot of sense doesn't mean it's not true. You just have to take a leap of faith sometimes, and not just to escape a hydra. There are plenty of things in the world out there that should make sense, but they don't, and yet, they still somehow work out rather well despite it not making much sense.

Twilight Sparkle: I guess you're right, Sunrise. I should've realised all that from the start instead of trying to make sense out of Pinkie's...sense. Now, I should go find her and tell her how sorry I truly am.

Sunrise Blossom: You mean you believe?

Twilight Sparkle: (giggles) I guess I do, sister. I guess I do.

Sunrise Blossom: Well then, you'd best get a move on!

Twilight Sparkle: Right! Wish me luck! (Runs off to Sugarcube Corner)

Sunrise Blossom: You don't need it!

* * *

Timon: (pauses the show) Wait, so Twilight Sparkle is _going_ to apologize to Pinkie Pie?

Sunrise Blossom: (nods) Yup, she listened to me, for I was right.

Pumbaa: Yay!

Timon: I gotta see this. (pushes the button on the remote and the show resumes playing.)

* * *

(Twilight Sparkle enters Sugarcube Corner and goes up to Pinkie Pie's room. She can hear Pinkie's muffle cries through the door and she knocks.)

Pinkie Pie: (sniffles) Who is it?

Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie, it's me, Twilight. Can I come in?

Pinkie Pie: (is silent for a moment and then sighs) Sure, come in, Twilight.

Twilight Sparkle: (opens the door and enters the room to see Pinkie Pie curled up on her bed with _a lot_ of tissues.) Pinkie, I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. I was wrong to do that, and while there _are_ plenty of things in the world that _do_ make sense, not everything _has_ to make sense. Basically, even though your Pinkie sense doesn't make sense, I'm going to accept that it's real and go along with it.

Pinkie Pie: (perks up) Really?

Twilight Sparkle: (nods) Yup, I'm just going to accept your unusual ability, Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie: (hops off the bed and hugs Twilight Sparkle tightly) Yay! Thank you, Twilight! Oh! (She stops and grins) Ooh, _that_ was the doozy!

Twilight Sparkle: Huh?

Pinkie Pie: Twilight, by accepting that my Pinkie sense is real, _that_ was the the doozy I was sensing.

Twilight Sparkle: (tries to think of a logical explanation and then shakes her head with a laugh) Yeah, that's _quite_ a doozy isn't it?

Pinkie Pie: (nods) Yup!

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked what I added to this, online brother. Hugs for days! Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	36. Chapter 35

A/N: A new deleted scene, folks! Onward!

* * *

Sonic Rainboom: Deleted Scene 1: A Connection Is Made/Dr. Hooves In The Young Flyer's Competition?!/A Zygon?!

*The stadium is set. Everypony is seated. Princess Celestia herself is here...doing nothing of any particular interest as usual. It's almost time for the Young Flyer's Competition to begin and the crowd is going CRAZY! I sound just like a sports commentater, don't I? Well anyway, meanwhile in the room where all everyone competing are waiting for the big event to kick in, Rainbow Dash is...oh dear. It looks like someone here is having a mental breakdown or something. Now, this is a sight you don't often see. Rainbow Dash? In a mental breakdown? Letting nerves get the best of her like this? But...why? Well, the reason for that is simple. The first reason is that there are three ponies in the crowd who are known for bullying Rainbow Dash to no end just like Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon do with the Cutie Mark Crusaders. The second reason...well, it appears that Rarity and her new giant butterfly wings Twilight gave her has decided to join the competition too. Why? To show off to her adoring fans! What did you think?*

* * *

Rainbow Dash: (pacing back and forth in a MAJOR panic attack) Alright, Rainbow Dash, get a hold of yourself. You can do this. It's just one little flyer's competition. It's nothing to make such a HUGE fuss about, right? You can do get through this competition no problem. No need to panic. Right? (Gulps) R-right? (Begins to sweat nervously) OH, WHO AM I KIDDING?! I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M DOING! (Collapses on the ground and curls up into a ball) I can't do it! I just CAN'T do it!

Derpy: (who is already in line, sees Rainbow Dash and goes to her) Rainbow Dash, are you ok?

Rainbow Dash: (still in a ball) No! I'm going to fail, I'm going to lose!

Derpy: Aw, I don't think that'll happen, Rainbow Dash. You're an _awesome _flyer.

Rainbow Dash: (peeks out at her fellow pegasus) You really think so, Derpy?

Derpy: (nods) Yeah, you're one of the _best _fliers I know, and I bet that you'll do _such_ a great job that you'll win hooves down.

Rainbow Dash: (sits up at this and nods) Yeah, you're right, Derpy. I _can _win this. Wait, why are you taking part?

Derpy: (shrugs) I thought I would try and have some fun.

Rainbow Dash: Right.

Lucy Packard: (turns to the first waiting pegasus) Okay, contestant number one, you're up first. Make everyone proud out there.

Orange Swirl: (salutes) Yes, ma'am! (Flies through the curtains)

Derpy: Oh. That's my cue to get back in line and wait for my turn. I hope I can make a good impression to all the ponies out there in that crowd. Wish me luck, Rainbow Dash. (Gets back to where she was originally standing)

Rainbow Dash: Uh...good luck, D-Derpy! (Looks at the number two attached to her flank) Oh no! I'm number two! I can't go out there yet! I still need more time to properly get ahold of myself! (Desperately looks around for somepony to switch numbers with) Uhhhh...let's see...I...um...uh...gotta think fast...uhhhhhhh...(spots a brown pegasus eating some hay) Aha! (Sneaks over to him and switches numbers with him) Eyah!

Lucy Packard: (as Orange Swirl finishes flying) Okay, number two, let's go! And be quick about it! We ain't got all day, y'know!

Rainbow Dash: (now hiding behind that brown pegasus) Uh oh. Gotta do something quick. Umm...(gasps) I know! Uh, excuse me, sir! (Nudges the brown pegasus)

"Dr. Hooves": (loses balances) Whoa! (Falls into the hay pile he was eating) Oof!

Rainbow Dash: Uh...oops. (Laughs nervously) Sorry about that, sir. Here. Let me help you back up.

"Dr. Hooves": (growls) No, thank you, madam! I am PERFECTLY capable of getting up MYSELF! (Gets up and turns around to confront her) Honestly, who do you think you are to nudge me like that? You don't see ME doing the exact same thing to YOU, do you?

Rainbow Dash: I'm sorry, sir! Really, I am! I was just trying to...(suddenly recognising this pegasus's face) Hey, wait a second! Dr. Hooves? Is that you?

Derpy: (breaks her stance) Huh?! Doctor?!

"Dr. Hooves": Uh oh! (starting to sweat nervously) Umm...errrr...yes! Uh, it's me! Dr. Hooves! Here in the flesh...standing right in front of you...with no one else around paying much attention to me!

Rainbow Dash: Uh...I can SEE that, Doc.

Derpy: (goes over to see the familiar looking pony) Dr. Hooves? Is that really you? (Gasps in delight upon seeing the face) Oh my gosh! It really IS you! Oh, how wonderful it is to see you up here with all of us pegasi on such a special day like today! I am just SO happy, I think I could just give you a GREAT big hug!

"Dr. Hooves": GAH! (backs away nervously) N-n-no, thanks, y-young lady! I'm...not really in the best of moods for a hug right now! But uh...how wonderful it is to see you up here on such a day like this too, uhhhhhh...

Derpy: Derpy.

"Dr. Hooves": Derpy! Right! That's it! I knew it was something like that! Man, am I ever forgetful at times? Well, uh...let's not waste any more time chatting then, shall we? I...uhhhhhh...(looks down at the number two now attached to his flank) believe it's my turn to go out there and woo the crowd with my...flying...skills? (Laughs nervously) Well, see you round! (Attempts to fly off)

Derpy: (blocks his way) Uh, Doctor? Are you...feeling okay? You...don't seem all to pleased to see me here. Is...anything the matter?

"Dr. Hooves": Oh no! No. Nothing's the matter at all, my dear! Whatever makes you think anything could be the matter with me other than being rudely nudged by that rainbow-maned pegasus behind me just now?

Derpy: Oh, I don't think she did that to be rude, Doctor. I think she was just trying to tell you that you were up next and...(suddenly notices the wings) Huh?

"Dr. Hooves": (thinking in his head) Oh no. What's she spotted now? Hasn't my cover been blown enough already? What else is there about me to suspect? And furthermore, when is she going to just leave me ALONE?!

Derpy: (completley confused at this point) Doctor, y-you...have...wings?!

"Dr. Hooves": (takes a look at his wings) Um...(gulps)...y-yes?

Rainbow Dash: (starting to catch on herself) Wait...wings?! Y-you...you mean to tell me that you were a PEGASUS all this time?! But...Doctor, didn't you...used to be...you know...an EARTH pony?!

"Dr. Hooves": (thinking in his head again) Oh, drat, drat and DOUBLE drat! My disguise's only weakness! I should've realised the real Dr. Hooves was an earth pony from the very start!

Derpy: (struggling to comprehend what's happening) Doctor, I...d-don't know what to make of this! H-how did this even happen to you in the first place? Did one of your experiments go horribly wrong again or something?

Rainbow Dash: (confused) "Experiments"?! What kind of experiment would he be working on that would cause him to suddenly start sprouting wings for no real reason?

"Dr. Hooves": (tries to think of a good lie as best as he can) Well, maybe I just wanted a pair of wings to make myself look good, okay?! Now, if you'll both excuse me, I'm off to amaze the crowd with my amazing flying...skills! Good day! (Attempts to fly off again)

Derpy: (blocks his way again, feeling more suspicious) Doctor, are you...SURE you're feeling okay? You're acting kind of funny. And I don't mean in your usual humorous way. I mean in a rather STRANGE way. That's not like you at all, Doc. What is going on here? Something is DEFINITELY not right with you and I intend to find out what it is.

"Dr. Hooves": Well, would you KINDLY do so AFTERWARDS?! You're making me miss my cue out there!

Derpy: (Eyes him even more suspiciously) Who ARE you really? You're not really Dr. Hooves, are you? You even have a completely different cutie mark! And the Dr. Hooves I know doesn't have wings at all! You're an imposter, aren't you?

"Dr. Hooves": (thinking in his head again) She knows too much! She knows WAY too much!

Lucy Packard: (getting more and more impatient by the minute) Alright, alright, number two, what's the hold up over there? When I say "let's go", I mean "LET'S GO"! NOW, GET GOING! The crowd is getting RESTLESS out there!

"Dr. Hooves": Uhhhh...(salutes again) yes, ma'am! Out of my way, young lady! (Kicks Derpy out of his way) Yah!

Derpy: Whoa-wait-WHOA! (Crashes face first into one of the pillars) OOF!

Rainbow Dash: (gasps) Derpy! (Rushes over to her in her time of need) Derpy, are you alright?! You're not badly hurt, are you?! Come on, girl! TALK TO ME!

Derpy: (looks up at Rainbow Dash in tears) H-he...h-he...HE KICKED ME! (Bursts into loud uncontrollable sobs)

Rainbow Dash: (now comforting Derpy the same way she comforted her) Shhh! There, there, Derpy. It's okay. I'm here for you. Let it all out. You're among friends here. (Turns to face "Dr. Hooves") Now, what the hay was THAT for, "Doctor"?! She was just trying to help and you KICKED her!

"Dr. Hooves": (growls) I'll deal with the two of you later! But for now, I'm outta here! Later, losers! (Flies through the curtains)

Rainbow Dash: Why, that no-good BACKSTABBER! (Looks back at Derpy) Derpy, are you feeling any better now? H-how do you feel? You need something for your head? I-I can rush back home and get it for you real quick for you if you want!

Derpy: (stops her crying) R-Rainbow Dash, (sniffs) that is NOT the real Dr. Hooves!

Rainbow Dash: Hmph. No kidding. I've been hearing a few things about this resident time keeper of yours, but this strange behavior of his is NOT one of them! What are you gonna do about it though? It's nearly time for you to go out there and show the audience your stuff!

Derpy: (sniffs) You know what, Dash? (Puts on a determined face) I say FORGET the Young Flyer's Competition! This is personal! I'm going to follow this imposter and see what he's up to! And then, I've gotta find the REAL Dr. Hooves and warn him what we might be up against!

Rainbow Dash: (unsure what to make of that) Wow, Derpy. I gotta say for an accident-prone mailmare like yourself, you sure are a brave one.

Derpy: (blushes) Thanks, Dash.

Rainbow Dash: Don't mention it.

* * *

*Just then, we hear a round of applause coming from outside the room and "Dr. Hooves" comes flying back inside ready to leave this joint. But he won't be getting away from Derpy that easily.*

Derpy: (sees "Dr. Hooves" fly out the back entrance and away from the stadium) I gotta go. Best of luck to you, Rainbow Dash. If anyone's gotta win the Young Flyer's Competition in my place, it must be you. I know you can do it. You just have to believe in yourself. Now, get out there and give it your best shot. See you later. (Flies after the "doctor")

Rainbow Dash: Oh! Um...b-bye, D-Derpy!

* * *

*Outside the stadium and back on the ground below, "Dr. Hooves" safely lands back on the ground, checks both ways to make sure he isn't being watched by anypony, and suddenly shape-shifts back into the creature he really is! A Zygon!*

Derpy: (now hiding on top of a cloud above the creature, gasps) A Zygon!

(Note: A Zygon is a creature that is mostly famous for being a part of the infamous Dr. Who TV show. Like changelings, Zygons have the ability to replicate the apperance of another being by means of shape-shifting. They're most recent apperance as of two years ago? Night of the Curious Circus. A My Little Pony and Great Mouse Detective Crossover. Check it out for yourselves as this deleted scene as well as this episode itself takes place right after the events of that fanfic.)

Zygon: (speaking into an organic device that's kind of like a phone) This is informant 1 to Missy. Come in, Missy. Do you read me? Over.

Missy's Voice: (groans) Ugh. Missy here. What do you want?

Zygon: I was unable to find that meddling Time Lord. Repeat. I was unable to find that meddling Time Lord.

Missy's Voice: You know, you REALLY don't have to repeat everything you've already told me as if you were speaking into some walkie talkie! You know that, right? (Sighs) Well, what DID you find then?

Zygon: Ah. Well, I did just so happen to bump into his friend, the pegasus. But I think she saw through my disguise and might be on to me.

Missy's Voice: YOU WHAT?! SHE DID?! (Sighs again) Don't tell me. You forgot to remove the pegasus wings from your "Dr. Hooves" form again, didn't you?

Zygon: Hey, how did you know that?! You weren't even there to see that happening!

Missy's Voice: Uh, HELLO! I am your boss! I practically know everything there is to know about every single one of you minions! We've been through this discussion already! Remember?!

Zygon: Oh yeah.

Missy's Voice: Look, just get out of there! And don't worry about a thing. I've got another plan to take care of that meddling Time Lord and his dopey friend the next time he takes one of his little trips in that TARDIS of his.

Ratigan's Voice: Oh, good! Is it time already for the both of us to get our revenge on our respective enemies like you said you would?

Missy's Voice: (groans again) Ugh! Not yet, Professor! Like I told you before, be patient! The time STILL isn't right yet! Okay?! I...how long have you been listening to me talking on the phone to this Zygon?!

Ratigan's Voice: I don't know. A while maybe? What do you think? I'm BORED! And it's not often a World's Greatest Criminal Mind like myself gets bored like this.

Missy's Voice: (growls) Look, just return to base already, informant 1. I gotta hang up now and give this little sewer rat another lesson on how to be patient.

Ratigan's Voice: Hey! I heard that!

Zygon: Yes, ma'am. (Hangs up and flies away)

Derpy: (still hiding on top of a cloud) Oh no. Whatever's happening doesn't sound good. I've gotta go find the Doctor. (Flies off to find the real Dr. Hooves)

(Again, check out Night of the Curious Circus for more details. It'll explain why Professor Ratigan suddenly started butting into this conversation. Oh yeah. This is also foreshadowing to what happens to the TARDIS in the beginning of A Jungle Adventure by the way. Check that fanfic out too. Spoiler alert: guess who makes a comeback?)

* * *

A/N: A Zygon! That explains _so_ much! Hugs for days! Bye for now! R&R everyone!


End file.
